Mon Ange
by Peckaa
Summary: -Cada noche sueño con el, con sus ojos verdes, su cabello cobrizo despeinado y su hermosura de Dioses. El hombre perfecto, una traición de mi inconciencia. ¿Y lo peor? Estoy locamente enamorada de el.- Sus sueños los unen, ¿El destino lo hara tambien?
1. Introducción

**Declaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, Yo solo creo la historia.**

* * *

_He esperado un cambio, _

__

se vuelve mejor cada día

He esperado un cambio,

pero aún me siento igual...

**Introduccion**

-Estoy loca? – me dije a mi misma una mañana.

Si, loca debo estar.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, cumplí los 22 años hace unas semana… uhm que mas? Estoy loca… es un buen punto no?

Que explicación le puedo dar a que sueñe cada noche de mi vida con el, aquel chico de pelo cobrizo, ojos verde esmeralda, bien formado cuerpo, muy caballero y tan dulce. Ninguna.

Es extraño que sueñe con una persona que no conozco TODOS exactamente TODOS los días de mi vida. Ninguna.

Aun recuerdo como lo soñaba cuando era niña. Si, desde que era niña que lo veo en mis sueños, desde que era niña mi imaginación me traiciona día a día, noche a noche atormentándome con el hombre que no existe. Lo vi crecer, de ser un niño a un hombre –que es ahora- y el me vio crecer a mi. Extraño no?

Y todo producto de mi imaginación.

"_Es algo pasajero, ya lo olvidaras_" me repito una y otra vez cada noche antes de dormir, antes de encontrarme con aquel Dios griego de pelo cobrizo, antes de hundirme en mi hermoso sueño, antes de hundirme en una charla con el ojiverde, antes de hundirme aun mas.

**Patético **verdad?

Me duele, de verdad me duele saber que no lo conozco, que es una trampa de mi imaginación poniendo en mis sueños al hombre perfecto, mi alma gemela.

-Estupida inconciencia –Me repetí aquella mañana

Y como no odiarla, sabiendo que no es real, que aquel sujeto hermoso no existe. Que aquel que toma mi mano y me abraza –en sueños- no existe. Que aquel que me dice que muere por saber mas de mi, y valla que he intentado decirle que soy de New York, que me gradué este año de Escritora, que tengo 22 años, que siempre he querido saber mas de el, que moriría por saber su nombre, pero cuando voy a abrir mi boca BAM! Despierto.

Y claro, yo no se nada de el, solo puedo describirlo como dulce, caballeroso, me encanta su sexy acento Britanico. Me encantaría llamar a ese hermoso pelicobrizo con algún nombre; John, Michael, Bryan, Mark… pero ninguno va con el, ninguno va con el hombre ojiverde.

-Maldita imaginación! –Grite hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada

Pero que es lo peor?. Estoy terriblemente enamorada de el… Si, estoy total y perdidamente enamorada del chico de mis sueños.

* * *

_Aqui con mi segundo proyecto. :)_

_Esta historia ES UN HECHO REAL. Sip, aunque no lo crean._

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado la introduccion, ahi va el cap._

* * *


	2. Kyle y Susan

_Y ahora dejaré que mis sueños me consuman, _

__

Y dime que pensar

Pero espera,

Espera.

Qué estoy soñando?

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo uno**

**Susan y Kyle**

_-Ange, te he echado de menos –Dos fuertes brazos me abrazaron por la espalda,_

_-Y yo a ti –Me gire para mirarlo a los ojos._

_Como era de esperarse me perdí en ellos por unos segundos, hasta que una angelical risilla me trajo de vuelta._

_-Cual es el chiste? –Si no estuviera soñando juraría que estaba sonrojada._

_-Estas sonrojada, es adorable –Me dedico una sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aliento._

_Sonreí aun aturdida y lo abrace, lo apreté a mi como si se fuera a ir, claro que yo tenia toda la razón, apenas abriera los ojos el se iría dejándome sola. De nuevo._

En todos mis sueños hablábamos mucho, el era muy culto y si no fuera mi sueño juraría que tiene mucha imaginario, tiene una visión distinta del mundo siempre buscando lo bueno.

Cuando me dormía llorando por algún motivo, ahí estaba el, abrazándome, acariciándome el cabello, besándome la cabeza y dándome palabras de apoyo.

Cuando me dormía feliz corríamos por un lugar desconocido. Era un claro hermoso con mucha vegetación y flores. Precioso. Corríamos hasta llegar a un río cercano al claro y hundíamos los pies en el agua fría. Luego nos volvíamos a abrazar y pasábamos todo mi sueño así, disfrutando el uno del otro hasta que el día llegara y tuviera que volver.

En mis sueños huía de la realidad para encontrarme con la mejor persona que he conocido. El. Huyendo para verlo y decirle "_Te quiero_" sin vergüenza, diciéndolo de corazón, y oyendo unos "_Te Amo_" de su parte, que llenaban mi corazón de dicha.

Y saben quien es la única persona que he besado?

Quien más, El.

Mi primer beso lo di en sueños, se que no cuenta pero para mi si. Para mi fue un momento mágico que no cambiaria por nada. Lo amo. Por estupido que suene lo Amo con todo mi corazón, pero también odio, no a el, odio a mi conciencia por mandarme a un hombre extremadamente especial en sueños.

Ruego a Dios que me lo envié, que lo tenga frente a mi en carne y hueso abrazándome, o por ultimo me conformo con un holograma de "_El_". Saber que también lo veré en la realidad como en los sueños, levantarme en la mañana y verlo, ahí junto a mi, diciéndome "_Te amo_" y besándome de verdad.

Pero la vida no es justa, El solo es un Sueño.

_-Porque tan triste? –Pregunto El preocupado, con su hermoso acento Británico._

_-No pasa nada –Intente mostrar una sonrisa, pero claro, soy demasiada mala actriz hasta en mis propios sueños. Me miro serio y me acaricio la mejilla._

_-Es por nosotros verdad? –Hablo con tristeza, y su mirada era triste._

_-Si, estoy triste porque moriría por verte de verdad, por saber de donde eres, por abrazarte con los ojos abiertos. No sabes como me desespera saber que no eres real, saber cuanto Te amo y tu, tu eres mi imaginación. –unas traicioneras y silenciosas lagrimas bajaron por mis soñados ojos._

_Su mirada se entristeció mas y me maldeci por haberlo confesado, baje la mirada y oí su pausada respiración_

_-Ange –Susurro –Ange yo…._

Piip-Piip-Piip

Maldito despertador

Otro día mas, el odioso día.

Porque tenia que interrumpir mis sueños? Merezco esto? Porque?!

Me puse de pie enojada con migo misma por ser así, mas bien enojada con mi mente por hacerme sufrir así. Me encerré en el baño de mi dormitorio a darme una ducha.

Hoy debía ir a la oficina a mostrarle el resumen de mi primera novela romántica. Espere ansiosa este día, rezando para que el señor Banner aceptara publicar mi novela llamada "_Los días sin ti_".

Me arregle para el trabajo con un conjunto que Alice me dejo anoche, me maquille solo un poco y me dirigí a la cocina a tomar desayuno. Ahí estaba Alice viendo las noticias en la tv, comiendo de un cuenco de cereales y unas tostadas. Cuando me senté frente a ella me miro con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

-Bella! Hoy es el gran dia. –Chillo emocionada.

-Sip –sonreí –espero que le guste mi idea.

El señor Banner me conoce desde pequeña, es amigo de mis padres Reneé y Charlie. Fue como un tío para mi, lo estimaba mucho y el se interesaba en mi imaginación y mi capacidad para escribir. Cuando le dije que quería ser escritora prácticamente bailaba de felicidad.

Mi tío –como le gustaba que le digiera- también es escritor, pero el puso su propia empresa para publicar y editar libros llamada "Breaking Dawn". Con el tiempo le fue muy bien, siendo reconocido internacionalmente y poniendo sus editoriales en muchos países.

El tenia esperanza en mi, y no se defraudo cuando me gradué como "Alumna reconocida" en la universidad.

Desde que me gradué me ha ofrecido si incondicional apoyo para publicar algunos de mis libros, tenia muchas ideas acumuladas, pero decidí crear una historia romántica, de amor eterno y real, lo que nunca sucedería con migo.

Ahora que después de muchos meses de trabajo termine mi libro, y no quepo mas de felicidad.

Susan y Kyle, nombres completamente desconocidos, con muchos problemas de por medio, con mucha imaginación. Susan y Kyle eran yo y el ojiverde. Si, escribí MI vida en este libro, cosa que nadie nunca se enteraría. Claro que habia una diferencia. Su final era feliz, pero el mio nunca lo sera.

-Claro que le gustara! Si es maravillosa, creo que me he enamorado de Kyle –Kyle es el chico del que Susan se enamora en mi libro, muy tierno, caballeroso… en fin, el chico de mis sueños con un nombre que no se si es de el.

Reí ante su comentario.

-Hablando de amor Bella…-comenzó Alice. Sabia de que venia esto. A una charla de "Bella debe enamorarse de alguien real, no de sus sueños". Ella sabía todo sobre aquel misterioso pelicobrizo, e intentaba por todas las formas sacármelo de la cabeza. Que mas quisiera yo, pero es imposible. Si lo olvido una mitad se ira con el, me faltara una mitad de mi.

-Alice, por favor hoy no –Dije algo casada mientras pase mi mano por la cara –Otro día vale? –La mire suplicante. Ella estaba seria –algo muy poco normal en esa duendecilla hiperactiva.

-Esta bien, solo por que no quiero arruinar el mejor día de tu vida –Volvió a sonreír y comenzó a comer su tostada.

-Y tu Alice, no has encontrado al amor de tu vida aun? –Pregunte, aunque sabia que no pero quería hablar de ella, ya que siempre todo tema de conversación con la palabra "Amor" se centra en mi.

-Sabes que aun no Bella, pero no pierdo la esperanza. –Termino sus cereales y yo ya acababa mi café y mi tostada –Hora de irse al trabajo –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Alice era diseñadora, y era feliz con lo que hacia. Solo bastaba ver las horas que me arrastraba por el centro comercial por nuevos conjuntos.

La moda es lo suyo y es feliz con lo que hace.

-Donde iras hoy? –Pregunte despreocupada

-Debo ir donde una modelo, Rosalie Hale –Dijo mientras tomaba su maletín –Modela ropa elegante, me ha contactado su representante para hacer un vestido para una gala de exhibición de una línea de ropa. Será la mas guapa, ya lo veras –Sonrió con suficiencia. Le devolví la sonrisa, sabia que ella podía con eso.

-Suerte –Le deseé

-Suerte para ti también Bella –Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Termine mi desayuno y eran las 8 am. Cogí mi cartera y la carpeta. Salí apresurada del edificio dándole un buenos días al conserje que ahí se encontraba. Llame un taxi y fui todo el camino pidiéndole al cielo que mi tío aceptara mi preciado libro.

En 20 minutos estaba en la entrada de "Breaking Dawn". Entre apurada tomando el elevador al 7mo piso, donde se encontraba la oficina de mi tío. Salí del elevador apresurada hasta el mesón donde estaba la secretaria de mi tío. Ella lo le aviso que estaba ahí y entre inmediatamente.

Mi tío me esperaba de pie detrás de la puerta con los brazos abiertos

-Tio! –Me lancé en sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa

-Bella! Que alegría verte –Me sonrió y me abrazo con cariño. –Espero no decepcionarme –me dijo

Me sonroje, no sabia si mi historia de amor le venia bien como para publicarla –espero no hacerlo.

-Siéntate querida –Me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio y el se fue a su lugar. –Muéstramelo.

Mi tío era muy directo. Le pase la carpeta muy nerviosa, mis manos tiritaban descontroladas. –Aquí esta.

Mi tío abrió la carpeta y la leyó por unos minutos muy concentrado, no vi expresión en su rostro, no sonreía ni ponía malas cara, solo se veía concentrado.

Después de media hora de un silencio donde pensé mas de dos mil, cosas mi tío me miro a los ojos aun sin expresión.

Pensé lo peor, me avergoncé de haberlo decepcionado, de haberme decepcionado. Baje la mirada cuando por fin hablo –Es… FANTASTICO! –Salio una de sus habituales carcajadas.

Levante la vista sorprendida para verlo sonriente –Q-que?

-Me he enamorado de Susan –Me dijo medio de broma –Es fantástico! Sabía que mi pequeña no me decepcionaría. –Abrí los ojos como platos.

-Te ha gustado? –Logre articular.

-No, Me ha FACINADO! –se paro de su asiento y me abrazo –Mañana la mandare a editar y lo publicaremos dentro de unas semanas. Te aseguro el éxito pequeña, como espere me has sorprendido. Sabía que eras capaz de esto.

Alfin caí en la cuenta. Mi libro se publicaría! Dios mío!

Me puse a brincar de felicidad riéndome, abrase a mi tío con fuerzas y le agradecí al menos 1 millón de veces.

-Vamos a publicarlo aquí y en Inglaterra para ver el éxito, que de seguro va a ser total.

Luego de unos cuantos grititos de alegría, saltos, conversaciones con mi tío y un gran abrazo de despedida, me fui feliz y sonriente al apartamento que compartía con Alice. Entre brincando aun sin creer que Susan y Kyle serian publicados. Wow!

En realidad, estaba emocionada por que se publicaría mi historia, mi vida, mi amor del que nadie sabía.

Estaba tan emocionada que no note como paso la hora y ya era de noche, no sabia que hacer y no tenia hambre, así que decidí poner una película.

Me estire en el sofá viendo "Titanic". No se porque me gustaba tanto llorar al final de la película. Quizás por que podía culpar su final para llorar por el amor, este extraño amor que siento. Si, inevitablemente en vez de ver a Rose y a Jack me veía a mi y a aquel chico ojiverde. Patético, lo se, pero mi mente funciona aparte y hay veces que no la puedo controlar.

No se en que momento me dormí, y no me di cuenta hasta que lo vi…

_-Mon Ange! –Chille y corrí hacia sus brazos. Como no sabíamos nuestros nombres nos decíamos "Mi ángel" en Francés. Se me ocurrió un día cuando estábamos en el claro. Raro, lo se. –Te he extrañado –Dije enterrando la cara en su pecho, el me devolvió el abrazo algo contrariado._

_-Ange… -Su voz era algo triste._

_-Que sucede? –Pregunte mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Su mirada estaba opaca y triste, estaba serio como debatiéndose algo._

_-Mon Ange –me miro directamente –no quiero verte así –su mirada ahora era triste._

_-Verme así como? –Pregunte confusa, con un poco de miedo._

_-Sufriendo por esto. Por lo que somos…Yo tampoco creo que seas real, y aunque seas una vil trampa de mi imaginación te quiero, y no quiero verte llorar. Si yo pudiera sacarte de mi cabeza para dejar de hacerte sentir así, pero me es imposible, no puedo luchar contra esto –Su mirada se opaco y yo quede muda._

_-Ange **(N/aRecuerden que Ange significa ángel), **no debes preocuparte por mi, sabes que si tu desaparecieras yo moriría. Si no volviera a ver tus hermosos ojos verdes moriría, por favor, nunca me dejes. Te amo, y si me pongo triste es por que no te lo puedo decir en persona y demostrarte todo lo que siento en persona. Si existieras, si te conociera, todo seria distinto. Y aún así, aunque seas mi príncipe irreal Te amo, y te amare siempre –Tome su cara entre mis manos y lo bese dulcemente. Nuestros labios danzaban y nos abrazamos en un inútil intento de no desaparecer, de no despertar. Apoyo su frente en la mía con los ojos cerrados._

_-Pero me duele el corazón al saber que eres…-dijo en un susurro_

_-Parte de mi inconciencia, un sueño. Saber que no eres…. -interrumpí_

_-Real. –Termino el._

Y como siempre, se termino. Odio volver a la realidad.

* * *

_Que les ha parecido? _

_Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me parece fantastica la historia, y me ha emocionado mucho escribirla. _

_Respondiendo un review: Si, la historia es real, le sucedio a una conocida y aun vive con el hombre con el que soñaba. Tierno verdad? la envidio xd Aun no se si el final sera feliz o triste, ademas saberlo le resta emocion no?_

_Espero ansiosa sus reviews! :) _

_Besotess¨_

_Pk.-*_

* * *

_Tomates, rosas, preguntas, ideas, reviews?_

* * *


	3. Preposicion

**

* * *

**

_Viviendo la vida dentro de un sueño _

__

El tiempo está cambiando todo

Olvidando todos los recuerdos

Y quiero estar contigo porque estas dentro mio

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Propuesta**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, queriendo volver a mi sueño, pero justo en ese instante oí abrir la puerta. Alice

-Bella! –Chillo Alice y corrió a sentarse a mi lado –Cuéntame todo! Como te fue! Que te dijo tu tío? Publicaran tu libro? Cuando? Donde? Hay que celebrar!- dijo todo esto con una bocanada de aire y yo me reí de su emoción. Aun no sabia que si lo publicarían y ya lo había afirmado. Esta chica es rara

-Alice, me fue bien, me felicito y se enorgulleció de mi, si, en unas semanas, aquí y en Inglaterra y no quiero celebraciones –Respondí a cada una de sus preguntas.

-Oh Bella! Que alegría! Te aseguro que mucha gente amara tu libro hasta tendrás que escribir la segunda parte! –Dijo emocionada

-Ojala Alice –Me levante del sofá –Voy a preparar la cena.

Prepare la cena como de costumbre, ya que Alice era un peligro en la cocina. Comimos muy entusiasmadas por el publicamiento de mi libro.

-Y que tal te fue con la modelo? –Pregunte

-Súper! Yo pensé que era una tipa fría y pesada, pero es súper simpática y muy buena persona. Hasta nos hicimos amigas –Alice Sonrió

-Oh, genial –También sonreí – Y le ha gustado tu idea del vestido?

-Le ha fascinado. Por cierto, la he invitado a casa mañana por la noche

-Que bien, ojala seamos buenas amigas

-Yo creo que si –Alice recogió las cosas –Ve a intentar dormir para encontrarte con tu "príncipe" Bells.

La mire enojada ante el tono de burla –Es precisamente lo que voy a hacer.

* * *

6 meses han pasado. Si, dos largos meses, los mejores de mi vida.

Mi tío hizo que mi libro se publicara dos semanas después de habérselo mostrado. Di varias conferencias y la gente estaba satisfecha. El libro, como Alice me había dicho fue un éxito de ventas.

La gente ya me reconocía como la que creo a "Kyle". Nunca me gusto llamar la atención, y agradecí que la gente no me parara en la calle –salvo algunas excepciones- a pedirme autógrafos.

Mi tío, muy enorgullecido de mi, me ofreció escribir la segunda parte de "_Los días sin ti_" a lo que acepte feliz, pero con la condición de de esperar un tiempo para poder refrescar mi mente.

Habia sustituido a mi tio algunas veces, cuando me necesitaba. Me habia felicitado por hacerme cargo de la empresa mientras es hizo un corto viaje. Me encantaba organizar todo, incluso me hice amiga de los empleados.

A mi ángel ya no lo veía tan seguido.

No se porque ahora mi inconciente me abandona, quitándome a lo mas preciado de la cabeza. ¿Por qué? No lo se… Pero ahora no lo veo a diario, solo unas 3 veces por semanas, lo que hacia que mi animo bajara cantidades considerables.

Aparte de eso... Mi vida seguia siendo aburrida, la aburrida rutina. Nesecitaba un cambio...

-Bella! Rose esta abajo, la iré a buscar. –Dijo Alice sacándome de mi ensoñación. Asentí sin ánimos, ayer no soñé con mi pelicobrizo por lo que no estaba de humor para nada.

Rose era una mujer muy simpática, muy hermosa también. Era de esas tipas que bajaban el autoestima a cualquiera –incluyéndome-. Se había hecho nuestra amiga y venia a menudo a casa. Como Alice había dicho es una chica súper simpática y alegre.

Se abrió la puerta y ahí estaba la espectacular figura de Rose con Alice a su lado.

-Bella! Que tal andas? –Pregunto Rose de la puerta.

-Muy bien Rose, y tu? –Pregunte

-Bien. –respondió.

Hicimos un "Pijama Party". Si, se que suena ridículo teniendo 22 años, pero lo pasamos fantástico. Mas bien la pasaron fantástico ya que por toda la noche fui la muñequita humana de Alice y Rose. Me dormí algo así como las 5 am totalmente maquillada y bien peinada. Ridículo.

Intente soñar con el, pero no me escucho.

Será que mi mente se dio cuenta de que era una estupida? O aquel producto de mi imaginación ya no me ama?. Creo más en la primera opción.

Si, lo extraño demasiado. Me cuesta seguir dia a dia sin su recuerdo, sin sus dulces palabras. Me arrancaría el corazón solo para no poder sentir el vació que siento ahora, ojala fuera una opción. Porque me abandono? Que hize yo?

Y como si leyeran mi mente comenzó otro sueño…

Pero esta vez no era igual a las otras

_Estaba parada afuera de un lugar con mucha gente, no reconocía a nadie y no entendía lo que hablaban. Estaba completamente sola, en un lugar que no conocía. Sombras estaban a mi al rededor e intentaban acorralarme, estaba angustiada._

_Y como un ángel apareció el, estirando su mano para que yo la cogiera, que sin dudarlo acepte. Se ponía ante mi defendiéndome de las extrañas sombras. Y luego, de un momento a otro corríamos, como si la vida dependiera de ello._

_Nos encontrábamos de pronto en un gran apartamento. El me abrazaba por la cintura y una sonrisa hermosa estaba en su cara._

_De pronto, de la nada había una niña, una niña muy pequeña, de unos 4 o 5 años. Tenia el mismo color de cabello que el, y sus ojos eran celestes. Llevaba un vestido verde y se acercaba a nosotros con un viejo oso de felpa en su bracito. Me sonreía y yo le devolvía la sonrisa, con una repentina alegría._

_El tomo mi mano, acaricio mi mejilla y dijo_

_-Nos vemos pronto…_

_**Como puedo decidir lo que esta bien cuando tu nublas mi mente**_

_**No puedo ganar tu batalla perdida todo el tiempo**_

_**Como podré nunca tener lo que es mió**_

_**Cuando tu siempre estas cambiando de lado.**_

_**Pero tu no te vas a llevar mi orgullo , no esta vez.**_

_**No esta vez...**_

_**Como hemos llegado aquí**_

_**Cuando solía conocerte tan bien**_

_**Pero como hemos llegado aquí**_

_**Creo que lo se...**_

Sonó mi móvil. Quise tirarlo por la ventana, torturar al aparatito hasta darle muerte. Como interrumpía así mi sueño? Como se atrevía.

De mala gana lo cogi y me lo lleve al oído, con la intención de insultar al que me había llamado.

-Bueno? –Dije media adormilada. Mire el reloj: las 8:30 am. Quien llama tan temprano?

-Bella? –La inconfundible voz de mi tío –Disculpa haberte despertado pequeña, pero tengo una propuesta muy interesante para ti.

-Tío! Propuesta? –Pregunte confusa. Que podía proponerme? Me retracte de todos los insultos que tenia planeados.

-Me gustaría decírtelo acá, puedes estar por aquí a eso de las 10? –Pregunto con visible alegría

-Claro tío, ahí estaré

-Te espero pequeña

-Adiós tío. –corte la llamada.

Alice y Rose seguían dormidas en la alfombra, los maquillajes estaban esparcidos por la alfombra y los cuencos de palomitas vacíos decoraban la mesa.

Me levante sin hacer ruido y me dirigí a la habitación. Bostece sonoramente en el camino y me fregué los ojos. Cogi ropa normal pero elegante y me metí a la ducha.

En 1 hora estaba lista, desayunada y todo. No quise despertar a mis amigas así que deje una nota.

Cogi mis llaves y mi cartera y Sali del apartamento.

Apenas estuve en la calle localice un taxi, lo pare y en 20 minutos estaba en la oficina de mi tío.

-Hola Jane –Salude a su secretaria

-Señorita Isabella –Me saludo con una sonrisa –El señor Banner la espera.

-Gracias -Le sonreí.

Entre a la oficina de mi tío y este me esperaba nuevamente con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa.

-Tío –Salude con un abrazo –Como estas?

-Bien Bella –Su cara transmitía una alegría poco normal en el. Lo examine con el seño fruncido, algo tramaba.

-Que sucede? –Pregunte

-Bella, siéntate –Dijo intentando ponerse serio, cosa que no resulto. Obedecí en silencio.

-Que sucede? –Repetí mas confusa.

-Bella, quería ofrecerte algo –Me dijo ahora serio –Como sabes, tu libro ha tenido un éxito enorme, mas del que esperábamos para ser una principiante. En Inglaterra se han vendido la mismas cantidades de copias que aquí. Un éxito internacional –Se puso a jugar con un lápiz

-Wow, no espere que fuera tanto –Dije notablemente sorprendida.

-Para que veas… Bueno el caso es que el encargado de "Breaking Dawn" de Londres lamentablemente ha fallecido –Lo mire sin entender, porque me decía esto? –Así que la editorial se ha quedado sin encargado. –Hizo una pausa y me miro directamente a los ojos para ver si reaccionaba. Cosa que no hice por que no entendía nada

-Y… que tiene que ver eso con migo? –Le pregunte

-Quiero que vallas a Inglaterra, mas bien a Londres a hacerte cargo de mi editorial. –Soltó de golpe

Que yo manejara una editorial? Mi sueño esta frente a mi y yo no reacciono?

Siempre mi sueño fue tener mi propia editorial, publicar libros de gente anónima pero con un talento enorme. Ser reconocida por publicar los mejores libros, y ahora había llegado mi momento, claro no con mi empresa, pero hacerme cargo de una era casi lo mismo

No se cuanto tiempo quede muda hasta que mi tío hablo

-Bella, Aceptas?

-Que? –Pregunte aun en shock.

-Si quieres hacerte cargo de "_Breaking Dawn London_" –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si! –Grite feliz. –Oh tío, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco –Y las lagrimas de alegría salían de mis ojos.

Se río –Mi pequeña, se que nunca me decepcionaras. Tienes todo listo, te debes ir mañana a las 9 am. –Me dijo

-Ma…Mañana? –Dije entre lágrimas.

-Si, mañana mismo. No quiero que mi empresa quiebre, se que tu la levantaras. –Me abrazo y le devolví el abrazo con fuerza.

-Tío, gracias de verdad. Te quiero –Dije aun llorando

-Yo también pequeña, ahora seca esas lagrimas y ve a arreglar tus cosas, mañana viajas a Londres! –Exclamo con suficiencia

-Pero –Mordí mi labio inferior –No puedo irme aun, tendré que gastar un montón en hoteles y prefiero comprar un apartamento con ese dinero …

-No –Me interrumpió, lo mire confusa- Ya tienes un apartamento, también un auto y todo lo que necesitas. Puse tu primer sueldo en tu cuenta. Esta todo listo, todos saben que Isabella Swan es la nueva encargada de "_Breaking Dawn London_"

-Que? –Cuando hizo todo eso? –Como? Cuando? Tío…-Lo mire ceñuda- Te pagare todo cuanto antes.

-No Bella, considéralo un regalo

-Tío, sabes que no me gustan los regalos, puedo comprar mi propio apartamento y un auto luego y…

-Isabella, por favor? –Me miro suplicante e hizo un puchero. Se veía gracioso y me reí –Por favor?

-Sabes que no me gusta la idea, y que cuando pueda te mandare el dinero verdad?

-Siempre tan cabezota –puso los ojos en blanco –Ok, pero mañana te vas

-Gracias tío! –Me lance contra sus brazos.- Dios mío son las 11, tengo que hacer mi maleta y despedirme de Reneé y Charlie, Oh mi amiga Alice! La dejare sola… -pensé en voz alta.

-Te entenderá, es tu sueño no?

-Si –Dije con una sonrisa –Gracias –Le bese la mejilla –Voy a arreglar todo!

-Adiós pequeña, te veo mañana en el Aeropuerto.

-Adiós tío! Te quiero! –Grite antes de irme con una felicidad enorme. Ya ni me acordaba del extaño sueño que tuve, habra mas tiempo para pensar...

* * *

_Que les ha parecido este cap? Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Bueno, agradesco a cada uno de sus 13 reviews. Ojala les haya gustado, me ha emocionado mucho escribir esta historia. _

_Como en muchos reviews me han preguntado, Si, es real. A la prima de la amiga de mi madre le sucedio, y ahora vive en USA con su marido -el de sus sueños-. Jojo como me gustaria tener la misma historia :( Pero bueno... Ahi va la suerte._

_Gracias por todo mis niñas. Besotes y ojala les haya gustado. Mañana subire el otro cap. que es mucho mas interesante. Ya veran porque Muadasj Un adelanto: -Mon Ange –Susurramos al mismo tiempo._

_Besoteeeeees :D_

_Pk.-*_


	4. Ilusion?

* * *

_Y supongo que es demasiado _

_Pero quizas somos demasiado jovenes _

Y ni siquiera se que es real 

Pero se que nunca he

Querido tanto algo

Nunca he querido tanto a alguien 

Si te dejo amarme

serías lo que más adoro

¿Irias todo el camino?

serias el que estoy buscando ...

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Ilusion?**

*****

Me fui dando saltitos a casa, creo que me veía ridícula, pero que me importaba? Desde mañana estaría en otro continente.

Me fui cantando bajito en el camino a casa, el taxista canto con migo y después cantamos a todo lo que pudimos dentro del taxi. Creo que mi felicidad se transmitía.

-Vaya, hace mucho que no cantaba tan fuerte –Me dijo el taxista entre risas-

-Creo que yo tampoco –Reí con el

Seguimos cantando a todo volumen canciones antiguas y luego me despedí de el con un beso en la mejilla antes de bajarme del taxi.

Vaya, ni lo conocía y ya había hecho el ridículo. Me sonrió y me deseo suerte y se fue. Muy amable el hombre.

Corrí hasta mi apartamento feliz y abrí la puerta de golpe. Alice y Rose veían tv aun con pijama en el sofá con un frasco con helado de chocolate.

Me lance sobre ellas gritando de felicidad, ellas me miraron sorprendidas, asustadas y confusas pero luego se comenzaron a reír con migo.

-Que sucede Bella, por que tanta felicidad? –Pregunto Rose.

Le quite la cuchara a Alice y la metí al helado. Me encogí de hombros –Mañana me voy a Europa, me haré cargo de "_Breaking Dawn London_" –Dije con la boca llena.

Alice y Rose se miraron, luego me miraron a mi, se volvieron a mirar y cuando reaccionaron se pusieron a gritar como locas

-Que? Como? Cuando? Me dejaras sola! –Dijo Alice sin respirar, abrazándome

-Lo se Alice, pero es mi sueño! Mi tío me lo ofreció hoy –Dije riéndome.

-Oh, Bella me hace tan feliz que alfil cumplas tu sueño –Alice tenia lagrimas en los ojos- te echare de menos –la abrasé fuertemente.

-No sabes como te echare de menos yo pequeña hiperactiva –Dije, las lágrimas me abandonaron

-Vamos! Menos llanto mas felicidad! –Rose estaba radiante, se alegraba mucho por mi –A hacer las maletas Bells.

-Sii! A que cuando te vas? –Pregunto Ali

-A las 9 de mañana.

-MAÑANA?! Exclamaron ambas

-Sip, fue algo repentino. Debo llamar a Reneé y charlie.

-Ok, mientras te aremos las maletas –Dijo Rose y yo asentí.

Luego de unos cuantos gritos, saltos y abrazos se fueron a mi habitación. Tome el teléfono algo nerviosa. Como se lo tomarían? Que de un día para otro les diga que me voy a Londres debe ser complicado para ellos. Me arme de valor y marque el numero. Luego de 5 toques contesto mi madre

_-Hola?_

-Mama! Como has estado?

-_Bella! Que alegría oírte, bien y tu pequeña? Charlie, ven es Bella!_ –grito por el otro lado de la línea. Se sintieron los pasos de mi padre y un _"Mi hijita!_ _Donde?"._ Me rei

-Papa, mama, he estado muy bien, pero ahora debo darles una noticia muy importante –Dije con tono nervioso mientras enredaba una y otra vez el cable del teléfono.

_-No me digas que estas embarazada! Cuantas veces te he dicho que compres…_

-No! –Grite contra el teléfono, me sonroje de golpe –Me voy a Londres mañana a hacerme cargo de "_Breaking Dawn London_" –Dije de golpe con los ojos cerrados.

Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que un chillido de alegría y los murmullos de mi padre lo interrumpieron

-_Dios mió! Bella te vas a Londres? Ha sido Banner verdad? Lo llamare enseguida para agradecerle! Aceptaste verdad?_ –Dijo mi madre emocionada

-Claro que si ma, es mi sueño –Respondí mas tranquila –Que dice papa?

-_Ahora esta golpeando la pared, pero se que por dentro es muy feliz_ –me respondió entre llanto y risa mi madre.

Me reí, soy la consentida de mi padre, sabia que actuaría así –Gracias por apoyarme mama. Los quiero mucho.

_-Nosotros también querida._

-Me debo ir a ordenar las maletas mama. Dile a papa que lo amo y a ti también, vendré a visitarlos cuando pueda.

_-Te amamos hija, se que todo saldrá bien. Te llamare mañana. Saludos a Alice._

-Ok mama. Te quiero –Repetí. Las lagrimas caían como cascadas entre la felicidad y la pena de dejarlos.

_-No llores y ponte feliz, alfil cumples tu sueño!_ –Me dijo Reneé, aunque sabia que por dentro estaba muy triste por mi partida

-Si mama. Cuídense, los llamare en la noche. Adiós Charlie! –Exclame para que me escuchara

_-Adios pequeña, te quiero!_ –Exclamo mi padre en algún lugar. Me reí y luego corte.

Me iría lejos, estaría sola, pero es mi sueño no?

Deje mi mente vagar y lagrimas caer por largo rato, hasta que decidí ir a ver lo que Alice había puesto en mi maleta.

Pase la tarde con mis mejores amigas, planeando las visitas y llorando por la despedida. Hable con Charlie y Reneé al menos 10 veces durante el día. Alice y Rose no se separaban de mi diciendo que me echarían de menos, y saben cuanto yo las voy a echar de menos. Mas que mal me iré a otro continente, estaré totalmente sola. Pero tengo un buen presentimiento, algo muy bueno pasara, lo se.

No me di cuenta cuando ya era de noche, Alice y Rose durmieron con migo en mi cama de dos plazas, diciendo que querían aprovechar las ultimas horas con migo. Acepte feliz, yo también quería aprovechar las ultimas horas con mis amigas.

_-Ange! –Exclamo una conocida voz a mis espaldas. Estaba triste porque no lo había visto, y me iría sin despedirme. Tenía miedo a dejar de recordarlo si cambiaba de ambiente. –Ange! –Me volteé con lagrimas en los ojos. Y ahí estaba el con una sonrisa feliz –Afín te veo! No sabes cuanto te extrañe –Corrió hasta mi y me abrazo. Hundí mi cara en su hombro y llore de felicidad._

-_Porque no venias? Pensé que mi conciencia ya te había olvidado o no se, te eche de menos. –Dije mientras me ponía de puntas y besaba sus labios._

_-No se, yo también quería verte pero no lograba ver tus hermosos ojos –Me dijo y me volvió a besar._

_-Tengo nuevas noticias –Baje la mirada_

_-Que noticias Ange? –Me abrazo y puso su cara en mi hombro, aspiro mi aroma._

_-Mañana me ire de aquí. –Sentí como se tenso. Quería decirle que me iba a Londres pero sabia que si intentaba decirle me despertaría y no_ terminaría de _decirle, además los nervios no me dejarían dormir, prefería no arriesgarme_

-_Te vas? –Levanto la cabeza y me miro confuso –Donde?_

_-No te lo puedo decir, o despertare. Intentare decírtelo cuando este allá. Pero viajare. –Sonreí al recordar que mañana iría a Londres._

_-Bueno… Me parece bien, solo no me olvides –Me dijo abrazándome mas contra el._

_Cerré los ojos disfrutando el momento –Nunca_

_-Te amo_

_-Yo mas –respondí_

_Nos besamos con pasión, como si nos despidiéramos, pero también como si nos encontráramos. Raro –pensé._

_Pase todo mi sueño charlando con el tomado de mi mano y diciéndonos cuantos nos amábamos_

-_Hora de levantarse –Dijo el ojiverde con tristeza –Te amo_

_-Te quiero –Nos dimos un besito y el desapareció, y yo desperté._

-Bella, hora de levantarse! Vamos, no quiero que pierdas el Avión –La inconfundible voz de Alice. Abrí los ojos y aun era de noche. Alice y Rose me miraban con una sonrisa y Rose tenia una bandeja en la mano.

-Bella, hay que desayunar.-Dijo Rose

-Que hora es? –pregunte adormilada

-Las 4 de la madrugada –respondió Alice sentándose a mi lado. Puso otra bandeja en sus piernas con el desayuno y comenzó a comer.

-Wow, -me fregué los ojos- No puedo creer que m valla en unas horas

-Nosotras tampoco –Dijo Rose un poco triste –Vamos ahora come, hay que hacerte un make-over para el viaje, que no digan que la nueva encargada de _Breaking Dawn Londres_ tiene mal gusto en la moda eh! –se rió

Tomamos desayunos entre animadas charlas y consejos. Mi tío me había dicho que un joven me esperaría en el aeropuerto, iba a ser algo así como mi guía y mostraría donde estaba mi nuevo apartamento.

-Hora del make-Over –Chillo una contenta Alice.

2 horas arreglándome. Claro que estaba guapísima. Alice me había puesto una blusa azul claro, unos pantalones de tuvo blancos, unas botas negras y una chaqueta negra con una cinta plateada. Mi pelo caía en ondas bien formadas y me puse una boina negra también con una cinta plateada. Me veía preciosa. Mi maquillaje era mínimo, un poco de sombra plateada, mascara de pestañas, un poco de rubor y listo. Me veia realmente preciosa.

-Bella, estas hermosa –Dijo Alice con lagrimas en los ojos

-Gracias Alice, gracias por todo – Yo también lloraba. Ya estaba en el aeropuerto y estaban llamando a los pasajeros de mi avión.

-Hay Bella! No sabes cuanto te extrañare –Dijo Rose que tenia un mar de lágrimas en los ojos, el nudo en la garganta me estaba matando.

-Las quiero mucho amigas, vallan a visitarme. –Dije y las fuertemente a las dos.

-Hija! Te queremos, cuídate mucho y llámanos seguido –Dijo Renee a mi lado. Mis padres habían viajado solo para despedirse. Mama tenía lagrimas, pero intentaba controlarlas, en cambio mi padre lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Los amo! Prometo llamarlos. –Los abrase a los dos y un sollozo se me escapo. Me apreté a ellos lo mas que pude.

-Cualquier cosa que necesitas llamas mi pequeña, te extrañare -Charlie lloraba sin poder controlarse

-Yo tambien papi, eres el mejor. Te vere pronto -Le dije, me costo hablar por el nudo en mi garganta.

"**_Ultimo aviso al bueno PQZ-775_**" –se escucho del altavoz.

-Adios! –Grite mientras corría arrastrando mis maletas.

La ultima imagen que vi fue a Alice y Rose abrazadas llorando y despidiéndose con la mano, a mi madre con una sonrisa y lagrimas gritando "_Te queremos_" y a Charlie llorando en sus brazos como niño pequeño.

Subí al avión sin dejar de llorar. Me senté al lado de la ventana y le pedí a la azafata una almohada. Me la trajo enseguida, hundí mi cara en ella y llore como nunca lo había hecho. Extrañaría las locuras de Alice, la simpatía de Rose, a mi sobre protector padre , a mi encantadora madre y a un orgulloso tío Banner. El no pudo venir pero hablo con migo por móvil.

No se como ni cuando me quede dormida, desperté cuando la azafata me zarandeo para decirme que habíamos llegado. Abrí los ojos y lo único que pensé fue. "_Londres_".

Tome un espejo y comencé retocar un poco mi maquillaje. Gracias a Dios Alice me puso mascara resistente al agua.

Baje del avión asustada, como si el mundo me fuera a comer en ese instante. Espere a ver si alguien me reconocía, al chico del que mi tío Banner había hablado.

-Isabella? –Una voz ronca hablo a mis espaldas. Me gire y vi a un tipo muy alto, moreno, cabello negro tomado en una coleta.

-Si, soy yo. –Respondí un poco desconfiada, no me gustaba mucho ese tipo

-Soy Jacob Black, el encargado de guiarte por aquí –Me dedico una sonrisa a la que me vi obligada a responder.

-Bueno, nos vamos? –Dije ya que note que me miraba embobado.

-Oh, si claro –Cogio dos de mis maletas y me guió fuera del aeropuerto.

Caminamos en silencio, Jacob dijo ir a buscar el auto y me dejo parada ahí con 5 maletas. De pronto vi una figura pasar rápido por mi lado y deje caer mi maleta y la cartera al suelo.

-Hey! –Exclame mirando mis cosas en el suelo. Me agache para recogerlas cuando una mano pálida comenzó a ayudarme. No levante la vista preocupada por mi móvil.

-Lo siento –Una hermosa voz conocida, con acento Británico hablo. Quede en shock

Levante la vista con cuidado para encontrarme con un muy bien formado cuerpo, luego unos labios familiares, una recta nariz, y luego, lo que me dejo mas en shock fueron sus ojos y su cabello.

**Imposible**. Esto es **imposible.**

Deje caer las cosas que habia recogido y lo mire en profundo shock.

El chico pelicobrizo estaba ahí, ante mi, recogiendo mis cosas. Lo mire directamente a los ojos sin entender nada aun.

Estoy soñando verdad?. Si debo estar soñando. Entonces aun no despierto y no me he ido a Londres.

El chico me miraba en shock, con la misma expresión que yo, pero en sus ojos habia alegria. Yo aun no lo creia, el era una fantasia. _Estupida conciencia!_ Movi mi cabeza con los ojos cerrados para volver a la realidad. Pero cuando abri mis ojos, aun estaba ahi, con la misma expresión.

_Imposible, Imposible. _Repetia en mi mente

Mis piernas me fallaron y caí de rodillas, sin perder ningún minuto su mirada, el me miraba a mi. Esos ojos tan conocidos, que tantas noches había visto estaban ahí, mirándome desorientados, confundidos.

Y yo, perdida en su mirada, en el. Yo lo vi tantas veces, pedí tantas veces tenerlo en carne y hueso, y ahora que esta aquí no me lanzo contra el. Estaba paralizada, como si hubiera echado raíces en el suelo.

_Estoy soñando, lo se._

Quise peñiscarme para volver a la realidad, pero mis brazos no funcionaban. Mi cerebro no mandaba órdenes, no respondía. De pronto me maree y me tambalea para el lado. Se me había olvidado respirar. _Patético._

Puse una mano en el suelo e inhale una gran cantidad de aire, y lo volví a mirar. El estaba paralizado e inconcientemente puso su mano sobre la mía.

Increíble. No, esto no puede ser real. No, el no existe, el es de mi loca mente. El fue creado por mi y mi estupida imaginación. Y ahora esta aquí, frente a mi igual de sorprendido que yo. Estire la mano para tocar su cara para convencerme de que no era un holograma o una simple visión. Pero no, su mejilla era calida y suave, como la sentía yo en mis sueños. Una lagrima salia de mi ojo sin motivo, solo escapo. El estiro su mano y acaricio mi mejilla, su tacto helado hizo despertar a las abandonadas mariposas en mi estomago.

No, esto no es real. Estupida imaginación.

Cerré los ojos para despertar, los abrí de nuevo y vi que el hacia lo mismo.

En todos estos minutos no ha escapado ninguna palabra de nuestras bocas.

_Nada. El no es real._

Pero como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre mi, abrió la boca, y yo abrí la mía

-_Mon Ange_ –Susurramos al mismo tiempo.

Eso fue demasiado. De pronto, todo se fue a negro.

* * *

_Jojojo, les gusto?_

_A mi me entretuvo escribirlo, ahora el futuro de esto es confuso :/_

_Bueno, gracias por sus reviews di corazon._

_Mañana subire el prox capitulo si puedo._

_Si les gusto denle a "GO" :D_

_Besoteeeeeeees mis niñas :D_

_pk.-*_

* * *

_tomates, rosas, preguntas, ideas, reclamos, correcciones, reviews (L)_

* * *


	5. Vision

* * *

_cuando esta memoria se desvanezca me voy a asegurar de que sea reemplazada  
con oportunidades tomadas, esperanzas abrazadas y te he dicho?_

no voy a ir porque he estado esperando por un milagro  
y no me voy  
no te voy a dejar, dejarte renunciar a un milagro  
cuando puede salvarte

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Visión**

*****

Sentí un peso enorme en mi cabeza, no quise abrir los ojos aun. Estaba acostado en algo que pude comprender que era una cama. De pronto muchas imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza

_Una figura pasar rápido, mis maletas cayeron al piso._

_Me agache a recogerlas, una mano blanca me ayudaron._

_Su voz, su hermosa voz. Levante la cabeza para encontrarme con el._

_Perdí la respiración, no se que paso. Un susurro…Mon Ange._

_Todo se fue a negro._

_Y aun seguía negro._

Abrí los ojos de a poco después de ver aquellas imágenes. Estaba en una hermosísima habitación, que no conocía.

Me senté asustada ¿Dónde estaba?. Mire a mi alrededor desesperadas, pensando mil barbaridades, hasta que mi vista cayo en la mesita de noche.

Había una nota estirada, con mi nombre

**_Isabella_**

**_Disculpa no estar ahí cuando despiertes, pero me han llamado de urgencia de la oficina._**

**_Te veré en la tarde, este es tu nuevo apartamento. Espero que te guste._**

**_Mis sinceras disculpas. Jacob_**

Que? Estoy en MI apartamento y ni siquiera se donde queda? Donde estoy?

Me levante apurada y me dirigí a la ventana. Por las calles transitaba poca gente y el día estaba nublado y frió. Se podía distinguir a lo lejos el Big-Ben y el ojo de Londres. Maravilloso.

Observe la cuidad embobada, no pensé que me fuera a gustar tanto, maravilloso. Londres es hermoso.

No se cuanto rato observe la cuidad de mi ventana, creo que mi apartamento estaría en un piso 7 o algo así. Seguí observando hasta que mi estomago rugió rogando alimento. Me voltee y observe mas la habitación

Era grande y blanca entera, la cama era de dos plazas y su cobertor era dorado. Había un mueble muy mono y encima de este un plasta enorme, también había una repisa de vidrio. Había una puerta que supuse que era el baño y al otro extremo estaba la puerta del closet. Camine hacia allí y entre en este. Era enorme y tenía muchos compartimientos y espacio para zapatos. Había cajas con todo lo que necesitaba. Me quede con la boca abierta.

Salí del closet y salí de la habitación. Camine por un pasillo y llegue a la sala del apartamento.

Dos sofás color blanco de cuerdo decoraban el salón, una alfombra color vino y un mueble con toda la tecnología que necesitaba. Al otro extremo estaba el comedor, una mesa de vidrio muy fina y unas sillas preciosas. Los cuadros eran casi todos abstractos con muchos colores. Debía agradecer a quien decoro mi apartamento. Sonreí para mi.

Seguí recorriendo cada rincón del apartamento, los baños, la habitación de visitas, la cocina. Cuando abrí la nevera me sorprendí al verla llena de comestibles. Me serví un tentempié y seguí observando todo a mi alrededor fascinada.

Después de un rato de observar todo, decidí que quería salir de mi apartamento. No podía estar mucho tiempo ahí, sentada sin reconocer ni donde estaba parada. Cogi las llaves que estaban sobre un mesón, mi móvil y una cazadora, y sali del apartamento.

Al salir me fije bien en el nombre de la calle y el numero de mi apartamento "_Hampstead, Hampstead 621, 621_… " me repetí mil veces.

Camine por las calles de Londres por unos minutos, buscando un lugar donde sentarme a relajar. Desde mi ventana vi un gran parque muy verde cerca de ahí. Me encamine hacia el.

Llegue a los minutos y descubrí que se llamaba "_Hampstead Heath_". Entre fascinada y con ganas de sentarme bajo algún árbol a disfrutar del nuevo aire, de pensar… pensar mucho.

Entre a el maravilloso parque, mucha gente trotaba, andaba en bicicletas y conversaba alegremente, ese parque era muy grande por lo que por mas gente que hubiera, parecías estar sola.

Camine por los senderos hasta encontrar un árbol perfecto. Me senté a sus en el verde y cuidado pasto, apoye mi cabeza en el tronco y disfrute del ambiente Londinense.

Todo era tan perfecto… Como había llegado yo aquí? Como seria mi nueva vida tan lejos de todo?. Si, yo era feliz por estar aquí, pero extrañaría todo de Seattle, mas bien a la gente de Seattle. Estaría sola durante los años que duraría mi nuevo trabajo… Podría soportarlo?. Soy fuerte, se que lo haré.

Cerré los ojos recordando los bellos momentos que viví con mi amiga Alice, con mi familia, con mi tío Banner. Estoy tan alejadas de ellos, no puedo tomar un autobús y visitarlos. No.

Pero todo esto es por mi bien no? Además esta ciudad es tan bella, y no me arrepiento de haber venido.

"_Mon Ange_" susurre de pronto y abrí los ojos de golpe.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hoy?

He estado tan impresionada con todo que no me había acordado de el, de aquel pelicobrizo al que vi.

Pero esperen, lo vi verdad?

Cuando desperté estaba en mi apartamento, en mi cama durmiendo. Quizás solo fue un sueño.

Pero si fue un sueño; ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí sin darme cuenta? ¿En que momento me dormí?. Lo ultimo que recuerdo con claridad es estar fuera del Aeropuerto, lo demás todo es confuso.

¿Me habré quedado dormida de pie? Imposible.

Tiene que haber otra razón lógica para que haya llegado a mi casa totalmente dormida, si algo debe ser. Pero yo no lo vi, es solo una nueva traición de mi inconciencia. Claro, con este cambio de ambiente me traiciona haciéndome pensar que es real, pero el no es real, solo es una fantasía.

Aun así no me importa, quiero verlo en mis siguientes sueños para contarle todo!. Contarle que mi cabeza me engaño realmente poniendo un holograma frente a mi para creer que era real. Ja! Ojala fuera real.

_Como puedo decidir lo que esta bien cuando tu nublas mi mente_

_No puedo ganar tu batalla perdida todo el tiempo_

_Como podré nunca tener lo que es mió_

_Cuando tu siempre estas cambiando de lado._

_Pero tu no te vas a llevar mi orgullo , no esta vez._

_No esta vez..._ (Haber si reconocen la letra)

Sonó mi móvil, cante el principio de mi canción preferida y luego conteste al numero desconocido.

-Hola? –inhale el aroma de este hermoso parque

-Isabella?! Donde estas? He venido a tu apartamento y nadie abre la puerta –Jacob sonaba aliviado.

-Hola Jacob, estoy en… -Busque el cartel donde salía en nombre del parque- Hampstead Heath, si eso. –Mire a una ardilla correr y me rei

-Que haces ahí? Porque saliste sola? Ese parque es enorme, te puedes perder! –Ahora sonaba asustado

-No te preocupes Jacob, estoy cerca de la entrada, puedo ver el apartamento desde aquí, iré para allá pronto

-Isabella, te quiero acá en unos minutos ok? te esperare abajo. No demores.

-Ok –Dije un poco molesta, no me gustaba que me controlaran.

Aspire por última vez ese agradable aroma a verde, y de mala gana camine hasta mi apartamento. Demore mas de lo creído por ir observando cada cosa en mi camino como si fuera lo mas hermoso del mundo. Mi sonrisa se ensancho y esperaba ansiosa llegar a dormir para contarle todo a mi ángel.

30 minutos después estaba fuera de mi apartamento. Jacob estaba en la recepción con cara de angustiado, mientras yo estaba feliz de la vida.

Entre a recepción con una enorme sonrisa, Jacob levanto la mirada aparentemente enojado.

-Bella! –Exclamo, se levanto de su asiento y me tomo de los hombros, estaba enojado. Fruncí el seño ¿Quién era el para creerse mi padre? –Donde has estado! Me has preocupado! Si te pasaba algo seria mi culpa! Que irresponsable de tu parte –Me zarandeo

-Primero Jacob, saca tus manos de mis hombros antes de que piense golpearte, segundo; soy lo bastante grandecita para poder guiarme sola y no necesito un padre. Esta claro? –Estaba realmente molesta, no necesitaba a alguien tan sobre protector, además el no me daba buena espina.

Quito las manos de mis hombros pero la furia hacia que tiritara, me miraba indignado. –Permiso -dije y camine a paso firme hasta mi apartamento. No necesitaba de el hasta mañana.

Subí hasta el séptimo piso sola, Jacob quiso entrar elevador pero lo cerré en sus narices, no me gustaba que se sintiera con derecho a controlarme.

Abrí la puerta del apartamento y me deje caer en el sofá, suspire sonoramente y sonreí al recordar todo.

Si! Ya estaba en Londres!. Aunque extraño la presencia de Alice…

Mal, mal momento para pensar en ella, mi estado de ánimo se entristeció de golpe. Ah, mi amiga Alice, la hiperactiva que tanto quiero... Aunque suene extraño extrañare sus saltitos y sus make-over.

Cerré los ojos luchando con las lagrimas, si estoy aquí debería estar feliz no?. Claro que si.

Deje mi mente vagar rogando poder dormir, y lo conseguí.

_Había alguien de pie, no reconocí quien era porque no veía su cara. Era delgado y llevaba ropa blanca._

_-Ya no lo veras aquí, será distinto –Me dijo_

_-Que? ¿Por qué no lo puedo seguir viendo? –Pregunte angustiada. Se refería a mi ángel?_

_-Exactamente, no lo veras aquí Isabella. Desde hoy lo veras de otra forma, no te asustes. Aun lo veras pero no en tus sueños. Recuerda, NUNCA pierdas la fe._

Y después todo se volvió blanco…

Y más blanco.

Y no se cuantas horas vi blanco, sin medir el tiempo y la desesperación que sentía. No lo vería mas? Me había abandonado?

No, el no podía, Mi mente no seria capaz de vivir sin el, mi corazón no viviría sin el.

Hasta que afín desperté, estaba bañada en sudor y mi respiración era irregular, mis mejillas estaban mojadas por agua salada; lagrimas.

Me senté en el sofá y todo estaba oscuro, mire a la ventana y ya era de noche. Me acerque a esta y observe la ciudad. Múltiples luces decoraban la ciudad, el big-ben estaba iluminado y el Ojo de Londres brillaba con luces violetas. El parque estaba solo, sin un alma caminante, pero aun así la sensación de paz era abundante.

Me dirigí a la cocina y prepare mi cena sin sacarme ningún minuto el mensaje de aquel ser. Es verdad? No lo veré mas? Me extrañara? Que sucede? Quien era el que me dijo eso?. Mi estomago se revolvió solo en pensar que no volvería a mi, que sus hermosos ojos y sus exquisitos labios no me embrujarían mas, que nuestras manos jamás volverían a entrelazarse. Dolía, mucho.

Vi unas novelas británicas muy divertidas, eso subió solo un poco mi estado de animo y me desconecte del mundo. Prefería así.

Me fui a la cama a las 2 de la mañana en Londres, en Seattle eran las 9, pero tendría que acostúmbrame al nuevo horario. Me puse un pijama de Victoria's Secret, me cepille los dientes y me fui a mi nueva cama –Bastante grande y cómoda- a "Disfrutar" de un nuevo sueño, que como espere no llego. Ahora era negro.

El despertador sonó y lo apague con un golpe, no me apetecía levantarme, menos si no había podido hablar con el, contarle mis cosas, sonreír y llorar junto a el. Lo extrañe.

Me obligue a moverme y a arreglarme para ir al trabajo. Me di una larga ducha para abandonar la tensión. Luego fui al armario y cogi un conjunto especial que Alice me había enviado para el tercer día de trabajo aquí.

Eran unos pantalones de tuvo color crema, unas botas negras sin tacon, una remera blanca con mariposas, una chaqueta balanca y una boina –me encantan las boinas- blanca con detalles negros. Era algo juvenil pero elegante, maravilloso, justo como era yo.

Cogi una cartera negra y puse mis cosas para mi primer día de trabajo. Tome mi móvil y marque el numero de Jacob para que me digiera donde estaba mi auto y como llegaba a "Braking Dawn". No me interesaba pedirle que me acompañara, daba igual si andaba todo el día perdida en esta ciudad pero el no me caía bien.

-Hola? –Pregunto una voz que reconocí como de Jacob

-Jacob –Dije secamente –Mi auto ha llegado?

-_Si, esta en el estacionamiento del edificio. Las llaves están en tu mesita de noche. Te deje un papel con la patente del auto para que lo identifiques, es de color azul._

-Ok, y como llego a Breaking Dawn? –Pregunte, tome un papel para anotar la dirección.

-_Isabella, yo te llevare hoy, otro día cuando ya sepas ubicarte bien en esta ciudad podrás irte sola._

-Jacob –Dije ya molesta, estaba grandecita como para preguntar o descargar un mapa de Internet sin ayuda de nadie –Dame la dirección, y si vienes hasta acá no te abriré la puerta

-_Valla que eres cabezota –Suspiro –Esta bien, tu tío me lo advirtió. Anota –Me dio la dirección y yo la anote rápidamente_

-Ok, nos vemos Jacob, Adiós –Corte la llamada.

Fui a la cocina y me serví un cuenco con cereal y leche, me lo comí rápidamente, cepille mis dientes y Salí del apartamento con el papel el numero de mi nuevo auto y el papel de la dirección de mi nuevo empleo.

Llegue al estacionamiento y se me abrió la boca de golpe al ver solo autos lujosos, del año y carisimos, que yo jamás tendría. No me gustaba llamar la atención con algo tan ostentoso, pero veo que uno de estos es mío ya que no veo ningún auto sencillo.

Resople y comencé la búsqueda. Busque, busque y busque hasta que al fin encontré mi auto

-Bingo –murmure para mi. Ese era el número de mi auto, pero cuando levante la mirada mi mandíbula desencajo.

Un espectacular Audi R8 tenía el número de mi auto. Era hermoso y espacioso, el auto que siempre quise tener. –Woooooooow –Dije para mi. Apreté un botón del tablero de mis llaves y con un sonido se abrieron los seguros de la puerta.

Corrí y me subí a precioso auto, debía llamar a mi tío para agradecerle.

Pase los cambios y Sali a toda velocidad del edificio. Me gustaba andar rápido, pero no tanto. Ahora era un momento especial así que no lo pensé dos veces.

Recorrí muchas calles sin poder encontrar la que Jacob me había dicho, ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa y me dolía el pecho. Era extraño que me doliera el pecho porque jamás tuve problemas con eso, pero ahora me dolía mucho.

2 horas recorrí las calles con desesperación, pero no era MI desesperación, era una desesperación ajena. Yo no estaba asustada, pero una parte de mi si y esa parte no estaba con migo.

Cuando ya no pude seguir conduciendo por el dolor del pecho aparque el auto en una calle cercana a la catedral de San Pablo. Puse ambas manos en mi pecho e ignore el insistente sonido de mi móvil. Respiraba entre cortado, hasta que viví algo extraño

_Estaba mirando por unos ojos ajenos, ojos que no eran los míos. Estaba en un lugar cercano a un rió, Tamesis pude concluir._

_Desesperado miraba de izquierda a derecha y veía le gente pasar. Cruce la calle sin mirar a los lados, ganando varios bocinados y autos rozando mis costados, pero a mi no me importaba. Se me apretó el pecho, y un sollozo escapo de mi garganta._

_Esa no era yo, pero era parte de mi…_

_Me apoye en una baranda que hay alrededor del rió, la apreté entre mis manos intentando desahogar todo lo que sentía, todo lo que me atormentaba. No sabia por que lloraba, solo quería descargar mi rabia con migo mismo. Deseaba saber porque estaba haciendo el ridículo llorando aquí, pero yo no podía entender nada._

_-Por favor, no llores –Susurre_

_-Quien eres? Donde estas? –Me decían, miraba a los alrededores desesperado, buscando el lugar del cual provenía esa hermosa voz_

_-Aquí, por favor no llores. –Susurre_

_-Por favor! Me estoy volviendo loco! Que me está pasando!?. –Golpee la baranda sin importarme quien me viera, lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y sollocé –Maldita sea! Dime donde estas_

_-No llores… -Susurre nuevamente_

_-Dime algo! Por dios me estas matando! No lo entiendes!? –Estaba desesperado. Me senté en el suelo frió y apoye mis codos en mis rodillas, me tape la cara con mis manos_

_-No llores, por favor –Susurre._

Y volví en mi, a mi realidad. Estaba en mi auto, aun aparcada cerca de la catedral. Me exalte y mire a mi alrededor buscando algo, alguien que no conocía. Estaba completamente sola, y no estaba dormida.

Me mire en el espejo retrovisor y mis ojos estaban rojos, hinchados y las lagrimas aun estaban ahí. Me las limpie sin comprender nada

Que fue eso? Donde estaba? Yo estaba aquí pero a la vez allá… O vi eso en la mente de otra persona?

Que me sucedía? Estaba Loca? No… no lo estaba, yo lo vi, yo sentí... No era yo, era otra persona… Pero quien?

Respire profundo muchas veces intentando controlarme, me costo un montón porque no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido. Estar loca era una opción, pero sabia que no era así.

Encendí en auto y deje que el me llevara por las calles, no me importo donde ir ni que iba tarde al trabajo. No importaba nada. Solo me deje llevar por mi preciado auto.

Horas anduve por las calles pensando en lo sucedido. No quise sacar conclusiones apresuradas, no hasta que estuviera segura.

Y no se como estaba ahí, en el lugar que hace unos minutos, en una mente ajena estaba. Ahí, la baranda que alguien había golpeado, en la que alguien había llorado.

Aparque el auto y baje rápidamente, corrí para llegar hasta el lugar, el lugar donde estuve hace unas horas.

El río estaba oscuro por el nublado día, observe con detenimiento la baranda acariciándola, intentando encontrar lo que nunca encontraría. Respuestas.

Observe mi alrededor, que sucedía? Porque había tenido esa visión? No era yo.

Me dispuse a irme antes de que la locura hiciera perder la cabeza. Me voltee enojada con migo misma, di unos pasos lentos, abrazando mi cuerpo y mirando el suelo.

Uno, Dos , Tres. Me quede paralizada.

Un objeto brillante estaba en el piso. Me llamo la atención y lo cogi para observarlo mejor. Lo tome entre mis dedos observándolo.

Una argolla de compromiso. Era un anillo de oro de compromiso. Había una inscripción en el, lo acerque a mis ojos para leer mejor.

"_Este anillo es el falso, para que todos sepan del amor. El verdadero estará en nuestra boda. Te Amo_"

Que era esto?. El anillo me llamo demasiado la atención. Debía ser un objeto muy valioso para la persona que lo halla perdido, pero por alguna razón a mi me dolió el corazón.

Metí el anillo en mi bolsillo sin motivo. Solo algo me decía que debía guardarlo hasta algún momento.

Sin dar vuelta atrás subí a mi auto y marque a Jacob, quien a los minutos me vino a buscar y me llevo a mi y a mi auto hasta Breaking Dawn, no preste atención en el camino a nada, me fui como si no existiera en el asiento del copiloto.

Este anillo escondía algo, y yo iba a saber de quien era.

* * *

_Woow, asi es. Bella ha tenido una vision. El anillo tiene un gran misterio que lueego subire desde un Edward Pov. Las visiones de bellas no es porque tenga un don similar al de Alice, si no que esta conectada con su alma gemela, por eso siente lo que el siente y el siente lo que ella siente, desde ahora ya no abran sueños, si no visiones._

_Bueno, agradesco cada uno de sus reviews (L) No saben lo feliz ke me asen :D_

_Respecto a la historia real, esta basada en el hecho real, yo invento lo demas. Los reales se reconocieron a la salida del aereopuerto y se quedaron juntos. :) extraño, pero ambos se reconocieron :D_

_Gracias mis niñas por todo! :B_

_Subire mañana si es posible; besoteeeeeeees_

_Pk.-_

_

* * *

_

_tomates, rosas, huevos, membrillos, dudas, ideas, respuestas? Review :D si te gusto dadle a "Go" :)_

_

* * *

_


	6. Sucesos Extraños

* * *

_Donde te encontré ha pasado algo  
cuando no soñé que fuera posible. _

_Donde te encontré ha surgido un valle  
donde brilla el sol, donde canta un hombre,  
donde te encontré, donde tú me hallaste  
la noche es de estrellas, la luna es de mar_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Sucesos extraños**

*****

Llegue a _Breaking Dawn_ en unos minutos. Jacob se bajo del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que yo saliera.

Suspire, hoy no estaba con ánimos de nada.

Salí del auto y entre junto a Jacob al edificio.

-Hay una reunión para que te presentes –me dijo

-Ok, donde es? –pregunte mientras revisaba mi móvil.

-En el 4to piso. Te acompaño. Te explicaran bien todo lo que tienes que hacer.

-Bien, Jacob una pregunta. Hay que estar aquí todos los días de la semana o puedo trabajar desde casa? –Pregunte, mi tio iba a la empresa solo los días importantes, trabajaba desde el laptop en su casa.

-No, el método es el del señor Banner. Vienes los días que sean necesarios y listo. Ahora te presentaran y quedaras como la encargada de la empresa –Sonrió

-Sip, -Sonreí. Llegamos al cuarto piso y Jacob me guió a una oficina. Antes de la puerta había una secretaria en un mesón de trabajo.

-Ella se llama Angela Weber, es tu secretaria –Me presento Jacob. Angela se veía muy simpática y un poco tímida, creo que me caería bien.

Le sonreí –Hola Angela, Isabella Swan –Me presento –Pero dime Bella –Me gustaba que tuvieran confianza en mi.

Angela sonrió un poco sorprendida, al igual que Jacob –Buenas tardes Bella

Luego Jacob me guió hasta la puerta donde había una placa que decía "Isabella Swan". Entre a la oficina y me fascino.

Las paredes eran de color Beige, el escritorio de vidrio era fabuloso y habia un laptop color verde claro metálico sobre el. La oficina tenia un ventanal hasta el piso donde se veía parte de la ciudad, me encantaba la vista. Había una alfombra color rojo con beige y un sofá de cuero blanco. Al otro extremo había una puerta que supuse que era el baño y muchos estantes llenos de papeles y carpetas.

-Wow, esta lindisima –Dije observando todo

-Tu tio ordeno que la decoremos asi –Dijo Jacob.

-Si que me conoce –Sonreí

El día me la pase en presentaciones y hablando con los empleados. El vicepresidente de _"Breaking Dawn London_" era muy amable y me recordaba a mi tio. Me llevaba muy bien con la gente de aquí, con todos. No me gustaba tener mala relación sin importar el cargo, para mi todos merecen su respeto.

Organice una cena para los empleados que estaban felices con la idea. La cena estuvo divertida y me reí mucho, la gente de ahí era muy buena y simpática. Después de la cena de todos nosotros, el vicepresidente me dijo que no era necesario que fuera mañana, así que me quedara tranquila y que viera todo desde el laptop de mi casa. Este trabajo era complejo pero fácil. Extraña definición pero buena. Me gusta y estoy feliz con lo que hago.

Después de la cena pague, me despedí de todos y me fui a mi apartamento. Tendría que llamar a Alice para contarle todo, también a papa y mama, y por supuesto que a mi tío Banner, para agradecerle todo.

Las semanas siguientes no fueron distintos. Fui a la empresa igual, no quería que me vieran como "_La mimada casi sobrina del dueño_", por lo que me encargue bien de mi trabajo y avance en las ediciones. Subió la venta de libros y el reconocimiento de la empresa, claro, con migo como la que lleva todo.

_De el, no se nada._

Tal como me lo dijo aquel ser, no apareció mas en mis sueños, pero tenia la sospecha de que esa visión que tuve era de el. El esta sufriendo, no entiendo porque, pero lo averiguare.

Ya me conocía Londres como la palma de mi mano, no tenia problema en salir sola y no me costaba manejarme aquí.

Era sábado por la mañana, desperté con la idea de salir de aquí, no me apetecía estar sola todo el día en casa. Me levante temprano y me duche, me coloque unos sencillos Jeans con unas converse negras, un top azul con una mariposa y una casaca color blanco. Claro, mi infaltable boina blanca.

Sali de casa con la intención de caminar, pero saque las llaves de mi auto por si acaso.

Camine hasta el_ Hampstead Heath_ para caminar un rato por ahí, ese aire me relajaba por completo.

En unos minutos estaba ahí, con mi Ipod y los auriculares en mis oídos. Llevaba el libro "_Cumbres borrascosas_", es mi libro preferido. Lo he leído mas de mil veces y nunca me aburre. Cuando llegue al _Hampstead Heath_ tarareaba una canción de mi Ipod y me senté bajo un árbol que estaba cerca de la entrada al parque. Me acomode bien y apague el Ipod. Me dispuse a leer mi libro hasta que llego la punzada en el corazón

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y otra visión llego a mi.

_Corría desesperado por las calles, queriendo llegar rápido pero mis piernas no funcionaban bien. Corría, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Mi respiración era irregular y se me acababa el aire de a poco._

_-Que sucede? –Susurre_

_-Ahora no por favor! –La voz sonaba asustada, angustiada y triste_

_-Te ayudare_

_-No, no quiero oírte ahora. –Su voz se quebró. De apoco se me partió el corazón y sentí su dolor._

_Llegaba a un hospital, que reconocí como el que esta en el centro de la ciudad. Entraba apurado corriendo por los pasillos, llega a una sala de espera y pregunta_

_-Tanya Denali –Pregunta, su voz angustiada y triste, se pasa la mano por el cabello como un tic nervioso._

_-Ahí esta el doctor señor –Se gira y ve a un doctor, alto y rubio con presencia de estrella de Hollywood. Su cara era de tristeza, dolor. Entendí todo_

_-Siéntate por favor –Siente que la vida se desmorona, el corazón se apretó mucho. Le falta el aire, pero obedece –Tranquilo_

_-Estaré con tigo –Susurre._

Volví en mi. Que era eso?. La verdad no me importaba.

Me pare rápidamente y corrí, mi mente no pensaba a la velocidad que yo entendiera, solo tenia un plan: Ir al hospital.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, intentando pensar porque corría. Pero no había respuestas, solo mi corazón me decía que fuera.

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar al estacionamiento, cogi mi carro y entre en el apresurada, lance el libro a la parte trasera junto con mi boina y encendí en carro, acelere tan rápido que las ruedas chillaron contra el pavimento, pero no me importaba que pensaran los vecinos, debía ir al hospital.

Apreté el acelerador a fondo y corrí por la ciudad, la suerte me acompaño ya que no me toco ninguna luz roja, y en 10 minutos estaba en el hospital. Me baje del auto pensando que hacia ahí. Pero, lo sabia? No, no tenia idea de porque fui al hospital, solo algo me dijo que fuera. Apoye mi espalda contra el carro y cerré los ojos, pensando.

_Que hago? Entro? Que ago adentro.?._ Fácil, averiguar que sucedía. Pero estaba contra mi, estaba nerviosa y no sabia que hacer, mas bien que dirían de mi cuando entre como una loca buscando a nadie, pero algo me empujaba a seguir, algo. Mi corazón se comenzó a apretar y me falto el aire por unos segundos. Que sucedía? Quise entender todo, quise que todo tuviera lógica, pero mi cerebro estaba centrado solo en una cosa: **Búscalo**.

Le ordene a mis pies correr, correr tan rápido como pudieran. Entre al hospital y corrí por los pasillos, reconociendo los lugares por los que mis ojos ya habían pasado, el mismo recorrido de mi visión. Las enfermeras me gritaban que me detuviera, pero yo las ignore. Corrí y corrí empujando a quien se me cruzara, hasta que reconocí la sala de espera. Pare en seco buscando con la vista alguna cosa que recordara mi visión.

La misma enfermera, las mismas sillas, la misma tensión y angustia. Me gire sobre mis pies y ahí encontré lo que buscaba. Estaba sentado en el suelo, tapándose la cara con ambas manos sollozando, su cuerpo tiritaba con cada sollozo y cada lágrima. Ahí estaba el, llorando por alguien, sufriendo. Y ese sufrimiento lo sentí yo. Las lagrimas caían por mis ojos por su dolor, yo sentí lo que el siente, yo lloro porque el llora.

No lo mire para distinguirlo, la verdad no me preocupaba quien fuera, solo lo sentía en mi, le faltaba el aire y se ahogaba de a poco, su corazón se apretaba cada vez mas y su mente no tenia explicación, al igual que la mía. _¿Y que pensaría de mi?_ Si lo iba a consolar se asustaría y me alejaría, pero la verdad no me importa que me aleje de el, le explicaría después todo, aunque no yo me explico que sucede aquí.

Me acerque a el despacio, sin pararme a pensar lo que hacia. Y que explicación le daría?_ "Hola, te veo en visiones y siento tu dolor, ah, por cierto. No se quien eres y creo que estoy loca. Interesante verdad?"_

No, no le diría eso. Me importaba solo intentar borrar su pena, consolarlo hasta que el quisiera, abrazarlo y sentir que mejora, al igual que yo y después, aclarar todo.

Me acerque a aquel joven pelicobrizo y me senté a su lado, el no levanto la mirada, seguía llorando y sufriendo y con el yo. No vi su cara en ningún momento y aun así lo rodee con mis brazos y apoye mi mentón en su hombro cerrando los ojos. El se tenso un segundo y no se movió, pero luego me devolvió el abrazo y hundió la cara en mi hombro. Sentí sus lagrimas mojar mi Sweater y luego mi piel, y yo lloraba con el.

_No se quien era y no me importaba quien fuera,_ solo quería calmar su dolor, ya haría lo que fuera por calmarlo.

Acaricie su suave cabello y lo apreté mas contra mi, el se comenzó a relajar y sus sollozos disminuyeron, sus lagrimas se habían borrando y con ellas las mías. Una paz se apodero de nosotros, una extraña paz. El ambiente se relajo y ahora el me apretaba mas contra el. Olí su delicioso aroma, ese aroma tan familiar, tan extraño. Abrí los ojos de a poco, intentando entender que hacia yo ahí. Claro que sabia lo que hacia, pero una pregunta maltrataba mi cabeza… Porque?

Quien es el?

Porque siento lo que el siente?

Y encontré mi respuesta cuando comenzó a soltar su abrazo y alejarse de mi. Yo deje que se alejara, pero tome sus manos con la necesidad de no dejarlo ir, el cedió.

Nuestros ojos se toparon y yo volví a mi realidad.

El, el era el que sufría tanto, el de aquellos ojos verdes que ahora se encontraban humedecidos por el llanto, el de facciones perfectas que ahora se veían rodeadas por el dolor y por la confusión, sus hermosos labios se encontraban en una mueca triste. Me refleje en sus ojos y mi expresión era la misma de el, un dolor enorme.

La sorpresa nos invadió y mil preguntas entraron en mi mente

_Existía?_

Que hacia el aquí? Porque sufría? Porque vine? Porque siento lo que el siente? Porque pude ver a través de sus ojos? Que pensara de mi?

El tenia la misma expresión que yo, y aun así no soltó mis manos. La paz nos inundaba y ahora estábamos solo nosotros dos, con nuestra paz y nuestra confusión. El me miraba como si fuera la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo, y yo lo observaba igual.

Ahora caigo en la cuenta. El es del que he estado enamorada tantos años, al que yo creía un invento de mi imaginación, al que creí ver alguna vez en el aeropuerto, el que me embrujaba con sus ojos y que decía que me amaba.

El, por el que rogué tantas veces que existiera esta frente a mi. _Y yo, yo muero por saber si es verdad o es otro de mis engañosos sueños._

* * *

_Woaaaaaaaah que les ha parecido?_

_A mi me ha gustado, he tratado de pasar los sucesos rapidos porque creo qe sera una historia corta, la idea esque entiendan el suceso porke es nmuy linda de verdad._

_Abran nuevas sorpresas, y el prox cap es un edwardd pov._

_Gracias a cada uno de sus reviews mis niñas, y paciencia a las ke leen Destinados, ke me he enganchado en esta y me costara continuar con mi otra historia asi ke ojala la inspiracion me akompañe :D_

_BEsotes y gracias por todo_

_Pk-*_

* * *


	7. Sucesos Extraños II

**_

* * *

_**

**_Porque nunca dejaré esto ir _**

****

_Pero no puedo encontrar las palabras para decirte _

_Que no quiero estar sola _

**_Se que te he visto, se que te he tocado_**

****

_Pero ahora siento como si no te conociera _

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Sucesos extraños II**

**Edward Pov**

_Locura_

O como podría llamar a esto.

Que puedo decir de mi?

No bastaba solo con soñar con aquel ange, si no que ahora la oía en mi cabeza.

**Estupido**, verdad?

Ah, no lo olvidemos. Mi imaginación me traiciono en el aeropuerto. Claro, solo yo podía verla a ella. Juro que quise tocarla para saber si era real pero mi conciencia me traiciono, y muy entupidamente me desmaye en publico y desperté en el hospital.

**Patético**, lo se. Mi imaginación me dejo en vergüenza pero que mas da? Al menos la pude imaginar de carne y hueso. Estupido

No, es mas estupido aun que halla discutido con mi novia por ella, por una chica inexistente parte de mi cabeza.

_Eso es lo peor._

_-Por favor, no llores –Susurro_

Como me pedía eso? No llorar? Sabiendo que mi acabo de cortar con mi ex por ella, por su voz, por sus ojos. Los que nunca llegaría a alcanzar.

No es que amara a Tanya, pero la quería mucho –como amiga-, pero ella se obsesiono con migo y sus padres y mi familia fueron muy amigos. Es guapísima, no puedo negarlo, pero nunca despertó en mi lo que despertó esta mujer de mis sueños, que apropósito, se habían acabado.

Y aquí estoy yo como un niño pequeño llorando.

Saben? No lloro por haber cortado con Tanya, lloro de rabia, impotencia. Me odio por hacerle daño, por verla correr llorando y yo, como un idiota de pie sin reaccionar.

Pero no podía seguir con esto, me casaría dentro de unos meses con la mujer equivocada. Acepte solo porque ella me lo Pidío, y ver una mujer emocionada pedirte matrimonio a ti, es raro, muy raro.

Yo no podía mas, mintiéndole a ella y mintiéndome a mi, engañándome. Y peor, me sentía infiel con aquella chica de ojos chocolate.

-Quien eres? Donde estas? –Hable en voz alta, esa voz tan hermosa me cautivaba como una sirena a un pirata, mire a los alrededores buscándola para convencerme que no estaba loco, cosa poco creíble

_-Aquí, por favor no llores. –Susurro la voz quebrada._

-Por favor! Me estoy volviendo loco! Que me está pasando. –Golpee la baranda sin importarme quien me viera, lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y solloce de rabia, estaba loco. Ya era un hecho –Maldita sea! Dime donde estas

_-No llores… -Susurro nuevamente_

-Dime algo! Por dios me estas matando! No lo entiendes!? –Estaba desesperado. Me senté en el suelo frió y apoye mis codos en mis rodillas, me tape la cara con mis manos. Porque? Porque solo era parte de mi cabeza? Porque yo sueño con ella y me enamoro? Porque sufro por no estar ella? Porque…

_-Mon Ange –Susurro, y luego se fue a negro._

Su voz me abandono, luego de darme palabras de aliento se va, y me deja aquí.

Y yo como un imbesil sigo llorando, por el amor. Por el estupido amor.

Seque mis lagrimas y me puse de pie aun enojado con migo mismo.

_Idiota –Me dijo mi mente_

Observe por ultima vez el Tamesis, el lugar al que iba cada vez que algo estaba mal, el lugar que escuchaba mis historias y veía mis lagrimas.

Me gire y di unos pasos, tome el anillo que Tanya me había dado de mi dedo anular, lo deje caer y sin mas camine hasta mi preciado volvo, mi única vía de escape.

Me subí a mi carro y subí la radio a todo volumen, sin importarme que era lo que escuchaba, solo quería desconcentrarme.

Conduje a toda velocidad por las calles de Londres hasta llegar a la casa de mis padres, sabia que me esperaba una dura charla y algunas reprimendas por no ser un caballero pero no quería estar solo, no ahora.

Llegue a la gran casona de mis padres, aparque el volvo y me baje de el. En la escalera del porche me esperaba mi hermana Alice, quien me observaba sin expresión. Mi mascara se destruyo y mis facciones se volvieron tristes. Me pare frente al porche y baje la mirada, hasta que unos pequeños bracitos me rodearon y yo le devolví el abrazo.

-Sabes cuanto tiempo espere a que hicieras esto? –Me dijo una alegre Alice. Había escuchado bien?

-Que? –Pregunte incrédulo. Ella se llevaba muy bien con Tanya

-Edward, Tanya nunca fue para ti, tu no eras el mismo tipo alegre que eras antes de estar con ella. No es que me cayera mal, incluso la quiero mucho pero no era para ti –Alice tenia una enorme sonrisa y yo aun no entendía nada.

-Wow, y yo que esperaba verte con una pistola –Me reí

-No hermanito, estaría esperándote con la pistola si aun no cortabas con ella –Rió- Ahora, entra a casa.

Entre a la casa en silencio y en la sala estaban todos sentados.

-Hola –salude.

-Eddy! Tanya ha llamado 185 veces preguntando por ti, a que no esta loca?

Que? Ahora todos están de mi lado?

-Vaya, creo que he escuchado mal.

Todos rieron. Carlisle se puso de pie y camino hasta mi, paso un brazo por mis hombros y me dijo:

-Hijo, ella no era para ti. Me parece bien que lo hayas hecho de la mejor manera.

-Si –dijo mi madre, Esme.- Bueno, ella es como parte de la familia, no la podemos dejar sola, pero bueno, esto no era para ustedes –Me dedico una sonrisa.

-Pues yo no la vería tanto como la niña buena, ella tiene algo oculto –Dijo Rosalie quien se limaba las uñas con indiferencia

-Rose, por favor…

-Ya verán que es cierto.

Me encogí de hombros. Hace 1 año y medio que conocimos a Tanya, era secretaria de mi padre y sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión. Se quedo sola en el mundo y Carlisle la llevo a casa.. Era como una prima para nosotros pero aun así tenia algo extraño. Luego de un tiempo se mudo sola y se enamoro de mi y yo me sentía mal y solo, mas que mal no podía estar 23 años esperando a una chica irreal, así que nos hicimos novios sin amor de mi parte.

Cene con mi familia y me fui a mi departamento. Me gusto el apoyo de mi familia, la verdad no lo esperaba.

Ya no quise darle mas vueltas al asunto del "_Amor"_ y me acosté en mi cama.

Todo seria igual que antes.

Pasaron semanas, Tanya no se había acercado a mi y fue muy respetuosa con mi familia al avisar que se iría y cambiaria de ambiente. Yo me despedí de ella como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida y todo siguió su rumbo.

Ese día me levante sin ganas, me sentía agotado sin motivo, dormí mas de lo debido y me atrase para el trabajo. Soy arquitecto de "_New Moon_", una reconocida empresa que construye edificios muy importantes aquí en Londres.

Tenia un proyecto para un mega centro comercial y me estaba haciendo cargo de el. Llevaba dos años y alfin había acabado todo mi trabajo, ahora las obras se debían construir y listo, eso me dejaba mucho tiempo libre.

Estaba en la oficina, ordenando los últimos planos para el Mall que estábamos construyendo hasta que mi móvil sonó.

Conteste apurado –Hola?

_-Edward_ –Alice sonaba desesperada.

-Alice, que sucede?

_-Es Tanya_-Deje de respirar –_Ha tenido un accidente, esta muy mal._

-Que?! –Grite al teléfono mientras cogia mi abrigo.

-_Ve al hospital, nosotros tardaremos un rato, estábamos saliendo de la ciudad cuando Carlisle llamo. Ve con cuidado_. –Alice estaba llorando, corto.

Agradecí al cielo estar a 5 minutos del hospital. Salí apresurado y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Pensé en ir en mi volvo, pero demoraba mas ir al estacionamiento de la empresa que correr hasta el hospital.

No le podía pasar esto a ella, yo la quería como mi hermana. Hace poco la vi y ahora se va. No.

Corría desesperado por las calles, queriendo llegar rápido pero mis piernas no funcionaban bien. Corría, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Mi respiración era irregular y se me acababa el aire de a poco.

-_Que sucede?_ –Susurro esa conocida voz. No ahora no, no podía escucharle ahora, en el momento menos indicado. Ordene a mi mente dejar de oír a la voz, que se callara, pero mis suplicas fueron en vano.

-Ahora no por favor! –Dije en voz alta, me sentía estupido pero no quería seguir oyéndola.

_-Te ayudare_

-No, no quiero oírte ahora. –Mi voz se quebró mientras corría, el corazón se me apretó y mis piernas flaqueaban.

Llegue al hospital intentando olvidar mi estado de locura.

Corrí por los pasillos desesperados, y mi pobre corazón cada vez bombeaba mas rápido.

Llegue al mesón donde estaba una enfermera

-Tanya Denali –Pregunte, ella me quedo mirando con tristeza, pase mi mano por mi cabello.

-Ahí esta el doctor señor –Me gire para mirar a mi padre con una expresión de dolor enorme. Se me escapo un sollozo ya sabiendo lo que me diría.

-Siéntate por favor –Sentí que la vida se me desmorona, el corazón se me apretó mucho. Me falta el aire, pero obedezco –Tranquilo –Dijo mi padre, pero su voz sonaba peor que mi estado.

-_Estaré con tigo_ –Susurro la voz. Menee la cabeza, no era el momento

-Hijo, ella ha… -se ahogo en sus palabras –Muerto.

El tiempo se detuvo para mi. Ella, a la que quería como a una hermana, la que fue mi novia y mi comprometida, ahora estaba muerta. Creo que deje de respirar cuando el corazón se apretó tanto que pensé que estallaría.

-No… -susurre aun en shock.

-Hijo, me ha pedido que te dijera que ha dejado una carta en tu buzón. No se que diría pero dijo que era muy importante- Mi padre se sentó junto a mi y comenzó a llorar. Aun no reaccionaba. –Ella no llego sola

Le mire confuso –Con quien venia? –Pregunte y mi voz sonaba horrible.

-James Smith –James? Con el hice un proyecto para una conocida empresa, era muy simpatizo. El también… -El murió –El también? No… este era el peor día de mi vida –Ellos… ellos tenían una relación.

-Una relación? –La pregunta salio de mis labios sin mi autorización. Ella tenia otro? Quizás por eso Rose decía que no era como pensábamos..

-Así es, ella lo confeso antes de… -no continuo, luego de unos minutos dijo- ella me confeso que te fue infiel –exhale aire de golpe sorprendido –pero ellos no eran los únicos –Bajo la mirada

Lo mire exigiendo que continuara, tapo su cara con las manos –Llegaron con una pequeña de 4 años aprox. Creemos que es su hija –Me miro y yo quede en blanco. Había dicho su hija?

-Q-Que? –logre articular

-Ella tenía una hija de la que nunca nos hablo, vivía con James. Es extraño que se aya comprometido con tigo teniendo una hija de 4 años. Nunca lograremos saber porque hizo todo esto.

Ella tenia una hija, mi casi esposa, mi casi hermana tenia una hija? Que sucedería con la pequeña? Que yo supiera Tanya no tenia familia y James tampoco. Entonces, iría a un orfanato a sufrir? Quede en shock

_**-Doctor Carlisle Cullen se necesita en urgencia, Doctor Carlisle Cullen se necesita en urgencia**_ –Repitió el altavoz.

-Hijo debo irme –Dijo mi padre secando sus lagrimas, tenia los ojos hinchados –Te veo pronto.

Y sin mas se fue, con el dolor pasmado en su rostro y con la mirada baja. El la quería como si fuera su sobrina, además una hija de ella, de 4 años. Carlisle la conocía hace uno, ósea que la hija era de James. Mi cuerpo no respondía a mis exigencias, no reaccionaba ¿Qué seria de la pequeña?

Me pare para volver a caer, apoye mi espalda en la pared y comencé a llorar, tape mi cara con mis manos y llore. Cualquiera pensaría que era su marido o algo así, pero yo la quería tanto… Ella me saco de mi fantasía, me hizo ver la vida de manera mas colorida y ahora mi pequeña se va…

Llore, llore y llore, no quería estar ahí, quería huir de ese condenado hospital, no quería ver la cara de Alice y Esme, de Rose, Emmet y Jasper. No más por hoy. Pero no tenía el valor para pararme y caminar, no lo tenía.

Unos brazos de mujer me rodearon, creí que era Alice o Esme asi que le devolví el abrazo sin mirarla, hundí la cara en su hombro y seguí llorando desconsolado. Aquella mujer olía exquisito, un aroma irreconocible. Sentí su cuerpo tiritar al sollozar junto con migo.

_No era Alice o Esme, menos Rose._

Sus calidos brazos no me soltaron y me dejaron desahogarme junto a ella, quien podría jurar que sentía mi dolor. No sabia quien era y eso debía asustarme, abrazando y llorando en los brazos de una extraña. Pero al contrario ella me llenaba de paz, podría jurar que nos habíamos abrazado muchas veces pero eso era imposible. Un poco más calmo pude reconocer ese exquisito aroma, y quede paralizado.

Cuando deje de llorar ella también paro, pero no soltó su abrazo ni yo el mió. Aleje mi cara de su hombro para poder observar a aquella misteriosa mujer.

Con lo primero que me tope fue con el cabello marrón que tanto amaba, luego con sus mejillas sonrojadas, supuse yo, con tanto llanto. Luego sus ojos, esos ojos que yo conocía tan bien.

De pronto ya no sentía dolor, de pronto yo no estaba ahí, de pronto no fui nadie.

_Ella, ella existía._

Ni la vez que creí verla en el aeropuerto la sentí tan real, ahora estaba frente a mi.

Entonces, cuando la vi en el Aeropuerto no fue mi imaginación?

_No, no lo era. Y ahora acababa de comprobarlo._

Ella, _mi amado ángel existía_, estaba aquí, sentando junto a mi llorando mis penas y yo, yo no reaccionaba.

Soltó su abrazo y me observo sorprendida, y a la vez alegre. Yo la observaba como la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo y ella poso sus manos sobre las mías. Ella estaba ahí, y yo la podía tocar sin que mi mano la traspasara. Era real, ella, la de mis sueños existía.

Apreté sus manos y cerré mis ojos para volver a abrirlos y ella aun seguía ahí, con los ojos rojos y sus hermosos ojos sobre los míos.

_Es real, es real, es real_ –me repetí mil veces.

Pero, que hacia ella aquí? Ella era la que me hablaba? Como lo hacia? Como es que la he visto toda la vida y ahora la conozco en carne y hueso? Es mi imaginación? Un sueño? Un holograma? Que, mi locura ha decidido actuar ahora, justo ahora? Maldita sea, que me esta pasando!

**Bella Pov**

No sabia que hacer, mi conciencia me había engañado ya muchas veces, pero ahora era real. Si era real.

Lo descubrí en el momento que apretó mis manos y cerro sus ojos, el estaba ahí, con migo.

-Yo… -Susurre sin aire, que le decía?

-sácame de aquí, por favor –Me quede quieta por la sorpresa Que me pidió? Su voz se escuchaba seductora aun con tristeza, asentí sin saber que hacer y me puse de pie, le tendí la mano y se paro.

Esta mal que lleve a un "_Extraño_" a otro lugar? Pero, mas que mal el no es un extraño, es el chico que me amaba en mis sueños.

-Donde quieres ir? –Pregunte bajito, mi voz no daba para mas.

-No me importa donde, solo sácame de aquí –Me dijo triste, estaba débil y sus ojos demoraban dolor y sabia que pronto comenzaría a llorar, de nuevo. Tome su brazo y lo pase alrededor de mis hombros con la intención de sujetar su peso. Caminaba con dificultad, sus ojos estaban posados en los míos en todo momento. Quise decirle tantas cosas… pero, como explicarle?. Prefría hacer lo que el me digiera y luego, luego ver lo demás.

No sabia donde llevarlo, estaba gatada, mis piernas flaqueaban igual que las de el. Pensé que ir a mi departamento era la mas entupida y mejor idea que se me haya ocurrido, ahora no tenia tiempo de pensar en mas.

-Estas bien? –Pregunte cuando llegamos a mi carro, lo ayude a apoyarse en el asiento del copiloto. Subí la mirada para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos verdes que me observaban con tristeza

-Eres real? –Pregunto. Agradecí que lo preguntara el, yo no me atrevía a que me digiera loca. Pero si el me reconocía, era porque también me había visto No? Sonreí.

-Yo si, aun no tengo claro si estoy soñando –respondí sinceramente, el sonrió aun triste.

-Entonces ambos estamos soñando –concluyo.

-Eso creo. A donde quieres ir?-pregunte pensando que si lo llevaba a mi apartamento seria mala idea.

-No me importa donde sea, solo quiero ir lejos de aquí –respondió. Podía sentir su confusión y dolor, así que sin mas abrí la puerta y lo ayude a subir.

Camine por delante del auto y subí al asiento del piloto. Cogi mi boina y me la coloque, puse en marcha el auto y una repentina ansiedad por correr a altas velocidades en mi carro me embriago. Apreté el acelerador a fondo y las ruedas chillaron contra el pavimento, me gusto la sensación y sonreí. Pero si a mi nunca me gusto la velocidad!, para tener un camión que su máxima velocidad eran los 60 km había que tener paciencia. Entonces descubrí que el sonreía con satisfacción, entendí todo. No era a mi a quien le gustara la velocidad, si no que a el y yo claro, sentía lo que el sentía. Bufe

-Te gusta la velocidad verdad?

-La verdad es que para ser una mujer conduces bastante rápido –me gusto ver una sonrisa sincera después del mal rato.

-A mi no me gusta, pero a ti si, y yo siento lo que tu sientes y me gusta lo que a ti te gusta –suspire –raro verdad?

Me miro confuso, cualquiera diría que estoy loca pero el me miro mas bien alegre –A si? –pregunto

De pronto sentí una adrenalina que no era mía, apreté el acelerador a fondo y una maliciosa sonrisa se formo en mi cara, 150 km en la ciudad, ¿Cómo era que no me detenía un policía?. Entendí que el estaba haciéndolo adrede y me controle, baje la velocidad e intente ponerme seria, pero costo.

-Eh! Eso no es justo, porque tu no sientes lo que yo siento? –Dije frunciendo el seño

-No lo se, no se si pensar que estas loca o estoy viendo a un ángel

Sonreí por lo que me dijo –Creo que he oído muchas veces sobre mi locura –me encogí de hombros _–"Loco es el que cree en lo que los demás no pueden creer, por eso le denominan loco"_

-Creo que ambos estamos locos –Cuando dijo esto ya estaba aparcando el carro.

-Creo que si –sonreí y apague el carro, me gire en mi asiento y lo observe –Estas mejor? –pregunte

Bajo la mirada con dolor y vergüenza –Eso creo.

-Quieres subir, tenemos que hablar –Le dije con mis mejillas sonrojadas

-Llevaras a un extraño a tu casa? –Me miro con reproche –Si no fuera yo me enojaríacon tigo por hacer esto.

-Bueno, ambos estamos locos, si no es un sueño no pasara nada y no eres un extraño. –dije

Puso los ojos en blanco y se bajo del carro, me baje junto con el y emprendimos marcha al departamento. Caminamos en un cómodo silencio y no hablamos ni en el elevador. Abrí la puerta y le deje pasar, miro el departamento y creo que le gusto, se quedo de pie en medio de la sala.

-Bonito departamento –Dijo

-Gracias, siéntate –se sentó en el sofá –quieres algo?

-No gracias- miro la alfombra y enterró su cara en las manos

Me senté junto a el y no me atreví a abrazarlo, en vez de eso pase las manos por sus cabellos en gesto tranquilizador –Me quieres contar que sucedió?

Levanto la mirada y sus ojos estaban rojos nuevamente por el llanto, parecía un niño pequeño –Ella… ella murió.-bajo la mirada- Fue mi prometida –Sentí que el corazón se me partía en mil pedazos, mi mano callo casi con vida propia. Lo mire atónita, pero que estupida fui. Como si el me iba a esperar como yo lo espere a el, como yo espere al día que nos conociéramos sin ningún novio en mi historial y el, apunto de casarse. –Yo la quería como una hermana, comprometernos fue un error –volví a respirar después de oír eso – Tuvo un accidente con un compañero de trabajo, estaban juntos –la voz se le quebró-Mi padre dice que llegaron con una pequeña de 4 años que suponían que era la hija de Tanya. Ella jamás hablo de una hija y nunca supimos nada de una niña de 4 años. –Se acomodo en el sofá apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo con los ojos cerrados y con lagrimas en las mejillas-Si ella es su madre me asusta que sucederá con ella, ninguno de los dos tiene familia y esa pequeña tendrá que quedar sola. No puedo dejar que le suceda eso, es hija de una hermana para mi, no puedo dejarla sola –Lagrimas nuevas caían por sus mejillas.

Me sorprendió lo dulce y tierno que era el, tan como yo lo soñaba. Se preocupaba por la hija de su ex-prometida que quería como una hermana, el no la dejaría sola. Sentí pena por la pequeña, ella no tenia la culpa de la muerte de sus padres y aun así tendría que quedarse sola.

Acaricie nuevamente su cabello –Siento tu preocupación por ella, pero se que todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero, haré lo que sea por hacerme cargo de la pequeña. A pesar de todo quería mucho a Tanya y no dejaría que su hija sufra.

-Te admiro –confesé –Es muy tierno de tu parte.

Abrió sus ojos verdes y me miro, sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo que me fue inevitable controlarme. Acabe con el espacio que nos separaba y lo abrase, entregándole todo mi apoyo y cariño. El devolvió mi abrazo y apoyo su mentón en mi hombro, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero podía estar así para toda la vida.

_Y ¿debería importarme que estuviera pasando? Si es un sueño hay que aprovechar no?_

Ninguno de los dos emitió palabra, silencio total pero cómodo. Lo sentí removerse sin soltarme, apretó mas su abrazo y luego se relajo totalmente, yo también me realabe y hundí la cara en su cuello, su aroma era tal y como yo lo recordaba en mis sueños, extraño y natural. No reconozco ningún perfume con su aroma. Exquisito.

Horas podrían haber sido, pero ninguno se movía ni siquiera con el sonido de su móvil. En un momento que ya no aporto lo cogio y lo apago, para luego volver a abrazarme. Ninguna palabra salio de nuestros labios, pero aun sentía como nos entregábamos nuestros sentimientos en ese abrazo. No se como ambos quedamos apoyados en el respaldo del sofá y el relajo fue tanto que me quede dormida.

* * *

_Que les a parecido?_

_Aqui estan el tan solicitado Edward pov ;B Espero que les halla gustado (: _

_Muchas cosas encajan en este cap, solo hay que entenderlas :)_

_Bueno, espero sinceramente ke les haya gustaqda, y gracias por pagarme tan buen sueldo (Review) Wow, me alegra tanto abrir mi email y ver tantos mensajes de fanfiction que me emosiona *o*_

_GRacias por el apoyo mis niñas, vendre con otro cap cuanto antes._

_Besotes _

_Pk.-*_

_

* * *

_

_Rosas, tomates, membrillos, paltas, dudas, ideas REVIEWS (I) :)_


	8. Alice y Rosalie aqui?

_Para Thom; parte de nuestra historia..._

**

* * *

**

_ahora, hemos aprendido a correr de todo lo incómodo  
hemos atado nuestras penas abajo y nunca nadie tiene que saber  
que estamos rotos dentro  
yo trato de remendar las cosas  
para contar mis lágrimas y matar estos miedos y te he dicho?  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7**

**Alice y Rosalie aquí?**

**Edward pov.**

Extraño no?

Me saca del hospital, me trae a su casa en su auto y ahora ella duerme en mis brazos.

Como entender esto? Si es un sueño agradezco a Dios estar soñando.

Era impactante como un simple abrazo me hizo sentirme mejor, olvide el mundo, olvide a Tanya, olvide a su pequeña, todo. El insistente sonido del móvil me arto y lo apague, sabiendo que era Alice. Deben estar preocupados lo se, pero no tenia derecho a arruinar tan bello momento, no.

Y es como si nos conociéramos de por vida –por un lado es cierto- pero nunca nos habíamos visto en carne y hueso. Como decirle que he estado enamorado de ella 23 años? Como confesarle lo extraño que me siento junto a ella?

Tal vez lo haría, pero que pensaría? Que soy un demente? –en parte es cierto-, lo que menos cesecito es asustarla.

Mire por la ventana, ya era de noche, hacia frió y ella dormía en mis brazos como una pequeña. Cualquiera pensaría que éramos novios, pero nadie sabia que ni siquiera se su nombre.

Sabia que lo correcto era irme a mi casa, con mi familia. Pero como abandonarla? No quiero que se decepcione, no quiero irme sin saber de ella. Bueno, siendo sinceros no quiero despertar, y si me voy despertare.

Cogi una manta que había en los pies del sofá y nos cubrí a ambos, me puse mas cómodo –con ella aun abrazándome –y cerré mis ojos, rezando para que cuando ella se despertara estuviera junto a mi. Y pronto, me venció el sueño.

**Bella pov.**

Desperté temprano, oliendo un exquisito y extraño aroma, apoyada en la almohada más cómoda el mundo.

De vuelta a la realidad, suspire aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Hey? Estas despierta?

Esa voz musical tan familiar, tan hermosa y tan irreal. Seguro aun estaba soñando, claro. Hablando de sueños, el de ayer fue tan real y extraño… Creo que cada día me convenzo mas de mi locura.

-Uhm… abre los ojos, por favor –susurro y su aliento choco con mi cara, eso me aturdió aun mas y me hizo querer mas de su esencia. Abrí los ojos para enfrentarme a mi soledad, cuando se me paro el corazón y mis boca se abrió.

El… El estaba aquí? O dios mió! Como no me da un infarto con tan bella cara a unos centímetros de la mía. Entonces, no fue un sueño? Lo confirme al ver su expresión, tenia una sonrisa, pero sus ojos se veían cansados y un poco tristes.

No fue un sueño.

-Estas bien?- Pregunto frunciendo el seño.

Tarde un poco en responder, deslumbrada por su belleza real… si, real –Si, disculpa, solo me he sorprendido. –me incorpore del sofá y tenia una manta sobre mi. El me había arropado? Que tierno.

-Bueno, respecto a lo de ayer… -Paso su mano por su cabello nervioso.

-Descuida –interrumpí –estas mejor? Lamento haberme quedado dormida, debiste estar muy incomodo –Dije con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Yo también me quede dormido, desperté hace poco –Dijo y me sonrió. –Aunque yo debería lamentarlo. Soy un completo extraño para ti y me quedo dormido en tu casa… -Bajo la mirada.

-Hey, yo te traje así que nada de lamentarse, además no eres un desconocido para mi –Me ruborice al confesar mi estado demente.

-Para mi tampoco –Eso me dejo petrificada, el también soñaba con migo?

-Tu…-lo mire sin entender

-Si, yo soñaba con tigo –Me miro directamente a los ojos y sentí mi corazón bombear desesperado. El también me veía? Dios, esto no puede ser verdad…

-De veras? –Sonreí

-Sip, quizás pienses que estoy loco, y quizás lo estoy pero yo soñé con tigo durante toda mi vida, y llegaste de un día para otro en el peor momento de mi vida –el dolor surco su cara al recordarlo – y me alegras el día. No pude irme, no quise alejarme de ti sin comprobar que era verdad.

Me quede petrificada, esto era demasiado bueno para ser real, tome sus manos entre las mías y le sonreí –Yo también soñaba con tigo, pero nunca mas te vi hasta que llegue a Londres. Creo que ambos estamos locos –Reí y el río con migo.

-Gracias –me dijo

-Porque? –Pregunte

-Por estar con migo en este momento.

-De nada –Sonreí y me perdí en su mirada muchos minutos, ese verde intenso que me dejaba sin respiración, pero de pronto mi estomago rugió y me sonroje –eh… vamos a desayunar?

-Wow, yo pensé que me echarías apenas despertaras –Me regalo una sonrisa torcida que me hipnotizo como boba

-Por mi no te vallas nunca –Me avergoncé al darme cuenta de lo que dije… tonta Bella –me dijo mi mente –Quiero decir…

-Yo tampoco me iría nunca. –Afirmo. Eso me robo una sonrisa y me lance a sus brazos, el me envolvió y esa paz nos inundo a ambos, al fin mis sueños se hacían realidad –literalmente- Que mas podía pedir?

-Yo preparo el desayuno. –Dijo

-No!, yo lo preparo, tu eres mi invitado

-Por favor, sabes que salí de la nada y aun somos extraños –Me dijo y tenia razón –Tómalo como una forma de agradecimiento si? –Me hizo un puchero que enterneció y tuve que controlarme para no lanzarme u besarlo.

-Esta bien, pero no me envenenes

Sonrió con satisfacción –Nunca.

Le dije donde estaba la cocina, tenia mucha confianza en el, como no si nos conocíamos de toda la vida. Yo me fui a lavar la cara para despejarme y cambiarme de ropa.

-Eh… ehm… chica? –Grito desde la cocina, me reí del hecho de que nunca habíamos dicho nuestros nombres –Esta listo

Sali de mi cuarto y camine a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa, podía acostumbrarme a esto. La verdad iba a dolerme cuando se fuera, dolería mucho. Entre a la cocina y un desayuno algo exagerado para mi estaba servido. Todo muy bien puesto y mucho, mucho alimento –Wow, quieres que me coma todo esto? –Pregunte sin poder borrar mi sonrisa.

-Sip –Sonrió –Así que si no te lo comes te lo daré yo –Me sonroje al imaginarme el hecho y me senté mirando que elegir primero. Cogi unos Waffle y los probé, estaba realmente delicioso.

-Hum, felicítame al chef

-El chef te agradece –Reímos.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que el hablo –No crees que esto es raro?

-Yo aun no entiendo que sucede, pero me gusta la idea –respondí sinceramente.

-Creo que a mi me gusta mas de lo que debería gustarme –Dijo el mientras comía huevos revueltos.

-Pero tu exactamente que soñabas? –pregunte sonrojada.

Dudo un segundo –Bueno… -hizo una pausa –Te veía en un lugar extraño, como un claro. Conversábamos mucho, me contabas tus cosas… Recuerdo cuando dijiste que te ibas, que no podías decirme donde porque ambos sabíamos que despertaríamos… Me dijiste que viajabas –Creo poder haber visto como se armaba el puzzle en su cabeza –Tu acento es norteamericano, aquí era donde viajabas verdad? –Pregunto, mas bien afirmo.

-Si –me sonroje –Este era el lugar donde quise decirte que venia, pero nunca pude… al igual que mi nombre.

-Es verdad, no se tu nombre –se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano –Creo que merecemos una presentación –Estiro su mano –Edward Cullen

Wow, que nombre tan anticuado y sexy, me sonroje ante mi pensamiento –Isabella Swan –Tome su mano –Dime Bella.

-Bella…-susurro mirándome –Hermoso, tal como tu.

Me sonroje furiosamente –Gracias.

Seguimos conversando de lo extraño de la situación, le conté lo de mis visiones y que siento lo que el siente. Yo esperaba que me digiera Loca o psicópata o no se, pero al contrario se veía feliz, satisfecho.

Lo de ayer no fue tema de conversación, es mas, creo que había olvidado el hecho hasta que vi la hora.

-Wow, son las 5, que rápido ha pasado el día –Comente.

-si… ha sido ….Las 5?! –Abrió los ojos con preocupación

-si, que pasa? –Pregunte preocupada, lo mire a los ojos

-Creo que mis padres deben estar preocupados, no he aparecido desde la muerte de Tanya –sus facciones eran de dolor –y apague el móvil. Alice debe estar vuelta loca –saco el móvil del bolsillo.

-Quien es Alice? –Pregunte con repentinos celos, y si era su novia? Me acorde de mi pequeña amiga

-Mi hermana menor, debe estar muy mal –suspire de alivio

**Edward pov.**

Valla, el día de hoy a sido magnifico.

Bella es una persona magnifica, tal como la mujer de mis sueños –en todo sentido- tan dulce y tierna.

Llame a Alice mientras Bella cogia los cubiertos que habíamos utilizado en el almuerzo

-Alice?

-_Edward Anthony Cullen, donde te has metido? Nos has tenido preocupados! Ya pensaba que habías cometido una locura! Donde estas? Vente a casa enseguida! No, mejor yo voy donde estés para matarte con mis propias manos_ –Alice sonaba triste, aliviada y enojada

-Calma Ali, estoy donde… -que podía decirle? "Alice recuerdas que te hable sobre una mujer con la que soñaba… si, exactamente. Estoy con ella y creo que ambos estamos locos."No. –Isabella –dije sin saber que mas decir, mire a Bella que intentaba ocultar una sonrisa

-_Isabella? Quien es ella? Dios Edward, un poco de respeto por Tanya_ –Dijo Alice y se le quebró la voz.

-Ali, calma. Te explico en casa si?-Dije algo nervioso

-_Ok, vente ahora, Esme esta destrozada_

-Ya salgo. Adiós –Corte la comunicación y me puse de pie.

-Ya te vas? –Pregunto Bella un poco triste

-Si, debo irme, mi familia esta destrozada… además, tengo que saber que sucedió con la pequeña –baje la mirada, yo no quería irme.

-Me llamaras para contarme como van las cosas? –Se sonrojo y note su vergüenza, lo que a mi me parecía lo mas tierno que se preocupara por mi –Quiero decir… si puedo ayudar en algo, ya sabes

-Claro, te llamare luego. Gracias por todo Bella.

-De nada, por favor, cualquier cosa solo llámame –Me dijo con la preocupación marcada en su cara, le sonreí para que se relajara.

-Lo prometo –Bese su mejilla –Gracias por estar con migo Mon Ange –Y sin mas Sali de su apartamento.

**Bella pov.**

Loco, muy loco todo esto.

_Mon ange_ –me repetí.

Si, definitivamente era el, mi querido Ángel estuvo junto a mi, y yo aquí sentada sin reaccionar.

Mire desorientada la puerta por donde el se había ido, poco triste por el día anterior. Pero yo me sentía bien, sentía que lo había ayudado aunque fuera un poco, lo había sacado un tiempo de ese estado de dolor, pero ahora lo vi salir triste. Quizás el no se dio cuenta, pero yo sentí que temía la reacción de su familia por haber desaparecido, por la muerte, temía enfrentarse a todo esto solo, es mas, no estaba seguro si ir a su casa aun o no. Ella era muy importante para el, lo se. Aun así no estoy celosa, no porque se halla muerto, si no porque se que el no la amó y le creo.

Rápido cogi mis llaves, mi móvil y mi abrigo y Sali de mi casa en su busca. Cogi el elevador que milagrosamente estaba detenido justo en mi piso, apurada apreté el botón del nivel de la calle. Los 30 segundos que demoro en bajar se me hicieron eternos, pensé que ya se había ido y yo tenia que alcanzarlo.

Pero aun no comprendía ¿Por qué estas reacciones? ¿Tan conectados estamos? No importo, yo no lo dejaría solo. Me daba igual que recién lo haya conocido, que aun no despierte. Da igual, yo iba a estar con el.

El elevador abrió sus puertas y corrí sin mirar a mi alrededor al lugar donde debería haberse ido a pie, ya que yo lo traje en mi carro.

Ahí vi a su misteriosa y sexy figura, caminando por la calle mas triste que antes, me dolió el pecho al verlo así. Parecía un muerto en vida, ni comparado con la felicidad que irradiaba en mi casa. Lo sentí, se sentía solo lejos de mi.

-Edward! –Grite mientras movía mis manos para que no se fuera. El no me oyó

-Edward! Espera! –Grite de nuevo mientras hacia que mis pies se movieran mas rápido de lo que yo misma sabia, sentí su emoción al oír su nombre de mis labios.

Lo vi tan cerca que sonreí, el me observaba y el brillo volvió a sus ojos, una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios a la que yo respondí para animarle. Jadeaba por aire pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, mis pies decidieron traicionarme y enredarse entre si. Me vi caer y vi de muy cerca el pavimento, pero unos fuertes brazos me agarraron del brazo. Suspire aliviada de no haberme ganado un esguince en el pie gracias a esos musculosos brazos.

-Bella, que sucede? –Pregunto mientras me ponía de pie, observo mi abrigo y su expresión era de confusión. Me avergoncé en el momento, pensaría que era muy psicópata si le decía que quería acompañarlo?

Mi respuesta fue rápido. No importa, el te necesita –Te puedo acompañar? –Pregunte esperanzada mientras me perdía en sus orbes verdes, primero se confundió pero luego se sintió mejor, no se sentía solo.

-No te molestaría? Quiero decir, no conoces a mi familia y todos están en mal momento, no quiero que veas eso, aunque no niego que me serias e apoyo –Bajo la mirada avergonzado

-Edward, recuerdas que siento lo que tu sientes? Es raro lo se, pero quiero acompañarte –Dije con una media sonrisa

Levanto los ojos y vi un brillo distinto en sus ojos –Gracias –murmuro bajito, y me abrazo fuerte, como si quisiera que yo no desapareciera nunca, que yo estuviera siempre junto a el. A mi me encantaba la idea y acepte su abrazo feliz.

Unos minutos estuvimos así, entregándonos cariño mutuo hasta que el rompió el silencio –Vamos?

-Vamos –Tome su mano instintivamente y caminamos hasta mi auto, le pase las llaves para que el conducirá, la verdad yo no quería conducir, prefería observarlo. Tenia mucha confianza en el.

-Quieres que yo conduzca? –Pregunto, estaba confundido por mi confianza en el, al pasar las llaves de mi amado Audi R8 .

-Que? No te gusta? –pregunte en broma

-Solo me sorprende tu actitud… -Miro sobre mi hombro con el ceño levemente fruncido, luego me volvió a mirar –Mas que mal, nos conocemos solo desde ayer…

-Yo confió en ti Edward. Y no nos conocemos de ayer, así que ahora ¿Puedes conducir por favor? –Pedí con un puchero, quería animarlo y lo conseguí

-Como ya te dije, si no fuera yo juro que me enojaría por pasarle las llave de tu Audi a un extraño –Dijo negando con la cabeza

-Uno; no eres un extraño, Segundo; confió en ti, Tercero; Nos vamos?

Sonrió y me abrió la puerta del copiloto, me subí al auto y el subió por la puerta del piloto. Puso en marcha el coche –Bonito coche –Comento con una media sonrisa, y en silencio nos fuimos.

En la radio sonaba una canción muy linda, a mi me encantaba

_Eres la dirección que sigo para llegar a casa._

_Cuando siento que no puede continuar, me dices que continúe_

_Y es como si no pudiera sentir nada sin ti alrededor_

_Y no me preocupa si mis rodillas se debilitan porque tú tienes lo que me afecta._

_Tú lo haces._

_Todo lo que dices_

_Cada momento que nos besamos no puedo pensar directamente,_

_Pero estoy bien_

_Y no puedo pensar en nadie más._

_Quien odio extrañar_

_Tanto como te estoy extrañando ahora._

_Meses que van fuerte_

_Y ningún adiós_

_Incondicional y poco original_

_Siempre a mi lado_

_Destinados a estar juntos_

_Destinados para nadie que no sea el uno al otro_

_Me amas_

_Te amo tan difícilmente._

_Todo lo que dices_

_Cada momento que nos besamos no puedo pensar directamente,_

_Pero estoy bien_

_Y no puedo pensar en nadie más._

_Quien odio extrañar_

_Tanto como te estoy extrañando ahora._

_Entonces por favor dame tus manos_

_Entonces dame una lección de cómo robar un corazón_

_Tan rápido como tú robaste el mío_

_Como robaste el mío_

_Todo lo que dices_

_Cada momento que nos besamos no puedo pensar directamente,_

_Pero estoy bien_

_Y no puedo pensar en nadie más._

_Quien odio extrañar_

_Tanto como te estoy extrañando ahora._

_Entonces por favor dame tus manos_

_Entonces por favor solo toma mi mano._

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que no era la única que cantaba, el cantaba bajito con migo, me sonroje notarialmente. Se que la canción no era para el momento, pero cantar una canción romántica, sobre besos y mucho amor con el chico de tus sueños –literalmente –es muy extraño.

Sonreí al verlo observándome en un semáforo, le devolví la sonrisa y así seguimos un camino desconocido para mi, llegaría a un lugar donde no conocería a nadie, los nervios se apoderaron de mi.

-Edward –Dije bajito, mientras jugaba con mis dedos –Que debo decirles? Ellos no me conocen, además no puedo decirles "hey! Como están? Que quien soy? Sueño con su hijo y también siento lo que siente, raro no? Y mire donde nos encontramos, en Londres, Ja! Y yo que soy de Estados unidos…" y Si les caigo mal? Si creen que te rapte ayer? No! No puedo decirle eso… pero quizás… mm… no, ayúdame Edward. –Dije asustada, de verdad no sabia que decir, y si les caía mal?

Edward me miro un segundo con los ojos abiertos, y caí en la cuenta. Había actuado como una novia que va a conocer a sus suegros. _Mierda, tonta Bella!_ –Me rependí mentalmente, me sonroje violentamente

Baje mi mirada esperando su reacción, que me sorprendió, se hecho a reír como si le hubiera contado un muy buen chiste. Lo mire atónita, su musical risa era el sonido mas hermoso que había oído, pero, se estaba riendo de mi? Y yo que me ofrezco para acompañarlo, para apoyarlo, y el… el se ríe?! Fruncí el seño y me cruce de brazos con una muy madura actitud.

-De que te ríes Edward Cullen –Dije, mi ceño se frunció mas

Intento parar pero no pudo, en cierto modo me agrado que riera de esa forma, pero me molesto que se riera de mi, me sentí ridícula.

-Hablas muy rápido cuando te pones nerviosa –Me dijo entre risas. Era verdad?

Quizás lo dije todo en un suspiro, wow, si me habían dicho eso antes pero… tanto para reír?

-Es solo… yo no me doy cuenta –Me sonroje mas.

-Bueno, solo les diré que eres una muy vieja amiga y me encontraste en el hospital, luego me fui con tigo y estuviste con migo ayer y hoy porque estaba muy mal, punto. Mis padres son muy agradables, no te aran preguntas, pero Alice, mi hermana, te bombardeara de preguntas,. Jasper, mi mejor amigo es muy perceptivo y agradable, te caerá bien y Emmett… bueno Emmett es un niño con músculos. Todo saldrá bien, solo es un momento duro para todos. –Me dijo y luego suspiro. Estaba mas tranquilo y ahora me encanto hacerlo reir aunque fuera a mi costa, todo para verlo animado.

Alice? Valla coincidencia… bueno, quizás me haga buena amiga de

ella. De pronto extrañe a mi duendecillo diabólica. Suspire

Luego de unos minutos en silencio llegamos a una hermosa casona blanca que quedaba cerca de un bosque –del que yo no tenia idea -, la casa era blanca y enorme, de tres pisos y muy bonita. Me baje del auto junto con Edward, observe la casa y la encontré preciosa.

Edward tomo mi mano y caminamos juntos hasta la casa. No es que me molestara que tomara mi mano, es mas me encantaba, pero si para sus padre soy una amiga, no podía llegar de la mano de el. En realidad lo que piensen me da igual, todo por tener entrelazadas nuestras manos.

Edward abrió la puerta de la gran casona y se oían tristes murmullo, me dieron ganas de llorar y la pena me invadió. Tan perceptiva era? No era solo con Edward? O quería llorar por recordar a Alice? Me mordí el labio para evitar las lagrimas y respire profundo, Edward en silencio me guió hasta la sala de la casa donde estaban todos.

6 personas estaban sentadas en los grandes sofás, su expresión era triste y la mujer mayor se veía derrotada. Edward apretó mi mano inconcientemente, apreté su mano dándole valor y el hablo

-Hola –Dijo bajito.

Recién se dieron cuenta que estábamos aquí, todas las miradas cayeron en mi y yo mire mis zapatos sonrojadas, no me sentía incomoda, pero no me gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Había un hombre musculoso, podía dar miedo pero su cara era de un niño que le quitan un juguete, sus ojos eran grisáceos, a su lado estaba un joven de cabellos miel y ojos azules, a lado de ellos estaban una pareja mayor, la mujer levanto su cabeza y me miro extrañada, pero aun así su cara de corazón mostraba carriño todos se me hacían muy familiares… En el otro sofa estaba Alice y al lado de Alice estaba Rosalie

_Esperen, dije Alice y Rosalie? Que hacen ellas aquí?!_

* * *

_Si, ya se que meresco ciber-balazos, pero no tuve tiempo de subir antes :(_

_No habia escrito porque estuve llena de examenes esta semnaa, TT 3 pruebas por dai, horrible. _

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap, intentare subir mañana :D_

_Gracias por sus reviews mis niñas :D_

_Espero sus comentariios_

_Pk.-*_

_Pd; La cancion es 6 months de Hey monday_

* * *

_rosas, membrillos, tomates, balazos, ideas, dudas Reviews?_


	9. Carta

**

* * *

**

_Eres la dirección que sigo para llegar a casa.  
Cuando siento que no puede continuar, me dices que continúe  
Y es como si no pudiera sentir nada sin ti alrededor  
Y no me preocupa si mis rodillas se debilitan porque tú tienes lo que me afecta.  
Tú lo haces.  
Todo lo que dices  
Cada momento que nos besamos no puedo pensar directamente,  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Carta**

-Rosalie, Alice? –Dije sorprendida, que se suponía que hacían ellas aquí? Ellas estaban en Seattle, pero caí en la cuenta. Alice Cullen Brandon. Como no me había dado cuenta? Tan perdida estaba? La sorpresa no cabía mas en mi, mis mejores amigas en Londres y yo no sabia?

-Bella! –Dijeron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo, igual de sorprendidas que yo –Que haces aquí? –Pregunto Alice, mi pequeña amiga.

-Yo… yo –No sabia que decir, Alice me miro a mi y luego a Edward y su boca se abrió de golpe, seguro había entendido quien era el chico de mis sueños pero disimulo su sorpresa con un abrazo –Bella! –Chillo –Juro que iba a llamarte pero llegue y fue todo tan rápido, No tuve tiempo de nada cuando ella… Ella… -Su voz se quebró

Rose me abrazo –Bella –Me saludo

-Alguien me puede explicar que sucede? –Pregunto el chico musculoso, que reconocí como Emmett el hermano mayor e infantil de Alice, todos nos miraban con confusión.

-Ella es Isabella, la Bella de la que siempre les hablo. Vino aquí por "Midnight sun" recuerdan? –Explico Alice.

No lo podía creer, no reaccionaba.

22 años soñando con el hermano de tu mejor amiga y yo no me entero?

Dios mió, este mundo esta loco

Flash-Back

Estaba en el apartamento, había conocido a Alice hace dos días. Me cayo muy bien cuando la conocí en la Universidad, una chica extremadamente alegre y simpática.

-y Alice, de donde eres? –Pregunte mientras comíamos bombones como locas.

-Nací aquí, en seattle, pero mis padres se quisieron ir a Inglaterra. Yo tenia toda una vida aquí y no quise irme, rogué meses que me dejaran con mis abuelos y los convencí. Tengo un hermano mayor, Emmett, se fue feliz y otro que se llama Edward, el esta en Londres, estudia en una prestigiada universidad, se fue hace 2 años –Me contó con la mirada perdida, como recordando a su hermano –Somos todos muy cercanos todos, pero yo quise terminar mis estudios aquí y luego ver que haré con mi vida –explico.

Y así pasaron meses, ya éramos inseparables y la invite a vivir a mi apartamento con gastos compartidos, yo creo que ya estaba aburrida de vivir con sus abuelos. Alice acepto encantada.

Ordenábamos las cajas que traía Alice en su habitación, había una caja grande llena de cosas de ella, entre ellas encontré una foto.

Levante la foto para observarla mejor, y ahí estaban todos

Una mujer de cabello color caramelo abrazada a un señor rubio, ambos muy guapos. En la foto Alice se encontraba sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y una enorme sonrisa, abrazada a ella estaba un hombre musculoso y grande con pinta de oso, tenia cara de niño a pesar de su cuerpo.

-Alice, esta foto es de tu familia?-pregunte

Se acerco a mi y miro la foto, sonrió –Si, ella –apunto a la señora con cara de corazón –es mi madre Esme, el –apunto al señor de cabellos rubios y ojos amables –es mi padre, Carlisle y el –apunto al gran oso –es Emmett, mi hermano mayor. Falta Edward pero ahí ya estaba en la universidad, no tengo ninguna foto de todos –Me dijo con un tono triste.

Fin flash-Back

Ellos eran los de la fotografía, solo un poco mas mayores. Y el, mi ángel, es hermano de ALICE!

Esto no puede ser…

-Bella, soy Esme -Se presento de su lugar la mujer que me dedico una sonrisa amable pero triste –Lamento que nos veas en este estado, pero Edward te habrá contado todo

-No se preocupe –Respondí –Se todo, pero todo saldrá bien Señora, ella no querría verlos así de tristes, la muerte no es mala, solo llega y hay que aceptar que fue a un lugar mejor, y no creo que quiera ver el dolor en ustedes desde el lugar en donde esta, yo se que a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaría estar en un lugar donde al fin encuentras la paz y ver como los demás sufren por ti, esto no es olvidar, es aceptar y dejar que ella valla en paz sabiendo que ustedes están bien, ella estará feliz si ustedes lo están. –Dije, todos me miraron con cariño y sorpresa, no se de donde salieron esas palabras, solo salieron de mis labios, y me sentí mejor al ver a Esme mirarme agradecida, como si hubiera sacado un peso de su espalda.

Se levanto de su lugar y me abrazo, como me hubiese abrazado Renee, como una madre, la madre de Alice. Sentí como si ya los conociera desde hace tiempo, como si ya hubiera vivido con ellos. Le devolví el abrazo a Esme, quien dejo de llorar y se tranquilizo en seguida. Se separo de mi y todas las miradas estaban en nosotras.

-Gracias querida, nos hacia falta un poco de realidad aquí, pero su perdida ha sido fuerte.

-Lo se y lo entiendo, pero no hay que llorar para que ella y ustedes estén tranquilos y bien. –Le dije.

-Bella siempre tiene las palabras para tranquilizarte mama –Sonrió la pequeña Alice.

-Ya me has caído bien –Dijo el hombre oso-musculoso quien estaba a mi lado con expresión un poco mas animada –Emmett Cullen –se presento y me dio un gran abrazo del oso que me dejo sorprendida –Gracias por subirle el animo a mi madre –Me susurro al oído el hermano de Alice, según decía, era muy grande pero por dentro un niño

El chico me sonrió –Soy Jasper, amigo de Edward y Emmett, un gusto Bella –Me sorprendió que abrazara a Alice y ella se escondiera la cara en su hombro.

Por ultimo, se presento el hombre que supuse que era el padre de Edward y Alice. –Isabella –Me dijo con voz suave, me recordó a Charlie –Soy Carlisle Cullen –Me dio un suave abrazo. –Gracias por subirle el ánimo a mi esposa, yo no sabia como hacerlo.- me susurro al oído. Sonreí y asentí.

Se separo de mi y mire a Edward, quien me miraba con cariño, sorpresa y agradecimiento.

Charle un rato con la familia y la verdad es que eran muy cariñosos todos, me sentía cómoda, como en casa. Ya sabia de donde había salido Alice. Ellos eran muy buenas personas, alegres y divertidas. Me sentí bien al haber ayudado un poco en subir el animo a todos, me sentí útil y feliz. Me encantaba ayudar a las personas en malos momentos, mi alma se llenaba de paz al darme cuenta de que con una palabra o una sonrisa podía animar a una persona. Y no esperaba nada a cambio.

También me sorprendí lo bien que me llevaba con esa familia, lo cómoda que me sentía con las bromas de Emmett, los ataques de hiperactividad de Alice, Al perceptivo Jasper, a una Rose sonriendo todo el día A una maternal Esme,a un muy cariñoso Carlisle pero mas aun, a un atento, caballero, tierno y especial Edward.

-Que tarde es, iré a preparar la cena –Dijo Esme –Bella querida, que te apetece cenar? –Me pregunto con cariño

-No te preocupes por mi –Le dije a Esme con una sonrisa –Yo como cualquier cosa.

-Esta bien querida. –Me sonrió –Ya vengo.- y desapareció de la habitación.

Al rato estábamos cenando una lasaña deliciosa, nos reímos de cualquier cosa, ellos eran una familia muy agradable, por un segundo no me sentí sola, junto a ellos y a Edward.

Mire el reloj, eran las 10 de la noche –Wow, que tarde es. Me debo ir –Dije mientras me levantaba del sofá

-Yo también debo irme –Dijo Edward y yo me sorprendí, no vivía con todos ellos?

-Bella! –Salto Alice –Mañana iremos a tu apartamento. –Me aviso Alice y me dio un gran abrazo –Gracias por levantarnos el animo a todos, y no creas que te salvaste del interrogatorio "Chico de los sueños" –y se separo de mi con una picara sonrisa.

Me quede atónita, tanto me conocía? Como supo que Edward era el de mis sueños?. Me despedí de todos y Esme me invito a venir cuando quisiera, que era como una hija más. Me emocione ante las palabras y le di un gran abrazo. Luego de eso, Salí de la casa junto con Edward.

-Donde vives? –Pregunte cuando caminábamos hasta mi coche

-A tres cuadras de tu departamento –Respondió y paramos frente a mi auto. Lo mire a los ojos y desee con toda mi alma que ya sucediera alo, no aguantaba mas.

-Entonces… vamos? –Dije algo nerviosa, no apartaba la vista de mi y estaba tan perdida en el que no tenia idea del tiempo.

-Antes, te quería agradecer todo –Me dijo y tomo una de mis manos –Gracias por ayudarme y subir el animo a mi madre, créeme que ninguno sabia como hacerlo. –Sus ojos brillaban, yo ya no era nadie, solo me perdí en su mirada, solo éramos el y yo, nadie mas. Y si alguien nos veía de la ventana, no me importaba. Mis manos estaban demasiados a gusto entre las suyas, mis ojos estaban demasiado bien perdido en ese lago verde que eran los suyos –Gracias por aparecer en mi vida –Susurro bajito mientras se inclinaba mas a mi.

Yo me emocione por sus palabras, quise decirle que lo amaba, que estuve 22 años esperando este momento, que en 22 años no bese a nadie porque sentía que lo traicionaba, quise decirle gracias, por existir.

Pero nada de esos salio de mis labios, ellos ya estaban ocupados.

Me beso, las mariposas volaban felices en mi estomago, un hormigueo recorría mi cuerpo, mis manos tomaron vida propia y se hundieron en su cabello cobrizo, el puso sus manos en mi cadera y me acerco mas a el.

Lo bese, sus labios eran dulces y tiernos, tibios y amables, perfectos. Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería gritar que lo amaba, pero mis labios fueron mas astutos y siguieron presionando aquellos sabrosos labios. No quería separarme de el, podía besarlo toda la noche y todo el día, pero si quería que fuera así debía respirar, y ya no me quedaba aire.

A duras penas me separe de el, con la respiración agitada y el corazón casi salido del pecho. Apoyo su frente en la mía y no me soltó, yo tampoco lo solté, me dedique a cerrar mis ojos y disfrutar del silencio, el momento perfecto.

Nuestras narices se tocaron y nadie dijo nada, abrí mis ojos de a poco para observarlo. El tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara y me miraba memorizando cada una de mis facciones. Las mariposas de mi estomago amenazaban por salir y yo, yo solo quería seguir besándolo.

Y como si leyera mi mente me volvió a besar, esta ves con mas pasión, pero no por eso menos tierno. Ahora el me apretó contra el capo del auto y su cuerpo, yo le devolví el beso feliz, justo lo que necesitaba. Nuestros labios eran perfectos, como si estuvieran hecho a la medida, nuestras lenguas danzaban felices, y yo, me desmayaría pronto.

Lo amo, lo amo tanto… Ahora el es real y esta aquí, besándome.

Aun no estoy segura si es un sueño, pero es demasiado perfecto para no serlo.

Nos separamos luego de unos segundos-Es extraño no? –Susurre. Su frente estaba apoyada en la mía, ambos teníamos los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada. Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas y agradecí a Dios haber venido a Londres.

-Demasiado… No sabes cuanto espere por esto –Me dijo y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

-Años –Dije con una pequeña risita, lo apreté mas a mi y el hundió la cara en mi cuello.

Nos quedamos un rato así hasta que el frió viento paso y me estremecí de pies a cabeza –Deberíamos irnos, hace frió –Me copio de la mano y me subió a la parte del copiloto de mi auto, le pase las llaves y condujo hasta a casa. En el trayecto estuvieron nuestras manos entrelazadas en los cambios de mi Audi.

No pude evitar sonreír todo el camino, pero que mas podía pedirle a la vida? Estoy completamente feliz.

-Y… -pregunte –estas mejor? Digo, después de lo de ayer… -cruce los dedos para que me digiera que no quería estar solo.

-Si, me has servido de mucha ayuda –Me dedico una sonrisa y no pude evitar decepcionarme. –Gracias

-De nada

Llegamos a un lujoso edificio a dos cuadras del mió, contemple el edificio y era bastante mas bonito que el mió. Cuando gire la vista lo pille observándome embobado, no pude evitar sonrojarme y sentirme feliz al mismo tiempo.

-Por que me miras tanto? –Pregunte.

-Eres hermosa… -dijo mas para el mismo, pero alcance a oírlo. Baje la mirada avergonzada, nadie nunca me había dicho hermosa.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que el lo rompió –No quieres subir? –dijo con voz ilusionada.

Subir al departamento de un chico yo sola? –No te molesta? –Pregunte, yo quería subir

-Me respondes con una pregunta –Se rió –Claro que no, tu me tuviste 1 día entero en tu departamento, porque debería molestarme?

-Esta bien –Sonreí.

**Edward Pov.**

Estaba feliz después de ese maravilloso beso. Preciosa, encantadora, tierna amable, risueña, hermosa, hermosa….

Era todo lo que quería y necesitaba, ella; la de mis sueños.

Me baje de la puerta del piloto de su hermoso Audi y le ayude a bajar.

Le tome de la mano inconscientemente, pero nuestras manos juntas eran perfectas, como si estuvieran destinadas a estar unidas. En parte era cierto.

Note su sorpresa ante el hecho, pero no separo su mano de la mía.

La guié hasta el edificio, al entrar salude al conserje.

-Hola Don Pete –Salude y seguí caminando.

-Hola Señor Cullen –Saludo –Espere! –Pare y me voltee a mirarlo, Bella observaba cada detalle del edificio.

-Que sucede? –Pregunte

-La correspondencia –Agito varios sobres en sus manos –Hace mucho que no la recogía.

-Gracias –Dije y tome los sobres sin prestarle atención.

Subí al elevador con Bella preguntándole de temas triviales, su sonrisa era maravillosa y sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Me sentía completo con ella, la Isabella de la que tanto me hablaba Alice y de la cual nunca me importo escuchar. Como son extrañas las vueltas de la vida…

Cuando llegamos abrí la puerta del departamento y Bella entro tímida.

-Bella, nadie te morderá. No tengo perro –Bromee y ella se rió.

-Wow, que lindo apartamento –Observo todo a su alrededor –Para ser un hombre eres bastante ordenado –Se rió y su risa fue música para mis oídos.

-Gracias. Quieres algo? –Pregunte

-Café? –Me miro suplicante, se abrazaba a si misma y supe que tenia frió.

-Oh, tienes frió? –Asintió –Te traeré algo mió, total estarás aquí –Deje los sobres sobre la mesa esparcidos y fui a mi habitación, cogi un sweater abierto que me quedaba pequeño. A bella le quedaría como vestido pero al menos no tendría frió.

Camine hasta la sala y la vi observando una foto mía tocando piano, hace un año –Aquí esta el sweater –Dije, ella se asusto cuando le hable y pego un saltito –Disculpa –Sonreí

Acepto el Sweater y se lo puso, se veía tan sexy, tan linda… aunque le pusiera ropa de vagabundo, era preciosa –Gracias –murmuro bajito –Tocas piano? –Pregunto.

-Si, pero hace meses que no toco –conteste observando mi fotografía

-Porque? –Pregunto curiosa

-No lo se, se me acabo la inspiración –respondí sincero.

Se acerco a la ventana del apartamento que tenia una vista preciosa al Hampstead Heath. Contemplo todo maravillada con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara –Preparare café –Dije y ella asintió y me regalo una sonrisa, un poco tímida se acerco a mi, yo la atraje mas y le di un suave beso en los labios. Luego camine a la cocina sin alargar el beso.

Sabia que ella se sentía extraña, al igual que yo. Tantos años la espere pensando que era irreal, no podía desaprovechar un instante con ella a mi lado. Como amar tanto a alguien? Nunca pensé en eso, es mas, nunca planee enamorarme. Mi vida eran los estudios y la música, y ahora llego el ser perfecto para mi, y mejor, la mejor amiga de Alice.

Preparaba mi café especial cuando mi ángel me llamo.

-Edward? –Pude notar en su tono preocupación

Camine rápido hasta el salón preguntándome que pasaría. Ella tenia un sobre entre sus manos y expresión de sorpresa, me acerque a ella sin entender que pasaba con aquel sobre. –Que sucede? –Pregunte

Ella se giro a mirarme con expresión preocupada, extendió el sobre y lo dejo entre mis manos.

Mire el sobre y el remitente y entendí la sorpresa de bella

**"Para: Edward Cullen**

**Tanya Denali"**

**Flash-Back**

_Hijo, me ha pedido que te dijera que ha dejado una carta en tu buzón. No se que diría pero dijo que era muy importante…_

_Llegaron con una pequeña de 4 años aprox. Creemos que es su hija_

**Fin flash-back**

La carta, diría algo sobre la pequeña?

Me puse nervioso, gire el sobre y decía "_URGENTE"_

No se como llegue al sofá y me senté en el, Bella estaba a mi lado con la mano en mi hombro dándome fuerzas. La mira y agradecí con la mirada que estuviera con migo, Que haría yo sin ella?

Bella acaricio mi mejilla y sonrió dándome aliento. Volví la vista a el sobre y lo abrí lentamente, no imaginaba que pudiera decir en el.

Saque una nota que estaba adentro y leí en voz baja:

_Edward:_

_Se que es extraño, pero si yo estoy bien para cuando tu leas esto ignóralo y bótalo a la basura. Otra de mis locuras._

Mire a Bella sin entender y ella observaba el papel con el ceño fruncido. Será que Tanya sabia lo que le sucedería?

-Lee la carta Edward –Me dijo y me miro a los ojos. Obedecí

Saque la carta en papel amarillo y leí en voz baja nuevamente:

_Edward._

_Primero que todo, no quiero asustarte pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento._

_No se si pasara algo pero mi corazón me ha hecho escribir esto, muchas verdades y aclaraciones. Se que tu eres la persona mas confiable y dulce que conozco, por eso va para ti. __Mi Eddie, muchas cosas pasamos juntos y quiero que te quede claro que te quiero mucho. Pero como tu dijiste: "Te quiero mucho, pero solo como una hermana" te lo repito, te quiero mucho, como un hermano._

_Yo estoy enamorada Edward, si. De James ¿Lo recuerdas? Lo conocí mejor gracias a ti hermanito, el es maravilloso y ha sabido quererme mucho. __Lamento que te enteres de esta forma que te fui infiel, pero me cuesta explicar porque estaba con tigo y con el al mismo tiempo. Creo que fui una tonta, yo te quise y a el lo amaba, pero nesecitaba una parte de los dos para sentirme completa._

_Lo lamento, juro que jamás fue mi intención lastimarte, pero me sentía sola. Muy sola._

_Por favor siéntate antes de leer lo siguiente:_

_Tengo una hija. Si, una pequeña de 4 años. No se quien es el padre, me violaron a los 18 y me dejaron a mi hermosa Madeline. ¿Puedes creer que no le tengo rencor a mis agresores? Me dejaron el regalo más hermoso que la vida me pudo dar, una hija. Ella es preciosa, se que la conocerás pronto, mas pronto de lo que ambos esperamos._

_A James lo conocí y me enamore de el enseguida, es muy buena persona y acepto a mi Madeline. El la cuido durante este tiempo por mi._

_Perdóname, y pido a Dios que toda tu familia me perdone por nunca haberles rebelado este secreto, pero me sentía mal. Ellos fueron tan buenos con migo y no quería incomodarlos con mi historia y mi hija. Créeme que todo lo hice para mejor, a Maddie la cuidaba una señora a la cual le pague durante 2 años, luego vivió con James y la veía constantemente. __Sabes?, Se parece mucho a ti._

_Se que no eres responsable de esto y también se que no eres su padre, pero el corazón me esta ordenando hacer esto, siento que me queda muy poco tiempo Edward, y no se a quien dejarle a mi pequeña Maddie._

_Se que tu eres la persona en la que mas confió y se que arias un buen trabajo cuidando a mi pequeña_

_No quiero que tomes esto como una obligación, menos ahora que debes estar odiándome después de lo que te acabo de escribir, pero ni yo se mis razones._

_Pero el poco tiempo no me deja alternativa, has todo por ella, te lo pido._

_Te quiero mucho Edward, nunca te olvidare._

_Y si aun vivo después de esto solo puedo pedirte perdón, sin razones te dañe, aunque siempre supe que no me amaste._

_Eso es todo, por favor, pide disculpas por mi a tu familia, los amo mucho y siempre fueron mi todo. Disculpen el daño causado._

_Aquí dejo algunos datos de mi Maddie y el certificado firmado por mi donde digo que si algo nos pasa a mi y James ella puede quedarse con tigo solo si tu quieres, no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada, confió en ti, y se que la enviaras a un buen lugar._

_Te quiero mucho y créeme que te extrañare._

_Me iré a vivir lejos, donde ya no puedas verme mas. Siempre te recordare Edward, a ti y a tu familia. El corazón se me aprieta, pero se que algo pasara. Solo ruego a Dios que proteja a mi Maddie._

_Con cariño, cuídate mucho. Se que encontraras al amor de tu vida y con ella leerás esto en el futuro._

_Tanya_

Termine de leer.

Lagrimas caían por mi rostro, ella hizo muchas cosas, pero no la juzgo.

Alguna vez entenderé sus motivos? No, pero no me asusta.

No me importa el daño que haya podido causar en mi, era mi hermanita y la perdí. Y ella lo sabia, sabia que llegaría su fin, sabia que su vida la de James y su hija corría peligro.

Pero porque tuvo que irse?

No me hacen daños sus palabras, me da pena, impotencia por no haber podido impedir ese accidente, pero como?

La quería mucho, y ella a mi. Me ha dejado el mejor regalo de su vida, su hija

Ella quería a su hija mas que a nada, a pesar de que fue fruto de una violación, aun así le dio la vida a Madeline y yo, yo me are cargo de ella.

* * *

_Whoaaaaaaaaaa_

_Sorri por la demora, pero dos horas diarias de internet y el cole me colapsaron, y eso sumenle la falta de inspiracion :/_

_Que les ha parecido la carta de Tanya? El primer beso?_

_Se que he avanzado rapido pero creo que no sera muy larga la historia... aunque aun no estoy clara con el futuro de Mon Ange._

_Bueno, espero sus comentarios, gracias por los reviews hermosisimos que me han enviado :D_

_Bessoteeees_

_Pk.-*_

* * *

_tomats, membrillos, rosas, ciber-balazos, dudas, ideas Reviews :D_


	10. Charla con el Auto

_Para Thom, vence las dificultades amor..._**

* * *

**

_No puedo evitar si tomo espacio en un deslumbramiento,  
Mis ojos sintonizaron en diferente dirección,  
Puedo apagar y soñar despierta,  
En esta cabeza mis pensamientos son profundos,  
Pero algunas veces no puedo ni hablar,  
¿Alguien será y no fingirá?  
Estoy apagada otra vez en mi mundo  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9**

**Charla con el carro**

**Bella Pov.**

No podía creer lo que esa carta decía. Ella engaño a Edward porque si? Raro.

Bueno, no la juzgo y nunca podré saber sus motivos. Me preocupa la pequeña, se que Edward la cuidara porque quería a Tanya y no dejaría que su hija sufriera, pero, ¿Cómo lo hará solo?.

Me gustaría acompañarlo, proteger a esa niña, Maddeline.

Sentí una tristeza que me hizo llorar junto con Edward, pero a la vez una ilusión, felicidad.

Y lo recordé de pronto; La niña.

La pequeña que vi en un sueño, la del vestido verde y un osito de felpa, con el cabello de Edward y los ojos azules… Ella estaba con el.

Seria aquella la pequeña hija de Tanya?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, era extraño como me sucedían las cosas, pero agradecía todo.

Mire Edward, el tenia las manos en la cara y un papel verde en la mano.

Estaba desconsolado, pero una esperanza estaba ahí; Maddie

Lo abrace, como muchas veces lo hice intentando calmar sus penas, claro que yo estaba exactamente igual a el. El me abrazo, dejando que todo lo malo se fuera lejos de este lugar, dando paso a la paz, armonía, el amor.

-Edward… que harás? –Pregunte, me separe de el. Me miro directamente a los ojos.

-La cuidare –Dijo muy seguro, miro el papel que tenia en su mano y yo lo tome entre las mías y leí.

_Yo, Tanya Denali autorizo a Edward Cullen cuidar a Maddeline Denali en caso de que me suceda algo a mi o a mi cónyuge, solo si este acepta la responsabilidad de Maddeline, si no es así esta a su disposición el futuro de la niña._

Y había un timbre de notario autorizado y la firma de Tanya.

_Impresionante._

-Te ayudare –Afirme, estaba segura de que el no podría con todo, no porque no fuera capaz. Si no que su estado ahora estaba muy mal –Donde esta ella ahora?

-En el hospital –respondió bajito, concentrado en sus pensamientos –No le sucedió nada muy grave pero estaba en observación, Carlisle la ha cuidado.

-Bien, mañana iremos a buscarla e ir al funeral de Tanya y James –Le dije en tono suave, tranquilizador –Se fuerte, hazlo por ella –le anime

El levanto la cara y nuestros ojos se toparon, me dio una leve sonrisa –Gracias por estar con migo ahora, creo que yo solo no saldría de aquí nunca mas

Le acaricie la mejilla y me acerque mas a el, nuestras narices casi se topaban- Siempre estaré con tigo -Y lo bese. Fue un beso suave y tierno, pero se que a el le ayudo mucho sentir mi apoyo.

Edward estuvo casi toda la noche triste, pensativo, la carta de Tanya le había dejado que pensar, y no solo a el… La verdad no quería abandonarlo, pero no podía quedarme, no al menos que el me lo pidiera y se que seria extraño que a los 2 días de conocernos no nos hayamos separado en ningún momento, a mi no me molestaba la idea pero no sabia que pensaba el. Fruncí los labios sin saber que hacer.

Conversamos muchas cosas, entre ella que haría con lo de Maddie. El me dijo que se haría cargo de ella como si fuera su propio padre, que esperaba que lo quisiera y el ya quería conocerla. No puedo creer que una persona tan comprensiva y buena haya entrado a mi vida, al decir esto le acaricie la mejilla y le sonreí y solo le dije :"_Eres un gran hombre_". Y eso es lo que era, un gran hombre

El sueño se estaba apoderando de mi y cuando mire el reloj vi que ya eran la 1 de la madrugada –Que tarde es –dije, levante la vista y le dedique una sonrisa a Edward quien bebía chocolate caliente –Debo irme-con el dolor de mi alma tome mi cartera para irme, el se puso de pie con migo.

-Oh, claro –dijo un poco ido, pensativo mirando la ventana. Seguí su vista y nevaba, quizás hace cuanto que nevaba y nosotros no nos habíamos dado cuenta, una gruesa capa de nieve cubría las calles.

-Wow, en que momento comenzó a nevar? –Murmure

-No lo se –Respondió –Pero es bellísimo –Sonrió.

-Si que lo es –Me gire y le rose los labios levemente a mi… Hey, el no era nada mío aun… no me había pedido nada. Claro, que con todo esto que ha pasado no podía exigirle nada aun. Me separe de el y le sonreí mientras me sacaba su Sweater que olía exquisito.

El me detuvo y me obligo a volver a ponérmelo, diciendo que hacia mucho frió y no permitiría que muriera de hipotermia. Puse los ojos en blanco pero le hice caso.

-Adiós –Dije ya en el umbral de la puerta, Edward me tenia de las manos y estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta abierta.

-Te extrañare –Me dijo y apoyo su frente en la mía, me sonroje como un tomate.

-Yo también –Le bese suavemente esos carnosos labios y me fui sin decir mas.

Baje las escaleras –no me apetecía tomar el elevador-pensando en este día.

A que ha sido raro? Todo muy rápido. Despertar junto con Edward, conversar sobre nuestros sueños, encontrarme a Alice en su casa siendo su hermana y yo nunca lo supe, el beso fuera de la casa de sus padres, ese exquisito beso, su apartamento, la carta de Tanya, Maddie la nieve y el amor que llena el ambiente. Todo en tan solo 1 día. Y lo peor, deseaba tanto a Edward que me lo estaría comiendo a besos en este mismo instante… me pasa lo que nunca me paso con nadie, necesitaba estar con el siempre y me costaba mucho abandonarlo. Quería hacer lo que nunca eh hecho con nadie, que me abrazara y besara como el sabe hacerlo, que me acariciara… _Para ya Bella_! Yo no podía pensar eso de el… me sonroje como nunca y mi cara ardía por mis extraños pensamientos.

Moría por besarlo, por que me abrazara pero no quería hostigarlo, tan solo sabíamos el uno el otro hace 2 días… esto era avanzar muy rápido.

Cuando termine de repasar todo esto en mi mente ya estaba subida en mi coche, pero cuando hice contacto el auto no partió. Intente nuevamente unas 10 veces entre maldiciones hacia el pobre auto. Y no partió.

Si el auto no partía tendría que ir a pie… y con este frió no llegaría a la mitad de cuadra y me quedaría hecha helado de Bella.

Bufe y apoye mi cabeza en el respaldo de el asiento; tenia 2 opciones: Caminar a casa y quedar hecha helado de Bella o subir al apartamento de Edward y pedirle que me lleve… pero su auto no estaba aquí, y no se veía un taxi en ningún lado ¿Dónde están cuando se necesitan?. Si me quedaba en el apartamento de Edward no sabia donde me llevarían mis hormonas…

Me baje del auto entre maldiciones patinado el suelo enojada, ¿Por qué mi auto se conspiro contra mi justo ahora que no se controlar mis hormonas?

Me baje del auto y me gire mirándolo de frente con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

-¿Por qué me abandonas ahora?! Sabes, si me quedo sola con Edward puedo caer muy bajo, imagíname a mi ver ese cuerpo extremadamente sexy durmiendo a unos metros míos, ¿Quieres que ahora seamos tres los que tengas que transportar? Pues yo no, así que ahora despierta antes de que piense seriamente venderte –Amenace al carro, quien se quedo tal cual antes. Y que esperaba ¿Qué me hablara y me digiera "_Ándate a la mierda_"?

Intente por ultima vez que partiera pero el auto solo "_Tosía_" y no andaba. Me baje enojada y patee la rueda

-Estupido auto –Murmure para mi.

Entre nuevamente al edificio y el conserje me miro divertido, me metí al elevador con los brazos cruzados y frunciéndole el ceño a mi reflejo en el espejo del elevador.

Cuando llegue al piso 8 –donde vivía Edward-, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y un divertido Edward estaba ahí, apoyado en la pared, esperándome.

-Hola –Dije aun amurrada por lo de mi coche.

-Hey- se acerco a mi y me tomo de las caderas –Te ha traicionado tu coche? –Soltó una sonora carcajada ¿Cómo si hace un minuto estaba triste? Lo mire aun enojada con mi carro.

-Ha decidido abandonarme en un día de nieve ¡Y con el frió que hace no me iré a pie! ¡no quiero quedar hecha helado! –exclame enojada. ¿Por qué mi humor cambia tan repentinamente? Creo que mucha ternura hace colapsar…

-Calma Bella –Se rió –Te puedes quedar acá

Me sonroje, no quería quedarme; bueno, moría de ganas por quedarme ¿Pero si mis hormonas también me traicionaban? _Ahg, Estupido carro_ –volví a pensar.

Edward me miro y apretaba los labios para no romper en carcajadas, lo mire ceñuda –Que es tan divertido? Algún chiste que yo no se?

Edward no aguanto mas y rompió en carcajadas, su cuerpo tiritaba mientras ese hermoso sonido salía de sus labios, yo aun no entendía que sucedía y porque se reía.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo dentro del apartamento aun medio riéndose. Cuando llegamos al sofá me estremecí, me sentía helada como un hielo. ¿Cómo podía hacer tanto frió?

Cuando mi Ángel se paro de reír lo mire y vi ese brillo en los ojos –Ahora que estas tranquilo ¿Me puedes decir que es tan divertido?

-Nada, solo te vi regañando a tu auto y luego patearlo –Que?! Me miro por la ventana o bajo y escucho todo. Me sonroje mas que un tomate y rogué a Dios que no haya bajado, ¿pero porque estaba a la salida del elevador de pie y divertido? _Por favor, que no me haya seguido y me halla escuchado –_Rogué

-Ah… eso… si… es que no partía y yo… -Tartamudee con vergüenza, lo que sirvió para que se riera aun mas.

Vengo a su apartamento para que se ría de mi? Quise marcharme pero cuando di unos pasos a la puerta –aun con mucha vergüenza –Edward me tapo la salida con su muy bien formado y sexy cuerpo no dejándome salir.

-A donde crees que vas? –Pregunto

-A mi apartamento, veré si encuentro un taxi –Dije fría, no me gustaba que se rieran de mi, aunque solo era una excusa para tapar la vergüenza que sentía por que haya escuchado mi charla con el carro.

-Tu no sales de aquí –Me dijo y me cargo como saco de papas hasta el sofá. Patalee y grite pero no sirvió de nada, tenia mucha fuerza. Cuando me dejo en el sofá y me cruce de brazos enojada, Que se creía este Cullen?

Intento hablarme pero yo me hacia la enojada, la verdad me parecía divertido el momento, verlo casi rogándome hablarle y yo como una pequeña con los brazos cruzados y la boca cerrada, si que era infantil pero ¿Por qué tenia que reírse de mi?

-Bien Swan, no me hablaras en toda la noche? –Pregunto, yo miraba el horizonte sin prestarle atención, haciéndome la dura pero para mis adentros estallaba en carcajadas. Me miro unos momentos y aunque no lo miraba pude sentir esa risilla picara de el.

Se levanto del sofá y desapareció por la cocina, unos momentos después regreso con su sonrisa torcida y con una caja de bombones.

Pero no eran cualquier bombones, eran los _Val D'Aosta_. Abrí los ojos de golpe. Una vez en una de nuestras charlas le conté que mi tentación eran exclusivamente esos chocolates, que hacia cualquiera cosa por comerlos, y era verdad. Cuando veía ese chocolate compraba miles para comérmelos en una sola veaces Alice me chantajeo dandome chocolates para ir de compras. Me encantaban, era mi debilidad y el lo sabia.

Se sentó a mi lado y prendió el enorme tv plasma que tenia en la sala, puso los chocolates en su regazo y comenzó a comer tentándome, con una sonrisa picara y seductora.

Apreté las manos en puños para no lanzarme contra el, el chocolate y Edward en una combinación era muy, muy malo para mi compostura. Se veía tan sexy y el chocolate… mm… chocolate… Me quede mirando el chocolate embobada y estuve tentada a sacar uno ¿pero quedaría como la mujer débil? ¡Nunca caería y menos por un chocolate! Pero no era cualquier chocolate…

Me debatí internamente si hablarle y comer chocolate o muy orgullosa ver como el comía mi debilidad, mis dos debilidades conspiradas en mi contra ¡Es injusto!

Mire la caja y quedaba tan solo un bombón, Edward tomo uno y lentamente se lo acerco a la boca mirándome de reojo.

Me aguante durante 30 minutos sin comer ninguno de esos irresistibles bombones, pero ese era el ultimo… creo que se me estaba cayendo la baba cuando me rendí ¿Por qué me hacia esto? _Por tonta_ –me dijo mi mente –_como le confiesas que tu debilidad es ese chocolate_ –me regaño.

-¡Vale me rindo! –Grite y le quite el chocolate prácticamente de la boca y me lo comí sin el menor remordimiento. Ah, exquisito chocolate, Suspire

Pero ahora que me había comido uno no podría parar, me conozco y se que mi adicción al chocolate no la puede parar nadie.

Mire a Edward que me miraba divertido con la boca entre abierta –Que?

-Wow, no pensé que aguantaras tanto no comer chocolate –me comento entre risitas.

-Si, pero ahora me he quedado con las ganas –me cruce de brazos como niña pequeña a la que le quitan un dulce, eso era exactamente lo que pasaba.

-Bueno… yo tengo unas cuantas cajas guardadas… –no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando mis pies se movieron con vida propia y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Entre a la cocina desesperada buscando chocolates, pero por mas cajones que abrí no encontré los chocolates. Ya me estaba cansando, ¡Necesitaba chocolate!

-Buscas esto? –Una voz hermosa hablo desde mis espaldas, me gire y ahí estaban mis dos tentaciones, Edward y el chocolate en su mano.

Camine hasta el, pero cuando estaba apunto de tomar la caja con chocolates salio corriendo dejándome ahí, sin mis chocolates.

No tarde en reaccionar y perseguirlo por todo el apartamento buscando mis chocolates, me reí mucho y el estaba notablemente divertido esperando que lo atrapara.

En un momento se tropezó y callo de espalda en la alfombra, me reí de lo patética de su caída. El me frunció el ceño y abrió la caja de chocolates y se metió uno a la boca, tentándome a quitárselo de la boca misma.

Me acerque e intente quitarle la caja de chocolates, pero muy rápido se cambiaba de manos la caja y me no dejaba que yo la tomara. Me lancé sobre el –literalmente- y me reí contra su pecho.

Ahí estábamos los dos como un par de bobos tirados en la peluda alfombra del salón, comiendo chocolates como locos y viendo películas antiguas.

Después de comer 5 cajas de chocolates _Val D'Aosta_ mis ojos se cerraban y mi estomago amenazaba con vomitar en cualquier momento.

-Mucho chocolate por hoy –Dije mirando el ultimo bombón que quedaba

-Bueno, mas para mi –Dijo Edward y estiro su mano para coger el bombón, pero fui mas rápida y llegue antes que a el, puse el chocolate entre mis labios sin dejarlo entrar en mi boca, sonreí con malicia –Hey! –Me miro y vio el chocolate en mis labios.

-Si quieres compartimos –Dije apenas con el chocolate aun entre mis labios.

A el pareció gustarle la idea ya que se acerco a mi con una seductora sonrisa y junto nuestros labios, con sus dientes cogio el chocolate y se lo comió, dejándome a mi atónita por tan sexy movimiento y con ganas de mas. No sabe como eran mis hormonas?

Me sonrió –Eso es trampa –hice un puchero

-Porque? –Pregunto haciéndose el inocente

No le respondí. Lo mire a los ojos y vi ese brillo extraño que tanto me encantaba. Me hundí en aquel lago verde en mi mundo feliz, viéndome a mi y a Edward de la mano sentados alrededor de un río, sonriendo felices.

Si, esa era mi vida, estar con el para siempre y por siempre, era el destino que nos preparo la sorpresa, la vida extraña que había soñado tantas veces vivir.

_Esta era la historia de Isabella Swan, con el amor de su mente… sus sueños, sus sentimientos_.

Desperté la mañana siguiente y lo primero que sentí fue unos brazos apretarme las caderas. Sonreí feliz, recordando con quien dormía.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para ver a Edward dormir placidamente abrazado a mi y escondido en mi pecho como un niño pequeño, su despeinado cabello estaba mas despeinado aun y sonreí. El se veía como un ángel tranquilo, lleno de paz. Mon Ange…Hermoso. Acaricie su cabello con ternura esperando a que se despertara.

Mire a mi alrededor y recordé lo de la noche anterior, me reí entre dientes al darme cuenta de que dormíamos en la alfombra, nos tapaba una manta y mis pies descalzos sobresalían de ellas. Estaba cómoda y calentita con el sweater de Edward con el que dormí, y el aun descansaba en mis brazos. Quise dormir con el así, para siempre, despertar y ver a mi ángel a mi lado con su ternura y con su cabello despeinado.

Seguí acariciando su cabello dándole besos de vez en cuando, pensando en el día de hoy.

Serian muchas emociones para el, conocería a la hija de Tanya y tendría que traerla a su hogar, firmar papeles, hacer tramites y aprender a convivir con una pequeña, claro que yo lo ayudaría de todos modos…

Un suspiro me saco de mis pensamientos y Edward se removió un poco, se estaba despertando. Inspiro y se apretó mas a mi con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días –murmuro con voz adormilada.

-Buenos días bello durmiente –Salude y sonreí.

-Que hora es? –pregunto estirándose y bostezando

-Las 11 –respondí, era tarde. Teníamos planeado ir a buscar a Madeline a las 12

-Whoa, creo que no había dormido así de bien hace tiempo –Me sonrió y me dio un suave besos en los labios. –Tengo que ir a buscar a Maddie –Dijo luego de separarse mientras se incorporaba.

-Sip, ve a arreglarte que preparo el desayuno

-Si que me tienes consentido –Me dijo y me beso, sonreí contra sus labios

-Para que estamos las…-No termine. Iba a decir novias pero aun no éramos nada. Me sonroje –amigas? –Salio mas como pregunta y Edward se rió de mi.

Me sonroje más.

Se acerco a mi y me rodeo con sus brazos, me miro directamente a los ojos produciendo una electricidad en mi cuerpo-Isabella Marie Swan –Hablo, sabe que odio mi nombre completo, le fruncí el ceño –Se que nos conocemos hace dos días pero ambos sabemos que nos hemos acompañado siempre –Me guiño un ojo para darme entender lo de los sueños, me reí bajito- Quieres ser mi novia? –Pregunto regalándome una sonrisa torcida.

Le sonreí –Claro que si Ange, me has hecho esperar –Bromee y lo bese.

El beso fue largo tierno y pasionario. Edward movía sus labios con los míos y pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar en mi boca, le cedí el paso enseguida y comenzó la danza de nuestras lenguas, no podía pensar en nada mas que en la palabra "AMOR", yo lo amo y eso es lo único que podía pensar en ese momento.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap ;)_

_El proximo chapter conocen a Maddie. _

_Gracias a cada uno de sus reviews mis niñas (L) Me encanta recibir sus alertas y cada cosa que diga sus reviews. Aprovecho de agradecer a las que me dijieron mis errores en el cap anterior xd. Creo que estuve muy apurada y lo subi sin revisar bien todo, bueno gracias por avisar xd._

_Besoteeeeeeees mis niñas, espero sus comentarios._

_

* * *

_

_Tomates, paltas, rosas, refrescos, ciber-balazos, dudas, ideas Reviews :D_


	11. Maddie

**Porque siempre esta tu angel mirandote desde el cielo...**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Maddie**

Edward se fue a dar una ducha mientras preparaba el desayuno, hice jugo de naranja natural, huevos y panques.

Tenia todo listo cuando Edward apareció en la cocina. Llevaba una camisa gris con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y unos jeans oscuros, su cabello estaba mojado por haber salido recién de la ducha. Parecía un modelo de pasarela y me sentí mal, yo no era tan bonita, a su lado debía desentonar.

El tenia una sonrisa picara –Creo que elegí bien mi ropa –Dijo al notar que no quitaba la vista de el.

-Creo que el hombre que lleva la ropa es bastante sexy. -De donde salio eso?

Su musical risa lleno la habitación. Se acerco a mi y abrazo acorralándome en la encimera –El hombre sexy te lo agradece –Y me beso de nuevo, con mas ternura.

Nos separamos luego de unos segundos en busca de aire –El desayuno esta listo –Cante y me aleje de sus brazos para sentarme a comer. Edward se sentó a mi lado y desayuno alabando a la cocinera.

Después de desayunar me duche en la casa de Edward, le pedí que luego pasáramos a mi apartamento para cambiarme de ropa y arreglarme un poco, luego iríamos donde Madeline.

EL acepto y salimos rumbo a mi casa, mi Audi "Milagrosamente" funciono bien esa mañana y me sonroje al recordar mi "Charla con el auto" de ayer.

En 5 minutos estábamos ya en mi apartamento, le pedí a Edward que me esperara y me cambie de ropa. Elegí unos pantalones Jeans pitillos con una blusa celeste, una chaqueta blanca, botas blancas y mi infaltable boina del material similar al Jeans. Agradecí que Alice hubiera puesto todos los conjuntos perfectos en mi maleta antes de venir a Londres. Me aplique un poco de mascara de pestañas y lip-gloss y listo.

Salí apurada de la habitación porque ya eran las 11:45.

Edward me quedo mirando embobado, me reí ante su cara –Wow, si que estas hermosa –Me tomo de una mano y me hizo girar sobre mi misma, me reí

-La chica hermosa te lo agradece, ahora es tarde, vamos.

Tome mi cartera y nos fuimos. Edward estaba nervioso, no sabia como se tomaría todo esto Madeline y la verdad es que yo tampoco. Luego debía ir a hacer los tramites para que el quedara como el responsable de la niña y yo la cuidaría en su ausencia. Alice ya sabia todo y dijo que fuéramos tranquilos, ella haría el funeral de Tanya y aconsejo que no fuéramos, para que la niña no se sintiera mal.

Llegamos al hospital, Edward me tomo de la mano y se notaba nervioso, pasaba frecuentemente su mano por su ya despeinado cabello –Que hago Bella? Que le digo? –Me dijo nervioso

-Explicarle todo, se fuerte Edward por ella. –Le di un apretón de mano –Yo estaré con tigo –Esas palabras lo tranquilizaron un poco y emprendimos camino a la consulta de Carlisle.

Una enfermera llamo a Carlise y en un segundo estaba a nuestro lado, noto el nerviosismo de Edward y lo tranquilizo con palabras de aliento, yo apretaba su mano en señal de fuerza, aunque yo estaba igual o mas nerviosa que el. Que le diría a Madeline? Le caería bien? Y Edward?

-Esta en la habitación 202 –Dijo carlisle –Síganme

Apreté la mano de Edward y lo mire a los ojos –Todo ira bien, estoy con tigo –repetí y luego seguimos a Carlisle.

Llegamos a la habitación 202, Carlisle abrió la puerta y quede sorprendida.

Una pequeña estaba sentada en la cama jugando con una muñequita de felpa pepona vieja. Levanto la mirada y la observe mejor. Su cabello caía largo y liso del mismo color que el cabello de Edward, sus ojos eran azules profundos como el mar pero con la misma forma de los ojos de Edward, su tez era pálida y con pecas que se le veían muy lindas. Llevaba ropa una calquita rosa y unos jeans, se notaba que la vestían bien. Sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que sus mejillas, supuse que había llorado.

El parecido con Edward era increíble, pero tenia el cabello como yo, ondulado en las puntas solo que en otro color, los labios y la nariz muy similares a los míos, sus facciones idénticas a las mías. Era impresionante que la niña se pareciera a ambos, pasaría por nuestra hija sin problemas.

Mi boca estaba entre abierta, hasta que la pequeña rompió el silencio.

-Hola –Dijo su voz infantil, un poco rota.

Ahí me di cuenta de que era ella, la niña con la que soñé un día era Maddie.

Por instinto propio me acerque a ella sin decir palabra, me sente a su lado en la cama y le sonrei –Hola-La salude –Soy Bella –Me presente

-Yo soy Madeline, pero mi Mami me dice Maddie –Pude sentir el corazón de Edward apretarse, el mío también se apretó. Quería llorara pero retuve las lagrimas, ¿Cómo decirle que su madre ya no estaba con ella? Acaricie su cabello y ella me miro, pude notar su tristeza –Tío Carlisle dice que mami esta en el cielo, ¿Es eso cierto Bella? –Pregunto la pequeña.

-Si –Respondí –Ella esta cuidándote del cielo Maddie, es un angelito –Le dije y una lagrima se escapo de mi ojo, Edward se acerco a paso silencioso y se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola Maddie –Saludo Edward, hablo casi en un susurro, tenia los ojos cristalizados pero evito llorar –Soy Edward, amigo de tu mami

-Hola Edward –Saludo Maddie –Te pareces mucho a mi –Dijo mientras se paraba sobre la cama y sus manitos recorrían el cabello de Edward, esa imagen me enterneció y emociono, me hizo derramar otras lagrimas.

-Si Maddie –Edward le sonrió y le sentó en la cama nuevamente –Veras Maddie… -comenzó, los nervios se apoderaban de el –como ya sabes mami esta en el cielo, ella me dijo a mi que podía cuidarte…

-Pero ella volverá? –Pregunto la pequeña con inocencia, Edward me miro suplicando ayuda

-No Maddie –Respondí lo mas dulce que pude mientras recorra su cabello con mi mano –Mami esta cuidándote del cielo, pero aquí en la tierra Edward tiene que hacerse cargo de ti.

-Y James? –Pregunto

-Acompaña a tu mami pequeña –respondió Edward –Ellos dos te vigilan desde arriba

-OH –La niña bajo la mirada triste –Mi mami ya no va a volver –Abrazo a su muñeca y comenzó a llorar despacito –Yo quiero que ella vuelva –dijo entre lagrimas.

Cogi a Maddie y la puse en mi regazo, la abrase, me rompía el corazón verla llorar, pero la entendía.

Que terrible debe ser perder a tu madre tan pequeña, no podía verla sufrir así, me partía el corazón en mil pedacitos. Maddie se abrazo a mi y sollozo en mis brazos, yo acariciaba su cabecita y lloraba en silencio ¿Por qué tenia que sufrir así?

Edward hundió la cara en sus manos, estaba angustiado, triste. No sabia que hacer con Maddie y lo entendía.

-Calma Maddie, todo estará bien… -Le dije a la pequeña quien ya se comenzaba a tranquilizar.

-Pero… -susurro -¿Ahora quien será mi mami? –Pregunto con inocencia ¿Qué podía decirle?

-Yo –Respondí casi inconcientemente, Edward levanto la mirada sorprendido y me miro primero con sorpresa, luego con ternura –Yo te cuidare como tu mami –dije, no quería que olvidara a su madre o creyera que yo la remplazaría. Le sonreí a la pequeña que rápidamente había agarrado confianza.

-Pero si James ya no esta –Sus ojitos armaban un puzzle en su cabeza -¿Ya no tendré un papi?

Mire a Edward, quien estaba nervioso debatiendo en que responderle a la pequeña, lo mire con ternura suplicándole que le digiera algo –Yo seré como tu papi Maddie –Dijo Edward y la pequeña se volteo y lo miro, le dedico una sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿Mi mami esta feliz en el cielo? –Pregunto luego de unos minutos de silencio, ahora ella estaba en el regazo de Edward

-Si Maddie, tu mami esta feliz mirándote ahora desde el cielo –Le dije con una sonrisa. Ella me miro y me dedico una sonrisa. Estaba mucho mejor.

Era impresionante el parecido con Edward, ella ya se había encariñado mucho con el, lo abrazaba y conversaba con el sin problemas, con migo era igual y me agradaba que confiara en nosotros. Sabia que no podía remplazar a su madre, pero podía ser como una y cuidarla como si fuera mi hija y lo haría.

-Maddie, ¿Tienes hambre? –Pregunto Edward. La pequeña se sonrojo –Igual que yo- y asintió con su cabecita. Me reí y Edward también, la cogio en brazos –Bien, vamos a comer y luego te quedaras con Bella, mientras yo haré algunas cosas.

La pequeña asintió y salimos de la habitación. Maddie caminaba entre Edward tomando a cada uno de una mano, parecíamos una verdadera familia y eso me hacia sonreír, me sentía bien y cómoda, Maddie era un encanto de niña.

Salimos del hospital y fuimos a un Mc Donals, la pequeña pidió una Cajita Feliz porque venia con un juguetito que le gustaba. Yo pedí una gaseosa y Edward también, ninguno tenia hambre.

Maddie se veía mejor, pero no estaba totalmente bien. Sabia que aun estaba triste y no entendía bien porque su mami estaba en el cielo, pero ya se había encariñado con nosotros y sabia que la queríamos.

Ella era una niña encantadora, conversaba como una adulta y jugaba con Edward y con migo. Mi ángel ahora estaba mas feliz, tenia una sonrisa en la cara y sus ojos brillaban, también adoraba a Maddie.

-Y donde viviré ahora? –Pregunto de pronto Maddie mientras comía una patata frita.

-Con migo –respondió Edward

-Y Bella? Ella no vivirá con migo? –Pregunto con su tono infantil y me miro suplicante,

-No, yo no viviré con tigo pero estaré muy cerquita para cuando me necesites

Hizo un puchero similar al de Alice –Porque no vives con nosotros? –Me dijo la pequeña.

Edward y yo reímos, el me miro feliz, como invitándome a decir que si.

-Porque Edward y yo vivimos separados…

-Pero ustedes se aman –aseguro la pequeña, me sorprendió que se notara tanto mi relación con Edward, el me miro igual de sorprendido –Porque no viven juntos si se aman? –La niña frunció el ceño y se veía muy tierna

-Porque ambos tenemos nuestros apartamentos –Respondí sonrojada.

-Y Bella puede ir cuando quiera –Dijo Edward.

Seguimos practicando hasta que se hizo tarde, estaba helado y la niña no tenia mas ropa… tampoco tenia una habitación en el departamento de Edward… ni juguetes… ¡Tenia que comprarle cosas urgentemente!

-Edward, Maddie no tiene ropa –Comente

-Tienes razón… -pensó un segundo –Tampoco he preparado la habitación para la niña, pero esta la de huéspedes, podrá dormir ahí mientras pido a Alice que me ayude a armar una habitación para ella. –Dijo. Conociendo a Alice ya tenia todo listo.

Edward miro el reloj –Hora de irse –Dijo y se levanto de la silla –Mierda, he olvidado ir a buscar el volvo… -Dijo mas para si mismo.

-Edward dijo una palabrota –Regaño Maddie, me reí.

-Disculpa Maddie, solo he olvidado algo importante. –dijo Edward divertido

-Puedes llevarte mi carro –Ofrecí

-No te preocupes, mi trabajo esta a una cuadra de aquí y esta estacionado ahí desde…. –Se callo, entendí a que se refería al día del accidente.

Nos levantamos del asiento y caminamos hasta mi coche, Maddie iba entretenida jugando con su muñeca

-Te llevo hasta ahí, luego iré al centro comercial con Maddie a comprar algunas cosas –Le dije con una sonrisa.

El se acerco a mi y paso sus brazos por mis caderas – Eres un ángel, Mon ange –Susurro y luego me beso, ese beso dulce y tierno que tanto necesitaba, el beso que tan solo el podía darme.

Y ahora estábamos completos, con esta pequeña alegría llamada Maddie, nada podía salir mejor. Gracias –me dije mentalmente

-Puaj, ¿no les da asco? Comparten saliva –Dijo Maddie interrumpiendo nuestro beso. Me sonroje y me separe de Edward quien también se veía avergonzado y divertido. Maddie tenía cara de asco y ambos nos reímos.

-Bueno Maddie, quieres ir a comprar unas muñecas nuevas –Dije y me agache a su altura

A Maddie se le iluminaron los ojitos –Puedo tener la Barbie Mariposa? –Pregunto esperanzada, me encantaba ver esos ojitos, me hacia sentir una ternura enorme y ya la quería como hija propia.

-Claro que si, vamos a comprar la barbie que tu quieras.

-Wiii! –La niña dio saltitos y me recordó a Alice. Parece que Edward pensó lo mismo ya que se río y luego la cogio en brazos.

Saco algo de su chaqueta y me lo paso, era una tarjeta bancaria –Toma –Me ofreció y yo le fruncí el ceño cruzándome de brazos, yo quería hacerle un regalo a Maddie y además el dinero me sobraba con mi nuevo trabajo –Bella….-Rodó los ojos sabiendo que no aceptaría la tarjeta –Porque lo haces tan difícil? Que la cuides por hoy es mucho, por favor acepta –Suplico

-Edward, yo quiero hacer esto, por favor déjame –Suplique con la mirada

-Igual aceptaras

-No

Edwar rodó los ojos –Cabezota –murmuro para si mismo

Nos dirigimos al trabajo de Edward y lo deje ahí para que fuera a buscar su volvo, luego de desearle suerte en los tramites fui camino al centro comercial, Maddie cantaba una canción infantil cuando mi móvil sonó.

-Diga?

-Bella! –Chillo Alice desde el otro lado del teléfono –Como les fue con Maddie?

-Muy bien, esta con migo. Ahora iremos al centro comercial por algún juguete y algo de ropa...

-No te preocupes por la ropa –interrumpió- ya le compre todo lo que necesitaba, solo falta juguetes y algo para decorar su habitación. Por cierto si estas con Edward dile que llevo pintura rosa para la habitación de Maddie, también la cama, los muebles ¡Hay Bella! ¡Me enamore de un oso de felpa de 3 metros! No pude resistir comprárselo –Dijo esto en menos de 10 segundos.

-Calma Alice –Me reí- Como no pensé que ya tenias todo preparado?

-Hay Bella, como si no me conocieras –Se río.

-Como fue el funeral? –Pregunte bajito para que Maddie no escuchara.

-Triste –dijo con un triste suspiro –Pero ya esta bien, no queremos llorar mas

-Arriba el ánimo duende. Te dejo que he llegado al centro comercial –Dije mientras estacionaba el carro

-Ok Bella, llámame en cuanto te desocupes, iremos pintar la habitación de Maddie

-Pero Edward no esta en su apartamento

-Pero yo tengo la copia de sus llaves –su risa era con malicia –Adios Bells! –corto la llamada y guarde el móvil.

-Quien era Bella? –Pregunto Maddie, la mire y estaba jugando con su vieja muñequita de trapo. Sonreí ante la tierna imagen

-Era Aice, la hermana de Edward y mi mejor amiga –Sonreí –Vamos.

Me baje del coche y ayuda a bajar a Maddie, la tome de la manito y caminamos juntas hasta el mall. Me sentía tan feliz de que aquella pequeña me tuviera confianza tan solo a unas horas de conocernos, seria como mi hijita y agradecía que Dios me la hubiera enviado, ella definitivamente alegraría mis días y claro, los de Edward.

-Mira mira! –Chillo emocionada mientras se subía a un carrito para niños color rosa –Tiene a Minnie! –Grito emocionada mientras hacia que el carrito avanzara.

-Te gusta? –Pregunte mientras la impulsaba para que pudiera andar mas rápido por la juguetería

-Si! Es muy lindo-Sonrió con dulzura, esa niña me robaba el corazón.

-Bueno, lo llevaremos. –Le dije mientras la sacaba del carrito y buscaba un vendedor para llevarlo

-Enserio? –Dijo emocionada, sus ojitos azules me miraron sorprendidos

-Claro que si Maddie, ahora ¿Quieres ver algunas barbies? –Ofrecí con una sonrisa

-Graciaaaaaaaas! –Me abrazo una pierna mientras daba saltitos como los de Alice, me reí ante el hecho y la cogi en brazos, ella me abrazo mas fuerte y hundió su carita en mi pecho –Mami también te lo agradece

Sus palabras me dejaron en shock, ¿Acaso oía a su madre? –Maddie, ¿Cómo sabes que mami también lo agradece? –Pregunte

-Ella me lo dijo –Respondió la pequeña como si nada. Me quede perpleja, ¿Ella podía oírla? ¿O solo era su mente de niñita? –Ahora dice que te de las gracias y que te de un besote por ser buena con migo. Ella también dice que gracias, que sabe que serás una muy buena mami para mi –Dicho eso la niña me beso la mejilla y me regalo una sonrisa. Se separo de mi abrazo y camino hacia donde estaban las barbies.

Yo estaba en shock, mis pies no se movían y mi mente estaba en blanco

¿Será que la pequeña oye a su madre? ¿Ella le habla? ¿Me conoce? ¿Me tiene confianza para ser la madre de su hija? Esto era extraño… Tanya le hablaba a la pequeña y ella me agradecía cuidarla y quererla. Una lagrima de emoción se escapo de mis ojos. La niña me quería y su madre agradecía ser yo quien la cuidara, esto era extraño, pero la palabra extraño en mi vocabulario no existía. Mi vida esta rodeada se sucesos extraños

Estuve unos minutos de trance y pensé en correr a contárselo a Edward, pero preferí hacerlo después cuando Maddie durmiera.

Después de comprar dos barbies y el carrito los llevamos al auto para no andar con bultos. Maddie tenía hambre así que la lleve a comer algo. Nos sentamos en el Mc Donals –por segunda vez en el día – y llame a Edward mientras Maddie comía su cajita feliz y se quejaba de que le había salido el mismo juguete dos veces

-Hola? –Dijo su musical voz

-Hola Ange –Salude- Como te fue?

-Bien, tengo todo listo. Soy el tutor de Maddie oficialmente –Dijo con alegría –Y a ti amor?

Era la primera vez que me llamaba amor, y me encantaba esa palabra –Bien, estamos en el centro comercial. Le compre algunos juguetes a Maddie y ahora esta comiendo –Le conté. Me sentí como una madre hablando de su hija con su esposo, me sentía como una verdadera familia. Sonreí –En un rato mas iremos a tu apartamento ¿Estarás ahí?

-Si, ahora estoy donde Esme pero me iré en unos segundos, tengo entendido que Alice me ha robado una copia de las llaves –Dijo algo molesto- no quiero saber que le hará a mi apartamento.

Me reí –Solo arreglara la habitación de Maddie, ahora mismo debe estar ahí arreglando todo

-Bueno, vete pronto a mi apartamento, ya te extraño –Confeso

-Yo también te extraño –suspire –nos vemos en un rato amor, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero. Cuídense, Adiós ange –Y corto la llamada.

Me quede mirando la nada unos segundos pensando en las cosas que han pasado desde que llegue a Londres, esta era le mejor decisión que había tomado en mi vida y nunca me arrepentiría de estar aquí, con mi Maddie y mi Edward. Si, ya eran míos, porque eran parte de mi corazón. Sin ellos no estaría completo.

-Ustedes se quieren mucho –Comento Maddie mirándome con picardía -¿Por qué no se casan?

Me sonroje ante el hecho, tan pequeñita y directa como Alice –Porque… llevamos poco tiempo de novios –Conteste nerviosa.

-Pero si ustedes se aman, deberían casarse ya, están hecho el uno para el otro –La pequeña se hecho una papa frita a la boca. Esta niña hablaba como una adulta.

-Bueno Maddie, ahora vamos a comprar algunas cositas para ti y vamos a casa –Cambie rapido el tema de conversacion. La cogi de la manito y caminamos juntas al supermercado que estaba en el centro comercial

Compre algunas cosas para el apartamento de Edward –ya que cuando revise su cocina no tenia casi comida – y algunas cosas para Maddie, como shampoo para niños, cepillo de dientes, colonias, cremas etc.

La verdad me divertí mucho comprando esto, era exactamente como una madre de familia. Maddie se reía y elegía las cosas que le gustaban y corría de aquí para aya feliz, como si no se acordara de su madre. Agradecí el hecho de que la niña no este tan triste por ese motivo, pero sabia que cuando creciera le afectaría mas.

Llegamos a casa de Edward a eso de las 6, no sabía como subir tantas bolsas al apartamento. Me quede mirando el maletero abierto pensando como subir las bolsas juntas, se me hacia imposible, tendría que hacer 2 o 3 viajes para subir todo.

-Necesitas ayuda? –Pregunto una voz sexy y conocida a mis espaldas, sonreí y me voltee.

-Hola –Le di un suave beso en los labios conciente de que estaba Maddie –La verdad es que si –Apunte mirando el maletero del auto.

-Whoa, y dices que Alice es compradora compulsiva –se burlo –Y a que vienen tantas bolsas? –Pregunto

-Bueno… ya que cuando estuve aquí me fije que no tenías casi comida fui al supermercado a comprar para al menos un mes, ya que tienes que alimentar a Maddie

-Bella, no tenias por que hacerlo –Me dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Tómalo como un regalo –No cambio su expresión –Por favor? Por Maddie y por mi? –Le hice un puchero al que no se resistió y me beso tiernamente.

-Sabes que te lo pagare igualmente –Murmuro contra mis labios.

-Soy muy cabezota cuando me lo propongo –Le advertí aun contra sus labios

Maddie revoloteaba por ahí jugando con su nueva barbie.

Edward subio casi todas las bolsas el solo y cuando llegamos a su apartamento la puerta estaba abierta. Edward me miro confuso pues el acababa de llegar y no había subido, pero de pronto salio la pequeña Alice con Rose a su lado con la cara manchada de pintura rosa y lila.

-Hola chicos –Saludo Rose con una sonrisa.

-Hey! Que tal Rose? –Saludo m novio. Novio; que bella palabra

-Bien, Alice no me ha dejado descansar un minuto –Acuso

Me reí junto con Edward –Hey! Tenia que tener todo listo para esta pequeña-Dijo Alice quien ya se encontraba con Maddie en sus brazos, la pequeña le sonreía feliz- Hola Maddie, Soy Alice –se presento

-Hola Alice, ¿Tu eres a la que Edward llama Duendecillo diabólico? –Pregunto inocente.

Todos nos reímos ante el comentario de la pequeña, lo había oído de Edward cuando subíamos en el elevador. Alice miraba enojadísima a Edward y el solo reía.

Entramos a casa y Edward y yo guardamos todo en la cocina mientras Alice y Rose entretenían a Maddie, mi ángel estaba feliz y irradiaba felicidad por los poros, y yo estaba igual de feliz.

Alice nos mostró la habitación de Maddie que estaba realmente hermosa, era de color lila y dos muros color rosa, las cortinas eran de color blanco con florcitas rosas. La cama de Maddie era como la de una princesa, tenia un velo alrededor de ella y unas mesitas de noche blancas muy monas. Había una tv y una repisa para poner juguetes.

-Whoooow –Maddie entro a la habitación, les había quedado preciosa.-Aquí dormiré yo? –Pregunto la pequeña que estaba abrazada a mi pierna.

-Si Maddie, este será tu cuarto –Dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

Los ojitos de Maddie se iluminaron –Graciaaaaaaas! –chillo y nos abrazo a todos uno por uno, me encantaba verla feliz y nos robo una sonrisa a todos con su ternura.

Luego de cenar Rose y Alice se fueron, Edward dijo que vería unos planos por su trabajo y yo bañe a Maddie con un shampoo con aroma a fresas para niños igual al mío. Luego de bañar a la pequeña se lavo sus pequeños dientecitos y le cepille su larga cabellera pelicobriza. Le puse su pijamita –obra de Alice- fucsia con blanco que tenia estampada una tierna muñequita y estaba lista para dormir.

La puse en su nueva camina y ella me sonrió.-Me lees un cuento? Mami lo hacia –pidió

En eso llego Edward y se puso detrás de mi en silencio. Lo mire y le di un suave beso –Claro que si te leeré un cuento Maddie. –Me dirigí a la repisa donde habían varios libros y cogi el primero que vi: La cenicienta

Me senté al lado de su cama y Edward me abrazo por la espalda apoyando su mentón en mi hombro y observando a nuestra Maddie. Era tan hermosa y se veía tan feliz y se parecía tanto a nosotros. Era extraño que se pareciera tanto.

Cuando había leído unas 5 hojas del libro Maddie se estaba quedando dormida de a poco. Deje de Leer y me quede contemplándola junto a Edward.

Mi ángel me beso el cuello y me susurro –No crees que se parece mucho a nosotros?

-Si, tiene tu cabello y tus ojos solo que en otro color, y tiene mis facciones –comente en un suave murmullo –Es hermosa

-Como tu –susurro y me beso la oreja suavemente, me estremecí ante el tacto. Antes de que pudiera llegar a sus labios Maddie hablo.

-Bella –susurro la pequeña Maddie, estaba medio dormida

-Dime Maddie? –Pregunte mientras me acercaba y acariciaba su largo cabello

-Te puedo decir mami? –Pregunto aun medio dormida.

Sus palabras me emocionaron. La conocía en tan solo un día y ya quería llamarme mami. Sentí como si ya hubiera vivido con ella, que ya la había visto y me hacia sentir ese amor de madre que no conocía. Unas lágrimas de emoción se me escaparon-llorar se me estaba asiendo una rutina- y una enorme sonrisa se formo en mis labios.

-Claro que si Maddie

-Mami dice que gracias, que sabe que me cuidaras bien y se va a ir tranquila –Murmuro y abrió mas sus ojitos. Edward me miro confundido

-Dile a mami que te cuidare bien junto con Edward –Le dije ya sabiendo que la pequeña oía a su madre.

-Me dijo que te diera las gracias y que a Eddie -Edward hizo una mueca de dolor- le dijera papi, que el me quería y me cuidaría con tigo por siempre. Ahora se va ¿Por qué se va? –Me pregunto Maddie con los ojitos cristalinos

Que podía responderle? No sabia bien lo que pasaba, la niña hablaba con su difunta madre y ella le decía cosas para que nos digiera a nosotros, ósea, como un teléfono, pero además se va. ¿Será verdad como en las películas que cuando los espíritus están tranquilos y cumplen su misión se van al cielo?

-Porque ahora va al cielo, estaba aquí para cuidarte pero sabe que te cuidaremos nosotros –respondió Edward por mi, también con lagrimas de emoción

-Pero me quedare solita –dijo la pequeña bajando su cabecita -¿Pueden ser ustedes mis papis? –Pregunto ilusionada con lágrimas.

-Claro que si Maddie, nosotros seremos como tus papis –Respondió Edward y abrazo a la pequeña. Ella enterró la cara en su pecho y lo abrazo con cariño.

Hubiera querido tener una cámara en este momento para fotografiar tan linda imagen. Maddie nos quería, y ella era mi nueva hija.

-Hora de dormir pequeña –Bese su frente –Buenas noches Maddie, que sueñes con los angelitos –Desee con una sonrisa

-Mami estará en mis sueños, ella es un ángel –aseguro

-Si, ella es un ángel –hablo Edward –Descansa pequeña –Beso su mejilla y la arropo como un verdadero padre, se veía tan tierno.

La niña a los minutos se quedo dormida y salimos de su habitación para sentarnos en el sofá y conversar.

-Como es eso de que escucha a Tanya? –Pregunto Edward mientras me abrazaba

-Ella me dijo que la oía, Tanya le habla y le dice cosas

-Crees que sea verdad? –Pregunto

-Edward, con nuestra historia ¿Crees que es mentira? –Pregunte mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-No –Dijo y luego me beso.

_

* * *

_

_Les ha gustado el cap?_

_No lo he podido revisar bien porque no me queda tiempo, en el kolegio se ha puesto todo dificil y tengo que salir con vbuenas notas :S_

_Bueno, quiero aclarar que no he abandonado destinados, solo que la inspiracion para continuarla no me ha acompañado ultimamente, pido tiempo, tambien tengo que cargar con mis clases de canto y todo xd. Subo en Mon Ange mas seguido porque tengo hasta mas op menos la mitad de la historia ya escrita, solo las reviso y subo :)_

_Hay un review que me ha dejado perpleja: KarliitaCullen: Niña has acertado, es parte... bueno algo que nadie creeria pero yo si, por eso escribi esta historia, por eso me es tan facil hacerlo a diario. Tu entiedes, pero cuando el amor de tu vida esta tan lejos como en Londres todo se complica, aunque lo vea. Gracias por tu review :)_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap, a mi me ha fascinado aunque quuisas los hechos de que Maddie ya quiera decirle Papi a Edward y Mami a Bella es un poco adelantado, lo he dejado asi porque su madre le habla y ella quiso que fuera asi -mis historias son asi de raras xd- asi que no quisse borrarlos. _

_Que les parecio el encuenrto?_

_Espero sus reviewsss_

_Besotes: Pk.-*_

* * *

_Tomates, gaseosas, flores, rosas, ideas, preguntas REVIEWS_


	12. Mosca Mike

**Capitulo 11**

**Mosca Mike**

Estaba realmente sorprendida por la actitud de Maddie, que me pidiera permiso a mi y Edward para decirnos mami y papi era algo muy rápido, no pensé que fuera así, aunque estaba conciente de que de un día para otro no podía decirle mama y papa a otras personas que no son tus padres, pero cuando tuviera esa confianza en nosotros lo hará y me hace la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Pasaron las horas y cuando vi el reloj ya eran las 12, tenía que irme a mi apartamento, no podía pasar todas las noches aquí, además no tenia ropa ni cepillo de dientes ni nada.

-Hora de irme –Bese a Edward y me puse de pie

-Tienes que irte? –Me hizo un pequeño puchero que definitivamente había aprendido de Alice

-Si, mañana iré a trabajar –Sabia que no era necesario ir, pero no me gustaba que me vieran como una irresponsable –Cualquier cosa me llamas si? –Lo bese suavemente.

-Gracias

-Deja ya de agradecerme amor –Sonreí –. Mañana ve con Maddie a mi apartamento.

Me dio un tierno beso en los labios –Te quiero –Dijimos al mismo tiempo. Sonreí y me fui a mi apartamento.

En 2 minutos ya estaba en mi apartamento, era una suerte de que estuviera a 2 cuadras del de Edward. Estacione mi audi y subí al apartamento. Abrí la puerta y no pareció tan agradable como antes. Me gustaría estar acompañada de Edward y Maddie, la soledad no era una buena bienvenida.

Me duche y puse mi pijama, comí algo y tome mi laptop. No sabia que hacer y no tenia sueño, me pregunte que estaba haciendo Edward, seguro estaba durmiendo ya. Sonreí y comencé a escribir.

No se de donde salio la idea ni las palabras, solo deje mis dedos recorrer el teclado y escribir, escribir y escribir cada parte de mi. Quería dejar mis recuerdos marcados, para que mis hijos y mis nietos pudieran leer lo que yo viví, lo que yo fui y como es que mi vida seguía. Seria como mi pequeño diario de vida computarizado, pero claro, como tal escritora lo escribí como libro inconcientemente.

Llevaba horas escribiendo hasta que el sueño me venció. Mire el reloj y eran las 4 de la mañana, ¿tanto tiempo estuve escribiendo?

Me levante del sofá y me fui a dormir, pensar que todo había cambiado en un solo día.

Parece que recién había apoyado la cabeza en la almohada cuando sonó mi despertador

-Maldito el que invento el despertador- murmure perezosamente. Me levante de mala gana, claro, solo había dormido 4 horas.

Me duche y vestí con unos sencillos jeans pitillos, unas converse negras y una blusa verde claro, muy informal para ir a trabajar, pero yo era joven no? Para dar el toque me puse una chaqueta negra y mi amiga boina del color de mi remera. Nota: Agradecer a Alice por sus conjuntos.

Me puse un poco de tapa-ojeras para tapar esas manchas moradas bajo mis ojos y mascara de pestañas. Desayune lo primero que pille y luego de lavar la vajilla tome mi bolso y salí de mi departamento.

_You got it, you got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness_

Reconocí el sonido de inmediato, era la canción que había dejado para el móvil de Edward

-Hola? –Conteste alegre

-Bella? –Edward sonaba preocupado

-Que sucede ange? –Me estaba preocupando a mi

-Maddie –Me paralice –No es nada grave, tranquila –Respire- solo quiere verte. Ha tenido alguna pesadilla o algo y solo dice tu nombre. Sabia que tenias que trabajar hoy por eso no te llame antes, pero ella quiere verte –Sonaba algo triste.

-Tranquilo amor, voy para allá, puedo ir al trabajo mas tarde –tranquilice –Te veo en unos minutos.

Corte la llamada y corrí hasta mi auto. Llegue al apartamento de Edward en unos minutos. Me baje del coche y corrí hasta el elevador.

Llegue a la puerta y toque el timbre, salio Edward a recibirme, llevaba unos jeans y una sencilla camiseta.

-Amor –Dijo algo aliviado y me abrazo

-Como estas? –Pregunte

-Bien, Maddie esta en su dormitorio viendo caricaturas, se ha tranquilizado cuando le dije que venias

Le di un tierno beso en los labios –Que le sucedió? –Pregunte cuando nos separamos

-Dijo que tuvo una pesadilla, no me quiere decir nada solo llora… me preocupa, ha llorado y no me quiere decir que soñó. –Edward sornaba afligido

-Tranquilo amor, es normal que tenga pesadillas luego de unos dais de la muerte de su madre, además es solo una niña. A todos nos ha pasado

-Lo se –Suspiro –Solo no me gusta verla así. Pero bueno, es tan solo una pequeña. –Sonrió con cariño, se le notaba cuanto amaba a esa pequeña.

-Iré a verla –Bese su frente y me levante del sofa.

Me fui a la habitación de Maddie y abrí cuidadosamente la puerta de la pequeña. Estaba recostada abrazando un oso de felpa muy mono que yo le había regalado y veía la tv. Llevaba su pijamita y su cabello se parecía al mió cuando recién me levantaba.

Entre a la habitación y Maddie se volteo al escuchar mis pasos. En cuanto me vio corrió hacia mi

-Bella! –Grito con lágrimas en sus ojitos azules, la cogi en mis brazos y la abrase fuerte

-Estoy aquí pequeña –Bese su cabello y me senté en su cama con ella en mi regazo, lagrimitas salían de sus ojos. –Me quieres contar tu pesadilla cielo? –Pregunte mientras la miraba preocupada, quería saber todo. Seque sus lagrimas con mis pulgares y bese su frente

-Si, tu estabas mal. Estabas en la calle tirada y había mucha sangre –dijo casi en un susurro –tenias tus ojitos cerrados, y yo corría hacia ti y no me respondías. Después no se como yo estaba con Edward en un hospital, el lloraba y gritaba desesperado, luego llegaba tía Ali con lagrimitas también –suspiro con tristeza –ella lo abrazaba y me abrazaba a mi, pero yo no quería, quería verte. Luego veía a tío Carlisle correr detrás de una camilla donde estabas tu aun con sangre y tus ojitos cerrados, se ivan por una puerta y yo corría tras de ustedes, pero Edward me cogia y no me dejaba ir. No me acuerdo de mucho mas, pero era todo muy triste. Luego Edward me llevaba a una habitación y ahí estabas tu, con los ojitos cerradas y con unas cosas cuadradas conectadas a ti –dijo y me abrazo –yo tenia mucha pena. No quiero que te vallas Bella

No podía hacer nada mas que abrazarla, darle mi cariño a esa pequeña que me quería tanto como yo a ella. No me gustaba que tuviera pesadillas y menos con migo pero no podía hacer nada mas. Pensé que como había perdido a su mami quizás tuviera miedo de perderme a mi también.

-Mira, te prometo algo –Propuse y ella me miro curiosa –Prometo estar con tigo hoy cuando duermas para que no tengas pesadillas –Le sonreí –Y también prometo cuidarte y estar con tigo siempre.

La pequeña me sonrió y me estiro su manito –Las promesas no se rompen –Me recordó cuando tome su mano en señal de pacto.

Bese su cabecita –Promesas son promesas –Le dije y le sonreí con cariño -¡Pero mira que cabello! –Fingí estar sorprendida –Vamos a tener que cepillarlo horas y horas –Dije y comencé a hacerle cosquillas.

-Bella! Bella! –Decía entre risas la pequeña, intentaba hacerme cosquillas por lo que yo también me reí y terminamos ambas tendidas en la cama retorciéndonos de la risa.

Cuando nos calmamos me incorpore con Maddie que aun se reía, levante la cabeza y ahí estaba Edward, muy bien arreglado con el cabello mojado –por la ducha- tan terriblemente sexy como siempre y con el móvil en la mano con la cámara apuntando hacia nosotras.

-Hey! –Dije al notar de que nos estaba grabando con el móvil.

-Edward! –Chillo emocionada Maddie y corrió a lanzarse en sus brazos, saque mi móvil en un acto rápido y los fotografié mientras Edward la cogia con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Quería guardar todas estas memorias y en mi móvil al menos podría verlos cuando quisiera.

-Hey! –Me imito el con una enorme sonrisa al notar que los había fotografiado.

Me levante y Abrace a Edward –Te quiero –Susurre en su oído y el me beso suavemente el nos labios, con el móvil aun en la mano fotografié el momento y note que Edward también lo hacia y me reí contra sus labios.

-Desayunaron? –Pregunte luego de separarnos, Maddie abrazaba a Edward con una enorme sonrisa, como una hija abraza a su padre

-Yo si –Respondió Maddie.

Edward negó con la cabeza y beso a Maddie en la frete, luego la dejo en el suelo. –Iré a desayunar.

Camino hacia la cocina y yo lo seguí, Maddie se había quedado mirando televisión

Tenia cara de pensativo –Que pasa? Porque tan pensativo?

-Llamare a Ali –Me dijo mientras sacaba de la nevera alguna cosa –Me han llamado del trabajo urgente y no puedo faltar. Es un plano para un nuevo proyecto –suspiro – Tendré que contratar a alguien mientras yo no este, por ahora espero que Alice pueda cuidar a Maddie.

-Oh, había olvidado eso por completo –y lo había olvidado, no podíamos estar todo el día con la niña. –Pero no llames a Alice, yo puedo cuidarla hoy.

-No Bella –Sentencio Edward, fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos, siempre lo hacia cuando salía mi lado cabezota y Edward lo sabia, porque rodó los ojos –Esta vez no me ganaras Bella, ya es mucho lo que haces por nosotros.

-Yo la cuidare hoy –No fue una pregunta, mas bien una afirmación.

-Bella…-Edward me miraba cabreado –Sabes que no es tu responsabilidad, Alice puede…

-Yo la cuidare hoy –Repetí mirándolo a los ojos seria, diciéndole con la mirada "contradíceme y te corto el cuello" –Sabes que yo no tengo problema en hacerlo, no molestes a Alice –Mi expresión fue suave mas calmada –Sabes que la quiero y la cuidare como si fuera mi hija, y si no viviré con ella al menos déjame cuidarla ¿Por favor?

Edward me miro unos segundos –Cabezota –Murmuro –Esta bien, se que la quieres pero no quiero incomodarte, yo soy su tutor y siento que haces mucho por nosotros al conocernos en tan poco tiempo… -Le tape los labios con el dedo.

-Los amo, a ambos –Le dije y le sonreí –y no importa el poco tiempo, lo que importa es que ella este bien y yo la cuidare. ¿O tu no confías en mi? –Era una posibilidad, era tan poco tiempo, pero yo seria incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien. Me entristeció la posibilidad de que Edward pensara que yo era mala.

-No! –Negó indignado –Como crees que yo pensaría eso de ti ange? Si has hecho tanto por mi y por Maddie –Se acerco a mi y me rodeo con sus brazos –Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Ange –Me beso, un beso dulce y tierno. Amaba a ese hombre con toda mi alma, como jamás pensé que amaría a alguien. Era mi todo, mi vida y si algo le pasaba a el o a Maddie yo no podría vivir.

-Puaj –No separamos bruscamente y vimos a Maddie con su osito en la puerta de la cocina con cara de asco. Edward y yo nos reímos y yo fui hasta Maddie.

-Hoy te quedaras con migo Maddie –La niña sonrió –Tendrás que acompañarme a mi trabajo, todos son muy amables.

Maddie ensancho su sonrisa –deberitas? Wow, ¿podré ver lo que tu haces? –pregunto emocionada

-Claro! -Sonreí ante su entusiasmo. –Ahora vamos a arreglarte para que me acompañes –Salí de la cocina detrás de Maddie y le guiñe un ojo a Edward, quien tenia una taza de café en la mano y una enorme sonrisa.

Arregle a Maddie y peine su desordenado cabello –muy parecido al mió cuando me levantaba- la vestí y estábamos lista para salir. Edward se despidió de nosotras antes y me dejo las copias de las llaves de su apartamento que tenia Alice.

Estaba poniéndole una boina a Maddie cuando sonó mi móvil.

-Hola? –Dije mientras con la otra mano tomaba las llaves de mi carro y las llaves del apartamento de Mi ange.

-Bella! –Chillo Alice –Te llamo para que vengas hoy a casa

-Bien, a que hora Ali? –Pregunte cuando ya cerraba con llave la puerta y Maddie llamaba al elevador

-Después de tu trabajo, Esme quiere hacer una cena para que todos conozcan a Maddie. Emmett esta muy emocionado –Se rió al otro lado de la línea y escuche a Emmett gritar –Hermanita! –En modo de saludo.

-Emmett! Como estas?

-Esperando a Maddie –Dijo alegre –Alice me ha torturado en "Día de compras para la cena de Maddie", me ha hecho comprarme un disfraz de payaso! –Chillo alegre, yo me reí, parecía un niño de 5 años en fiesta de cumpleaños –No te parece genial? –Definitivamente era un niño.

-Claro, pero con un payaso tan grande no asustaras a Maddie? –Ya estaba en el elevador.

-Oh, me ofendes Bells –Dijo con fingida pena –Alice da saltitos para que le pase el móvil, como ya ves no alcanza a quitármelo –Se escucho un golpe y un "Auch!" De Emmett. Seguro Alice lo había golpeado, era pequeña pero fuerte y mas cuando la molestaban con su 1,50.

Me reí y el elevador abrió las puertas –Bella, ven en cuanto te desocupes, mientras organizare todo ¡A Maddie le va a encantar! Esme esta muy feliz –Me contó emocionada

-Que bueno, Maddie va a estar feliz –Mire a la pequeña quien me miraba curiosa con sus ojos azules –Te dejo Alice, voy a mi trabajo. Adiós

-Adiós! –corte la llamada.

-A donde iremos Bella?- Pregunto Maddie mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad

-A la casa de Alice, conocerás a Esme, la mama de Edward, Alice y Emmett. A el no lo conoces pero es muy amable. –Le conté mientras andábamos por las calles de Londres con mi carro.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, Maddie jugo todo el camino con el osito que yo le regale y cada cierto tiempo sacaba juguetes de su mochilita.

Llegue a "Breaking Dawn" y estacione el carro en mi estacionamiento privado. Me puse a pensar... ¿Qué dirán cuando vean a Maddie? ¿Pensaran que es mi hija? ¿Será mal visto que una joven de 22 años legue con una niña de 4? ¿Qué comentarían los demás?. La verdad, no me importaba nada, yo era la jefa de aquí, así que no podrían despedirme. Y si me preguntan por Maddie diré que es mi hija? Bueno, no quise pensarlo mucho y me baje del carro. Entre al edificio con Maddie de la mano, todas las miradas estaban en mi, claro en la jefa de todos llegar con una pequeña de un día para otro debía ser objeto de habladurías no?. Le reste importancia y luego de saludar a algunas personas me subí al elevador, al llegar al décimo piso donde estaba mi oficina me baje del elevador con Maddie quien llevaba ahora en su manito la Barbie Mariposa que tanto le gustaba. Camine unos pasos y me encontré con el señor Patrow, el vicepresidente de la empresa. Me miro con alegría y cuando vio a Maddie sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa pero en su cara había una sonrisa.

-Josep –Salude, me había pedido que lo llamara por su nombre y no por Sr. Patrow. –Como esta? –Cogi a Maddie en mis brazos y me acerque a el quien aun tenia cara de sorprendido.

-Bella –Saludo y me dio un beso en la mejilla –y esta hermosura quien es? –Pregunto y miro a Maddie con ternura, ella le devolvió la sonrisa

-Soy Maddie –Hablo la pequeña

-Yo soy Josep –Se presento el y le dio una mano a Maddie, ella la acepto como una adulta y yo me reí, ella era capaz de hacer que todo el edificio cayera ante su ternura.

Luego de un rato de hablar con Josep me fui a mi oficina, estaba Angela todavía en la secretaria y la salude, me miro con los muy abiertos y me pregunto por la niña, la pequeña se presento y con su ternura Angela cayo a sus pies. Le conté que era lo que había sucedido, ella era muy confiable.

Luego de un rato de hablar con Angela mientras Maddie se entretenía en la computadora dibujando en Paint me fui a mi oficina.

-Whooow –Dijo Maddie al entrar a la espaciosa oficina

-Te gusta? –Pregunte mientras dejaba todas las cosas en el espacioso sofá.

-Es muy lindo –Se acerco a la ventana a mirar la ciudad.

-Bella –Dijo el teléfono, me acerque a la voz de angela

-Dime Angela –Respondí por el teléfono.

-Newton quiere entrar a verte –Dijo con fastidio

Genial –Nótese el sarcasmo- Newton, mi acosador privado. No entendía cual era su obsesión por mi, por mas veces que lo rechace e intente alejarlo de mi no se daba por vencido. El tenia un puesto importante en la empresa y las ganas de despedirlo me tentaban, pero era buen trabajador y no tenia excusas para hacerlo. Me había invitado a salir unas 25 veces en estas semanas que estado aquí en Londres, era un tipo desagradable. Ángela sabia todo y le puso "La mosca Newton" y hubiera adorado que fuera una mosca para aplastarla con mis propias manos.

Puse mi mejor cara de "Mierda" y mire a Maddie quien aun estaba mirando la ciudad y se me prendió la ampolleta.

-Dile que espere Ang –Le dije con una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara.

Fui hasta donde Maddie y me puse a su altura –Maddie, cariño –Me miro y sus ojitos me sonreían- Necesito tu ayuda…

-En que Bella? –Dijo su voz infantil

-Una muy desagradable mosca va a entrar a verme ahora –Le conté poniendo cara de fastidio.-Puedes ayudare a espantarla? Pregunte

La niña capto el doble sentido de mis palabras y puso una carita angelicalmente picara. Me reí –Hecho.

Me senté en mi escritorio y ella se escondió debajo de el. –Ang, que entre ya –Le dije al teléfono, Ang me respondió un "ok" y a los segundos Mike entraba en la habitación

-Que hermosa estas Bella –Me dijo apenas entrando, yo miraba la computadora ignorándolo, siempre era lo mismo. Pero luego venían los dobles sentidos que me hartaban y me daban ganas de dejarlo sin hijos.

-Buenos días Newton –Salude sin emoció.

-Estaba pensando… -Siempre lo mismo, suspire con cansancio –Si quisieras salir hoy a cenar…

-Mami! –se escucho de debajo del escritorio. Baje la cabeza para ver a Maddie saliendo de su escondite y me guiño un ojo –Mami, podemos ir al parque de diversiones esta noche con mi papi? –Valla que era buena actriz. Y Mami le salía tan natural, me emocione.

Le sonreí con agradecimiento –Claro que si cielo –Mire a Mike para fingir una disculpa la cual no sentía. Use todo lo que tenia a mi alcance para no ríeme de su cara. Tenia los ojos mas abiertos que los platos, la boca entreabierta y pasaba sus ojos de Maddie a mi rápidamente. Su expresión valía oro.

Maddie se giro y lo miro con el ceño fruncido –Hola- saludo aun con expresión enojada.

Mike no hablo, solo pasaba sus ojos de mi a Maddie de Maddie a mi.

Maddie se sentó en mi regazo y lo miro de frente –Hola –Saludo mike casi en un susurro, moría por reírme pero tenia que controlarme.

-Disculpa Mike, no te la había presentado. Ella es Madeline, Mi hija –Oh, que linda salía esa palabra de mis labios, "Mi hija". –Maddie, el es Mike… un amigo. –Los presente.

Mike se descompuso totalmente y Maddie solo le sonrió –Mami tienes un matamoscas? –Pregunto la niña.

Sabia para que quería el matamoscas y no pude aguantar mas la risa, ella entendía todas las cosas de adultos. Me carcajee en la cara de Mike y el estaba aun blanco y en shock. Cuando logre controlarme pude hablar –Querías algo Mike? –Pregunte con fingida inocencia.

-Eh… si… esto… yo… -Miro a Maddie quien le frunció el ceño, parece que no le cayo bien –Te venia a dejar esto –Dijo Mike dejando una carpeta en mi escritorio, asentí –Y lo de la cena de trabajo sigue en pie? –Pregunto y ahora si deseaba tener un matamoscas, o un Tanax para envenenarlo. ¿Qué acaso no entendía las indirectas?

-Lo siento Mike, tengo que estar con mi hija y no puedo dejarla sola. Creo que no podré ir a tu Cena sobre trabajo –Remarque trabajo. Maddie tomo un lápiz y se puso a jugar con el, algo tenia entre manos. –Gracias por los papeles.

-Claro, claro –Se volteo aun en shock y dio tres pasos cuando un lápiz reboto en su cabeza, mire a Maddie quien me miraba con fingida inocencia. Mike se giro y me miro a mi y luego a Maddie.

Sin decir nada Mike se fue con una expresión impagable. Como quería una cámara para molestarlo el resto de mi vida.

En cuanto la puerta se giro extendí mi mano hacia Maddie –Dame esos cinco –Me reí y chocamos los cinco.

Estuve cuatro horas en la oficina arreglando algunas cosas para los nuevos libros, no era mucho solo revisarlo y dar mi aceptación. Maddie se entretuvo jugando con sus muñecas y jugando con Angela. Se me pasaron muy rápido las horas con esa pequeña a mi lado divirtiéndome con sus ocurrencias.

Cuando ya era hora de irnos la cogi en brazos y me despedí de Angela, nos fuimos a la casa de los Cullen.

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen me costo estacionar el auto de la risa que me dio. Emmett, un mastodonte estaba disfrazado de payaso pintado y todo. En otro momento ese payaso me hubiera asustado, pero ahora solo me causo gracia

Estaban todos esperándonos en la puerta, Esme estaba siendo abrazada por Carlisle, Jasper y Alice estaban muy juntitos, ya serian novios, lo aseguraba. Rose tenia una enorme sonrisa y miraba a Emmett con admiración, otra enamorada. Edward no estaba, seguro llegaría mas tarde.

En cuanto estacione el auto Emmett abrió la puerta de Maddeie y la saco del carro

-Hola Maddie –Dijo con voz de payaso, solo sirvió para que todos nos riéramos mas.

-Whoow, un payaso de verdad? –Dijo emocionada Maddie.

-Si Maddie, el es Emmett el payaso –Le dije a la niña

Emmett se puso a Maddie en los hombres y se puso a correr hasta la casa mientras yo sacaba las cosas que traía, podía escuchar la risa de Maddie a lo lejos, Emett le cayó bien.

Todos adoraban a Maddie, Esme la cuidaba como si fuera su abuela y ella se divertía mucho con ellos. Se me paso rápido el tiempo cuando ya era hora de almorzar. Esme tenia todo listo y Edward estaba apunto de llegar.

Maddie jugaba feliz con Emmett y Rose, se notaba que ellos dos se querrían pero aun no eran nada, Rose miraba a Maddie con admiración y Ememtt jugaba como un niño. El ya se había quitado el disfraz y ahora ya no era el payaso Emmett, no perdí oportunidad en molestarlo, como el me molestaba a mi con sus comentarios extraños y divertidos.

Alice y Jasper iban para todos lados juntos, en un minuto que estuvimos sola Alice me había dicho que lo amaba, y que en cuanto se vieron se quisieron. Aun no eran novios pero ella esperaba que esta noche que tenían una cita el se lo propusiera. También me contó que sabe que Rose y Emett se querian, pero ninguno era capaz de confesarlo. Tenia algunas ideas para ayudarlos y obviamente me metería a mi en el medio, pero eso era para después.

El día estaba nublado y unas gotitas de lluvia caían, quise salir a tomar un poco de aire y Maddie se quedo con Emmett jugando a los caballitos. Salí de casa y camine por el jardín de los Cullen. La casa era hermosa y muy grande. Camine por un caminito de flores que seguramente Esme había plantado y llegue a un columpio que estaba amarrado a un árbol. Era blanquito y me fascino. Me senté y comencé a balancearme, pensando en todo lo extraño que era mi vida. Dios, cuando agradecía haber venido a Londres, es cierto que extrañaba a Renee y Charlie, pero acá era mas feliz, el amor de mi vida, mi casi hija, mi trabajo, todo era perfecto. Pero lo mas perfecto era el, cada segundo que pasaba era por el, porque lo amaba mas que a nada. Y claro, ahora era por ellos, por Maddie y por el.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando del frió viento y las pequeñas gotitas de lluvia golpear mi cara, me balanceaba despacio meditando, pensando. ¿Cuánto duraría esto? Quizás era un sueño, era demasiado perfecto. Me piñisque pero no desperté. Era real. Se que era estupido pensar esto a esta altura de mi vida, pero no pude evitarlo. Sonreí al ver que todo seguía igual, que pronto llegaría mi amor y mi vida.

De pronto, unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los míos y unos suaves pero fuertes brazos me rodearon por la cintura, el.

Abrí los ojos despacio disfrutando del momento, y me encontré con mi ojiverde, tenia es extraño brillo en los ojos que me encantaba, iba vestido diferente, pero extremadamente sexy, su cabello un poco húmedo por las gotas de lluvia

-Hola Amor –Salude mientras pasaba mis dedos por su mojado y sedoso cabello

-Como te fue hoy Ange? –Pregunto con cariño

-Bien –Recordé lo de Mike y reí entre dientes –Maddie se porta muy bien, todos en mi trabajo la adoraron. Y a ti como te fue?

-Bien –suspiro con cansancio –Termine tres planos hoy, así adelante trabajo. –Me dijo –Gracias por cuidar a Maddie hoy

-Cuando quieras –Lo bese suavemente.

El beso se volvió mas apasionado, Edward me tomo de las caderas y yo puse mis manos en su cabello, enredando mis dedos en el. Ese beso que tanto me gustaba, entregándonos tanto amor y ternura al mismo tiempo, nuestras lenguas danzaron dándome miles de sensaciones, miles de esperanzas. Como amaba esos besos, como amaba estar entre esos fuertes brazos. Estaba tan fundida en el hormigueo de las mariposas que me incline mucho hacia delante y Edward callo de espaldas sobre la húmeda tierra y yo sobre el. Ambos nos reímos del hecho, ahí estaba yo sobre el, feliz de la vida con las mariposas intentando huir de mi. Luego nos volvimos a besar, ahí tirados en el suelo, diciéndoles miles de cosas con los labios y nuestros ojos cerrados. Edward comenzó a acariciar mi espalda bajo mi remera y yo recorrí su musculoso pecho sobre su camisa, sentí la necesidad de poder acariciarlo sin inconvenientes, demostrarle mi amor en cuerpo y alma…

-Ejem… no los interrumpiría en su momento "HOT" pero la cena se enfría-Dijo una voz masculina a nuestras espaldas –Claro que ustedes no tendrán hambre… además ustedes mismos pueden CALENTAR la cena! –Carcajeo Emmett.

Me separe de Edward mas roja que un tomate, Edward se sentó y le mando una mirada envenenada a Emmett.

-Yo… esto –tartamudee –Vamos a comer? –Pregunte sin mirar a nadie y camine regidamente a la casa sacando el rastro de ramitas y hojas secas en mi cabello. Pude oír las carcajadas de Emmett y los gruñidos de Edward a mis espaldas.

* * *

_Oh, me ha costado inspirarme 77; espero qu les haya gustado el cap, i la pesadilla de Maddie :o? shanan_

_Bueno, me ha llamado la atencion el comentario de , la verdid si; pero no es algo muy... normal. La verdad lo veo aveces en mi cabeza, como si soñara despeirta entiendes? :S Por eso me e insipirado, se como se siente eso y mas cuando esta tan lejos, cuando es practicamente imposible verse cuando esta en tu cabeza. Lo primero que uno piensa esque es mentira, que esta loca. Pero luego puedes asumirlo, no te queda de otras mas cuadno ves que el tambien te reconoce y piensa que tambien esta loco. Pero creo, y tengo fe que es real y tengo que sperar años para verlo, pero tengo esperanzas :), Ahora puedes llamarme loca, Pero loco es el que cree en lo que los demas no queiren creer; Como amo ese dicho. xd_

_Bueno, me he ido en responder esee review xd; Espero que les haya gustado el cap :)_

_Besotees especiales a **Eiipriil Hale**, niñame has descubierto, es raro lo se, pero te agraesco, siento que me he desahogado. :)_

_Espero sus comentarioos_

_Pk.-*_


	13. Presentimientos

**_

* * *

__En algún lugar la debilidad es nuestra fuerza  
y moriré buscandola.  
no puedo dejarme a mi misma arrepentirse  
semejante egoísmo  
Mi pena y oh el problema que causó  
no importa por cuánto.  
Creo que hay esperanza  
enterrada bajo todo y  
creciendo abajo de todo._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 12_**

**_Presentimientos_**

Habían pasado dos meses desde el comienzo de todo. Estaba tan feliz que no creía que fuera real Ahí estaba yo, caminando de la mano con el hombre de mis sueños y mi hija, bueno, no biológica pero la consideraba mi hija.

Tanto era asi que muchas veces Maddie se había quedado en mi casa. Decía que ahí sentía que estaba con su madre.

Estos dos meses Maddie ha estado muy apegada a mi, y me dice que cada noche sueña con su madre y Tanya le dice que me agradezca ser tan buena con ella. Muchas veces he llorado de emoción al ver a esa pequeña niña, que por alguna extraña razón se parece a Edward, me diga "gracias por ser tan buena, mami".

Suspire de emoción mientras caminaba abrazada a Edward por el acuario. Maddie miraba los peces fascinada mientras nosotros la vigilábamos caminando tranquilos. Edward era fantástico, era el hombre perfecto.

Siempre tan atento y caballero, y muchas veces me hacia suspirar.

-Miren! Un pez como nemo! –Grito Maddie feliz apuntando a un pez payaso.

-Se llama pez payaso Maddie –Dije con una risita.

-Pero es nemo –Me dijo la niña ilusionada

-Si Maddie, es nemo –Edward cogio a Maddie en brazos –mira, porque no vamos a ver a esos pececitos…

Yo ya no prestaba atención a lo que decía, ver tanta maravilla junta era magnifico. Mi Edward se veía tan feliz, tan completo, tan… tan padre, que daban ganas de correr y abrazarlo. Podría hacerlo, pero con mi pastosidad y el con Maddie en brazos era algo peligroso. No podía quitar la boba sonrisa de mis labios al caminar por ese gran acuario.

De pronto sonó mi móvil y me apresure a contestarlo –Hola?

-Bella, es Josep –claro que sabia quien era Joseph, el vicepresidente de Breaking Dawn – Disculpa que te llame, pero es urgente que vengas aquí. Ha habido problemas –Me dijo con tono enojado

-Que ha pasado Josep? – pregunte.

-Black, se ha metido en líos. Ha robado un libro y lo ha puesto a publicar y ahora vino la autora amenazando con demandarnos porque ella no ha firmado nada y no se le ha pagado los derechos de autos. ¿Estabas al tanto de esto?

-No –dije molesta. Maldito Jacob mete narices - ¿Cuándo fue esto? –Pregunte.

-ayer se ha publicado el libro, todo esta a nombre de Jacob, seguro quiere quedarse con el dinero y si no lo arreglamos lo tendra. –dijo.

-esta bien, en un rato estoy allá –dije y cerré el móvil molesta.

Me mordí el labio con rabia, iba a tener que cancelar todo los planes por el entupido de Black.

-Que pasa ange? –pregunto Edward y me abrazo por atrás, pasando sus manos por mi cintura.

Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho –Debo ir al trabajo, un imbecil ha querido estafar a una autora y ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de esto –dije con molestia.

-Oh –murmuro Edward –pero todo se arreglara, no te preocupes –beso mi cabeza.

Me gire para mirarlo y sus ojos me relajaron, esos ojazos verdes que me derretían. –Ojala –y lo bese con ternura.

El beso fue corto pero hermoso, como todos. –hora de irme –dije y busque a Maddie con la mirada.

-Maddie! –Grite cuando la vi mirando a unos peces extraños, ella se giro y con una sonrisa corrió hasta mi con los brazos abiertos. La cogi y la eleve a mi altura –Cariño, tengo que irme, te veo mas tarde ¿si? –bese su frente

-Noo! ¿Por qué? No quiero que te vallas – Me hizo un puchero encantador. Feliz me hubiera quedado pero tenia que ir a castrar a Black.

-Lo siento cariño, pero prometo llevar helados y chocolates a casa en la noche, esta bien? –La pequeña sonrió pero de pronto se puso seria.

-Prométeme que te cuidaras, no lo hagas mami –me dijo Maddie. Me quede hecha piedra, a Maddie se le habian oscurecido los ojos y estaba seria, como si no fuera ella la que me hablaba.

Edward se tenso a mi lado tan bien -¿Por qué dices eso cielo? –Pregunto Edward.

-algo va a pasar, por favor mami, no vallas por ahi… -Dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

No entendí nada, me quede hecha un hielo por unos minutos. ¿Qué podría pasarme? O quizás hablaba de Tanya…

-yo… debo irme –dije aun en shock y le entregue a Maddie a Edward, quien tenia una mirada extraña y preocupada.

-Quédate Bella –Me dijo, negué con la cabeza. No podía.

-Estaré bien, lo prometo –intente sonreír. Bese a Edward en los labios y a Maddie en la mejilla –los veo por la noche.

Di unos cinco pasos aun pensando en que había dicho Maddie cuando escuche "Te quiero mami" a mis espaldas. Me gire con una sonrisa y les envié un beso con la mano a mis dos amores, que tenían expresión preocupada en sus rostros.

Sali del acuario, rogando que todo saliera bien, que se solucionara todo y que no pasara nada de lo que lamentar. A penas abrí el auto sonó mi móvil. Alice

-Bella –dijo preocupada –Algo va a pasar, por favor, no te muevas. –Me dijo Ali.

-Alice, que…-comencé preguntar molesta, ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

-Cuidado Bella, ten mucho cuidado. Por favor, vete temprano a casa –me dijo y luego corto.

Quede desconcertada por varios minutos. ¿Qué les dio a todos por decirme esas cosas.? Suspire con cansancio y me dirigí a Breaking Dawn.

Llegue en unos minutos manejando con sumo cuidado, un poco asustada por todo lo de hoy. Subí al 7 piso donde estaba mi oficina y fuera del asensor me esperaba Josep, cansado y molesto.

-Bella, que alegría verte. Juro que golpearía a alguien pronto –dijo y yo me reí bajito. –Black esta en tu oficina.

Asentí y los dos caminamos hasta mi oficina, ahí estaba Jacob muy relajado sentado en mi sofá y leyendo una revista de autos. Entre sin siquiera mirarlo y me senté en el escritorio con pose autoritaria y desafiante.

-Black –llame y el aludido levanto la mirada –Siéntate acá –apunte a la silla que estaba delante de mi escritorio.

Jacob se levanto y se sentó como si nada, Josep se puso a mi lado también desafiante –Dime, Bella.

-Señorita Swan para ti Jacob. Ahora dime que fue lo que hiciste para robar ese libro –Fui directo al punto, quería irme a casa temprano.

-No lo robe, Agatha me lo paso –Dijo, se notaba que estaba mintiendo.

-Mira Black, no tengo ganas ni de oírte, ni de verte ni nada. El libro no alcanzo a ser publicado por lo que lo devolveremos junto a sus ejemplares a la señora Agatha, y para ahorrarnos todo le pagaras la indemnización que pida a tu nombre, porque la empresa no tiene nada que ver. –Dije rápidamente, sin esperar nada dije –Estas despedido. Retira tu sobre con mi secretaria.

-Que? –al parecer eso no se lo esperaba -¿me estas despidiendo? –ahora estaba molesto.

-Si, ahora vete, tu presencia molesta aquí –Dije y comencé a ordenar los papeles del abogado que Joseph me tenia listos, asi que firme el que decía que el problema era de Black y no de la empresa y se lo pase a Josep.

-Maldita Sea! Tu no me vas a despedir! –camino hacia mi y debo admitir que me dio miedo, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba asustarme ante nada y me puse de pie con el mentón en alto. Jacob se veía enloquecido –Tu, maldita, no me vas a despedir –Me dijo como ordenándome.

-Quien eres tu Black para decirme lo que debo o no hacer? Te recuerdo que esta empresa esta a mi cargo y tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí –Dije en un grito de rabia. Necesitaba a Edward con migo.

-A si? –Dijo levantando su mano para golpearme. No podía creer que ese hombre estaba tan agresivo como para golpearme. Estaba pensando como defenderme cuando Josep se interpuso y me empujo hacia un lado, golpeando a Black en el estomago haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Quede hecha piedra, un hombre estuvo a punto de golpearme. Quise llorar de impotencia, pero no lo haría frente a el. Yo era la que mandaba y la autoridad, no un perro sarnoso que se atrevía a golpear a mujeres.

-Maldito hijo de puta, como te atreves a intentar golpear una mujer –Dijo Josep irradiando ira, tomo a Black del cuello y lo puso en la pared, Jacob estaba rojo, seguro Joseph lo estaba dejando sin respiración.

-Basta ya Joseph, déjalo. –Dije –ya viene seguridad –si, mientras paliaban llame a seguridad.

Josep lo soltó y le puso un pie en el estomago, pisándolo fuerte de vez en cuando.

Seguridad llego casi enseguida y se llevo a Black quien no dijo palabra. Lo mire con odio y rabia, y así se fue de mi oficina con una mirada amenazadora.

-Valla –dijo Josep cerrando la puerta de mi oficina. Yo estaba en mi escritorio y apoye los codos en la mesa y hundí la cara en mis manos, quería estar con Edward ya. Comencé a llorar, desahogando mi corazón que estaba apretujado ante tanta sorpresa. –Querida, no llores –Me consoló Joseph como lo hubiera hecho Charlie. Agradecí que el estuviera aquí y me abrazo de forma paternal, protegiéndome,

-Estoy bien Josep, gracias por haberme salvado –Le dije aun abrazándolo.

-No es nada pequeña, no dejaría que ese hijo de… Black te hiciera algo –me consoló un rato.

Cuando estuve mejor me fije que ya era de noche. Me despedí de el y le di las gracias de nuevo y Sali del edificio.

Me subí al audi aun un poco tiritona, pensé que lo que tenia que pasar hoy, de lo que me aviso Alice y Maddie era lo de Jacob. Al menos ya estaba a salvo.

Me dirigí a un supermercado a comprar el helado y el chocolate que le prometí a Maddie, quería llegar pronto al apartamento de Edward, para que me abrazara y contarle todo, quería desahogarme y sentirme protegida por el.

No me demore nada en el supermercado y me subí al auto dejando las bolsas en el asiento de atrás, y como estaba apurada comencé a manejar de prisa.

Iba a mitad de camino cuando el auto paro, solo.

Maldecid internamente y me baje a observar que sucedía, se había pinchado una rueda de atrás y yo no traía la de repuesto, y menos sabia ponerla.

Suspire molesta y saque las bolsas del auto, cerré con llave el auto y lo deje ahí, triste por abandonar mi preciado Audi pero no estaba tan lejos de casa –eso creía- así que mañana vendría a buscarlo con Edward.

Justo había un pasaje, un tanto oscuro donde solo se veía la sombra de dos edificios, estaba casi segura que al pasar por ahí llegaría a la avenida principal y de ahí podía llegar sin problemas al apartamento, podría tomar un taxi y listo.

Camine por el callejón, apretando mi cartera y las bolsas en las manos, un escalofrió me recorrió pero lo ignore y seguí caminando con mis tacones haciendo eco en el lugar

_Edward, Maddie, Maddie, Edward, Alice, Rose, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Maddie, Edward, Alice_…. Pensaba para calmarme, estaba bastante nerviosa, yo era la única que pasaba por ahí y no se veía nadie por ningún lado.

De pronto, detrás de un basurero vi salir una sombra, se notaba que era un hombre alto, caminaba hacia mi, y yo intente hacerme la tonta y pasar por su lado como si nada, y así lo hice. Pero cuando iba a suspirar de alivio al haber pasado por su lado y que ni siquiera me había mirado ese hombre de ojos cafes, senti un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza acompañado de mi grito. Pronto sentí el suelo bajo mi y alguien intentando quitarme la cartera y muchos golpes, el mis brazos, en mi cara y en mi estomago, que fue el que mas dolió. El dolor seguía y ese hombre seguía golpeándome, sentí la sangre salir por mi boca y dolor, mucho dolor en la costilla.

_Edward, Maddie, Edward_… -fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de hundirme en la oscuridad.

**Edward pov.**

Mire el reloj por enésima vez, eran las 9 de la noche. Bella no podía tardar tanto, y no contestaba el móvil. Me estaba volviendo histérico, no me respondía el teléfono y no sabia donde estaba. Llame a Alice y me dijo que no estaba con ella, que ella también estaba preocupada.

Me senté en el sofá, queriendo golpear a alguien, estaba muy procurado y mi amor no llegaba. Apoye los codos en mis rodillas y pase las manos por mi cabello casi jalándolo. Cuando de pronto Maddie salio asustada con sus ojitos rojos de la habitación. Me incorpore con el seño fruncido, pensaba que estaba dormida.

-Bella! –grito –papi! Bella! Vamos a buscarla –Me decía mientras corría hacia su habitación y salio con un abrigo puesto sobre su pijama.

-Maddie, que… -iba a preguntar, estaba confundido.

-Edward, Bella esta mal! Vamos a buscarla. –Me decía y ya estaba con su abriguito y con los zapatos puestos sobre su pijama, que no se notaba que era pijama.

Iba a ordenarle que se acostara nuevamente, que era muy tarde, pero esa mirada, me miro directamente a los ojos con una actitud de autoridad, seria y diciéndome con los ojos que no se me ocurriera decir que no. Para ser pequeña era demasiado inteligente y terca.

No me quedo mas que aceptar, además estaba muy preocupado. Rápidamente me puse de pie y me puse el abrigo y cogi las llaves del volvo, vestí a Maddie rápidamente mientras ella me regañaba diciéndome que estaba bien asi, pero no la dejaría salir con pijama. Íbamos saliendo cuando cogio su boina –similares a las de Bella – y salimos corriendo del apartamento.

Subí a Maddie al volvo que llevaba esa expresión perdida, como si no estuviera aquí. Esa niña era extraña, yo sabia que tenia algo distinto a los demás. Maddie se quedo quieta y yo me subí al volvo y comencé a conducir por las calles de Londres. No sabia donde se podía encontrar Bella, pero seguí el camino hacia su trabajo. Dimos muchas vueltas y nada, no se veía nada

-Hacia la izquierda –me ordeno Madeline. La mire extraño, pero ella llevaba la vista perdida enfrente, de verdad esa pequeña a veces me asustaba.

Le hice caso sin saber porque, y doble hacia la izquierda, -Ahora a la derecha –ordeno.

Obedecí, de nuevo –Mas lento –ordeno. Baje la velocidad aun un poco sorprendido cuando de pronto, divise un auto gris estacionado en la calle, se parecía mucho al de Bella. Al ver la patente pude notar que si era el de Bella. Me estacione rápidamente y baje del auto, ordenándole a Maddie que se quedara ahí. Camine hacia el Audi pero vi que tenia una rueda pinchada y que estaba cerrado sin Bella adentro. Fruncí el seño con confusión ¿Dónde podía estar sin el auto?. Me puse mas nervioso y me apoye en el auto y apreté el puente de mi nariz, intentando pensar donde podría estar a estas horas.

Suspire y observe el lugar donde me encontraba, no era uno de los mejores barrios de Londres, y la verdad me preocupaba que Bella estuviera aquí sola.

De pronto me fije que había un pasaje bastante tenebroso y muy solitario. Me estremecí ante la idea de que Bella hubiera pasado por ahí…

Pero recordé que ese pasaje oscuro llevaba a la avenida principal, por lo que Bella podía haber pasado por ahí. De pronto sentí una manito pequeña tomar la mía y jalarme hacia allá. Mire a Maddie quien me guiaba corriendo

-Maddeline, te dije que te quedaras en el auto –Dije molesto por que me hubiera desobedecido.

Paro en seco y se volteo hacia mi, sus ojos azules ahora estaban mas oscuros y me miraban a los ojos profundamente, ordenándome seguir. Me calle y Maddie siguió corriendo arrastrándome dentro del pasaje, cuando de pronto vi que al lado de unos botes de basura se encontraba alguien tirado en el suelo. Mis ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas y corrí hasta el cuerpo de aquella mujer.

Sentí que mi corazón se apretaba al reconocer la ropa de Bella, corrí mas rápido y gire a Bella para verla a la cara. Tenia los ojos cerrados y un golpe en la cabeza, donde salía mucha sangre. La observe y aparte del golpe no se veía nada mas, al parecer la habían asaltado porque no se veía su cartera por ningún lado. Quite el cabello de su cara y llore de solo verla asi, con un golpe en su mejilla y un labio sangrando, quien fuera el maldito que hizo eso lo iba a pagar ¿Quién podría golpear a un ángel tan bello como Bella?.

-Bella! –Grito Maddie cuando llego hasta a mi y se puso a llorar y abrazaba a Bella desconsolada. Entre mis lagrimas y las de ella cogi el celular y llame a la ambulancia.

-Emergencias –Dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea

-Necesito una ambulancia en… -di la dirección rápidamente y corte el teléfono para marcar a Alice

-Ali –dije rápidamente –encontré a Bella, creo que la asaltaron y esta herida. Ve al hospital, estaré ahí en un rato.

Corte, sin escuchar nada de lo que mi hermana me digiera y seguí llorando. Me saque el sweater y se lo puse en la cabeza para parar la hemorragia. Observe mejor a mi ángel y me di cuenta que los golpes no eran solo en su cabeza y en su cara, si no que también en sus brazos y estomago.

-Papi! –lloraba Maddie en el pecho de Bella –Mama va a estar bien ¿verdad? –Pregunto mi niña, que ahora tenia los ojos azules claros de siempre.

-Si cariño, va estar bien –Le respondí, pero ni yo sabia si era verdad o no.

Tenia claro que pagaría aquel que le hubiera hecho esto a mi _Angel_

_

* * *

_

Losee, he demorado mucho y lo siento. Pero la inspiracion me abandono, solo en esta historia, en Destinados tambien. Ahora que me puse al dia en destinado me ha llegado la imaginacion para mon ange. Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y deverdad, perdonenn el retraso, aunque se que tanto no tiene perdon.

Prometo ponerme al dia pronto para recompenzarlas, ahora q estoi de vacaciones tengo mas tiempo y mas cabeza para pesnar, sin tanto estreess de la escuela y cosas asi, asi que se que actualizare pronto.

Perdonen de verdad el retraso, y espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Como pueden ver, Maddie no es normal, es una pequela con algo especial... no se bien que xd pero ya la he descrito asi y me gusta :D

Bueno, espero sus reviews y mil perdones de nuevo

Gracias a las que me enviaron reviews preguntanto que pasaba, uno en especial me hizo esciribir hasta cansarme

Gracias vivi, gracias a tu review me inspire, de verda, porke me sentia demasiado culpable sin subir esta historia que es como parte de mi.

Besotes niñassupervampiricas, espero sus reviews.

Pk.-*

* * *

Tomates, ciber-balazos, rosas, ciber-amenazas de muerte, ideas, reclamos, REVIEWS(L)


	14. Peleas y Culpabilidad

**_Respirare por el amor de mañana  
Porque no hay esperanzas para hoy  
Respirare por el amor de mañana  
Porque quizá ya no haya otra manera._**

Escalo, me resbalo y caigo  
Alcanzando tus manos  
Pero termino aquí rescostada sola,  
Sudando tu sangre  
Si solo pudiera descubrir  
Como hacerte escuchar  
Porque estoy desesperada por ti aquí  
Con mi amor interminable  
Y yo …….yo  


**Capitulo 14**

* * *

**Pela y culpabilidad**

*****

**Edward Pov.**

La ambulancia llego a los minutos, Bella aun no reaccionaba, por más que intente reanimarla no abría sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido? –pregunto un paramédico mientras la subía a la ambulancia, yo tenía a Maddie en mis brazos y ella escondía su cara en mi cuello, podía sentir sus lagrimas correr por mi cuello.

-No lo sé, creo que la han asaltado. No está su cartera –dije con rabia contenida. Tenía ganas de matar por pedacitos a la persona que había sido capaz de hacerle esto a mi Bella.

Vi como la subían a la ambulancia, se veía tan débil, tan vulnerable. -¿Qué es usted de ella? –pregunto el paramédico observando a Madeleine y luego a Bella y luego a mi.

-Mi novia –dije, era verdad.

-¿Y la pequeña es hija de ustedes? –pregunto

-Si -mentí

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el nombre de la mujer? –pregunto mientras escribía en unos papeles rápidamente y el chofer de la ambulancia se subía y dio la alarma.

-Isabella Swan

-Vamos, súbase a la ambulancia –ordeno.

Obedecí y me subí a la ambulancia, Bella llevaba cuello ortopédico y respiraba por una mascarilla de oxigeno. Verla así me hizo derrumbarme, Comencé a llorar en silencio, intentando no asustar a Maddie que iba en silencio en mis brazos. Tome la mano de Bella, estaba helada y hasta en sus brazos tenia moretones. Me odie en ese instante por no haberla obligado a quedarse con migo, por no haberle hecho caso a Maddie cuando dijo que se quedara. Mi corazón se apretó y junto con el las lagrimas caían en silencio. ¿Quién le pudo hacer esto a mi amada?

-Bella, cariño despierta –susurre sin voz, tenía la garganta apretada.

Nada, ni un solo sonido ni un movimiento.

Llegamos al hospital rápidamente, me sorprendí al ver a papa esperando con expresión de tristeza en su cara. Esme también estaba ahí, junto con Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper.

Bajaron a Bella de la ambulancia y yo baje tras ella. Rosalie corrió hacia mí y me quito a Maddie de los brazos, se lo agradecí con la mirada.

Comenzaron a correr con la camilla hacia urgencias y yo corrí tras ellos, veía como se llevaban a mi ángel y yo no podía hacer nada. Papa les daba indicaciones a los paramédicos de las cuales no escuche nada, tenía mi mente en Bella, quien lucia pálida y sus labios rosas ahora estaban pálidos, sin vida.

Llegamos hasta el límite, ya no podía seguir mas porque ahí entraban solo los doctores. Solté la camilla y me quede de pie mientras ellos llevaban la camilla por las malditas puertas de hospital.

-Hijo –llamo Carlisle, lo mire, su expresión era de tristeza, pero aun así era fuerte. El quería mucho a Bella, la consideraba su hija –Todo estará bien - me dijo y luego corrió detrás de la camilla.

Me apoye en un muro del hospital, totalmente desconectado. No entendía nada, como si hubiera caído en shock, nada rodeaba mi mente, me sentía culpable aunque sabía que no era mi culpa. Sin fuerzas me incorpore y pase una mano por mi cabello nervioso, angustiado. Camine hasta la sala de espera a paso lento, ausente.

No podía entender porque le había pasado esto a ella, me odie de nuevo por no mantenerla a mi lado cuando pude.

Llegue a la sala de espera, ahí estaban todos con expresión angustiada. Todos querían mucho a Bella, Emmett la quería como si fuera su hermanita menor, siempre la molestaba y se reía cuando ella se sonroja. Jasper es mas callado, pero ahora también se veia mal, y es que Alice y Bella son como hermanas y seguro que la tristeza de su novia lo afecta.

Me senté en silencio en las incomodas sillas de hospital y pase las manos por mi cabello. Ya no podía llorar, pero estaba muy angustiado.

Y pensar que en este mismo lugar, en este mismo hospital yo la conocí, aquí llego hasta mi con sus delicados brazos protegiéndome, cuidándome como a un niño solo.

-Edward –dijo Alice, quien se acuclillo a mi altura y pasó los brazos por mi alrededor. La abrace fuerte, intentado ahogar todo ese dolor que me causaba saber que no podía hacer nada por Bella. –Todo estará bien hermanito, te lo aseguro –me dijo Alice al oído.

Al rato salió Carlisle, camino hasta nosotros lentamente. Me estaba desesperando, quería correr hasta el pero no podía porque tenía a Maddie en los brazos y dormía plácidamente, cosa que me costó mucho hacer.

-Carlisle –dijo Emmett –¿Qué tiene? –pregunto.

Carlisle suspiro con cansancio –Ella está bien, estable. Tiene muchos hematomas de golpe, al parecer con un objeto contundente –frunció el ceño con enojo- la pierna izquierda y el brazo izquierdo rotos. El que hizo esto lo hizo sin compasión alguna, los golpes son muy fuertes. Gracias a Dios no le golpeo la cabeza, la sangre era de sus brazos, no quiero pensar que hubiese sido si le hubiera dado ahi –dijo serio

Un lado de mi agradeció que no fuera nada peor y el otro ardía en furia. ¡Maldito el que había hecho esto!. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle tanto daño? Costillas rotas, su pierna, su brazo. Mantener a Maddie en mis brazos no me permitió cometer alguna estupidez, hubiera golpeado la pared con los puños en el estado de rabia en el que me encontraba. Apreté los puños con rabia, y sentía como ese sentimiento de furia recorría cada fibra de mi ser. Al parecer los otros estaban igual que yo, Emmett miraba con furia la pared, Jasper apretaba los labios manteniendo un poco la compostura mientras que la pequeña duendecillo lloraba junto con Esme, ambas abrazadas.

-Maldito el que le hizo esto, las pagara –murmuro Emmett enojado. –juro que le partiré la cara con mis propias manos –choco sus puños con rabia, luego abrazo a Rosalie quien intentaba tranquilizarlo. El adoraba a Bella como su hermana, sabía que ni yo podía hacerle daño porque no le importaría que yo fuera su hermano, me golpearía de igual manera que si fuera un desconocido que se atreviera a dañar a Bella.

-Edward –hablo Carlisle, levante la mirada -¿Qué le sucedió?.

-no lo se… no llego a casa. La llamaron de la oficina para que fuera a arreglar un asunto con un tal Black. –Recordé- después no llamo ni llego a casa. Me preocupe y Salí con Maddie a buscarla, hasta que encontré su auto detenido en una calle oscura. Había un callejon, ella estaba tirada ahí, ensangrentada –dije con rabia, apretando mis puños, buscando una explicación del hecho.

-No… no entiendo–dijo Rosalie meditando con una mano en su mentón, la tristeza en su expresión –¿Por qué a ella?

-No lo sabemos, pero hay que mantener la calma. –Dijo Carlisle – Edward –llamo –puedes entrar a verla

Asentí en silencio, entregue a Maddie a Emmett y comencé a caminar en silencio al lado del Carlisle. El me guio en silencio hasta la habitación 302.

Carlisle puso una mano en mi hombro –Tranquilo hijo, créeme que tengo tanta rabia como tú, no entiendo como alguien puede golpear de esa forma a una chica tan buena como Bella. Hablaremos con la policía y harán la investigación correspondiente. –me dijo, intentando tranquilizarme.

Asentí con una leve sonrisa en mis labios y entre solo a la habitación. Bella estaba ahí, pálida y ojerosa, conectada a maquinas que emitían horribles sonidos. Me acerque a ella con cuidado, solo verla a así provocada un nudo en mi garganta. Acaricie su mejilla y una lagrima rebelde se escapo por mi ojo. Me mataba verla de esa manera, tan vulnerable, tan frágil, y más me mataba no haber podido hacer nada por ella, haber podido evitar esa horrible situación.

Me senté en la silla de plástico que estaba al lado de la camilla y tome la mano de Bella entre las mías. Bese su mano y apoye mi mejilla en ella cerrando los ojos para intentar contener las lágrimas y el nudo en mi garganta que me atormentaban.

Su pierna estaba con una gran escalona y su brazo derecho enyesado y tieso. La palidez de su rostro la hacían ver débil, pero no menos hermosa. Sus brazos morados con los golpes que ese hijo de puta le había propinado, su cabello despeinado. _Parezco un espantapájaros_, me había dicho ella una mañana en el que su cabello amaneció así, me había reído de ella y luego la había besado. Sonreí ante el recuerdo, ella jamás parecería un espantapájaros, ella es hermosa.

Sentí una presión en mis manos y rápidamente levante la mirada. Bella estaba despertándose. Se removió un poco incomoda y un quejido salió de sus labios. Acaricie su mejilla y ella abrió lentamente sus ojos. Observo el lugar un poco desconcertada y luego sus ojos se posaron en los míos. Sonreí con tranquilidad y ella me devolvió una débil sonrisa, para luego volver a soltar un quejido.

-Shh amor, tranquila –susurre acariciando su cabello, bese su frente y su nariz.

-¿Qué… -carraspeo – que sucedió? –pregunto, sus ojos un poco asustados.

-Tranquilas –susurre –estoy contigo, amor –intente tranquilizarla, aunque creo que necesitaba tranquilizarme más yo que ella.

-Dios, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –Pregunto desconcertada, luego miro su pie -¿Por qué tengo esa fea escayola? –frunció los labios y soltó un leve quejido.

-Después de irte a tu trabajo no volviste –comencé a relatar, mi mirada en nuestras manos unidas –No entiendo porque te hicieron esto, porque mierda te golpearon de esa forma –dije con los dientes apretados, enfurecido. –¿recuerdas algo de la persona que hizo esto?

-Calma, Mi Ange –Bella acaricio mi cabello con su mano buena y me regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora –No, no recuerdo nada. Solo que se pincho la rueda del auto y ese callejón, luego nada –suspiro-. Todo estará bien. Mira, yo estoy bien, no paso nada peor. Luego buscaremos a el que hizo esto –frunció su ceño –no entiendo porque… ¿Quién me odia tanto? –se pregunto, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos tristes.

-No lo se, pero no sabes la impotencia que siento al que un maldito te haya puesto las manos encima sin compasión alguna. Ese maldito…–dije con rabia. Ella acaricio mi mejilla y me relaje. Me acerque a sus labios y les di un casto beso –Ahora descansa –sonreí, se le cerraban los ojos

-Malditos sedantes –murmuro, media ida. Me reí, era adorable.

-Duerme ya cariño, yo estaré aquí –bese su frente y acaricie su largo cabello marrón enmarañado.

-Edward –susurro, sus ojos estaban cerrados, estaba casi dormida.

-¿Si, cielo? –pregunte.

-Te quiero –susurro.

-Yo también cariño, descansa –Luego se quedo dormida.

Luego de acompañarla un rato Salí de la habitación, en la sala de espera aun estaban todos, Alice dormía en el hombro de Jasper y él le acariciaba el hombro con ternura. Sabía que Jasper amaba a mi hermana como Emmett amaba a Rosalie, la amiga de Alice y Bella. Era impresionante como nuestros destinos se habían unido…

-¿Y Carlisle? –pregunte, Emmett apunto hacia el despacho.

Camine hacia el despacho y entre después de golpear, Carlisle leía unos papeles y mi madre estaba a su lado bebiendo café.

-Hijo, ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto mi madre preocupada.

-bien –respondí, me senté en la silla frente al escritorio –Ella no sabe quien fue, no lo recuerda –murmure.

-Es algo bastante habitual hijo, pero tranquilo, ya lo encontraremos –me tranquilizo mi padre.

-Y papa, ¿Cuándo la darán de alta? –pregunte.

-Bueno, son solo fracturas así que mañana mismo podríamos llevarla a casa, solo si se queda en cama y no mueve ni siquiera un pelo. La daré de alta porque sé que odia los hospitales, pero solo si promete no moverse y mantenerse en reposo. En fin –suspiro –Hijo, ve a casa a dormir, te ves muy cansado.

-No papa, me quedare aquí -dije con determinación –Dormiré en el sofá que esta en la habitación si es necesario, no te preocupes por mi –forcé mis labios para sonreír, de verdad estaba cansado.

-Está bien, dile a los chicos que se lleven a Maddie, creo que mañana en la noche Bella estará libre, primero hay que hacer unos últimos exámenes. –comento, abrazo a mi madre por la espalda y beso su cabeza.

-Bueno, iré a la habitación de Bella. Le diré a Emmett que se lleve a Maddie –me puse de pie.

Salí de la habitación y hable con Emmett para que se llevara a Maddie. Acepto sin problemas, el adoraba a Maddeline. Rose cargo a Maddie y se fueron, Jasper despertó a Alice con cariño y ambos se fueron con una adormilada Alice después de despedirse de mí.

Fui a la habitación donde estaba Bella y me acomode en el sofá. Me dormí viendo el angelical rostro de mi ángel dormido.

Desperté con los rayos del sol golpeando mi rostro. Me removí incomodo, me dolía el cuello. Al girarme casi caigo del sofá en el que dormía y oí una risilla angelical.

Me puse de pie a un medio grogui intentando asimilar el lugar en el que estaba. Me talle los ojos y sacudí la cabeza intentando quitarme el sueño de encima.

Bella me miraba divertida, una hermosa sonrisa bailaba en su cara, parecía que ni el pie ni el brazo era un impedimento para ella.

-Buenos días –susurro y estiro su brazo bueno hacia mí. Me acerque a ella con una sonrisa y le di un suave beso en los labios. Ella sonrió.

-Hola Ange, ¿Cómo amaneciste? –Pregunte, observando su escayola. Rayos, eso si que era incomodo.

-Bien –mintió. Era muy mala mentirosa.

Rodee los ojos y fingí que creía sus palabras, eso pareció ponerla contenta.

La tarde paso sin mayores inconvenientes, y como mi padre había dicho en la noche Bella estaba sobre una silla de ruedas y salía del hospital.

La cara de Bella era muy chistosa, estaba muy, muy enojada por estar sentada en esa silla de ruedas. Sus labios fruncidos y una mirada envenenada. Según ella podía caminar hasta la salida con muletas ¡claro que no podría, si tenía un brazo malo y una pierna rota! Se podría mover dentro de unos días.

-Yo podría haber venido saltando sin problemas –murmuro enojada –o con una muleta, arrastrando el pie, ¡o no sé! No en esta maldita silla de ruedas. No estoy parapléjica ni embarazada para esto –se sonrojo ante sus últimas palabras y yo solté una risilla.

-Oh, un embarazo se te vería hermoso –comente, divertido.

Bella se sonrojo más y bajo la mirada –Calla ya, Edward –murmuro.

Llegamos hasta mi carro –que Emmett había venido a dejar por mi -y la subí con mucho cuidado. Subí también la silla de ruedas en el maletero y Bella bufo con molestia.

-¿Un regalo del hospital? –murmuro molesta.

-No, un regalo mío. Ya sabes, la podríamos guardar para el embarazo… -dije divertido mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

Bella no dijo nada, se puso de mil colores de rojo y con su cara de enojo se veía adorable.

En unos minutos estábamos en mi apartamento, Bella me miro sorprendida -¿No pretendías que te llevara a tu casa para que estuvieras sola, cierto? –le dije alzando una ceja.

Ella se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza. La saque del auto en mis brazos y la acomode en la "Maldita cosa con ruedas" Como la había llamado Bella.

-¿Y los chicos? –pregunto cuando entramos al ascensor, agradecí que mi edificio tuviera ramplas para carros del supermercado y asesores amplios.

-En mi apartamento, te esperan todos allá –respondí, me acuclille a su altura y la bese. Cuando el beso se acabo ella bufo

-¿Sabes lo molesto que es esto? –Apunto a su silla -¡te tienes que agachar errores solo para que me beses!.

Me reí y el elevador se abrió en ese instante. La saque del ascensor y ella iba murmurando incoherencias contra la pobre silla. Estaba seguro que cuando pudiera usar sus extremidades izquierdas la botaría a la basura con mucha felicidad.

-¡Bienvenida! –grito Alice cuando abrí la puerta. Bella se asusto ante el grito de entusiasmo de mi hermana. –¡Oh Bells! ¿Ahora, con quien iré de compras? –pregunto haciendo un puchero y mirando las escayolas.

Bella rodo los ojos y Rose carraspeo –Gracias por tomarme en cuenta, Alice –fingió enojo.

Todos saludaron a Bella con efusividad, Maddie se sentó con cuidado sobre su regazo y Bella la abrazo con su brazo bueno.

Era una imagen tan linda, Maddie se acoplaba tan bien a Bella, parecía que de verdad ella fuera su madre y Maddie su hija, se veían perfectas. Era una imagen que hacía que mi corazón saltara de felicidad. Una familia, eso éramos, una familia muy feliz.

-Ya traje toda tu ropa Bells, -dijo Alice- no te preocupes. Aunque creo que solo podrás usar pijama con esa escayola en tu pierna y en tu brazo. –se quejo.

--*

Cenamos todos con alegría, Bella aun sentada en la "Maldita cosa con ruedas", Dios, ella odiaba esa silla. Maddie estaba en mi regazo y yo le daba de comer mientras los demás conversaban y hacían bromas.

-Bueno, hora de irse –anuncio mi padre.

Todos se despidieron de nosotros con un caluroso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Mama, Rosalie y Alice dijeron que vendrían mañana a cuidar de Bella mientras yo iba al trabajo.

Cuando la casa estuvo desocupada Maddie comenzó a quedarse dormida sobre el sofá.

Bella se encontraba en un rincón frente a la tv, mirándola con rabia y con expresión totalmente enojada.

Me acerque a ella, preparado para que me tirara un zapato, pero al sentirme cerca ella me miro con ternura.

-Edward –murmuro -¿Hay muletas, verdad? –pregunto ilusionada.

Asentí, había comprado las muletas para cuando pudiera moverse por ella misma con el apoyo de dos barras de hierro.

Ella sonrió, me tomo desde la camisa y me jalo hacia sus labios. Reí contra su boca.

-Rayos, odio estar con esto –apunto a sus escayolas -¡Quiero moverme! –lloriqueo.

-Bueno, mientras estés en cama y te portes bien te las sacaran en tres semanas –dije, acuclillado al lado de la silla. –y eso incluye que te trate como una reina.

-¡no! –dijo –No quiero ser una carga para ustedes, Edward…

-Cariño, no eres una carga –la interrumpí –solo te cuidare más de lo necesario –rodé los ojos –no es algo del otro mundo.

Sus ojos me miraron con ternura y sentí como me iba cayendo en ese mar de café brillante, como mi corazón latió desesperado ante el embrujo de sus ojos. ¡Era impresionante lo que ella causaba en mi!.

-Gracias –susurro. Me beso suavemente y sonrió –Hora de llevar a Maddie a la cama –canturreo.

Me reí y tome entre mis brazos a Maddie del sofá, ella estaba totalmente dormida. La lleve a su habitación y le puse el pijama, luego la acomode en la cama.

Bella nos veía desde la puerta con una sonrisa angelical, mirándonos con ternura. Me acerque hasta ella y la bese en los labios.

-Maddie tenía razón –murmuro, después de que la acomodara en mi cama con su pijama ya puesto.

Deje de un lado el contra remoto y la mire de frente. –¿por lo que te dijo antes de que te fueras? –ella asintió.

-Ella… ella tiene un don especial. –Murmuro –es diferente a nosotros –sus ojos se posaron en sus manos.

-También lo creo. –Murmure, recordando –Cuando me empecé a desesperar por qué no llegabas ella me guio–Bella frunció el ceño, no entendiendo –Se subió al auto y sus ojos se oscurecieron… fue algo extraño –hice una pausa –luego ella me dijo las calles por la que debía ir y me dijo donde detenerme, y justo ahí estaba tu auto. –Fruncí el ceño.

Bella se quedo en silencio un tiempo. Luego suspiro y sonrió –esa niña es una maravilla. –Miro la ventana de mi habitación, soñadora. –Ella puede hablar con su madre. Siempre me dice cosas que su madre le comunica. Es…. Emocionante.

-¿Y no será la imaginación de una niña de 4 años? –pregunté, ni yo mismo creyéndolo. Desde que había tenido esas extrañas visiones y sueños con Bella ya creía abiertamente en todo lo extraño.

-No –negó Bella rotundamente, tomando una gomilla y amarrando su cabello en una coleta suelta, haciéndola ver adorable –No creo que mienta solo porque si.

Asentí, dándole la razón.

Bella se acomodo en la cama dejando su pie izquierdo afuera por la escayola y el brazo izquierdo sobre las cobijas, con una expresión enojada.

Recién ahí vi un gran chupón rojo y morado en el cuello de Bella. Me quede de piedra, no se lo había visto porque generalmente llevaba el cabello suelto, y yo obviamente no le había hecho ese chupete, lo recordaría.

¿Quién diablos le había hecho ese chupón? ¿Puede ser que Bella me hubiera engañado?. No… no ella no lo haría.

La furia comenzó a crecer dentro de mi mientras Bella miraba la tv desconcentrada, más bien pensando.

-Isabella –dije con voz fría, seca. Ella al notar que dije su nombre completo me miro inmediatamente, sorprendida –¿Porque tienes un chupón en tu cuello, que obviamente yo no hice? –pregunte molesto.

Bella me miro a los ojos sin entender -¿Chupón? –pregunto con inocencia. -¿Dónde? -Pregunto alterada.

Toque con mi dedo su chupete, ella busco un espejo de la mesita de noche y se lo miro. Abrió los ojos más de la cuenta y me miro, sorprendida.

-¿! Que demonios significa eso!? –grite, ya muy enojado. La idea de que Bella me hubiese sido infiel hacia que se me revolviera el estomago y mis mente no dejara de pensar estupideces.

-Yo… yo… -tartamudeo –No tengo idea- se miro el chupón y se lo toco confundida –no recuerdo que lo hayas hecho tu… -murmuro sonrojándose.

-No me mientas, Isabella. ¿Con quién estuviste? –dije poniéndome de pie en la cama pasándome las manos con rudeza por el cabello, acto que hacia cuando estaba confundido. Estaba demasiado furioso. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?-

-¿Qué? –pregunto Bella sorprendida abriendo sus ojos cafés mas de la cuenta. Se incorporo a duras penas para quedar sentada -¿Qué quieres decir, Edward? –sus ojos me desafiaron.

-Lo que oíste –sentía que mi cabeza ardía de los celos, mis manos picaban por golpear al idiota que estuvo con ella. Y yo, tan idiota amándola a morir y ella…

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo Edward? –Bella estaba enfada -¿Qué te he sido infiel? ¿De verdad crees eso de mi? –parecía dolida.

Lo pensé. Claro que no pensaba eso de ella… o quizás solo era una máscara la que yo veía, quizás estaba tan estúpidamente enamorado que solo veía el lado lindo de las cosas. Pero Bella parecía dolida con mis palabras, enfadada, no sorprendida por ser descubierta. Pase las manos por mi cabello con desesperación mientras la miraba de pie al frente de la cama.

-Isabella –dije con voz fría, mi expresión era dura, de un chico sin sentimientos. Me dolía hacerlo, pero ahora no sabía que pensar. –Quiero saber con quien demonios te acostaste.

Bella abrió los ojos y de la sorpresa paso al enojo profundo –No te he sido infiel. –concluyo con voz firme, mirándome directamente a los ojos. -¿Con quien Edward? Si he pasado contigo los dos meses que he estado aquí. No me he acostado con nadie –su voz era firme y dura.

Me reí sarcásticamente –Entonces eso –apunte al chupete del cuello –es arte de magia, ¿Verdad? –ironice, mirándola con odio y caminando desesperado por la habitación, golpee la pared con odio. –Y yo, como un imbécil cuidando de ti mientras tu te metías en la cama de otro como una…

-¡Escucha Edward! –la voz de Bella me interrumpió. Y no era su voz, era como oír al demonio mismo saliendo de sus labios. La mire sorprendido, ella corrió las frazadas de su cuerpo con su brazo derecho -¡No te permitiré que me llames algo que no soy! –Sus ojos destilaban tristeza y odio, observándome casi negros –No se dé donde demonios salió esto y te puedo jurar por la vida que no tengo idea quien lo hizo. ¿Crees que a mí no me duele? –Dijo ahora con la voz rota- ¡Maldita sea, no sabes cómo me duele que no confíes en mi, menos después de lo que ha pasado- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Algo en mi decía que tenía razón, pero yo era demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo. -¡Me asaltaron hace menos de 48 horas Edward y casualmente no tenia esta maldita cosa cuando Salí de la oficina! –las lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos.

Mientras yo intentaba aclarar sus palabras en mi cabeza Bella se puso de pie a duras penas, se quejo cuando apoyo su pie izquierdo con la gran escayola en el suelo y se apoyo en la cama para darse un poco de equilibro. Vi como mordió su labio para no gritar cuando apoyo su pie izquierdo en el piso.

Mil ideas pasaban por mi cabeza y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba para correr a ayudarla. ¿Qué demonios quiso decirme?. Entonces me abofetee mentalmente y la culpa me invadió en el instante. Era demasiado idiota como para pensar que quizás el que la asalto le hizo el chupón… pero si le hizo un chupón, ¿Podria….? No, no quería pensar en eso.

La furia me invadió en el instante en que imagine al desgraciado que le había echo eso a mi Bella tocándola, recorriendo su delicado cuerpo con sus manos…

-¡mierda! –grito Bella, seguida de un ruido seco en el suelo

Asustado Salí de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta que Bella se encontraba tirada en el piso de estomago, no me costó darme cuenta que se había caído. Y yo como un imbécil no me percate de que se había levantado sin una pierna y un brazo bueno, era obvio que se iba a caer.

Corrí hacia –Dios mío, Bella. ¿Por qué te has levantado? ¿Quieres matarte? –dije molesto. Tome su brazo delicadamente para ayudarle pero ella se soltó de mi agarre bruscamente.

-¡Suéltame! –dijo con furia, sus ojos bañados en lagrimas. Me quede de piedra sin entender claramente. Ella jamás me habia hablado asi ni mirado con tanto odio. Ella no era mi Bella dulce y tierna.

Busco con la vista algo y cuando lo encontró se incorporo con una mueca de dolor que me dolió hasta a mí. Comenzó a arrastrarse hasta el sofá de mi habitación.

-Bella –dije tomándola del brazo, ella bruscamente se alejo de mi y siguió luchando para llegar. Me estaba desesperando. –Isabella, por favor, te vas a hacer daño –dije con dulzura y culpabilidad.

Ella me miro y sus ojos descargaban tristeza y furia. Me odie a mi mismo por idiota, por no haberme dado cuenta que ella estaba sufriendo –Ya me hiciste daño Edward –murmuro con la voz rota.

Me rompió el corazón oír sus palabras. Pero esta vez no la deja arrastrarse, la tome a la fuerza en mis brazos y la lleve de nuevo hasta la cama, mientras ella pataleaba, lloraba y me golpeaba. Y me lo merecía, por ser tan egoísta e idiota. ¿Cómo se sentirá ella pensando que si tenía ese chupón, era porque quizás habían abusado de ella?. Recordé que yo no lo había visto ese chupón el día que fuimos al acuario con Maddie. Lo vi aquí, después del asalto.

Las tripas se me revolvieron y los deseos de golpear a alguien volvieron, la culpa me invadió al mismo tiempo.

Bella intento ponerse de pie de nuevo, pero no la deje –Yo… yo te traigo lo que necesites. –ofrecí, dejando atrás mi orgullo y mi furia.

Ella no, me miraba con odio aun –Quiero mi bolso, por favor –su voz fría y ojos duros.

Asentí como estúpido y le traje el bolso. Ella revolvió todo con el brazo bueno y saco su móvil. Seco rápidamente sus lágrimas que no paraban de salir y marco un numero.

-¿A quién llamas? –pregunte, sentándome a su lado, esperando a que terminaran para disculparme.

No respondió, comenzó a incorporarse de nuevo para bajarse de la cama y se quejo al mover su brazo, nuevas lagrimas de dolor salieron de sus ojos –Alice –dijo con la voz apretada –Necesito que vengas, por favor. –Hizo una pausa –por favor… por favor solo ven. Y trae tu copia de la llave de mi apartamento –sollozo. Hizo una pausa y luego corto. Entendía porque llamaba a Alice, no la dejaría irse, no hasta que me disculpara, y si tenía que humillarme lo haría feliz, solo por ella,

-Bella… yo… -tartamudee, tomando sus manos con desesperación al borde de un colapso –Perdóname… yo no pensé y…

-¡Y un cuerno Edward! –grito enojada, las lagrimas no paraban de caer de sus ojos- ¿Cómo fuiste capas de casi llamarme puta? –me encogí al oír sus palabras, porque eran verdad -¡Como demonios crees que te perdone si has desconfiado de mi cuando he estado junto a ti y a mi pequeña durante estos meses, si te he demostrado con todo cuanto te quiero! –grito enojada, la furia destilada en sus palabras. Me limite a encogerme y avergonzarme, la culpa me recorría. Ella soltó su mano de la mía con brusquedad y me dijo –Tus palabras me han dolido más que el dolor de mi pie y mi brazo al caerme, mucho más. Porque ellos me hacen sentir dolor físico, tú has dañado mi corazón.

Sus palabras me destruyeron, literalmente, por dentro. Me sentí de lo peor, y no tardaron en picar mis ojos por lagrimas que no querían salir, pero ella provocaba tantas cosas en mi… y yo la había cagado.

-Bella, por favor, yo… yo se …. Soy un idiota, no pensé, perdóname –susurre abatido.

Bella atrajo la silla a su cuerpo ignorándome. Justo en ese instante entro Maddie asustada, abrazando su oso y expresión de tristeza.

-No peleen, por favor. Me hace daño –murmuro ella, con su mano en la puerta.

Bella inhalo aire y sus ojos se dulcificaron, sonrió a duras penas –No estamos peleando, mi amor. Ven –la llamo. Maddie vino mientras Bella la hacía sentarse a un lado en la cama. Beso su cabeza con ternura –Todo está bien cariño –me miro con ojos fríos, para que digiera alguna palabra.

-Si… esto… todo está bien –sonreí sin creérmelo ni yo mismo. En eso entro Alice a la habitación. Claro, se había quedado con la copia de las llaves de mi casa.

-Bella –susurro esta. Se acerco a nosotros y yo me removí incomodo, mirando el piso sentado al borde de la cama.

-Maddie, ¿quieres ir a dormir? –Bella sonrió con dulzura y acaricio la cabeza de Maddie, a quien se le cerraban los ojitos. Maddie la miro con preocupación –Tranquila cariño, todo está bien. Ahora tía Alice te llevara a tu cama, ya que yo no puedo –Maddie asintió.

-¿Estarás mañana cuando despierte? –pregunto la niña.

Bella suspiro. –No lo creo…

-¿Por qué? ¡Yo tenía razón! Ustedes peleaban… -a la pequeña se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Me acerque hasta ella mientras Alice observaba atentamente nuestros movimientos, armando el rompecabezas en su cabeza.

-No cielo, todo está bien… ahora ve a dormir para que Bella pueda descansar –sonreí dándole confianza, aunque noto que era mentira.

Asintió –Bella… te quiero, –murmuro. Beso la mejilla de Bella y ella sonrió de verdad, beso la cabeza de Maddie. Yo sonreí en silencio, enternecido.

-Yo te amo, cariño. Ahora ve a descansar. –La pequeña asintió y miro a Alice. Esta la tomo de la mano y nos mando una mirada significativo a los dos para luego salir de la habitación.

Bella no me miro, miraba atentamente su escayola como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. –Bella –ella no me miro. Suspire y me acuclillé en el suelo, frente a ella que estaba sentada al borde de mi cama y tome su mentón con mis manos, ella no se negó.

Las lagrimas caían por sus ojos y yo las seque con mis pulgares –Cielo… he sido un estúpido. Me deje llevar por los celos… yo… me imagine cualquier cosa. –admití, afligido –Perdóname, jamás quise decir lo que dije. Y me duele verte así por mi culpa, te quiero demasiado para verte así… y no sabes cómo me odio porque esas lágrimas son por mi culpa.

Ella me observó en silencio, las lagrimas aun caían –Eres un idiota –murmuro, antes de dejar caer su rostro en mi pecho, llorando débilmente. Supe que eso era un "estas perdonado" al estilo Bella.

Suspire aliviado y bese la punta de su cabeza, luego su nariz –Lo sé, soy un imbécil. Pero este imbécil está muy, muy arrepentido –dije sinceramente.

Bella levanto la mirada y sus ojos me traspasaron –creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… -murmuro, apenada. -Solo… me dolió mucho que dudaras de mi. –susurro.

Suspire, con la culpabilidad de vuelta –Perdón –murmure de nuevo.

Ella se rio débilmente y asintió con la cabeza- No entiendo porque tu rompes todas mis barreras –susurro –Siempre fui orgullosa y terca, soy capaz de no hablar en años con alguien que me hizo daño –suspiro, cerrando sus ojos –No puedo enojarme contigo ni aunque quiera… es… extraño. Haces que mi orgullo se vaya al retrete. –murmuro, con una risilla.

Sonreí, feliz de oír su risa de nuevo. La mire directamente a los ojos para que viera en ellos que era completamente sincero –Prometo nunca más dudar de ti. –prometí sinceramente.

Bella se quedo en silencio unos segundos unos segundos –Y yo prometo no dudar de ti nunca –murmuro.

Sonreí, agradecido y la bese tiernamente en los labios. Bella me respondió el beso con una sonrisa adornando su cara.

-Siento la interrupción –oímos la voz de Alice. Ambos nos giramos al mismo tiempo para verla apoyada en el marco de la puerta cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa burlona -¿Me han llamado solo para meter a Maddie a la cama? –murmuro, alzando una ceja.

Bella hablo –Lo siento Ali, pero este idiota quería discutir y yo te llame para que me llevaras a casa. –murmuro.

-No tienes que irte, Bella –murmure –Esta es también tu casa.

Ella se sonrojo –No lo es. Y no me gusta incomodarte, además, yo tengo mi propio apartamento y puedo cuidarme perfectamente bien sola, odio depender de alguien más –dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Creo que esta vez apoyo a Edward, Bella. No puedes quedarte sola –Alice me apoyo. Sonreí con agradecimiento.

Bella gruño y Alice y yo nos reímos. –Bien. Ahora quiero saber porque demonios hiciste llorar a mi amiga –Alice me miro desafiante, totalmente seria. Se sentó a un lado de Bella en la cama y yo me senté en el suelo, frente a ellas.

-Solo tuvimos una discusión por….

-Porque yo estoy muy sensible y Edward dijo algo que me molesto –Bella me miro a los ojos diciéndome con la mirada que no hablara.

Alice alzo ambas cejas, divertida –Eso suena a mujer embarazada. ¿a caso te dijo que estabas gorda? –se burlo.

Bella y yo nos sonrojamos, sabiendo que era imposible que estuviera embarazada porque jamás habíamos hecho el amor -¡Alice! –regañe.

-¿Qué? –pregunto con inocencia.

Suspire y negué con la cabeza –Mira lo que tiene Bella en el cuello-Bella me dedico una mirada enojada -Lo siento amor, pero es necesario que sepa.

Alice miro a Bella en el cuello y le vio el chupón. Hizo cara de asco –No quería saber de la vida sexual de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga –se quejo.

Gruñí con frustración –No se lo he hecho yo –dije, algo avergonzado. Me puse de pie y abrase a Bella atrayéndola hasta mi, no queriendo pensar en que alguien más la había tocado y pasado su asquerosa lengua por su cuello.

Alice alzo sus depiladas cejas sorprendida. Luego frunció el ceño, sin entender –Lo tenia después de que me "Asaltaran" –Bella hiso las comillas en el aire, algo triste.

Alice abrió mucho sus ojos entendiendo al instante. -¡Oh Dios mío! –Exclamo llevando sus manos a la boca con expresión de susto –Díganme que no es lo que pienso…

-Alice, si lo que piensas es sobre alguna violación, no fue así –aseguro Bella. La mire sorprendido al igual que Alice –Si lo hubiera hecho mientras estaba inconsciente me dolería –dijo algo sonrojada- Y no es así. Simplemente me dejo este asqueroso recuerdo –suspiro con cansancio.

Apreté a Bella a mis brazos y bese sus cabellos. –Esto tiene que saberlo la policía. ¿Ya han denunciado el hecho? –pregunto a Alice.

Asentí –Rose hizo la denuncia y Bella firmo los papeles, ya que ella no podía ir por las lesiones. Tengo el número….

-Por favor, no –suspiro Bella –no quiero saber que paso para que me hiciera el chupón. Al menos no se aprovecho de mí, que es lo que más me importa. No quiero saber lo demás –murmuro ella con voz baja.

-Pero Bella…-comenzó Alice.

-No, Ali –interrumpió –Por favor, háganlo por mi –pidió.

Alice y yo suspiramos y asentimos, si era lo que ella quería ambos lo respetaríamos.

-Bueno, como veo que todo se soluciono debo irme con Jazzy –suspiro feliz.

Ambos asentimos y Alice se despidió alegremente de ambos -¡los quiero! –grito antes de salir de mi apartamento.

Bella suspiro en mi pecho y yo cerré los ojos con cansancio –Hora de dormir –murmure.

Bella asintió y se alejo de mis brazos, quejándose levemente al hacer un movimiento con el brazo malo –Maldita sea, me duele mas con el golpe –se quejo.

-Siento no haberte sujetado –dije culpable. Bella negó con la cabeza.

-No puedes sujetarme siempre Edward –Bella acaricio mi mejilla –Y si lo hubieras intentado en ese momento, me hubiera lanzado sola al piso antes de que llegaras a mi lado. Soy demasiado orgullosa cuando quiero –dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Tonta Bella –dije rodando los ojos y bese levemente sus labios. –Ahora duerme

Ayude a Bella acomodarse en la cama y la cobije como a una niña, luego yo me acosté a su lado. Se sentía extraño, nunca había dormido en la misma cama con Bella, si había dormido con ella en el sofá y en la alfombra, pero no en mi cama. Cuando ella se quedaba aquí dormía en la habitación de invitados para que Maddie no lo encontrara… extraño.

A penas metí mi cuerpo a las cobijas sentí el calor de su cuerpo cerca del mío, yo me apegue a su lado derecho, sabiendo que era su mano y brazo bueno y bese su hombro.

Ella se rio y me miro –Te quiero –susurro, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Sonreí como bobo, seguro la baba se me caería pronto –Yo mas –Bese sus labios lentamente y ella se quejo en mi boca. Al ver que no profundizaba el beso metió su lengua a mi boca sin pedir permiso. Jadee y abrí los ojos para ver que se sonrojaba y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, así que sonreí contra su boca y cerré mis ojos disfrutando el momento.

Apague la lámpara de la mesita de noche y pase mi brazo por la cintura de Bella, abrazándola y apoyando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Ella olía fenomenal, aun aroma natural de frezas profundizado por su Shampoo. Ella beso mi frente y acaricio mi cabello lentamente con su mano buena.

Poco a poco me iba relajando con sus caricias, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo a mi lado. –Buenas noches, amor. –susurro Bella sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello, sus ojos cerrándose.

-Buenas noches, _Mon Ange_ –susurre. Luego de besar sus labios me quede profundamente dormido.

* * *

**_Primero que todo:_**

**_PERDON PERDON PERDON! Siento mucho lo del atraso..._**

**_De verdad, lo siento. Pero he perdido tanto tiempo e inspiracion, !no saben cuanto me costo escribir esto! _**

**_La verdad esque sufro bloqueos, ademas la escuela me tenia colapsada y otras cosas, como la historia que escribo con personajes propios y bueno... muchas cosas que me obligaron a dejar de lado Fanfic. Para mi escribir es un Hobby, no algo a lo que este obliagada, por lo que no puedo escribir si mentalmente no tengo nada preparado ni imaginacion para crear algo. Pero tambien pienso en que yo odio cuando se retardan e las historias o las abandonan, me hace sentir muuy mal, y bueno, pues estoy haciendo lo mismo..._**

**_en fin, intentare escribir lo mas posible, buscando que sigue despues de esto, ya que yo soy una chica que escribe solo un capitulo y no sabe el siguiente xd. Lo siento, por eso no doy adelantos ni nada._**

**_Agradesco a las chicas que enviaron sus revierw y le spido disculpa desde corazon._**

**_Pero ahora que saldre de vacaciones el viernes tendre mucho tiempo para pensar y escribir! asi que tengo fe en que todo salga bien :D_**

**_Agradesco cada uno de sus review; y espero que no se desepcionen con el cap, qe no ha quedado de las maravillas... pero es todo lo que pude hacer._**

**_Son 17 paginas word 6.594 palabras, asi que espero que sea como una recompenza, los otros cap son solo de 8 paginas word xd_**

**_ESPERO SUS REVIEW; SORRY Y GRACIAS! :D_**

**_ESpero que me lean pronto! Las quiero._**

**_Pk.-*_**


	15. Todos los que quiere se van

_por ti, para ti. I love you so... Thomas._

* * *

_**Tantas noches he llorado hasta dormir  
Ahora que me amas, me amo  
Nunca pensé que diría eso  
Nunca pensé que existirías. **_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 15**

**Toda la gente que quiere se va**

*****

Al otro día me desperté yo antes que Bella. Aun no salía el sol completamente, eran como las 5:30 de la mañana.

Observe a Bella dormir plácidamente, notablemente incomoda con las escayolas apretando su brazo y pie. Su cabello estaba desordenado y enmarañado, ella lo encontraría horrible, pero yo lo veía hermoso y natural, tal como Bella.

Suspire, preguntándome porque razón fui tan afortunado.

La observe dormir como si fuera la obra de arte más cara y preciada del mundo. Todos sus movimientos, su cara tranquila y sus labios entre abiertos, tan adorable y dulce. Amaba ese calor que ella dejaba en mi cama, su aroma en mi almohada.

Definitivamente esperaba que siempre fuera así.

Me levante con cuidado para no despertar a Bella, sabiendo que era imposible que me volviera a quedar dormido.

Bese la frente de Bella antes de ir al baño y darme una ducha. Cuando Salí ya vestido del baño Bella seguía durmiendo, pero ahora ocupando mi lado en la cama y abrazando mi almohada. Sonreí ante la adorable imagen y me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar algo. Llame a Carlisle para explicarle lo de el chupón de Bella, sabiendo que si esta sabia me mataría. Carlisle me entendió y me dijo que le haría un examen de orina que era muy efectivo, si efectivamente la habían… -todavía me costaba decir esa palabra- si hubieran abusado de ella en su orina abrían rastros de semen. Le diría que era de rutina para no preocuparla, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con mentirle el también estaba preocupado por lo que pudiese haberle pasado. Bella se enojaría mucho con migo si supiera esto, pero prefería asegurarme de que no le había pasado nada peor, y si así era, mataría con mis propias manos al desgraciado. Agradecí a Carlisle y corte la llamada.

Estaba preparando el café mientras llamaba a mi trabajo con el móvil apoyado entre mi oreja y mi hombro.

_-¿Hola?_ –Pregunto la voz de mi jefe-

-Señor Weenks –salude formalmente.

_-¡Eh Edward!_ –Saludo este amigablemente -¿_Cómo estas hombre?_

-Bien, bien. ¿Y usted? –pregunte mientras ponía azúcar al café.

-_Bien. Ahora dime que necesitas chico_ –Si algo me gustaba del señor Weenks es que era la persona más amigable que conocía, entendía las situaciones y parecía más un amigo que un jefe.

-Bueno, llamaba para preguntarle si era realmente necesario que fuera hoy. Mi novia ha tenido un accidente y bueno… me complica dejarla sola. Además tengo todos los planos listos y se los envié por email a Tyler, pues había tenido tiempo de hacerlos antes –termine, esperando una respuesta positiva. No me equivoque.

_-Oh, entiendo. Ya me preguntaba yo cuando seria que te tomarías un descanso. Eres demasiado trabajólico hasta en tu casa, Edward._ –se rio _–No te preocupes, yo le pediré los planos a Tyler._

-¡Papi, Papi! –entro Maddie llorando a la cocina con la muñeca que Bella le había dado en el brazo. Se acerco hasta mí y se abrazo a mi pierna.

-¿Qué sucede cariño? –pregunte preocupado, agachándome a su altura. Maddie solo lloro

-_Veo que tu hija te necesita_ –escuche al otro lado del teléfono _–No te preocupes por nada Edward. Que tu novia se recupere pronto y llámame si me necesitas algo._

-Muchas gracias Sr. Wennks –estaba realmente agradecido con sus palabras –Que este bien, saludos a su esposa. Adiós.

_-Adiós Edward_ –corte la llamada rápidamente y abrase a Maddie.

-¿Qué sucede preciosa? –pregunte, cogiéndola en brazos y sentándola en la mesa de la cocina frente a mí.

-yo… yo tuve una pesadilla –hipo. Acaricie su cabello y seque sus lagrimitas. -¡Bella de nuevo estaba ahí! –me dolió el estomago al oír eso. La última pesadilla de Maddie con Bella fue exactamente lo que paso en el hospital…

-¿Qué soñaste, pequeña? –pregunte

-Ella… yo la vi el día del callejón. –sollozó y sorbió su nariz –Antes de que llegáramos. Ella iba caminando con bolsas de supermercado por ahí, estaba oscuro. –hizo una pausa y abrazo su muñeca –Un hombre salió de detrás de un basurero. Era alto, moreno, ojos cafés… tenia el cabello largo tomado en una coleta. Bella no lo vio, no lo quiso mirar y siguió caminando, pero el hombre la jalo del hombro y la golpeo en el estomago. Las bolsas se le cayeron de las manos y cayó al suelo débil. El hombre la siguió golpeando mientras ella gritaba hasta que sus ojos se cerraron, luego de eso el tipo la observó un rato –Maddie delataba con voz adulta, yo estaba totalmente sorprendido ante su mirada, sus ojos se habían oscurecido tal como cuando buscamos a Bella. Eran los mismos ojos azules de Tanya... –El se sentó sobre ella… y… y empezó a besarla en la boca- hizo gesto de asco con su boca infantil. Apreté los puños –Luego le beso el cuello, algo hacia porque se demoraba… yo… y yo vi cuando el le abría el botón de los pantalones –Me quede de piedra. Una niña no debía soñar con eso… ella… ¡no! –pero no pudo, porque en ese instante se oyó el sonido de la policía. El movió a Bella hasta un rincón asustado y luego salió huyendo, pero la policía no iba hacia ellos, solo paso por la calle. –Los ojos de Maddie se pusieron celestes, su color natural –Yo… me desperté –murmuro –fue feo, muy feo papi –sollozo.

Yo estaba un poco sorprendido y un poco enojado. Pero no podía enojarme por eso… era solo una pesadilla en la cabeza de una niña de 4 años. Si, era solo eso. Pero algo en mi me decía que la pequeña tenía razón, que ella había soñado lo que había pasado ese día con Bella. ¿Pero cómo? No había explicación para eso.

-Ya cariño –abrase a Maddie y bese su frente –Fue solo una pesadilla. Bella está bien, amor. Está en la cama –sonreí, intentado tranquilizarla.

-¿Puedo ir a dormir con ella? –pregunto.

Asentí –Claro cielo. ¿No tienes hambre? –pregunte.

Ella negó con su cabecita –Bien, vamos a la cama –sonreí y la tome en brazos para llevarla a mi habitación. Bella se encontraba en la misma posición que antes. Coloque a Maddie a su lado y la arrome, bese su frente –duerme un ratito mas cielo.

-Te quiero Edward –dijo y beso mi nariz con ternura y luego cerro sus ojitos.

Me sentí el hombre más feliz de la tierra en ese instante. Una novia hermosa, perfecta, dulce y buena y una casi hija tierna y adorable. No podía pedirle más a la vida.

Aunque su sueño me dejaba bastante intrigado.

**Bella Pov.**

Desperté abrazada a algo pequeñito. Pensé que era la almohada pero al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que era Maddie quien dormía acurrucada a mí. Sonreí y bese su mejilla. Justo en ese instante entro Edward a la habitación con una bandeja en la mano. Me sonrió y se acerco hasta a mí, dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

-Buenos días, amor –saludo besando levemente mis labios.

-Buenos días –sonreí –¿Cómo llego esta pequeña aquí? –pregunte, acariciando la mejilla de Maddie, quien aún seguía dormida.

-Quería dormir contigo, tuvo una pesadilla –supe que Edward me escondía algo por su mirada, alce una ceja –luego te cuento, ¿Vale? –pidió.

Asentí preguntándome que habría soñado la pequeña para que Edward se viera así de preocupado. –Claro.

La mañana paso más rápido de lo previsto. Maddie se despertó y desayunamos los tres juntos en la cama de Edward, como una verdadera familia.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde y yo me estaba desesperando en esta cama, rogaba a Dios que estas tres semanas pasaran rápido, me estaba desesperando de a poco.

Alice llego en la tarde y me ayudo a ducharme. Se lo agradecí, me sentía asquerosa, aunque debo admitir que fue todo un caos intentar meterme a la ducha con bolsas cubriendo mis extremidades izquierdas para que no se mojaran. Había olvidado completamente preguntar por la pesadilla de Maddie. No le di importancia, total, eran solo pesadillas de una pequeñita.

--*

Y así paso el tiempo, yo acostada refunfuñada y Edward cuidándome como si fuera una princesa. Yo se lo agradecía, pero me sentia mal sin poder hacer nada por el. Así que hoy, el día en que me quitaban el maldito yeso estaba más que agradecida.

Entre mis planes sin estas escayolas estaba pasar rápidamente a una librería. Mis pobres y amados libros ya estaban quedando hecho polvo, estaban tan antiguos y gastados que a Edward le dio pena y me trajo nuevos libros bastante buenos, los cuales le agradecí en el alma, ya que no podía moverme mucho de la cama tenía mucho tiempo libre para leer.

Josh me llamaba a menudo, adoraba a ese hombre, me recordaba tanto a mi tío. Se preocupo mucho por mi y cada día me llamaba par contarme como iban las cosas, y me dijo que Black había sido denunciado por violar a una mujer en no sé qué lugar, la verdad no quise seguir oyendo, me dio asco.

-¿Emocionada? –pregunto Emmett mientras me alzaba en sus musculosos brazos para colocarme en la silla de ruedas tan odiada. Estaba de más decir que los Cullen eran fantásticos. Esme se preocupaba tanto por mí que más de una vez llore agradecida, el Dr. Cullen y ella eran fantásticos. Emmett y Jasper rápidamente se habían ganado mi corazón, eran tan buenos amigos. Emmett era bromista y alegre, novio de Rosalie la que estaba más que enamorada de el. Era impresionante como la modelo diva que parecía ser en las revistas, había pasado a la chica adorable en cada sesión fotográfica. Emmet estaba orgulloso de su chica, y cada vez que ella hacia una sesión de fotos aquí en Londres Emmett babeaba por ella y odiaba a cualquier hombre que descubriera siendo deslumbrado por Rose.

Jasper y Alice eran otra historia. Jamás había visto a mi pequeña amiga tan enamorada como ahora. Ella miraba a Jasper con una ternura que no me atrevía a observar, me sentía interrumpiendo un momento intimo. Jasper era risueño y tímido, pero muy encantador. Lograba tranquilizar a Alice cuando nadie nunca pudo hacerlo. Emmet generalmente se burlaba de el por eso, haciéndonos reír a todos.

Edward y yo éramos tan unidos que parecíamos siameses. A mí me encantaba estar con él y me daba lo mismo estar en el desierto si estaba con él a mi lado, completaba de una forma tan hermosa mi corazón que cada movimiento de él era algo nuevo para mí, una sensación hermosa y desconocida.

Pero también hacia que mi cuerpo tuviera sus propios pensamientos. ¿Cómo no si estas junto a un chico tan hermoso y perfecto? Me sonrojaba con un solo tacto de su piel, un beso o una caricia, me hacia desearlo mas y mas, pero no podía con estas escayolas a mi cuerpo. Pero ya la necesidad era mucha, en cualquier momento sufriría una combustión espontanea y me dejaría en vergüenza.

-Claro que sí, quiero que me saquen esta maldita cosa –murmure.

Emmett me coloco en la silla con una risa estruendosa –yo creo que mi firma le da un toque bastante sexy

Una idea estúpida de Emmett: firmar mis escayolas. ¡Todos tenían sus firmas ahí! Hasta Esme y Carlisle. Edward había dejado que Maddie escribiera a duras penas su nombre en la de mi brazo, haciéndonos reír ante la letra infantil en mi escayola.

Me reí de su estupidez y comenzó a arrastrarme hasta el salón mientras yo alisaba un poco mi pelo con mis dedos. Alice me había maquillado y peinado, y para estar en una silla de ruedas me veía bastante guapa.

Edward estaba parado en la sala ordenando unos papeles, me sonrió cuando me vio –Gracias, Emmett –Emmett asintió y golpeo el hombro de su hermano.

-¿Nos veremos en la noche? Emmett y yo tenemos que ir a una sesión de fotos para una revistas –Rose suspiro, derrotada –Si Emmett no me acompañara estaría volviéndome loca en este instante.

Alice se rio y revoloteo por los alrededores -¡Noche de películas! –exclamo saltando y aplaudiendo –Yo la elijo y traigo la peli, Emmett y Rose traen los refrescos y Edward y Bella las palomitas, Jazzy y yo traemos pizzas –repartió.

Todos asentimos animados y Edward se acerco a mí y beso mis labios -¿Vamos?

Asentí, dichosa de que por fin me sacaran estas cosas. Los chicos se habían reunido aquí solo para acompañarme, eran realmente dulces.

Entre los tres hombres me bajaron en la maldita silla por las escaleras, ya que el ascensor estaba descompuesto. Me morí de la vergüenza y mi cara estaba roja como la de un tomate. Emmett se reía a cada rato de mi y fui objeto de burlas los siete pisos que bajamos.

-Bueno, aquí nos separamos –se despidió Rose.

Todos nos despedimos y cada uno siguió su camino, quedando en juntarnos en la noche.

Edward me acomodo en el asiento de atrás junto con Maddie y doblo la silla para meterla en el maletero –No te molestes, a penas ponga mis dos pies en la tierra quemare esa maldita silla –me cruce de brazos.

Edward se rio –como quieras, cariño.

Maddie se dedico a entretenerme todo el camino al hospital con sus cosas infantiles, era una niña encantadora.

Llegamos rápidamente al hospital y de nuevo tuve que subirme a la silla. No me gustaban los hospitales y los había evitado desde que me paso esto… había venido solo a hacerme unos exámenes de rutina que Carlisle me había ordenado hacer. Cuando llegamos al despacho de Carlisle este nos recibió sonrientes.

-¿Emocionada? –pregunto al igual que Emmett mientras me cortaba la escayola. Sonreí satisfecha al ver mi pie.

Me reí –Claro que si. ¡Ya deseo caminar con mis dos pies! –Carlisle y Edward se rieron, mientras Maddie jugaba con el estetoscopio de Carlisle y este la miraba embobado.

Edward los miro -¿La futura doctora de la familia? –bromeo.

Carlisle se rio –Ojala. Ya que con ninguno de mis hijos me resulto… -Edward y yo nos reímos

Es verdad, ninguno fue medico como Carlisle. Emmett era Ingeniero Comercial y ejercía de Gerente General de una empresa de automóviles que era bastante reconocida. Era extraño imaginar al oso Emmett de gerente, cuando me lo dijo casi no me lo creo. Alice era Diseñadora y Edward Arquitecto. Bueno, y Jasper que era casi de la familia porque sus padres murieron era Arquitecto como Edward, ambos se llevaban muy bien por eso mismo.

Cuando por fin me hubo sacado ambos yesos quería saltar de alegría, pero me contuve porque Carlisle me había dicho que tuviera calma o me podría de nuevo las escayolas, cosa que no quería.

-Veamos. Apoya tu pie en el piso –ordeno Carlisle. Obedecí en seguida ante la mirada atenta de mi suegro-doctor. Gracias a Dios no sentí ninguna molestia, parecía que nunca me hubiesen puesto la maldita escayola, salvo por lo blanca que se había puesto mi piel bajo esta. –Bien. Ahora tú brazo –tomo mi brazo y comenzó a examinarlo con el seño fruncido. No me dolía nada, me sentía completamente bien.-Bueno, al parecer esta mejor de lo que pensamos –Carlisle sonrió.

Me reviso las costillas y como vio que todo andaba bien me dejo irme a casa. Casi lo estrangulo del abrazo que le di antes de irme, agradecida.

Tome a Maddie de la mano y Salí sonriente del hospital, olvidando completamente a Edward. Solo me di cuenta que no estaba junto a mí y a Maddie cuando llegamos al carro y yo no tenía llaves.

-¿y Edward? –pregunte a Maddie. Ella se rio y me apunto atrás. Ahí venia Edward, muy atrás de nosotras.

Cuando llego a mi lado se hizo el ofendido –Te has olvidado de mi. –regaño.

-Lo siento, fue la emoción –Bese sus labios y el sonrió -¿Vamos al supermercado? Tengo que comprarle cosas a Maddie y comida para la casa, no hay nada en la nevera –fruncí los labios ante la mirada divertida de Edward.

Edward me observaba embobado y un poco sorprendido, creo. No entendía que le pasaba hasta que repase mis palabras mentalmente. Me sonroje, había dicho todo como si fuera mi casa también, siendo que no era así. Habíamos quedado en que me quedaría en su casa solo hasta que me quitaran las escayolas. Es que vivir con Edward se volvió algo tan natural para mí como leer o escribir, como si siempre hubiésemos vivido en la misma casa. Quizás Edward pensaba que me estaba aprovechando… ¡pero juro que fue inconsciente!. Es que quizás me estaba acostumbrando a la idea de dormir en su cama y convivir con él a diario, mi departamento debe estar lleno de polvo.

-yo… yo lo siento –me sonroje furiosamente y mire el piso –Es decir… me he alimentado de tu comida y tu no me has recibido dinero –me cruce brazos.

Maddie se había subido ya al auto y Edward aprovecho para acorralarme entre el auto y su cuerpo, deslumbrándome con su perfecto rostro y sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Me encantas cuando hablas así, Bella –murmuro Edward en mi oído, demasiado, demasiado sexy, aturdiéndome. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos –Yo no quiero que te vayas. –Edward acerco sus labios peligrosamente a los míos sin rozarlos, aturdiéndome –Quédate con nosotros, por favor… -y me beso dulcemente, sin profundizar el beso. Mis pensamientos estaban bloqueados aun cuando se separo de mí.

-Yo… -pensé unos instantes, cuando fui viendo que la cara de Edward pasaba de la alegría a la tristeza –Me encantaría, amor –sonreí, Edward se ilumino –pero… ¿Realmente no te molesta? –pregunte. Edward negó rápidamente con la cabeza, aun con mirada iluminada- ¿Y mi departamento? –Edward suspiro.

-Calla, Bella –dijo y me beso con fiereza, apretándome fuertemente en la puerta del auto. Gemí cuando su lengua hizo contacto con la mía, olvidando completamente que estábamos en el estacionamiento de un hospital, lo bese con urgencia y el atrajo mi cintura hacia el. Sonreí cuando nos separamos. -¿Entonces es oficial? Isabella Swan vivirá con Edward Cullen y Maddeline Denali –murmuro él, con los ojos soñadores.

Asentí, no pidiendo decir que no. –Tienes que ayudarme a arrendar mi apartamento si quieres que viva contigo. –me reí -¿Qué diría Charlie? Tres meses viviendo en un país extraño y viviendo con un chico que conocí hace tres meses –El se rio –me mataría –el me beso de nuevo.

-Nos mataría a ambos –sonrió. Hubo un rato de silencio –Te amo, Bella –dijo muy cerca de mis labios, mi cabeza daba vueltas.

-Yo también te amo, Edward Cullen –lo bese lentamente.

¿Recuerdan lo de la combustión espontanea? Oh, la estaba sufriendo en este mismo instante en un lugar público. Así que pare el beso antes de que le sacara a tirones la ropa a Edward frente de gente y Maddie. Edward estaba igual que yo, ambos nos sonrojamos.

-¿Vamos? –pregunto él, nervioso.

-Eh… si… claro –tartamudee y me subí al auto.

Esperaba que la película me distrajera un poco de mis alborotadas hormonas, mas ahora que viviría con Edward Cullen.

En silencio nos fuimos en el auto y Edward manejo directo al supermercado. Baje a Maddie del auto quien iba cantando una canción infantil y cogimos un carrito de compras.

-Es lindo esto –murmure. Edward me miro confundido –No se… venir a las compras con una pequeñita realmente parecida a nosotros, que no es nuestra hija, contigo a mi lado –lo mire a los ojos con ternura –me hace sentir bien. Como una familia

Edward me observó unos segundos con ternura y detuvo su marcha. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos delicadamente –Te amo –murmuro, antes de besarme con una ternura infinita, un amor que me hizo tiritar hasta la punta de los pies.

-Yo también –dije al separarnos. Edward tomo mi mano y con la otra condujo el carrito, Maddie iba delante de este mirando algunas cosas.

Compramos todo lo necesario para la casa, comida y útiles de aseo, también cosas para asear la casa. El carrito estaba bastante lleno. Compre las colonias y cremas para Maddie y algunas cosas extra. Edward estaba viendo las palomitas para llevar cuando yo recordé algo.

-Ya vengo –sonreí. Edward asintió y Maddie jugueteaba a su lado. Camine por los pasillos hasta llegar a los chocolates. Ahí, frente a mi brillaban los chocolates Val D'costa. Tome cuatro cajas- soy muy golosa - y me entretuve viendo algunos caramelos que decidí llevar para Maddie.

De pronto escuche unos pasos rápidos hacia mi -¡¿Bella?! –exclamo Edward asustado. Lo mire sin entender, venia solo. Observó a mis lados -¿Maddie no esta contigo?

-¿Qué?-pregunte –No –respondí. La desesperación en la cara de Edward me hizo desesperarme también. Deje los dulces en el carro y tome su cara en mis manos.

-Edward, estamos en un supermercado, no pasara nada. Busquémosla –ordene. El asintió y dejo el carro ahí y ambos comenzamos a correr por los pasillos.

20 minutos buscandola. Edward se separo de mi para llamar a los guardias, realmente parecía desesperado. Yo no estaba mejor, pero el hecho de estar en un recinto cerrado me dejaba más tranquila, pero ya me estaba desesperando. La buscamos en todos, todos los pasillos y no lograbamos encontrarla, esperaba encontrarla pronto.

Mientras la desesperación se apoderaba de mi camine en el pasillo de los congelados cuando escuche un llanto de algún pequeño. Lloraba desconsolado y eso me hizo correr hasta donde venia su voz.

Corrí rápidamente al pasillo de las pastas cuando vi a Maddie sentada en el piso llorando y una señora cuarentona frente a ella, intentado consolarla.

-¡Maddeline! –grite, entre desesperada y asustada corriendo hasta el lugar. Maddie al verme se puso de pie lentamente. -¡Mi amor! –La abrace entre mis brazos y la alce –Cariño, no vuelvas a hacernos esto.

-Es usted muy irresponsable. ¿Cómo se le pudo perder la pequeña? Debió haberlo pensado antes de quedar embarazada tan joven –dijo con desprecio la señora que estaba en frente mío, observándome como si fuera una basura.

¿Pero qué putada? ¿Ella me estaba diciendo a mi irresponsable, diciéndome como hacer las cosas?. La sangre hirvió en mí ante esta señora, perdón, vieja loca. ¿Nunca se la habrá pedido de casualidad un hijo?.

Creo que mis ojos destilaban toda la furia que sentía –Disculpe señora, usted no es nadie para decirme a mí como cuidar a mi hija. Agradezco que no la haya dejado sola, pero no significa que deje que me insulte como madre. Cuide lo que hace, no vaya a ser que alguien la golpee por metiche, y créame, lo haría si no fuera porque tengo a mi bebe en brazos –La mujer abrió los ojos. –métase en sus asuntos, y espero no volver a verla. –Abrace mas a Maddie contra mi pecho y me voltee para caminar hacia el pasillo de los congelados –Maldita bruja-murmure, molesta. –Cariño, ¿Cómo estás? –pregunte. Ella asintió con su cabecita, abrazándose a mí como si la vida dependiera de ello –Cielo, nunca debes alejarte de Edward cuando estés en un lugar tan grande. Ni de Edward ni de mi, ¿entendido?. –Ella asintió con la cabeza nuevamente –No lo vuelvas a hacer. Nos preocupaste mucho –sentía como mi corazón volvía a latir al tener a Maddie en mis brazos.

-¡Bella, Maddie! –grito la voz de Edward a mis espaldas. Me gire para verlo correr hacia nosotros con dos guardias siguiéndole. El llego hasta nosotras y nos abrazo a ambas –Diablos, Maddie, no vuelvas a hacer eso –regaño Edward.

A Maddie se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y asintió, Edward me la arrebato de los brazos y la abrazo –Cielo, ¿No ves que no podrían vivir si algo malo te pasara? Nos tenias muy preocupados –Edward suspiro, mirándome -¿Dónde estaba?-pregunto.

-Con una bruja en el pasillo de las pastas –murmure. Edward me miro dudoso pero no pregunto.

Se giro hacia los guardias –Gracias, pero ya la encontramos –sonrió tranquilo.

Los guardias asintieron –Se nota que es su hija, se parece mucho a ambos –comento el mas moreno. Luego sin decir más, se marcharon.

Edward y yo nos miramos sorprendidos, observando a Maddie y al otro cada segundo. Termine sonriendo y el también, tomo mi mano y con la otra apretó a Maddie a su pecho. Cogimos el carro que habíamos dejado abandonado en un pasillo

-Perdón –murmuro Maddie secando sus ojitos -¿No me dejaran verdad? Me he portado mal, pero prometo nunca más hacerlo –La pequeña sollozaba.

Me enternecí, ¿Por qué pensaría que la abandonaríamos –Ven aquí, mi amor –La tome en mis brazos y Edward me sonrió agradecido –Nunca te dejaríamos sola, cariño. ¿Por qué piensas eso?-pregunte.

-Porque toda la gente que me quiere se va. Primero se fue mi abuelita, luego mama y James, ellos me querían y se fueron. No quiero que ustedes se vayan –Murmuro con su voz infantil rota. Edward y yo nos miramos sorprendidos.

-No Maddie, nosotros nunca te dejaremos –respondió Edward, sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Pero…-la pequeña lloro.

-Nada de peros, preciosa. No temas, siempre estaremos contigo. Los dos –sonreí, besando su mejilla.

Maddie tomo mi mano izquierda y la derecha de Edward con sus pequeñas manitos -¿Lo prometen? –sus ojos azules brillaron.

-Lo prometo –dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

Ella sonrió y se abrazo a mí y a Edward -Los quiero –murmuro.

Ambos sonreímos y besamos sus mejillas, oímos las risas de una señora que paseaba por ahí y nos miro con ternura.

-Vamos a casa, preciosas, ahora que Bella está bien dejaremos de comer la comida de Alice –Edward casi saltaba mientras nos pusimos en la caja.

Fruncí el ceño, sin entender-lo que me daba Alice era exquisito –murmure.

-Porque compraba la comida, pero a veces nos cocinaba y créeme, es un asco en la cocina. Yo me compadecía de ti y te daba la comida que compraba, pero Maddie y yo sufrimos las consecuencias –Edward hizo cara de asco.

Me reí –Bueno, cuando viviamos juntas siempre cocinaba yo. Cocinare rico para ustedes desde ahora en adelante.

-¿Te quedaras con nosotros, Bella? –preguntó Maddie esperanzada desde mis brazos.

Mire a Edward y ambos sonreímos –Si mi amor –respondí, a ambos.

* * *

_He vuelto!! Para que veaan que mi reegreso es real. :D_

_Bueno, no hay mucha accion en el Cap, pero algo me dice que no le ponga mucho Drama a esta historia... quiero hacerla dulce, no con tantos problemas._

_Pero aun no se lo que mi loca cabeza me traiga, asi que no les prometo nada._

_Bueno, me he dado cuenta que muchas me han abandonado :( Lo se, lo siento, me lo meresco. _

_Pero ya no recibo tantos reviews como antes y bueno... eso me deprime un poco._

_En fin, agradesco cada review que me enviaron, gracias a cada una que dedico un segundito de su tiempo escribiendo alguna cosa._

_Please, diganme si les gusto el cap o si no, pero vean que **DEVERDAD VOLVI; Y NO ABANDONARE ESTA HISTORIA.**_

_Gracias & Besos, espero sus reviews._

_Pk.-*_


	16. ¿Sophie?

**_Thomas, te amo.

* * *

_**

_Estoy atemorizada por lo que veo  
Pero de alguna manera sé  
que mucho más está por venir  
Inmovilizada por mi miedo  
Y pronto me cegarán las lágrimas  
Puedo detener el dolor si lo deseo_

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**¿Sophie?**

*****

Llegamos al departamento de Edward alrededor de las seis, pues después del supermercado pasamos a una librería y luego a comer fuera. Lo pase realmente bien.

Con Maddie veníamos caminando mientras Edward traía todas las bolsas, parecía cualquier cosa con tantas bolsas, daba risa. Yo quería ayudar, pero solo me dejo traer dos bolsas con un brazo, alegando que el otro estaba recién salido del peligro.

Abrí rápidamente la puerta del apartamento dejando que Edward y todas las bolsas de supermercado entraran. Edward las dejo en la cocina y Maddie se fue a jugar.

-Amor, podía ayudarte –dije rodando los ojos –eres tan terco.

Edward dejo de tomar agua de un vaso de vidrio y alzo una ceja -¿Me dice eso la "señorita-terquedad" –hizo las comillas en el aire.

Le saque la lengua infantilmente –Si tú lo dices… -y comencé a ordenar las bolsas en los estantes.

Edward me ayudo a guardar la comida en la nevera y los muebles, luego me dedique a hacer las camas y ordenar un poco, aunque no mucho, ya que Edward tenía todo impecable. Era extraño hacer limpieza en una casa que no era mía… temía que algo le molestara a Edward, pero cuando me miraba y sonreía sabia que no, que le encantaba. En un viaje rápido fuimos a buscar la poca ropa que quedaba en mi casa, porque casi toda mi ropa y mis útiles de aseo y cosas estaban aquí. Prácticamente ya me había mudado aquí.

A las siete sonó el timbre. -¡yo voy! –Grito Edward mientras yo preparaba un sándwich de queso y jamón y una leche para Maddeline, quien tenía hambre. Habíamos decidido no hacer la cena hoy y comer las pizzas que Alice dijo que traería, y comprar más por supuesto, ya que Emmett es capaz de comerse dos pizzas enteras el solo.

Estaba partiendo una manzana roja con un cuchillo para Maddie cuando el cuchillo atravesó la manzana y llego hasta mi dedo. Sisee de dolor.

-¡Bellita! –Grito Emmett haciendo que saltara del susto. Sus brazos me alzaron en un abrazo.

-¡Emmet-oso! –salude, besando su mejilla. Emmett me bajo de sus brazos y revolvió mi cabello mientras yo luchaba por quitar sus manos de mi cabello.

-Si no fueras mi amiga estaría celosa –Dijo Rosalie, mirándonos desde la puerta con una sonrisa a traviesa. A su lado Edward.

-En mi caso, si no fuera mi hermano, también estaría celoso –se burlo Edward.

Rodee los ojos y Emmett se rio –Seguro. Ven acá, loca –abrí mis brazos para Rose.

Ella me saludo con cariño y yo sonreí mientras charlábamos sobre cómo le había ido en su sesión, hizo mil caras e enojo y la sonrisa falsa que tuvo que poner para las fotos, según ella, demasiado falsas.

-¡Bella! ¿Por qué tiene esta manzana sangre? –pregunto Edward, mirando la manzana dudoso.

Entonces ahí recordé mi dedo. Lo alcé para verlo mejor y la estruendosa risa de Emmett lleno la habitación.

-Santo Dios, Bella, ¿Cómo no te habías dado cuenta? –dijo Rose negando con la cabeza mientras Edward se acercaba hasta mi y metía mi dedo bajo el agua.

-Sí que te trae loca Edward, ¿Verdad Bellita? Ya ni te das cuenta de nada… -se burlo Emmett con la boca llena.

-¡tú! –lo apunte con mi dedo bueno -¡Deja de comerte la comida de Maddie! –dije con una sonrisa.

Emmett puso cara de inocente con la boca llena -¿De Maddie? –pregunto. –Rayos, no sabía. Ahora hago otro.

-Vamos cariño, tenemos que desinfectar esto y poner una bendita –murmuro Edward arrastrándome hasta su baño.

-Amor, no es para tanto –suspire mientras Edward desinfectaba la herida.

Rodo los ojos –Se que si no hago esto en unos minutos mas tendrás un corte más profundo en todo el dedo –dijo. Fruncí el seño, tenía razón.

-Gracias –susurre luego que mi dedo estuviera protegido por un parche.

-De nada –Edward sonrió y beso mis labios.

Suspire en su boca, mis piernas tiritaban y el estomago me cosquilleaba. Era impresionante lo que ese chico producía en mi, algo que hacía que perdiera la noción del tiempo y espacio. Amor me dijo mi cabeza. Se llama amor.

Pero luego el dulce y casto beso se transformo en uno pasional y ardiente. O yo lo sentía así, pero la necesidad de sentir las caricias de Edward se estaban poniendo muy malas ahora.

Bella… estas en el baño de su casa, tus amigos están a afuera con una niña de 4 años que consideras tu hija… no es el momento, Bella, apártate…

¡Al diablo! –grite mentalmente.

Edward se separo de mi algo acalorado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su pelo un poco mas alborotado por mis manos aferrados a ellos. -¿Al diablo con que? –pregunto bajito.

-Nada –me sonroje como tomate al decir mis pensamientos en voz alta. Tome a Edward de las solapas de la camisa y lo atraje hacia mí.

Sus manos recorrieron mis costados delicadamente y luego se posaron firmemente en mi cintura, de un momento a otro me encontraba acorralada en la pared con el cuerpo de Edward apretando el mío.

No me dio tiempo ni para tocarlo cuando un golpe en la puerta nos hizo alejarnos -¿Mami? ¿Papi? –llamo una musical voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Mi corazón se apretó del susto al que la pequeña nos encontrara en esa posición y de la emoción al oír que me digiera "Mami". Lo había hecho solo en algunas ocaciones.

Edward y yo nos miramos y yo baje mis piernas de su cadera, ni cuenta me había dado que lo había aprisionado así.

-Ya vamos, corazón –grite hacia la puerta, mi voz algo extraña.

-Dios…- susurro Edward alejándose de mí. Se mojo la cara y luego me miro a través del espejo –Me vuelves loco, Isabella. No sé cómo demonios haces esto en mi… -murmuro bajito.

-¿Bella? Ma, tengo hambre… -se quejo la pequeña.

-Voy cielo, dame un segundo –volví a gritar, mientras alisaba mi cabello con mis manos.

Me acerque a Edward y bese su mejilla mientras con mis brazos lo abrazaba por su espalda.

-Te amo, Edward –El cerro sus ojos y sonrió, luego se volteo y me beso con ternura.

Fui cortando el beso antes de que la combustión llegara y me aleje de el –Yo también te amo –sonrió.

Salimos del baño y Maddie nos miro extrañados –Tia Alice que no hay que ir al baño de a dos… -murmuro la pequeña.

Edward y yo nos miramos, algo sonrojado –Lo que pasa, cielo, es que Bella se ha hecho un corte en un dedo y yo le he puesto una bendita –explico Edward mientras le mostraba mi dedo.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron –Oh, ¿Hay mas benditas? Yo quiero una –alzo su pequeño dedo.

Edward y yo nos reímos. –Claro –Edward desapareció y volvió con una bendita de conejitos y la coloco en su dedito, luego beso su frente. –Ve a la cocina, Emmett tiene tu comida.

La pequeña asintió y desapareció por el pasillo. Aproveche el momento y bese rápidamente los labios de Edward, luego tome su mano y caminamos hasta el salón.

**Edward Pov.**

Los meses habían pasado fantásticamente. Bella ya no tenía las escayolas y eso la hacía más feliz. Me reí internamente cuando recordé que la silla aun estaba en el maletero y que Bella no la había quemado aun, seguro se le había olvidado o me haría caso y la guardaría para el embarazo.

Podía respirar tranquilo luego del resultado de los exámenes que Carlisle le había hecho a Bella sin que ella supiera. No había rastro de semen, quería decir que el maldito no había abusado de ella.

Los investigación no había avanzado pues no habían pruebas ni testigos y Bella no recordaba nada.

Recién en este instante, en el que caminaba hacia mi salón para ver películas con mis hermanos, amigos y novia me acorde del sueño de Maddeline. Me abofetee mentalmente por haberlo olvidado tantos meses. Debía contárselo a Bella. Maddie era un ser extraño, ella tenia algo distinto a los demás. Me sorprendía que en las situaciones complicadas se comportara como… si no fuera ella. El sueño que había tenido era demasiado subido de tono para una pequeña de 4 años. Pensé en la posibilidad de llevarla al psicólogo, pero como no había vuelto a tener pesadillas y ese sueño no parecía haberle dejado un trauma desistí de la posibilidad.

-¡Edward! –chillo Alice desde la puerta.

Salí de mis pensamientos dándome cuenta que Bella ya no estaba a mi lado, estaba dándole de comer a Maddie mientras esta veía la tele. –Alice –salude sonriente y mi pequeña hermana se lanzo a mis brazos casi votándome al piso. Sonreí.

-Tengo un extraño presentimiento, Edward –susurro en mi oído, sin cambiar su expresión de alegría, pero su tono era cuidadoso –Algo va a pasar… algo va a aparecer… lo presiento.

Sabía perfectamente bien que Alice nunca fallaba en sus presentimientos. ¿Pero que podía pasar? –Tranquila, hermanita. Nada malo pasara- intente calmarla.

Yo era el único que creía en Alice o al menos lo asumía. Siempre que la pequeña duende decía algo sucedía, mi familia solía llamarlo "coincidencia", pero yo sabía perfectamente que las coincidencias no existen, solo hay que aprender a leer su lenguaje.

Alice se separo de mis brazos y asintió con agradecimiento -¡Trajimos pizzas y películas de terror! –chillo contenta y luego se fue a saludar a Bella.

-¿Qué tal, hombre? –saludo Jasper.

Converse un rato con Jasper de sus proyectos mientras todos comíamos pizza y al rato Bella fue a acostar a Maddie mientras nosotros preparábamos las palomitas y películas. Bella llego unos minutos después cuando todo estaba listo.

Mi sofá estaba ocupado por el gran cuerpo de Emmett y Rosalie, así que cabía solo uno a su lado, Jazz y Alice estaban sentados en un sillón individual, Alice sobre el regazo de Jasper con un cuenco de palomitas en sus piernas, así que me senté en el piso sobre algunos cojines y Bella se acomodo entre mis piernas, apegando su espalda a mi pecho, bese su cuello y ella sonrió, atrayendo el cuenco de palomitas hasta nosotros.

"La bruja de Blair" comenzó. Yo ya había visto esta película junto con Jasper, pero los demás no la habían visto. Debía asumir que daba miedo, pero no tanto, al menos a mí.

No podía decir lo mismo de los demás, Bella tiritaba en mis brazos y se aferraba fuertemente a mi cuerpo a medida que las imágenes iban pasando. Se tapo los ojos más de una vez mientras yo me dedicaba a observar sus reacciones que encontraba realmente adorables.

Mire a Jasper que abrazaba a Alice y esta veía con un ojo a través de sus dedos, asustada. Era gracioso ver a la pequeña duendecillo asustada, y qué decir de Emmett, era muy gracioso ver a Emmett con cara de miedo y a Rosalie abrazada a él, sin expresión en su rostro, como si la película le aburriera.

Termino la peli y la pantalla comenzó a dar los créditos. No habían palomitas en los cuencos y nadie se movió.

-Whoa –murmuro Emmett –estaba buena.

-¡Horrible, horrible! Oh Dios, tendré pesadillas –murmuro Alice escondiéndose en el pecho de Jasper.

Bella tenía su cara en mi pecho –Bella, amor, ¿no le puedes tener miedo a eso, o si? –me burle.

Sus adorables ojos chocolate me atravesaron –Búrlate, Cullen –me reí y bese sus labios.

Justo en ese instante golpearon la puerta.

Todos nos miramos entre todos, yo no esperaba a nadie y no creía que los chicos ubieran invitado a alguien. Carlisle y Esme no eran, pues estaban en una "segunda luna de miel" en Miami.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –pregunto Bella mientras se ponía de pie.

Negue con la cabeza y los chicos también.

Algo me decía que lo que me dijo Alice tenía que ver con esto, y al mirar a la duende me di cuenta que ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo, me lo decía su mirada.

**Bella Pov.**

La película realmente era escalofriante, jure internamente nunca más volver a recorrer un bosque.

Al oír la puerta mire a Edward ceñuda, no creía que esperáramos a nadie.

Me puse de pie y camine hasta la puerta.

Algo temerosa la abrí, como si me fuera a encontrar con el mismo chuqui frente a mí.

Y lo que estaba frente a mí, definitivamente no era chuqui.

Una rubia despampanante esta frente a mí, me superaba en altura y su cabello caía lacio y brillante por sus hombros, grandes gafas oscuras como cintillo. Sus ojos de un azul profundo y su rostro perfecto, cubierto de maquillaje. Cuerpo estupendo y maletas a su lado.

Un momento, ¿Maletas?.

Ella me miro de arriba para abajo, casi como si fuera un microbio. ¿Pero quién demonios era ella, porque diablos me miraba así?. Si yo no era la gran cosa no tenia porque mirarme como si fuera parte de los sirvientes.

-Hola, ¿Buscas a alguien? –salude.

Ella iba a abrir la boca cuando a mis espaldas una voz que reconocía muy bien hablo antes que ella.

-¡Sophie! –saludo Edward emocionado.

Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

* * *

_Siento lo corto del cap, pero prometo subir pronto. Tengo el siguiente cap listo, solo espero recibir muchso review para subirlo n.n_

_Como ven, una sorpresa llega a la casa de Edward, y esto le traera muchos problemas a Bella... shan shan._

_Sii! asi que esa mujer le hara un poco la vida imposible, asi que creo que se pondra bueno._

_Espero recibir muchos review, ya que me tienen un poco abandonada, bueno, no me quejo porque lo meresco. Pero agradesco a las chicas que me escriben , de verdad se los agradesco, siento que valoran mi trabajo :D_

_Las qiero, y envienme un review! ÑEkdjsakdja; Besotes & subo pronto._

_Pk.-*_


	17. ¿Quien se cree que es?

_Si tuviera palabras para decirtte como te extraño cuando pasa el tiempo... "paciencia" Paz-ciencia. Te amo.**

* * *

**_

**Ahora pienso que tomamos esto muy lejos  
No sabes que no es dificil?  
Bueno no es dificil  
Pero si tomas lo que es tuyo y  
Yo tomo lo mio  
Iremos alli?  
Por favor no ahora. No, no ahora.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 17**

**¿Quién se cree que es?**

-¡Edward! –la voz perfecta de la chica paso por mi lado empujándome y lanzándose a los brazos de MI Edward.

Y lo más fuerte es que el la recibió feliz, con una sonrisa que veía en él cuando estaba demasiado feliz.

Me picaron las manos y se me revolvió el estomago, ¿Celos?. Ja, no debía tener celos. ¿Pero como no tenerlos si la súper-rubia se lanzaba a los brazos de mi amado empujándome a su paso?.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí insignificante.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Edward pregunto sonriente, tanto que pensé que se le quebrarían las mejillas. Sus ojos se posaron en las maletas.

-Oh Edward. Estoy tan feliz de verte –la chica sonrió coqueta. El pareció no darse cuenta, pero yo si –Y también necesito pedirte ayuda –dijo avergonzada. –Veras… acabo de llegar de Estados Unidos y no tengo donde quedarme –dijo apenada, mirando a Edward con ojos de perro degollado –Yo… no sabía qué hacer… -oh mierda, ya sabía lo que vendría.

-No te preocupes, Sophie –Edward la corto, feliz –Quédate aquí, no hay problema. –ofreció.

Una parte de mi se molesto, un no-se-que se revolvió en mi estomago y me dolió hasta la cabeza. Me afirme en el marco de la puerta dándole una mirada significativa a ambos, pero nadie me noto.

-Gracias, Eddie –La chica se abrazo a Edward y me llamo la atención que no digiera nada cuando lo llamo "Eddie". El odiaba ese apodo.

La chica salió para tomas sus maletas y paso por mi lado sin ni siquiera percatarse que estaba al lado de la puerta. Edward la ayudo y ambos entraron a la casa sonrientes sin siquiera mirarme.

Me hirvió hasta el cerebro, ni Edward me había presentado y la chica intencionalmente me había empujado e ignorado. Y lo peor, tendría que convivir con ella todo este tiempo.

Con la cara roja de coraje cerré la puerta, más fuerte de lo que debía, haciendo que ambos se voltearan a mí.

Edward pareció recordar mi existencia y se acero hasta mi y tomo mi mano sonriente, beso mis labios levemente y me arrastro hasta la chica. No me paso por alto la mirada envenenada que me envió, me permití lucirme un poco por tener de la mano a este chico.

-Sophie, ella es Bella, mi novia –sonreí sinceramente, aunque por dentro me reía en su cara. Oh dios, yo nunca me había preocupado de esto, pero esa chica me ponía a enojar solo mirándome. –amor, ella es Sophie, una amiga de la infancia –presento.

Tome su mano y ella la apretó mirándome con fingida amabilidad –Es un gusto, Sophie –salude amablemente.

Ella asintió, sin dirigirme palabra y se volteo.

Gruñí, si, literalmente gruñí de enojo. Y Edward lo noto y me miro dudoso -¿Qué pasa? –pregunto.

-Nada –dije cortante y seguí caminando, dejando a Edward confuso.

-¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡Si es Sophie Wright! –chillo Alice. Lloriquee internamente, esto no podía estar pasándome.

-¡Allie! –Saludo la rubia -¡Emmett! ¡Jasper!–abrazo a ambos y ellos la miraban contentos.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta acá?¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué ha sido de ti? –Pregunto Emmett igual de emocionado que Edward.

Vi como Rosalie se molestaba, podría decir que estaba igual que yo por la mirada que le enviaba a Sophie. Se cruzo de brazos y alzo una ceja, desafiante. La envidie por un instante, ella tenía belleza para luchar contra la rubiecita. Yo no.

-Ejem –carraspeo Rosalie.

Emmett se dio vuelta y la tomo del brazo, Rosalie no cambio su expresión –Sophie, ella es mi novia, Rosalie –Presento.

-Un gusto –Rosalie tomo su mano con más fuerza de la necesaria y una sonrisa triunfadora.

-El gusto es mío –respondió la chica, siendo un poco sarcástica.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué haces aquí? –pregunto Alice, sentándose en el sofá.

Sophie se sentó en el sillón y los demás a su alrededores. Me senté sola, alejada de Edward que me miraba confuso. Aun estaba molesta porque me haya olvidado en la puerta.

-Bueno. –comenzo la chica –Fui a New York a hacer propaganda de Maybeline New york y Carolina Herrera –conto, cruzándose de piernas dejando ver sus estilizadas piernas cubiertas por la pequeña falda de mezclilla –Me ofrecieron otras campañas en Londres… –sonrió –Pero no tenia donde quedarme -¿Cómo no tenia donde quedarse si había hecho propaganda a semejantes marcas? ¡Mentiras! –Aun no me pagan las campañas y me las tienen para el mes próximo… -Oh, ya entendía, era una maldita mentira, pero parece que solo yo me daba cuenta, bueno, y Rose que me envió una mirada significativa –Y como sabia donde vivía Edward… vine hasta acá –sonrió, avergonzada.

-Y yo le he dicho que se quede acá el tiempo que quiera. Tengo una habitación de invitados libre –sonrió Edward, mirándome de reojo.

Note como Rose me miraba y me hacia seña con los ojos. No sabía cuál de las dos estaba más molesta. Rosalie apunto a la chica y luego a Emmett y a Edward. Una clara mirada de "Ella cree que son de su territorio".

Asentí levemente, diciéndole con la mirada que estaba de acuerdo con su pensamiento y que no me gustaba.

-¿Y cómo se conocen? –Pregunte yo sonando normal.

-De pequeños. –comenzó Alice –Sophie es hija de unos amigos de mis padres. Cuando vivíamos todos en Estados Unidos hacíamos todo juntas. Desde que nacimos que éramos amigas, cuando usábamos pañales jugábamos a hacer comida con barro –se rio –cuando yo tenía nueve Edward se vino a Londres, el tenia 11, vino a vivir con mis abuelos paternos. Sophie se puso triste –todos se rieron ante el recuerdo –y tiempo después sus padres se vinieron a Londres, por trabajo. Fue bastante triste, mi mejor amiga y hermano se habían alejado de mí… -suspiro, abrazando a Sophie.

-Fuimos al mismo instituto y vivimos casi todo juntos aquí–conto Edward –y cuando nos graduamos ella comenzó su carrera de modelo y yo me quede estudiando aquí. –Edward sonrió –Mi familia llego –menos Alice- y Ella se fue a Estados unidos y nos veíamos cada cierto tiempo, cuando venía a Londres a modelar para alguna cosa. Nos veíamos frecuentemente, hasta hace un año. De ahí desapareció y no supe mas de ti –la regaño –intente ubicarte pero no contestabas tu móvil.

-Ese móvil me lo robaron y no sabía tu numero. No lo tenía anotado y tuve que hacer muchas cosas en Estados Unidos y no pude ubicar a Alice –miro con tristeza a Alice. -¡Pero aquí estoy! Los extrañaba mucho… -dijo con tristeza

-¡Y te quedaras! –chillo Alice –Oh, será genial. Mis tres mejores amigas juntas –sonrió. -¡qué alegría! –chillo Alice dando saltitos en su puesto.

El resto de la noche fueron anécdotas e historias divertidas. Hicieron sonrojar a Jasper muchas veces y eso si que era raro. La chica no me hubiera caído tan mal si no me mirara de esa forma, y no mirara a mi novio como si quisiera comérselo con la mirada.

Se hizo tarde y los chicos se fueron, quedando en juntarse mañana a no sé qué.

La chica se dedico a ignorarme monumentalmente y tratarme como una chica del servicio "¿Me traes agua, porfa. De la llave, no puede tener Gas por las calorías…". Y yo, amablemente, con disposición, se la traía. Pero si se pasaba, le tiraba el agua en su cabello rubio teñido sin remordimientos.

Ahora solo quedamos los tres en el apartamento. Edward me miraba curioso mientras yo llevaba todo a la cocina, ordenando.

Sophie se sentó en el sofá mirando como trabajaba. -¿Y ella porque no se va? –pregunto a Edward.

Casi quiebro los vasos de vidrio que llevaba en la mano de la furia. Edward carraspeo, incomodo –Bella vive con migo –explico, como se le explicara a un niño que había hecho algo mal.

-Oh… ¿Y es de confianza para vivir contigo? Digo… ¿la conoces suficientemente bien? Y solo quiere tu dinero. Puede ser una…

Deje los vasos en la cocina ya con la furia saliéndome de las orejas. Ella creía que no alcanzaba a escucharla ¿Qué creía que era yo?. No permitiría que nadie me criticara, menos ella.

-Sophie –Edward interrumpió.

-Hay Edward, es que realmente yo creo que no te quiere. Solo mírala –murmuraba, para que yo no escuchara –Yo pensé que era de la limpieza cuando abrió la puerta –susurro para que yo no escuchara.

Eso supero mis límites, es decir, más de lo que yo pensaba que eran mis límites. Deje caer el último vaso que quedaba en mi mano haciendo que hiciera un ruido sordo en el lavaplatos, quebrándose.

-Sophie… –Edward hablaba bajito, mirando hacia la cocina preocupado mientras se ponía de pie por el ruido del vaso roto.

-¿Qué, pero si es verdad que…

-Sophie –dije con furia saliendo de la cocina. Creo que mis ojos demostraban toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese instante, pues Edward abrió los ojos más de la cuenta al ver mi expresión –Mira, no te conozco y no se quién demonios eres. Pero yo soy la novia de Edward y vivo junto a él, así que no te permito –la apunte con me dedo amenazadoramente –que hables nada sobre mí, porque puedo perder mi educación y decir palabras que muero por decir, pero no lo hago por respeto y porque no te conozco –inhale, la chica parecía asustada –Y como tú no sabes nada de mí, guárdate tus comentarios, porque no dejare que me pases a llevar porque quieras, ¿oíste?. Así que cuida lo que dices, Sophie –amenace, dejándola con una mirada confundida y asustada.

Sophie y Edward se quedaron callados y yo me fui a paso fuerte hasta la habitación de Edward.

Estaba tan enojada con todos que no quería ni siquiera pensar, menos dormir con Edward. El podía haberme defendido perfectamente y no lo hizo, así que podía sufrir mi ira nocturna con una buena ignorada y unas palabras no muy lindas.

Preferí guardarme mis opiniones para no discutir y me puse mi pijama en la habitación de Edward. Abrí la puerta para irme a la habitación de Maddie y dormir con ella. No sabía cómo viviría con Edward y esa arpía un tiempo, así que estaba pensando seriamente en rechazar la invitación de Edward e irme a mi apartamento, pero luego me retracte, era como dejarle el paso libre a esa… chica.

Abrí la puerta acomodándome el pelo en una coleta alta y mirando el suelo, mejor dicho, fulminando el suelo con la mirada. No me di cuenta de que dos brazos aprisionaron mi cintura y cerraron rápidamente la puerta, dejándome a mí y a Edward dentro de la habitación.

-Bella…. –comenzó Edward, apretándome contra la pared sin dejarme paso.

Estaba demasiado furiosa para explicaciones. –Déjame salir, Edward –dije con voz baja y amenazante.

-Pero amor…

-Nada de amor –interrumpí, enojada –Lo único que esperaba de ti era que me defendieras. Escuche cada palabra de lo que ella dijo y tu –lo mire a los ojos, los suyos estaban arrepentidos y enojados. –no fuiste capaz de pararla. Era lo único que pedía –dije tristemente, lo aleje de mis brazos y di un paso hacia la puerta.

Pero Edward tenía otros planes y me tomo de la cintura nuevamente y me encerró en la puerta. Sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y su cuerpo muy, muy cerca del mío.

En otra ocasión me lo hubiera comido a besos en ese mismo instante, puede que mucho mas, pero ahora estaba demasiado furiosa como para besarlo y pensar esas cosas.

-Bella, mira….-Edward suspiro, mirándome a los ojos, su ceño levemente fruncido –No la veía hace años y la quiero mucho… fue una sorpresa verla aquí y no quería ser mal educado con ella…

-No podías ser mal educado con ella, ¿pero no crees que deberías haber defendido a tu novia? "personal de limpieza" –me burle, enojada –Por favor Edward, yo no hubiese dejado que nadie hablara mal de ti en mi cara. Me decepcionó mucho, mucho que no digieras nada.

Y sin decir más lo empuje –no se cómo, pero lo empuje- y Salí de la habitación hacia el cuarto de Maddie.

En el pasillo, luciendo solo un pijama victoria secret's que apenas le tapaba el trasero, estaba esa… arpía.

Odiaba llevarme mal con alguien que no conocía, de verdad, quizás era una muy buena persona y era amiga de Edward. Pero a mi nadie, nadie me pasaba a llevar sin conocerme. Así que no dejaría que digiera un comentario más sobre mí, o quizás la Bella dulce y tierna se convertiría en una bruja.

Me dedique a mirarla sin expresión mientras caminaba por el pasillo para llegar a la habitación de Maddie. Pase por su lado sin siquiera mirarla.

-Así que… ¿Edward te echo de su habitación? –dijo esta.

Me voltee hacia ella con la mejor de las sonrisas –No es nada que te incumba, Sophie. Buenas noches –puse la mano en la manilla de la puerta cuando volvió a hablar.

-Se que tu no eres suficiente para Edward –ella me miro, de arriba para abajo. La mire realmente mosqueada.

-Mira –dije, con voz baja y amenazadora –Ya te lo dije. Tu no me conoces y yo no te conozco. No entiendo porque te caigo tan mal, y tampoco me interesa. Lo único que te pido, mejor dicho, te exijo que dejes de molestarme. ¿Está claro? –Luego de una última mirada entre a la rosa habitación de Maddeline.

Maddie estaba tal cual la había dejado, la lamparita sobre la mesita de noche estaba prendida.

Suspire, abatida. Realmente tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero me trague todas las lágrimas. Y tenía tanta rabia, tanta, que lo único que deseaba era que me tragara la tierra y golpear algo. ¿Cómo todo podía cambiar en solo unas horas? Definitivamente su llegada no estaba bien. Ella quería arruinar mi felicidad, lo sabía, y no entendía porque si no me conoce.

Fui a buscar mi móvil al salón y volví a la habitación. Me senté en la cama a un lado de Maddie y empecé a escribir.

_Para: Alice, Rosalie._

_Mensaje: Chicas, mañana en el centro comercial a las 11:00 am. Y discúlpenme si ando de un humor de perros, pero deseo golpear alguien._

_Besos, Bella._

Envié el mensaje de texto y enseguida recibí respuesta de Rosalie.

_Apuesto que ese "alguien" es esa rubia plástica. Créeme, Emmett me tiene hasta la coronilla hablando de ella, creo que lo hare callar en cualquier momento con un golpe en la nuca._

Me reí, Rosalie hacia callar a Emmett solo con una mirada.

Luego recibí el mensaje de Alice.

_No se de qué demonios hablas, pero me has despertado de un lindo sueño. ¡Te quiero! Allie._

_Pd: Nunca imagine que Bella Swan me pediría ir a un centro comercial con ella ¡Esto es impresionante! :D_

Deje el teléfono en la mesa de noche y me metí a la cama a un lado de Maddie.

Gracias a Dios esta no se despertó. Se acurruco a mi cuerpo y se abrazo a mi, sonreí, ella me tranquilizaba por completo. Bese su cabeza y pase un brazo por su cuerpecito, cerré los ojos intentando dormir.

Pero qué diablos, no pude cerrar los ojos ante tantos pensamientos. Estaba furiosa aun y pensar en cualquier cosa me hacia enojarme más. Había pasado una hora y yo tenía la vista clavada en el techo.

Cerré los ojos a penas oí que alguien abría la puerta lentamente. Me hice la dormida, pensando que podía ser Edward y no tenía ganas de hablar con el.

Se oyeron débiles pasos hasta la cama y luego un suspiro, alguien acaricio mi cabello y beso mi mejilla. Edward estuvo un rato a nuestro lado, y yo hice mi mejor intento por hacer bien el papel de "estoy dormida". Maddie se removió entre mis brazos y se apego mas a mi cuerpo, por instinto la abrace hacia mi en pose protectora.

Oí a Edward suspirar y ponerse de pie, beso mi frente y murmuro un "Te amo" en mi oído que casi hace que mi actuación se fuera por la ventana. Pero me aguante, aun estaba enojada.

Pronto sentí la puerta cerrarse nuevamente y yo suspire con cansancio. Las ganas de llorar habían vuelto.

* * *

_He vuelto!_

_Ñekdjasdsa; creo qe las he tratado bien, no? Eh actualizado seguido :D_

_Buueno, tambien subi hoy porque no podre subir durante los siguientes 4 dias ): Si, me habia propuesto subir cada dos o tres dias, pero ahora me ire a la playa y no podre actualizar-_

_Tengo los capitulos listos ya n.n ; le sdebo decir que las cosas se pondran.... complicadas. Sophie causara varios problemas en la pereja ): Una aclaracion : Bella se enoja cuando Sophie dice cosas pesadas sobre ella, es decir, yo soy asi xd. Odio cuando alguien dice cualquier cosa sobre mi o mi familia, sin conocerme, ovbiamente. Asi que esto causara muchos problemas... la bocota de sophie y el orgullo de Bella llevara a...._

_shan-shan-shan Risa malevola*_

_No habra tanto drama -creo- no seria tan mala n.n._

_Gracias por sus review, y bueno, Espero muchos muchos !_

_Se les quiere n.n Pk._

_Pd: Las cosas raras -visiones de Bella, que sienta lo que Edward siente, etc -volveran. :D Oh, ese fue un lindo adelanto. Pero eso pasara por un motivo...._

_:D_


	18. No te perdono, pero a ti si

_I miss you... But you can wait me, I love you too._**

* * *

**

**_Pero, oh Dios, siento que me han mentido  
Perdí toda fe en las cosas que logré  
He despertado ahora  
para encontrarme a mí mismo  
En las sombras de todo lo que he creado,  
Deseando estar perdida en ti.  
_**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

**No te perdono… pero a ti si.**

2 horas después y yo aun estaba despierta. Me había aburrido de mirar el techo, así que pose la mirada en la pequeña que dormía a mi lado, me hacia sonreír sin proponérmelo. Amaba a esta niña.

Pero ya me estaba aburriendo y me dieron ganas de tomar un vaso de agua, tenía la boca seca y los ojos secos. Había llorado sin proponérmelo y en silencio, pero ya había parado hace una ¿media hora?.

Con un suspiro me puse de pie con cuidado de no despertar a Maddie. Salí de la habitación y me encamine hasta la cocina.

Me sorprendí un poco de ver a Edward y Sophie conversando en el sofá del salón, pero los ignore olímpicamente y camine hacia la cocina, tome el vaso de agua y me lo bebí de un trago.

-¿No puedes dormir? –pregunto Edward, desde mis espaldas.

Me voltee, el estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con su pijama puesto, debo admitir que esos pantalones de franela y esa polera musculosa lo hacían ver extremadamente sexy. Sus ceño se frunció cuando noto mis ojos un poco hinchados.

-Acabo de despertar –mentí, recordando que el me había ido a visitar mientras "dormía".

No espere ni que abriera la boca ni yo pensar, Salí de ahí y me fui nuevamente a la habitación de Maddie, sin mirar a nadie en el camino.

Me acosté en la cama y esta vez me abrace yo a la pequeña, necesitando yo un reconfortante abrazo.

Me desperté al otro día a las 8 de la mañana. Maddie estaba a mi lado, aun dormida y abrazada a mi cuerpecito. Sonreí y bese su cabecita, separándome de su abrazo para prepararme para juntarme con las chicas.

Estire mi cuerpo y vi que el día estaba soleado, seguro haría calor. Fui a la habitación de Edward y entre sin hacer ruido para sacar mi ropa. Edward estaba ahí en su cama, dormido profundamente y abrazando la almohada del lado en el que dormía yo. En ese momento, en el que él no estaba consciente y que abrazaba mi almohada no pensé mucho, simplemente lo extrañaba y sabía que él me extrañaba, aunque yo no daría a torcer mi brazo fácilmente. Bese sus labios suavemente, solo un besito que hizo que mi corazón saltara nuevamente. El sonrió, pero estaba dormido profundamente, lo supe por su respiración y su cara tan calmada.

Suspire y corrí hasta el armario, tome un vestido blanco y unas mayas negras para ponerme abajo, unos zapatos con poco taco y una chaqueta negra.

Salí de la habitación en silencio y me duche en el baño de invitados, no quería despertar a Edward duchándome en el baño de su habitación.

Cuando estaba lista me coloque la ropa y me observe en el espejo mientras cepillaba mi cabello. Lo deje suelto por ambos lados de mi cara con pequeñas ondas en las puntas.

Alice me hubiera felicitado, pensé. Puse un poco de mascaras de pestañas y nada más, no tenía ganas de maquillarme.

Salí del baño y fui a ver a Maddie, evitando cualquier pensamiento dirigido a Sophie o la rubia plástica, como la había apodado Rose.

Maddeline estaba despierta y sonrió cuando me vio. Me acerque a ella y me senté a un lado de su cama.

-Hola cariño –salude, besando su frente.

-Hola Bella –saludo ella –Ayer dormiste con migo, te vi en la noche –dijo con alegría.

Asentí, sonriente –Tenía ganas de dormir con mi pequeña –murmure.

Ella se sentó en la cama y me abrazo, sonreí con alegría olvidando todo-¿Quieres desayunar? –ella asintió con su cabecita. –Muy bien, vamos a ducharte y luego a desayunar, ¿está bien?.

Ella asintió contenta y la cargue en mis brazos, la lleve hasta el baño y la duche con su shampoo de vainilla. Edward se reía, diciendo que yo olía a fresas y Maddie a vainilla, una combinación exquisita, según sus palabras. Suspire al pensar en Edward, odiaba estar enojada con él, pero el debía haberme defendido y no callarse con su "Amiguita".

Deje a Maddie en su habitación y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno mientras la pequeña se vestía.

Prepare panqueques, leche para Maddie y un café cargado para mí, justo cuando hacia las tostadas y el huevo entro Sophie a la habitación con su pequeño pijama y ya maquillada.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar? –pregunto, sentándose en el taburete de la cocina.

-Tienes huevos en la nevera y muchas cosas más para prepararte –dije, simplemente.

-¿Preparar, yo? –dijo como si hablara con una tonta.

Apreté mis manos alrededor de la cuchara con la que revolvía el huevo para no decir nada imprudente –Si. Hay de todo para comer. –murmure.

Coloque las tostadas en la panera y los huevos en un plato, justo cuando Sophie iba a decir algo mas entro mi pequeña ya vestida con una falda, mayas y una polerita verde a la cocina, se veía preciosa y a la moda.

Sophie la miro sorprendida y profirió un grito al verla en la cocina. Maddie se asusto y corrió hasta mí. La tome en brazos y la abrace mientras Sophie la apuntaba como si fuera un bicho raro.

¿A caso Edward no le había contado?.

-¿Por qué gritan? –pregunto un Edward adormilado a la entrada de la cocina, refregándose los ojos.

No respondí, pero Sophie si -¡Quien es ella! ¿Qué hace aquí? –Miro a Edward -¡Tienes una novia con una hija! –grito, sorprendida.

-¿No le habías hablado de Maddie? –grite yo, enojada y sorprendida. Maddie se apretó a mis brazos.

Edward nos miro a ambas sorprendido –Yo… no salió el tema…

-No puedo creerlo –susurre, completamente enojada –¿Por qué no lo habías hecho? La ha asustado. ¡Estaba a una habitación de distancia, Edward, como olvidarla! –dije colérica.

Edward se tapo la cara con las manos –Perdón, Bella. De verdad… tenía la cabeza en otro lado… y con tu enojo.

-Da igual, Edward. –murmure, controlándome. Coloque a Maddie en la silla –Mi amor, voy a salir. –le dije acariciando su cabello.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? –murmuro ella con tristeza. –No te vayas… -dijo con tristeza.

Suspire, mirando a Edward -¿Quieres acompañarme? –pregunte a Maddie.

Ella sonrió y asintió con su cabeza cobriza. Sophie, viendo el parecido entre los tres. Edward parecía arrepentido y triste, pero ya había metido la pata muchas veces.

Mire a Edward para ver si me autorizaba, más que mal él era el encargado de Maddie.

El asintió, derrotado, mirándome con la disculpa en sus ojos. Sophie ahora me miraba a mí con odio, como si yo hubiese hecho algo malo.

-Vamos a buscar tus cosas, cariño –Ella asintió y corrió hasta su habitación. Yo tome mi cartera que estaba en el mueble de la cocina con todo listo.

-¿No vas a desayunar? –pregunto la triste voz de Edward.

-No –dije cortante. Llego Maddie a mi lado con su mochila y su boina verde, sonreí –Despídete de Edward y Sophie –ordene.

Ella camino hacia Edward y lo abrazo, Edward parecía sentirse mejor con eso. Suspire con cansancio. Amaba tanto a ese hombre, pero era tan idiota a veces…

Maddie se acerco temerosa a Sophie y beso su mejilla, Sophie lucia enojada y no quitaba su mirada de odio hacia mí. ¿Pero qué demonios le había hecho yo a esa chica?.

Maddie corrió hasta mi y tomo mi mano, yo cogí mi cartera y me fui sin siquiera despedirme, seguro insultaría a algunos de los dos por idiota.

Suspire y me apoye contra el ascensor, mirando mi reflejo en las paredes. Maddie me miraba curiosa.

-¿Quién es ella? –pregunto.

-Una amiga de Edward –respondí, simplemente.

-Oh… ¿Y porque ella te mira feo? –pregunto, la pequeña.

Me sorprendí que lo notara –No lo se. Creo que no le caigo muy bien –me encogí de hombros.

-¿Te cuento un secreto? –me dijo la pequeña. Asentí y me agache a su altura. –A mi no me agrada, parece ser una bruja como la de mis cuentos –Me reí y la alce en mis brazos.

-Quizás es como la bruja de tus cuentos –murmure, risueña.

Esta niña sabía alegrarme el día. Solo esperaba que Sophie no arruinara mi felicidad.

Lleve a Maddie a desayunar en un local cerca del centro comercial. Ella estaba feliz comiendo tortitas y leche, y yo quede tranquila con un café cargado y una media luna.

Luego del desayuno fuimos al centro comercial donde había quedado en ir con Alice y Rosalie. Al llegar ellas ya estaban ahí y decidimos ir de inmediato de compras y luego sentarnos a conversar.

Estábamos en una tienda de zapatos, Alice le estaba probando unos a Maddie mientras Rose modelaba frente al espejo con unos con un taco infernal.

-¿Y qué paso con la rubia? –pregunto Rose, aun mirando sus pies.

Suspire, mirando los zapatos que estaban a mi lado con odio -¿Puedes creer que le dijo a Edward que creía que era de la limpieza cuando abrí la puerta? –dije con odio.

Rosalie se giro en ese instante y me miro con ojos sorprendidos -¿Qué dijo que?. –pregunto, sorprendida.

-lo que oíste. Yo la escuche, también le dijo a Edward que quizás quería su dinero. ¿Y sabes lo que hizo el idiota? –pregunte, enojada. Ella negó -¡Solo le decía "Sophie" interrumpiéndola, como si hablar con una niña! ¿Crees que me defendió? –bufe, molesta, cruzándome de brazos. -¡no!-

-Oh Dios mío –murmuro Rose, tapándose la boca. -¿supongo que la pusiste en su lugar, no? –pregunto esta. –Si no lo hiciste yo misma la golpeo.

-Claro que la puse en su lugar, ayer no dormí con Edward –murmure.

-Muy bien hecho, Bella –me felicito Rose –Es un idiota.

-A veces lo es. –murmure.

Rosalie bufo y siguió mirando sus pies –Lo peor es que vivirá con ustedes durante un tiempo… -murmuro esta.

Suspire con cansancio –eso es lo peor. No creo que lo soporte…

-Tu te quedaras ahí –dijo ella, apuntándome con su dedo -¿No le dejaras el camino libre para seduzca al idiota de Edward, cierto? –pregunto esta.

Fruncí el ceño -¿Seducir a Edward? –pregunte.

Rosalie rodo los ojos, oí como Alice chillaba con Maddie mirando sus zapatos rosas. Volví mi vista a Rose –No me digas que no te has dado cuenta aun, Bella –negué con la cabeza, confundida. -¡Esa arpía quiere a Edward! ¿Cómo no lo has pensado? –dijo esta como si fuera tonta.

-¿A Edward? –Pregunte, confundida -¿Tú crees?

-Bella, es obvio –murmuro esta. Se sentó a mi lado –Llego a su casa y dijo cosas malas de ti sin siquiera conocerte, intenta claramente que Edward se aparte de ti, y lo está logrando. ¿Para que querría eso, porque tiene celos de "amiga"? –hizo las comillas con sus dedos. –No. Ella quiere a Edward para ella. –sentencio.

-Pero… Dios. –Murmure –Quizás por eso casi se murió cuando vio a Maddie esta mañana. –murmure, perdida.

-¿Qué? ¿No la vio ayer? –pregunto Rose.

-No. A Edward se le había "Olvidado" decirle la existencia de Maddie –Rose abrió la boca –Esta mañana cuando fue a la cocina preguntando que había para desayunar-dije con rabia –entro Maddie, la rubia grito como si hubiera visto una araña peluda. Edward entro en ese instante y me entere que no le había contado sobre Maddie, y como ella llego cuando Maddeline dormía… -suspire, cansada, mire hacia el techo.

-No lo puedo creer… si que es un idiota tu novio –murmuro Rosalie.

-No lo es –defendí –se le tiene que haber olvidado con la emoción o que se yo… pero metió la pata. Yo Salí hecha una furia con Maddie de mi mano, ni siquiera desayunamos en casa aunque tenía todo listo, estaba demasiado enojada.

Rosalie iba a hablar pero Alice llego con una bolsa en una mano y Maddie de la otra. -¿se compraran algo?.

Rosalie asintió y se dirigió a la casa. Yo negué con la cabeza y tome la manito de Maddie -¿Te has comprado zapatitos lindos? –pregunte a Maddie.

Asintio feliz, saque el dinero de mi cartera para pagarle a Alice pero ella no me dejo –es un regalo para Maddie –se excuso. Sonreí agradecida.

Nos pasamos la tarde de compras, ropa para todas y para Maddie. Todas llevábamos como 10 bolsas llenas de ropa. Cuando nos cansamos fuimos a un Mcdonals para que Maddie se entretuviera en los juegos mientras nosotras hablábamos.

Comimos tranquilas y luego de que Maddie se comiera todo deje que fuera a jugar.

-Ahora –dijo Alice, bebiendo de su bebida -¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto, mirándome –Porque de que algo paso, es obvio por tu cara. –se metió una patata a la boca.

-Es… -me rasque la cabeza –es Sophie. Me está haciendo las cosas complicadas –murmure, dejando caer mi cara a mis manos.

Alice me miro con los ojos bien abiertos y luego sonreí -¿Sophie dándote problemas? –se rio a carcajadas. –Debes estar de broma –dijo entre risas.

Rose y yo la miramos serias –No es broma Alice. Ayer empezó decirle cosas malas de mi a Edward en mi propia cara. ¡Y no me conoce! –murmure molesta.

-¿Cosas malas? –pregunto Alice.

-Oí cuando le dijo que quería su dinero, que no lo quería y que cuando había entrado me confundió con el personal de limpieza –dije con furia. –Ali, no me conoce, ¿Por qué demonios le dijo eso a Edward?. ¡La sin vergüenza lo hizo mientras llevaba los platos a la cocina, la escuche claramente! –dije furiosa.

-Debe ser mentira –susurro Alice .

-¿Por qué mierda mentiría con esto, Ali? –dijo Rose –Y el idiota de Edward ni siquiera la defendió.

Asentí, dándole la razón –solo le decía "Sophie" como si le hablara una niña. Dios, nunca me había sentido tan enojada… el tenía que haberme defendido, mínimo que se callara. Pero si no la pongo yo en su lugar a Edward le daría igual –dije con tristeza –Amo a tu hermano, pero es un idiota. –dije, enterrando nuevamente la cara en mis manos.

-Sophie jamás ha sido así con nadie –murmuro Alice, confundida. –Menos con las novias de Edward… es decir, bueno, ella nunca conoció a Tanya, así que no se…

-No sé qué le pasa, Ali. Simplemente no tenia porque decir esas cosas como si yo no estuviera presente. Ella no me conoce, ¡si me empujo cuando llego a la casa como si no existiera! –murmure molesta, furiosa bebí de mi bebida –Y el idiota de Edward…. ¡Huh! –deje el refresco en la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Bella, dale tiempo. Quizás aun no se acostumbre a la idea de que Edward tiene novia, y que además está muy enamorado –Dijo Alice. –No me mires así, es verdad. Ella es muy buena persona.

Asentí a regañadientes. Quizás si Sophie se comportaba podríamos tener una relación agradable… aunque lo dudaba seriamente.

-Y si no… ya sabes que tienes a alguien con quien golpearla –se ofreció Rosalie sonriente. Alice le golpeo el hombro y las tres nos reímos.

Era hora de volver a casa, así que cogí a Maddie de la mano y en la otra puse todas las bolsas de ropa de ambas, me debia ver chistosa. Me dirigí a mi amado audi, -que había estado mucho tiempo abandonado –y me despedí de las chicas.

Acomode a Maddie en el asiento trasero mientras veía como el BMW rojo de Rose y el Porshe amarillo de Alice se iban del estacionamiento.

Conduje a casa ajena al mundo, pensaba en que hacer mientras la rubiecita estuviera en el apartamento de Edward. No me iría, pero tampoco me agradaba quedarme.

Suspire con cansancio por enésima vez en el día.

Llegamos al apartamento alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Esperaba no encontrarme ni con Edward ni con Sophie, solo quería huir lejos, muy lejos y no ver a nadie por unas horas. Pero no podía.

Saque las bolsas del Baúl y camine de la mano de Maddie hasta el edificio.

Abrí la puerta de Edward con mi llave y mala fue mi suerte, pues Sophie se encontraba sentada en el sofá con una teñida que no cubría mucho su cuerpo, pero aun así se veía elegante. Se estaba pintando las uñas y nos miro al entrar.

-Isabella –saludo.

-Sophie –salude con el mismo tono y desaparecí para dejar las cosas en la habitación de Maddie.

Volví a la sala para acompañar a Maddeline, quien había cogido sus barbies y jugaba en la alfombra de la sala.

Me pregunte donde estaba Edward, quizás estaba trabajando o salió con los chicos. Mientras pensaba esto la puerta de la entrada se abrió y Sophie se levanto del sofá rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta.

Edward apareció por ahí, lucia unos jeans azules y una camisa azul con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y arremangada hasta los codos. Se veía hermoso, como siempre.

Sophie se lanzo a sus brazos y los celos se adueñaron de mí. ¿no se supone que yo debería haberlo recibido así? ¿Lanzándome a sus brazos y diciéndole que lo extrañe?. A, cierto, yo estaba enojada con el.

Mire la escena desde el suelo, pues estaba sentada a un lado de Maddie, Edward poso sus ojos en mi y sonrió. Notaba la tristeza en sus ojos y algo se me revolvió en el estomago. Podía perdonarlo, solo si él me pedía perdón. Y aun no lo hacía.

-Bella-susurro, alejo a Sophie de sus brazos y se acerco a mi. Ella lo miro sorprendida y algo molesta, pero el lo ignoro. Se acerco hasta mi y se puso a mi altura. Saludo a Maddie de un beso en la frente y luego me miro directamente.

Correspondí su mirada unos minutos, hasta que el sonrió apenado –Siento lo que paso ayer… ¿Me perdonas? –su sinceridad salía por los ojos, estaba arrepentido.

Me quede en silencio, necesitaba que Sophie se disculpara con migo, no el. Ella tenía la mayor parte de la culpa.

Al no responder Edward suspiro y miro a Sophie, quien se cruzo de brazos y rodo los ojos.

-Muy bien –dijo esta –Isabella. Quiero pedirte disculpas por la situación de ayer –dijo ella, como si la obligaran a leer un papel invisible, cero arrepentimiento.

Sonreí satisfecha –No –dije simplemente. Dos cabezas me miraron sorprendidas –No te disculpo. –Edward me miro confundido. Lo tome de las solapas de la camisa y lo acerque hasta mi suavemente –Pero a ti si –sonreí y lo bese con ternura.

Dios, la cara que puso Sophie en ese instante me asusto, solo esperaba que esa cabeza no planeara alguna estupidez.

* * *

_De vuelta ! xddd._

_Oh, agradesco sus review demasiado :D me ha emocionado algunos comentarios... se los agradesco de verdad. :D_

_Weno, espero qe les guste el cap... dejenme decirle qe no todo se soliciona here. Yo creo qe desde el sig. Cap empiezan las "cosas raras"-_

_Pregunta para pensar: ¿Porque empezaran las visiones si se habian acabado? :o_

_Facil. xd_

_Las adoro & espero sus review!_

_pk.-*_


	19. Desilución

_This love is so beatiful..._**

* * *

**

**_Si quieres vivir, vive  
Si quieres irte, vete  
No estoy asustada para soñar-para dormir, dormir por siempre  
No necesito tocar el cielo  
solo deseo sentir esa altura  
y tú te niegas a levantarme_**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

**Decepción**.

Sophie era un caso perdido para mí. Simplemente no me podía caer bien, y jamás lo haría. Había descubierto que el odio era mutuo. Yo no la soportaba y ella no me soportaba, pero por el bien de Edward preferí ignorarla.

Ella hacía lo mismo con migo, no me miraba, no me hablaba y se encargaba de hacerme pensar que ella era la dueña de Edward, interrumpiendo nuestras conversaciones o pidiéndoles favores a los que Edward accedía enseguida cuando estaba con migo. Me molesto al principio, pero más de una vez le deje claro que Edward era mío, y que confiaba en él y no temía lo que ella intentara hacer.

Los chicos venían seguido a casa a ver a Sophie, nuestra relación estaba igual de buena que siempre, aunque todos estaban al tanto de que Sophie y yo simplemente no podíamos ni mirarnos. Ya se habían acostumbrado al hecho, aunque Edward aun parecía dolido con ello.

Solo esperaba que se largara pronto y que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

Dios sabe que yo intente hablar con ella y ser amigable, pero ella no quiso. Y los chicos lo sabían, pues habían estado presentes en todas las ocasiones que fui amable con ella y que ella me miraba casi con asco, dándome a entender que no quería ni verme.

¿Dos jugaban ese juego, no? Pues yo jugué con ella y después preferí ignorarla.

Este mes se me había hecho eterno y molesto con ella en casa. Demasiado molesto, tanto que ya no quería llegar al apartamento de Edward porque sabía que ella haría un comentario molesto o algo que me molestar adrede. Edward no era tonto, el lo notaba, pero al igual que yo lo intentaba ignorar.

Y lamentablemente esta chica si había logrado afectar en mi relación con Edward. Antes venia a la oficina algunos días, ahora todos los días pasaba aquí desde nueve de la mañana a siete de la tarde. Edward me invitaba a almorzar todos los días o a tomar café en las mañanas y prácticamente ese era el único momento en el que podíamos estar tranquilos, fuera de casa en un lugar con 20 personas alrededor.

Y eso nos estaba afectando a ambos, el poco tiempo que yo pasaba en casa y lo poco que veía a mis amigos. ¿Pero que podía hacer yo? Ella no se iría y yo no quería ni siquiera mirarla. No volvería a mi apartamento para no romperle el corazón a Edward, pero esto se estaba complicando cada vez mas.

-Hola amor –saludo Edward cuando abrí la puerta del apartamento. Sonreí al verlo darle de comer a Maddie.

Sophie, como siempre, estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la tele. Me pregunto como se mantiene tan bien si pasa todo el di ahechada sobre ese sofá, ni comida se prepara sola.

-Hola cariño-salude a Edward y bese sus labios. El sonrió contra mi boca y luego bese la cabecita de Maddie.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo? –pregunto Edward, metiendo una cucharada de comida a la boca de Maddie.

-Aburrido-respondí entre risas nerviosas. Era la rutina, todos los días era lo mismo. La misma pregunta y la misma respuesta, la misma chica tirada en el sofá.

El me sonrió sin alegría y yo fui a dejar las cosas en la habitación donde ambos dormíamos. Todo seria prefecto si la chica que estaba aquí no fuera tan inoportuna en sus comentarios ni en su forma de ser, pero Edward no iba a hacer nada, aunque nuestra relación se iba despedazando día a día. Estaba tentada en hacerlo elegir entre la rubia o yo. Si la elegía a ella, me iría para siempre, porque no soportaría saber que el amor de mi vida quisiera mas a esa chica que a mí, y si me elegía a mi ella tendría que irse. Mas que odio hacia ella sentía lastima. Por todo y por nada, simplemente me daba igual lo que pasara, simplemente la quería lejos de nosotros y volver a ser la familia feliz que éramos antes.

Me puse ropa mas cómoda mientras pensaba esto. ¿Una pareja superaba todo, no es cierto?. Y lo superaríamos porque nos amábamos y nada ni nadie interferiría en ese sentimiento.

Edward entro en la habitación cuando yo estaba sentada en medio de la cama con unos Jeans y una simple polera , pensando.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y beso mi hombro descubierto. Otra cosa que no había mencionado. Con esa chica en casa Edward y yo no habíamos llegado a la "intimidad". Porque cada vez que me daba un beso apasionado era como si ella tuviera un radar, entraba a la habitación o se la ingeniaba para arruinar el momento. Hasta se me habían quitado las ganas con la decepción.

-Te he extrañado –murmuro Edward, acariciando mi mejilla.

Me recargue en su mano –Yo también –respondí, mirando sus ojos y sonriendo a medias.

-Bella… ¿Por qué no pasas más tiempo aquí? Maddie también te extraña…

-Lo sé, amor. Pero tú sabes porque pasa esto. –Dije seriamente –Intento llegar sonriente cuando veo que día a día me alejo de ti. Te amo, mucho, a ti y a Maddie, pero entiéndeme… no quiero molestar aquí y no me quiero enojar tampoco, prefiero trabajar más duro y llegar a casa para pasar un ratito agradable contigo. –respondí, abrazándolo.

El me rodeo entre sus brazo –Es por Sophie. –dijo el.

Asentí, el lo sabía perfectamente –Mira, Edward… ella es tu amiga y a mi no me importa que este aquí, porque es tu casa. Pero yo no me siento cómoda con ella y por más que he intentado ser amigable ella no ha aceptado. Me he hartado de esto.

-Lo se –beso mi cabeza. –Hablare con ella –dijo sin muchas ganas.

-Gracias –susurre y nos besamos. Justo cuando su lengua iba a entrar en mi boca la rubia entro en la habitación. Ambos gemimos con molestia.

-Disculpa Edward, necesito que me ayudes a… -ahí va, lo mismo de siempre. "Edward aquí, Edward allá" Y el solidario de mi novio va.

No me di ni cuenta cuando Sophie se fue de la habitación, ya había arruinad un nuevo momento de forma magistral.

Edward intento besarme y yo corrí la cara, no tenía ganas – ¿Puedes ir con Maddie?-pregunto con mirada triste.

Asentí y bese su mejilla. Salimos juntos de la habitación y yo fui con Maddie.

-¿Qué haces cielo? –pregunte, mirándola como dibujaba.

-¡Mira Mami! –Maddie me estaba llamando Mami hace mucho tiempo, ya me había acostumbrado a la idea y cada vez que lo hacía me sentía mejor. –Estos somos nosotros.

En su dibujo había tres personas dibujadas por una manito de una niña de cuatro años. Ahí estábamos los tres, Edward, ella y yo, tomados de las manos. Era adorable.

-Qué hermoso dibujo –dije sonriente.

-Es para ti, para que nos recuerdes cuando estés en tu oficina –dijo la pequeña con inocencia.

Asentí, sintiéndome un poco culpable y recibiendo el papel. –Siempre te recuerdo, bebe. Tengo una foto de todos nosotros en mi escritorio. Ahora pondré este hermoso dibujo también –sonreí, era cierto. Tenía fotos de todos en el escritorio y una foto de los tres del fondo de pantalla. -¿Te parece si vemos la sirenita? –pregunte.

La niña asintió feliz. Puse la película en el DvD y traje palomitas recién hechas. En eso salió Edward de la habitación de Sophie sonriente y se sentó a nuestro lado, robándonos palomitas.

-¿La sirenita? –pregunto, sabiendo que Maddie amaba esa película.

Ambas asentimos, me abrace a Edward mientras Maddie colocaba su cabecita en mi regazo y yo acariciaba su cabello dulcemente mientras la película empezaba.

-¿Y? –pregunte en un susurro a Edward. Este me miro sonriente. -¿Cómo te fue?-

-No he hablado con ella... ya encontrare el momento. –se acomodo para ver la tele.

No respondí, estaba enojada. ¿Por qué no podía decirle que se fuera y ya? Yo ya no lo soportaría un minuto más. Edward no quería que se fuera, pero ¿se daba cuenta que arruinaba nuestra relación?. Estúpido.

La película paso rápido y cante junto con Maddie mientras Edward se reía de ambas, por alguna extraña razón Sophie no salió de su cuarto.

Cuando la peli termino Maddie se había quedado dormida, Edward la llevo a su cuarto y mi teléfono sonó.

-¿Hola? –pregunte, acomodándome en el sofá.

-¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto Alice al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Ali! –dije con alegría –Bien. ¿Qué sucede?-pregunte.

-No lo se… -murmuro esta, con voz afligida.

-¿Qué sucede, Ali? –pregunte preocupada.

-Mal presentimiento, algo… hay no se Bella. Tú sabes que me pasan estas cosas…. –suspiro con cansancio –Solo te aviso. Creo que algo pasara…

-Dios Ali, no me asustes –dije enterrando mi cara en mis manos. Pronto sentí los brazos de Edward rodeándome.

-Lo siento Bella, pero es algo… extraño. Cuídense, los tres –Alice sonaba preocupada.

-Adiós Ali, gracias –me despedí.

-Adios Bella –se despidió en un susurro.

Corte la llamada y mire a Edward quien me observaba curioso y cansado -¿Quién era? –pregunto.

-Alice, dice que presiente algo, tu sabes… -murmure, enojada.

Demonios, esto no estaba bien.

Me masajee las sienes con los dedos, estaba agotada física y sicológicamente y lo único que quería era dormir y no despertar hasta unos días.

-¿Qué sucede ahora, Bella? –pregunto Edward con cansancio.

No quería discutir. No hoy –Nada –respondí –voy a dormir –camine hasta su habitación y me tire en la cama sin siquiera sacarme la ropa.

No sé cómo me dormí.

El llanto de una niña me despertó en la mañana.

Me acomode mas en las almohadas y me di cuenta de que Edward me tenia abrazada por la cintura. Se veía tan tierno, tan dulce….

-¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! –grito la voz de Sophie y oí el llanto de Maddie.

Me levante de golpe despertando a Edward en el proceso. Me puse de pie rápidamente y el mundo me dio vueltas, mientras el triste llanto de Maddie llenaba la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto un adormilado Edward, quien también estaba vestido.

El llanto de Maddie se intensifico, y Edward pareció despertarse completamente.

Ambos salimos corriendo de la habitación, para encontrarnos con Maddie en pijama llorando en el pasillo y Sophie regañándola por algo.

-Corazón –corrí hacia Maddie y la abrace -¿Qué pasa, cariño? –pregunte preocupada.

Maddie se abrazo a mi cuerpo y lloro, mire a Sophie quien miraba a Maddie con odio.

-¿Qué paso, Sophie? –pregunto Edward dudoso, acercándose a Maddie.

Ella no hablo, pero Maddie si. –Ella…-llanto, apunto con su dedo a Sophie –me golpeo –apunto su mejillas.

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas al ver una mano marcada en la mejilla de Maddie. Me empezó a arder todo el cuerpo, estaba viendo todo rojo con la furia, ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a golpear a mi hija?. No… esto era algo que no toleraría.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? –pregunto Edward, confuso, mirando a Sophie.

Ella se cruzo de brazos –Ella se metió en mis cosméticos y estaban esparcidos por el suelo y rotos –se defendió –Esa mocosa no tenia porque entrar a mi habitación –dijo mirando con furia a Maddie.

La pequeña asustada se apego más a mi pecho. ¿Ella la había golpeado por… por romper sus cosméticos? Oh dios, oh dios, por favor, no me dejes cometer un homicidio.

-¿La golpeaste? ¡Tu no tenias que golpearla! –grite con rabia, tanta que no reconocía mi voz. Le entregue a Maddie llorando a Edward, este se había quedado estático -¡Quien mierda eres tú para golpearla! ¡Quien te dio el derecho de eso! –me acerque peligrosamente a ella quien me miraba entre asustada y enojada.

-¡Ella se metió donde no le incumbía! ¡Y tengo el mismo derecho que tienes tu en ella! Tú no eres su madre… no puedes decirme que hacer o no con esa bastarda –oh, eso rompió mis barreras y podría jurar que jamás, jamás en mi vida había estado tan enojada como ahora.

-¡Sophia! –grito Edward enojado, mientras Maddie lloraba desesperadamente.

Juro que vi todo rojo, todo, y lo único que hice fue levantar mi mano y golpear directamente su mejilla con el puño cerrado. Ella se afirmo de la pared sorprendida.

-A ella nadie le hace daño mientras yo esté aquí , ¡¿Escuchaste, zorra?! –grite furiosa, mi voz era irreconocible. Sentía como mi cuerpo entero ardía de rabia. Golpee otra vez, pero esta vez su nariz, ella intento defenderse pero Edward me tomo de el estomago y me jalo hacia atrás, Mddie seguía llorando -¡Eres una maldita zorra! –grite y patalee, tan furiosa.

Mi instinto materno había salido a flote, Edward me detuvo de no romperle la cara a golpes, lo habría hecho feliz.

-¡Bella, puedes calmarte! –grito ahora Edward -¡Le hiciste daño, Isabella! –me soltó y corrió hasta Sophie. -¿Sophie, estas bien? –pregunto Edward, ayudando a levantarla.

Maddie aun lloraba, la tome entre mis brazos y la abrace, protegiéndola –Ya bebe, todo está bien- no, nada estaba bien. Si no tuviera a Maddie en mis brazos estaría haciendo cualquier otra estupidez relacionado con golpear a Sophie.

-¡mi nariz! –chillo Sophie. La mire y vi su nariz sangrar. No era que me gustara la violencia, pero me sentía orgullosa de eso.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho, Isabella! –me regaño Edward furioso. Estoy segura que mi cara era un completo shock. ¿El no haría nada? ¡Ella había insultado a su casi-hija y la había golpeado!. No esperaba que me felicitara, menos que me regañara, pero jamás espere esto.

-Y no me arrepiento –respondí, orgullosa –Nadie la hará daño a Maddeline mientras yo esté presente –sentencie, con voz amenazadora y fría.

-¡Pero no tenias que golpearla, bruta! –me grito Edward.

Bien, de un momento a otro también deseaba golpear a Edward.

Me puse de pie y acerque a Maddeline a Edward. Le mostré la mano bien marcada en la mejilla de la pequeña -¡¿Esto no te dice nada?! –Grite –¡Ha golpeado a Maddie por gusto, Edward! ¿Tú permitirías eso? ¿Eh? –si había algo que mis padres me habían enseñado era el respeto. Y que defendiera con uñas y garras a mi familia. Maddie era mi familia.

Edward se sorprendió al ver la mano de Sophie marcada en la mejilla de Maddie. -¿Por qué hiciste eso, Sophie? –le pregunto suavemente.

-¡Porque se metió donde no le incumbía!-dijo esta, enojada y haciéndose la víctima, sujetándose la nariz con la mano derecha.

Me acerque a ella peligrosamente, un dedo en alto -¡¿Qué acaso no tienes cerebro?!. ¡no ves que tiene cuatro años y tú con 21 no razonas! ¿Has comparado su inocencia con la tuya, idiota?. –Gruñí, literalmente gruñí como una mama osa.

No sé cual era mi expresión o si estaba muy fea, porque ella se asusto y se arrincono en la pared.

-¡Bella! ¡Ve a la habitación ahora mismo!–dijo Edward enojado, como si hablara con una niña mirando a Sophie con tristeza.

¿Qué? ¿Había oído bien? -¿Qué? –dije sin creérmelo.

-Desaparece de aquí, Bella –dijo mirándome frio –Ya has hecho suficiente. –murmuro.

Oh, esto si que me dolió. Fue como si me clavaran mil puñales en el pecho. Yo defendía a su niña, a mi pequeña, ¿Cómo no podía verlo? ¿Ahora era yo la mala?. No me arrepentía, nadie le diría bastarda a mi niña. Maddie lloraba tres veces peor que antes y golpeaba a Edward con sus bracitos.

-Bien –murmure. Camine hacia la habitación y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

No le obedecería. Soy la persona más terca y orgullosa que conozco, y por más que amara a Edward no lo perdonaría fácilmente.

Abrí mi maleta y metí algunas cosas que tenía en el armario. En 5 minutos y con lágrimas de pena y rabia tenia lista mi ropa. Habían cosas que quedaban, pero podía pedirle a Alice que las recogiera por mi. Yo no volvería.

Lo único que me dolía de mi decisión era Maddie. Me la llevaría, pero no puedo. Porque no soy su madre y no tengo permiso para eso. Y si yo llegaba a enterarme que esa idiota le tocaba un pelo cobrizo de su cabeza, me encargaría yo misma de quitarle la cabeza a Sophie.

Escuche como Maddie lloraba y Edward intentaba tranquilizar a Sophie, quien lloraba victimizándose.

Salí de la habitación arrastrando las maletas y me acerque a una llorosa Maddie en el pasillo. Me agache a su altura y la abrace fuertemente, ella me devolvió el abrazo entre sollozos.

-Te quiero, mi amor. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo –murmure en su cabello, llorando lagrimas silenciosas.

-Yo también, Bella. Tu eres mi mami –esas palabras ablandaron mi corazón. ¿Cómo soportaría vivir sin Maddie a mi lado? -¿Y esa maleta? –pregunto de pronto.

Se aparto de mi-Tengo que irme cielo –dije con una media sonrisa. Ignore lo que si Edward me hablaba o Sophie hacia algo, no escuche a nadie más –Pero siempre estaré contigo, cariño. Siempre –Ella sollozo, mirándome con tristeza.

-¡no! –Sollozo y se abrazo a mi –Por favor… -sollozo en mi oído.

Eso logro que yo llorara casi con desesperación con ella. Pero no me quedaría aquí, no viviría con esa arpía ni con Edward. El había decidido quedarse con Sophie, que lo hiciera. Por más que me doliera no soportaría un día mas aquí.

-Pequeña, mi numero esta en el teléfono. Cualquier cosa que necesites yo vendré corriendo a por ti. ¿Está bien? –Ella negó con la cabeza –mi amor, tengo que irme. –bese su cabeza por última vez y me puse de pie.

-Bella –oí un triste murmullo de la voz de Edward. Lo ignore.

-Cariño, te vendré a ver si Edward me deja, ¿Está bien? -

-Llévame contigo –pidió ella, sus ojitos triste. El corazón se me iba partiendo de a poco.

-Te llevaría con migo, bebe, pero no puedo –acaricie su mejilla con tristeza. Oí la voz de Edward y luego una mano tomar mi hombro. Aleje bruscamente la mano de Edward-Te amo, Maddie. Estaré aquí cada vez que me necesites y te llamare todos los días, ¿Está bien cariño? –las lagrimas caían como cascadas de mis ojos y mi voz se quebró en varias ocasiones.

Maddie se abrazo a mi cuello y la apreté a mí mientras nuestros ojos se hacían un mar de lagrimas –Te quiero, mami.

-Y… yo a … yo a ti, cariño –lo ultimo me costó decir debido a mis lagrimas.

Y así, sin mirar atrás me puse de pie. Arrastre la única maleta que llevaba y tome mi cartera. Vi por la ventana que llovía afuera y justo en ese instante un trueno sonó en el cielo.

Sentí como me tomaban del brazo y yo me aleje bruscamente, pero Edward tenia mas fuerzas y me obligo a ponerme frente a el. –Isabella –dijo con voz triste, sus ojos me decían que aun no entendía nada. -¿Dónde vas? –pregunto.

-No te importa Cullen –dije girándome para irme, lagrimas cayendo dolorosamente por mis ojos.

-Bella –Edward me detuvo de nuevo y me tomo de los hombros, mirándome directamente a los ojos con tristeza –No te vayas…

-¿A quién eliges Edward? –pregunte, directo al grano, mis ojos llorosos posados en los suyos tristes, desesperados.

-¿Co…Como? –pregunto él, tragando en seco.

-Es ella o yo en esta casa –seque las lágrimas con mi mano rápidamente.

Edward se quedo callado, sus labios entre abiertos, sus ojos idos. Lo amaba, lo amaba con toda el alma, pero no soportaría estar en la misma casa que ella sabiendo que nos hace daño a todos y Edward no hacía nada por ayudar.

-¡Eres un maldito estúpido! –Grite, furiosa. Edward dio un paso hacia atrás, encogiéndose -¡Esta perra logro hacer lo que quería! ¡Y tu, como un idiota, viendo como las cosas se caían a pedazos y no haces nada!. –me ahogue en un sollozo, Edward se acerco a mí, ahora también llorando, lo empuje alejándolo de mi –Solo te digo una cosa, Cullen –dije fríamente, Edward parecía ajeno a todo –si ella –apunte a Sophie –llega a tocarle un pelo a MI HIJA –remarque –Nadie me parara a que tenga que comprarse un rostro nuevo por los golpes que le daré. –afirme mi maleta. Di unos pasos a dura pena, abatida y débil. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, pero no era mi culpa, el se lo había ganado.

Sonreí con tristeza y me gire para mirar a Edward. El ahora estaba apoyado en la pared y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas desesperadas y sus labios entreabiertos, como en shock, como si no creyera lo que veía. –No… -murmuro débilmente –Por favor, Bella no me dejes –sollozo y apretó sus puños, pero no se movió.

Me rompió el alma y el corazón. Pero no me quedaría… no. –Has logrado decepcionarme de nuevo, Edward. –Fue lo último que dije antes de salir del apartamento con un gran portazo.

* * *

_Oh, lo siento. Soy malvada, lo se._

_Pero bueno... tenia que pasar. !TRanqui! se solucionaran las cosas pronto... y necesito su ayuda en eso. _

_bueno, Edward las cago, hay que decirlo. Asi que necesito ayuda para que pida perdon de una manera romantica y humillante xd. Lo se, soy mala, pero se lo merece, no? :X_

_Edward quiere mucho a Sophie, pero aclaro NO LA AMA. Simplemente es muy caballero para su propio bien, y demasiado idiota aveces. en fin, se dara cuenta que metio la pata y necesito que ustedes queridas lectoras me envien reviews con alguna forma... linda, romantica y humillante para pedir perdon, que no sea comun... si no algo que demuestre que la ama con todo su ser n.n_

_Tengo ideas, pero tambien me gustaria su opinion... para subir cap nuevo pronto, porque llevo parte del siguiente escrito, asi que espero que me ayuden n.n_

_Feliz navidad! & se que este cap no es lindo como regalo de navidad u.u,, perdonen, pero espero que les guste gente._

_Disfruten con su familia & sean felices! & regalenme muchos rewiews :*_

_Pk.-*_

_Pd: Espero su ayuda! :D_


	20. ¡Claro que no estoy bien!

Forever you :)

* * *

**_Estuve mirando en el espejo por tanto tiempo.  
Que empiezo a creer  
que mi alma está del otro lado.  
Todas las pequeñas piezas cayendo,  
haciéndose trizas:  
Pedazos de mí_**

* * *

**Capitulo 20.**

**¡Claro que no estoy bien!**

_Me rompió el alma y el corazón. Pero no me quedaría… no. –Has logrado decepcionarme de nuevo, Edward. –Fue lo __último que dije antes de salir del apartamento con un gran portazo. _

-¿Bella? –oí la voz de Emmett a mi lado. Emmett y Jasper se encontraban en la puerta del apartamento, ambos me miraban confusos.

Jasper me tomo de los hombros mientras rompía en sollozos –Bella, ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto Jasper preocupado.

La puerta se abrió rápido y como pude me solté de los brazos de Jasper para tomar el elevador que estaba abierto aun por la llegada de los chicos.

-¿¡Que carajos hiciste, Edward!? –oí la molesta voz de Emmett.

Oí también unos pasos rápidos, alguien corriendo -¡Bella! –grito la rota voz de Edward justo en el instante en que se cerraron las puertas del elevador. Mi corazón lloraba, sentía como se me rompía todo por dentro, me sentía destruida.

¿Estaba bien lo que había hecho? ¿Era demasiado precipitado? ¿Estuvo mal dejarlos?. Mi cabeza me decía que no, que en cierto modo Edward se lo merecía. El veía como cada día esta relación se iba destruyendo por culpa de ella, el vio las veces que Sophie había hecho comentarios pesados o me miraba casi con asco, el lo vio y jamás hizo nada por esto. "Es mi amiga, Bella" Era su respuesta. Siempre la maldita respuesta a todo… "Es mi amiga". ¡Maldito el día en que ella llego hasta nuestras vidas!. Y también que idiota era Edward. Me perdió, me perdió por idiota, y yo no estaba dispuesta a perdonar. No ahora.

Me dolía dejarlo, porque lo amaba, pero más me dolía dejar a mi pequeña con ellos. Maddie no merecía sufrir, ella no lo merecía, pero no podía llevármela porque la custodia era de Edward no mía. Me dolía dejarla porque la quería con la vida, mi pequeña…. Solo con pensar eso rompí en llantos.

Baje del elevador abatida, no mire a quien pasaba por mi lado. Fui consciente que Salí del edificio cuando la lluvia empapo mi cuerpo y mi cara. No llevaba chaqueta, nada. Estaba vestida con el simple Sweater morado y Jeans oscuros que use ayer. Hacia frio, pero no me importo. Estaba tan enojada, tan dolida, tan hecha pedazos que no me importo.

Me dolía que Edward no me defendiera, quizás no defenderme, pero no dejarme como poca cosa ante su "amiga". Quizás el la quería más de lo debido…

Me dolió todo el cuerpo al pensar eso, 'más lagrimas de tristeza salían de mis ojos, me costaba un poco respirar con los sollozos. Camine unos pasos a penas.

No, algo me decía que el no la amaba. Simplemente era… un idiota. Esto debía ser distinto, ella tenía que haberse ido antes o Edward podía haber ayudado en vez de quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como todo se derrumbaba.

Idiota.

Comencé a correr por la calle desesperada, la lluvia empapaba mi cuerpo y yo no iba tan abrigada, tenía la misma ropa con la que ayer me había quedado dormida.

_Vi la salida del edificio de nuevo, el mismo lugar, el mismo árbol, la misma calle. Con desesperación miraba a los alrededores pensando rápidamente donde demonios tenia que correr._

_Me sentía agotado, estúpido, agobiado, angustiado. _

_Corrí a donde creí que podía ir, al lugar mas obvio, pero desesperándome porque no lograba ver lo que buscaba en el camino, no encontraba la luz que ella emanaba en MI camino. _

_Y era mi culpa, mi maldita culpa._

_Un sollozo ahogado me hizo detenerme dos segundos a inhalar la mayor cantidad de aire posible, hipar y correr era muy difícil. Y era extraño, jamás me había pasado, y es que quizás jamás me había desesperado de esa forma._

_A lo lejos vi, vi lo que tanto buscaba. La pequeña figura de la chica corriendo con su largo y hermoso cabello mojado volando por el viento arrastrando su maleta por la calle, se detuvo un segundo y vi como su mano se dirigía a su corazón, volteo levemente y me vio, solo pude ver como apuraba el paso, huyendo de mi._

_El corazón me volvió a latir al tiempo que sentía la desesperación tomarme por completo. La cortina de agua que las nubes hacían caer me impedía la visión, estaba empapado por el extraño clima Londinense._

_No podía dejarla ir, no._

Oh, maldita sea. De nuevo no, no ahora.

Llore mientras apuraba el paso. ¿Por qué tenía que tener esas visiones ahora, justo ahora? ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo ahora y no todo el tiempo que estuve junto a el? Yo pensé que habían terminado… que nunca volvería a tenerlas.

Pero ahora venía a atormentarme.

Fui consiente que Edward corría detrás mío, quizás unas cuadras atrás según mi visión. Apure el paso, abatida, cansada. La maleta se tambaleaba en el arrastre, tenia frio y estaba empapada, solo no quería ver a Edward, no ahora.

Pero mi pie se cruzo con el otro y como estúpida me tropecé con mis propios pies, cayendo a la acera en un golpe seco y doloroso.

-¡ah! –me queje. Había amortiguado un poco el golpe con mis manos, pero mi rodilla y mis piernas no se habían salvado del dolor punzante.

-¡Bella! –grito la voz que menos quería escuchar en estos momentos.

_Me veía borrosa, pero ahí estaba yo. Me veía desde atrás tirada en el piso. Pero esa no parecía ser yo, parecía ser otra Bella, una triste y muerta. Me __empecé a desesperar, nunca me había odiado a mi mismo de esta forma, nunca me sentí tan mal. La miraba y corría mientras sus lagrimas se combinaban con la lluvia._

_-¡No, no quiero verte ahora! –Grite y me vi desde los ojos de Edward y mi imagen era bastante desoladora. Eso parecio dolerle a Edward, sus pies temblaron y sus pasos fueron menos firmes que antes. _

_Edward corrió más rápido y mi respiración se comenzó a agitar._

Volvi en mi y me abrase las rodillas aun tirada en el suelo, la maldita sensación que antes amaba había vuelto y en instante menos deseado. -¡No quiero verte, no quiero las visiones, no! –grite al aire.

-Bella, oh Dios, que hice –Oí a Edward a lo lejos, aun no llegaba a mi lado. Corría desesperado hacia mí, pero yo no quería verlo, no quería que llegara a mi lado.

-¡No! –grite mientras intentaba ponerme de pie y correr lejos. No deseaba tener a Edward a mi lado, me sentía tan traicionada… me sentía humillada. Pero mis rodillas dolían -¡No te acerques, Edward! –Grite con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Mis palabras hicieron para a Edward, quien se quedo de pie en su lugar con los ojos rojos a unos 20 pasos de mi. -¡No te quiero cerca mío, vete! –dije con la voz quebrada.

Eso pareció quebrar a Edward también, su mirada se opaco y su expresión paso a la completa tristeza.

Edward iba a dar un paso hacia mi cuando Emmett apareció por atrás y lo atrapo con sus grandes brazos, impidiéndole seguir, le dijo algunas palabras al oído a su hermano y este parecía no escuchar, la misma expresión que hace unos minutos.

Al no reaccionar, Emmett arrastro a Edward hacia atrás, mirándome una mirada de disculpa. Yo solo lloraba aovillada en el suelo, viendo como Emmett arrastraba a Edward camino a su apartamento.

Edward parpadeo y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al mirarme, o quizas era la lluvia, pero sus ojos rojos lo delataban. Dio un paso hacia mí pero Emmett no se lo permitió.

-¡Bella! –grito, intentando luchar con los brazos de su hermano. En ese instante sentí los brazos delgados de alguien rodearme. Un destello rubio me hizo darme cuenta que era Rosalie. -¡Suéltame, maldita sea! –grito un Edward desesperado hacia Emmett. Emmett volvió a decirle algo en el oído que Edward pareció ignorar, ya que seguía luchando mientras era arrastrado -¡BELLA! ¡BELLA, TE AMO, PERDONAME! –grito mientras sus pies ya no se movían por la fuerza que Emmett ejercía para arrastrarlo. Se veía desesperado y triste, arrepentido -¡TE AMO ISABELLA, PERDONAME! –echa un mar de lagrimas vi como la gente comenzaba a asomarse por las ventanas de los edificios y casas de Hampstead por los gritos de Edward. Me acurruque a los brazos de Rosalie llorando desconsolada. -¡PERDONAME, BELLA, LO SIENTO TANTO...! –fue lo último que escuche cuando Emmett tironeaba a un lloroso Edward.

Rosalie me rodeo con sus brazos no dejándome mirar mientras Emmett se llevaba a rastras a Edward. Se lo agradeci internamente, no deseaba hablar en este momento, estaba muy dolida aun para hablar con él. Rosalie me abrazo maternalmente bajo la lluvia, ambas tiradas en el suelo y con mi maleta a un lado.

Y lloraba de rabia y de pena, porque lo amaba tanto que me dolía verlo así, pero también lo odie en ese instante por hacer lo que hiso. Solo no quería verlo, mirarlo, oírlo, no aun, no hasta que se me pasara todo el dolor que sentía en este instante.

Humillada, me sentía humillada por el hombre que amaba. Consiente o inconscientemente Edward me había puesto mal ante Sophie, dejándome en segundo plano. Para mí fue una humillación.

¡Maldita sea, porque tuvo que ser así!.

Rosalie tomo mi maleta y con la otra me abrazo por la cintura, caminamos juntas una cuadra hasta llegar a mi edificio.

Subimos el elevador en silencio, bueno, aparte de mis débiles sollozos. Ya no quería llorar e intente controlarme, pero la pena de Edward me hacía sentirme peor. ¿Porque debía sentir lo que el sentía? ¿Qué era esta extraña conexión que volvió? ¿El sentía lo mismo que yo?.

Rosalie abrió la puerta de mi apartamento y me guio hasta el baño. Ahí me duche sin ser muy consiente, el agua caliente me hizo bien. Rose llevo mi ropa y me vestí lentamente, casi como si fuera un zombi.

Minutos después me encontraba con los mocos colgando y una taza de té con limón y miel entre mis manos. Para peor me había resfriado.

Rose sentó a mi lado dejando su tasa de té en la mesa. Me miro de frente -¿Me contaras que sucedió?-pregunto

-Yo… yo pensé –tome aire, me había ahogado con mi propio aire al llorar tanto, un hipo infernal me hacia dificultoso respirar, una sensación muy desagradable. –Que Emmett… te había… te había llamado y … conta –respire, ahogada –contado todo. Es… Es decir, ¿Cómo sabias donde encontrarme?

Ella tomo mi mano y la acaricio con dulzura, como una madre. Negó con la cabeza –Emmett me llamo y me dijo que corriera entre el camino de tu apartamento y el de Edward, que las cosas estaban mal y luego corto. Alice va donde Edward. No entiendo que mierda paso para que todos estén tan desesperados como lo están –dijo Rosalie exasperada.

Le relate todo lo sucedido ahora. El llanto de Maddie, la mano de Sophie en su pequeña mejilla, mi enojo, los golpes que le había dado y las palabras de Edward.

Rosalie me escucho atentamente, iba viendo como sus facciones cambiaban de la confusión a la rabia.

-Yo… yo mato a esa arpía –murmuro, mirando la nada -¡Y Edward! Dios, pensé que sería un poco mas… inteligente. –murmuro. Tomo mis manos y seco mis lágrimas con un pañuelo –Bella. Sé que Edward es un idiota por lo que hizo. El debía haber echado a esa arpía a penas vio el daño que les estaba causando. Es un estúpido, lo sé. Pero si hay algo que te puedo asegurar es que Edward te ama con la vida –murmuro –No lo estoy defendiendo, porque ahora mismo estoy tentada en ir a su casa y cortarle la razón por la que se hace llamar hombre, no lo hago porque te afectaría a ti y tus futuros hijos –se rio y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza, sonrojada. Me había logrado sacar una pequeña, muy pequeña sonrisa –Pero si hay algo que es cien por ciento seguro es que el te ama. Simplemente ahora esta… nublado. Si la manera en que grito que te amaba y que lo perdonaras –frunció el ceño –hasta a mi me dolió el corazón. Realmente se veía desesperado. Pero esa… -Rosalie hablo con odio- le debe haber metido cosas en la cabeza, pero él te ama. Aunque eso no significa que metió la pata hasta el fondo –dijo Rose.

-No se Rose… ya no quiero pensar en eso. Solo extrañare a Maddeline, ¡Vieras como me rogo que la trajera! –solloce.

Rosalie suspiro –Lo sé, Bella. Pero tranquilízate, todo estará bien. Esto se va a solucionar. Pero tengo una cosa que decirte. –me miro directamente a los ojos y sonrió maléficamente. –Hazte de rogar, haz que se arrodille a tus pies, hazlo que se humille y se arrastre por el suelo. –Rosalie me apunto con su perfecto dedo - Te lo debe y tú lo mereces. Porque fue un idiota.

Y tenía razón.

**Edward Pov.**

-¿Puedes soltarme ya? –pregunte con la voz débil, cansado de ser arrastrado por el grandote de mi hermano.

No entendía porque no me dejaba ya, parecía un niño arrastrado por su padre.

Emmett no me soltó y yo solo suspire, abatido.

Lo único que quería era correr hacia Bella y rogarle que me perdonara, humillarme si era necesario, yo sabía que la había fregado, mi Bella no se merecía esto, pero yo era demasiado idiota como para darme cuenta. En este instante lo único que quería era echar a Sophie de mi casa y no saber de ella nunca más, aunque sabía que ella no era la culpable, era yo.

-Eres un idiota, hermano. –murmuro Emmett con tristeza. Chasqueo la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza y me soltó justo debajo de mi edificio.

Me moví sin ganas hasta el elevador y me golpee la cabeza con el muro de este. ¿Qué podía hacer para que Bella me perdonara? Ella me quería lejos… ella me dijo que no me acercara a ella.

Y eso me dolió. Pero más dolió vera en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas y llorando desesperada. Esa no era mi Bella, esa era una Bella triste y destrozada. Y peor, era mi culpa.

Nuevas lagrimas abandonaron mis ojos, rabia de mi mismo por ser tan idiota y pena, dolor por ser tan estúpido. Golpee el muro del ascensor cuando este se cerraba y apreté la mandíbula con fuerza, ¿Por qué fui tan idiota?-

-Hermano, no sacaras nada pegándole a esto –dijo Emmett, alejando mis manos del muro del elevador.

-¿Por qué me arrastraste, Emmett? ¡Yo tenía que hablar con ella! –le reclame, llorando como una niña. Emmett se hubiera reído de mi si no fuera porque la situación era horrible.

-¡Porque ella no quería verte! –Emmett solto un suspiro casado –Se nota que no conoces a las mujeres, man. Cuando se enojan contigo de la forma en la que hiciste llorar y enojar a Bella, no te querrán ver por un rato hasta que se tranquilicen. Ley de la vida, hombre.

-Pero yo quería disculparme…

-Y Bella te hubiese mandado a la santísima mierda –interrumpió Emmett. Puso una mano en mi hombro –Edward, vas a tener rogar perdón, porque por como vi a Bella… -movió la cabeza a ambos lados mientras yo deseaba golpear nuevamente algo-no te perdonara fácilmente. ¿Y me puedes decir qué demonios hiciste para que saliera así de triste y enojada de tu apartamento? –la mirada de Emmett era amenazadora.

Derrotado iba a contarle, cuando de pronto me acorde de otra cosa -¿Dejaste a Maddeline con Sophie? –pregunte exaltado.

Emmett frunció el ceño y asintió –Con Sophie y Jasper. –murmuro.

Justo el elevador se abrió y corrí hasta la puerta. Al abrir vi a Jasper sentado en el sofá con Maddie en su regazo. La pequeña lloraba en su hombro y Jasper intentaba consolarla.

Me acerque hasta ellos y tome a Maddie en mis brazos, Jasper me lanzo una mirada bastante fea, significaba que estaba en problemas.

Maddie se aferro a mí y lloro en mi hombro, yo llore con ella. Me sentía horrible y el corazón me doria. Se me nublo la vista y mi cuerpo se sentía flácido. Me senté en el sofá con Maddie llorando junto con migo, en silencio.

-¿Por… porque la dejaste ir? –Maddie me pregunto, sus ojos celestes me miraron profundamente y su voz rota me hicieron sentir peor. Sus ojos cambiaron de un momento a otro por ese azul oscuro que asustaba y que eran iguales a los de Tanya. -¡Porque no fuiste un hombre y la defendiste como debía ser! –Grito ahora enojada. Me miro con odio y su cambio de humor me dejo estupefacto. Una niña no habla como me hablo ella.

Se separo a empujones de mis brazos y corrió hacia su habitación. Ambos chicos parecían igual de sorprendidos que yo y el portazo que Maddie pego hizo que todos saltáramos en nuestros lugares.

-¿Una niña de cuatro años te ha dicho eso? –Dijo Emmett con la boca abierta –No me lo creo…

-¿Qué demonios hiciste, Edward? –dijo Jasper enojado.

Baje la mirada y enterré la cara en mis manos, intentando que mi mente se tranquilizara y que las lagrimas pararan. Ahora Maddie también me odiaba -¿Esta Sophie? –pregunte débilmente.

-Sí, está encerrada en su habitación y no tiene intenciones de salir –dijo Jasper molesto -¿Me puedes decir porque mierda dejaste que Sophie hiciera lo que hizo? –Jasper estaba muy, muy enojado.

Emmett frunció el ceño sin entender -¿alguien me explica? –pregunto.

-Sophie golpeo a Maddie por romper sus cosméticos sin querer, le dejo la mano marcada en la mejilla, aun tiene algo rojo y la mano perfectamente marcada –Dijo enojado Jasper, mirándome a mí con una rabia que nunca había visto en el. Cada vez me sentía mas insignificante. Emmett abrió los ojos y la boca al oír esto –Bella se despertó junto con Edward por el llanto de la pequeña y al saber esto, Bella se enojo y enfrento a Sophie, esta se dirigió a Maddie como una bastarda –Jasper tomo aire y Emmett no se lo podía creer. Ahora que lo oía de la boca de Jasper sonaba muy feo –Menos mal que la pequeña no sabe el significado –murmuro Jasper –Bella se enfureció tanto que le dio un golpe a Sophie defendiendo a Maddie–Emmett parecía más sorprendido que antes, se tuvo que sentar en el sofá –Y Edward corrió hacia Sophie para ayudarla e insulto a Bella por "Bruta" –hizo las comillas en el aire. Emmett me miro a mi sin entender nada aun, yo solo me hundí mas en mi asiento -¡Como permitiste que Sophie golpeara a Maddie! ¡Bella tuvo que defenderla por ti y aun así, idiota, la trataste pésimo y consolaste a Sophie cuando no se lo merecía! –Jasper alzo los brazos exasperados.

-Dios, ahora entiendo –Emmett suspiro. El no me miro con odio como esperaba, simplemente se sentó a mi lado –Hermano. Metiste la pata –murmuro.

-Eso lo sé –dije con la voz ronca y triste.

-¡Mas que eso! Ni siquiera creo que Bella te perdone por idiota. –Jasper se sentó enojado a mi otro lado.

-Hermano, tu viste como Sophie trataba a Bella y le hacia la vida imposible. Todos lo vimos y todos esperábamos que dejaras de ser tan idiota y echaras a Sophie de la casa, porque se lo merecía –Emmett hablaba serio, era extraño oír algo maduro de su parte –Ella le ha hecho la vida imposible a Bella en la cara de todos, y el único idiota que no se daba cuenta era tu. Es hora que hagas lo que debiste hacer hace mucho tiempo –Emmett puso una mano en mi hombro y me miro completamente serio –Saca a Sophie de esta casa y luego busca una buena y humillante forma de pedir disculpas, porque estas realmente hundido.

-Muy, muy hundido –agrego Jasper, un poco más tranquilo que antes.

Hundí la cara nuevamente en mis manos y alborote mi cabello con desesperación.

Lo de Sophie no me costaría, podía decirle que se fuera de forma amable… y si se ponía pesada la sacaba a patadas de la casa por mucho que fuera mi amiga. Pero Bella… Bella es la persona más dulce, terca y orgullosa que conozco, eso no sería fácil.

-Ahora –dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie, al mirarme su expresión cambio a preocupación –Tienes una cara de los mil demonios, parece que en cualquier momento te desarmas. –Dijo Jasper, tomándome del hombro.-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto.

Negué con la cabeza. ¡Claro que no me sentía bien! El cuerpo me pesaba y parecía que ni mi corazón palpitaba, me sentía flácido, sin vida.

Emmett frunció el ceño y se puso de pie para ayudarme a parar –Te ves mal, Edward. Descansa un rato. Luego echaras a Sophie de esta casa, quiera irse o no –ordeno mi gran hermano. Asentí mientras mis pies caminaban solos hacia la habitación que antes compartía con mi Bella.

Al poner mi cuerpo sobre la cama me quede dormido, mi último pensamiento dirigido a las dos personas que mas amaba en el mundo: Isabella y Maddeline.

* * *

_shanana(8)_

_Pobre de ambos, me da pena u.u Pero la vida es asi... xd_

_Bueno, agradesco sus reviews y cada sugerencia que me enviaron. Tengo algunas cosas en mente que me gustaron que enviaron ustedes :D asi que trabajo en la reconciliacion n.n_

_Sin nada mas que decir X:_

_Espero sus reviewws! Mas ideas de una reconciliacion tierna y humillante le harian bien a la historia :d Algo que Edward deba hacer para que Bella lo perdone :$_

_Adioosiiiiiiin :D_

_Pk.-*_

* * *

_Ha vueltoo! :D-- Tomates, refrescos, rosas, amenazas, ciber-balazos, ideas ----- REVIEWS! :D_


	21. Nunca lo olvides

_Trayendo al mundo un amanecer  
a esta interminable noche.  
Brazos abiertos me esperan  
Un abrazo abierto bajo un árbol sangrante.  
Descansa en mi y te confortaré  
He vivido y he muerto por ti  
Mora en mi y te prometo  
Nunca te olvidaré _

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 21**

**Nunca lo olvides**

Abrí los ojos y estire mi cuerpo que por alguna razón estaba muy adolorido y agarrotado, como si hubiera dormido en la misma posición mucho tiempo.

Me gire en la cama para abrazar a Bella. Parecía que estaba despertando de un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Mi corazón enseguida necesito una caricia o una palabra suya, cualquier cosa proveniente de ella que me tranquilizara.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al palpar la cama y darme cuenta que estaba solo. El calor de mi amor y su olor a exquisitas fresas no estaba en el ambiente. Me senté asustado en la cama, casi como un niño en busca de su madre. Mire a mi alrededor y el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. Las imágenes comenzaron a pasar en cámara lenta por mi cabeza, el rostro de Bella cuando me dijo que la había decepcionado me despedazo por dentro. ¿Esto no era un mal sueño? ¿Una pesadilla?. Si, intente convencerme de que si era una pesadilla. Me levante intentando mantener la calma, ahora llevaba pijama y no me acordaba habérmelo puesto. Sonreí a medias, diciéndome que era un estúpido, que todo estaba bien. Solo había sido un sueño, ¿No?.

Corrí hasta el armario y lo abrí de par en par esperando ver la ropa de Bella colgada ordenadamente, como siempre. Pero mi corazón se apretó al ver todo desparramado y la ropa de Bella no se encontraba en ningún lugar.

Abrí los cajones, los tire al piso con desesperación buscando alguna prenda aunque sabía que no la encontraría. Necesitaba su aroma, su calor, su sonrisa, todo. La necesitaba.

Pero no encontré nada y mi dormitorio se había hecho un desastre.

No sé como llegue hasta mi cama y me estire a lo largo de esta a llorar con desesperación. Por más que mi cuerpo y mente me decían que me pusiera de pie y corriera tras ella no podía, porque ahora me había vuelto cobarde, porque sabía que la había cagado hasta el fondo y conociendo a Isabella, no me perdonaría fácilmente.

Yo me había equivocado y realmente, no merecía perdón.

Entonces por mi cabeza pasaron mil imágenes devastadoras, mirándome a mí mismo como un maldito idiota. Bella tenía razón, Sophie había logrado arruinar todo.

Pronto mis sollozos se intensificaron y me apreté a las sabanas buscando un consuelo inexistente, buscando desesperadamente en su almohada rastro de su aroma, algo que la trajera a mi cabeza.

Pronto sentí algo acunarme entre sus brazos y abrazarme sin decir palabras. No tuve que pensar mucho para darme cuenta que era Alice. Mi hermanita me abrazo y se quedo a mi lado hasta que mi ataque de llanto termino de a poco, dejando la almohada mojada de tantas lágrimas saladas.

-Edward –susurro esta, cansada –Hermanito, no llores mas –pidió Alice.

-¿Se fue? ¿Es verdad? –pregunte, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí. Y te lo tienes merecido, Edward –murmuro mi hermana. La mire pidiendo ayuda silenciosamente.

-¿Sophie sigue aquí? –pregunte, sintiendo algo arder dentro de mí.

Alice suspiro y beso mi frente –Si. Y tiene que irse –dijo enojada.

¿Alice enojada con Sophie?. Eso no me lo esperaba.

-Lo sé –murmure, Alice se separo de mi mirándome enojada.

-Has sido un completo imbécil Edward –dijo Alice, mirándome con esa cara de "lo sé todo" –Mira, quiero mucho a Sophie y todo, pero lleva meses en esta casa y sabes que tiene el dinero para irse. Se ha dedicado a molestar a Bella en frente tuyo y nuestro, y todos, todos –remarco –nos hemos dado cuenta como Bella ha aguantado todo por ti, para que tú no te sintieras mal y fueras feliz. Has sido egoísta, Edward. –Alice me regaño y yo baje la mirada- No has hecho nada cuando Sophie ha golpeado a TU hija, ha tenido que ser Bella la que defienda siendo que no es su madre. Y peor, en vez de ponerte del lado de Bella te pones del lado de la arpía, ¿No?. –Suspiro, frustrada -¿Cuándo vas a entender que no puedes ser amable con alguien que te arruina la vida de a poco, Edward?. Sé que has querido que Sophie este cómoda aquí, pero primero estaba Bella, porque la amas –su voz se suavizo –Sophie es tu amiga de la infancia, pero Isabella es tu vida. –asentí, dándole la razón, apenado –Hay hermanito. Eres un idiota.

Me reí sin gracia –Lo sé –suspire, sentándome en la cama y enterrando mi cara en mis manos.

-Ahora, quiero que te vistas y te arrastres frente a Bella. –Ordeno y corrió hasta mi armario –Ve a bañarte mientras elijo algo, te quiero presentable.

Asentí y me puse de pie. Abrace a mi hermanita por la espalda y bese su mejilla –Gracias Ali, siempre sabes qué hacer cuando yo no –agradecí sinceramente.

-Lo sé. Ahora ámame y báñate –me palmeo la espalda y me arrastro hasta el baño.

Sonreí mientras me desvestía rápidamente. Quizás las cosas se solucionaban… o eso esperaba.

,,*

Salí de la habitación vestido con unos Jeans oscuros y una camisa verde arremangada. Me sorprendí al ver a Sophie sentada en el sofá –como siempre –mirando un programa de modelos en la tv. Yo pensaba que se había ido, o tenía la esperanza de eso.

Me acerque hasta ella controlando la furia. Sabía que ella no era la culpable, que había sido yo el idiota, peor ella tenía parte de la culpa por ser tan odiosa.

Pensé en pedirle amablemente que se fuera, eso estaba en mis planes, aunque por dentro moría por echarla sin compasión. Pero era mi amiga y no merecía el mal trato… creo.

-Sophie –dije. Me sorprendí un poco al oír mi voz tan extraña, tan opaca, sin vida.

-¡Edward! –Sophie se levanto del sofá y me abrazo. La aleje de mí delicadamente. –Qué bueno que has despertado –sonrió –Quería hablar contigo…

-Sophie, quiero que te vayas ahora –dije con voz dura, mientras masajeaba mis sienes con mis dedos, me dolía mucho la cabeza.

-¿Qué? –ella estaba sorprendida. Yo también, sinceramente pensé que ella me quería decir que se iba.

-Que quiero que te vayas –abrí los ojos para ver su expresión enojada y sorprendida

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que me quede? ¡Ella ya no está, Edward! ¡Debes comenzar una nueva vida sin esa…!

-¡Basta Sophie! –Grite colérico –Te prohíbo que hables de Isabella. Ya soporte mucho y como un idiota deje pasar tus malos tratos hacia la mujer que amo. Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo –sentencie, mi voz fría.

Sophie frunció su ceño -¿Qué no ves que ella no te merece, Edward? –Pregunto, su vos confusa, acercándose a mi -¿Qué no ves que he esperado que se valla todo este tiempo para que me des una oportunidad? Sé que me amas, Edward, siempre lo supe. Ahora es nuestra oportunidad –sus manos aprisionaban mis mejillas y se acercaba cada vez más a mí.

Si, era un hecho. Sophie estaba loca y pensaba que la amaba. Me aleje rápidamente de ella -¿Qué demonios dices? –pregunte confundido.

Ella se volvió a acercar a mi –Siempre lo supe, bebe. Desde que éramos pequeños, siempre me amaste en silencio –se rio –Yo te amo ahora, Edward. Es nuestra oportunidad.

Yo estaba desconcertado. Yo quería mucho a Sophie, pero como una hermana, no como algo mas… me resultaba algo repulsivo la idea de estar con ella. Era hermosa, pero no para mi gusto.

-No Sophie. Yo no te amo, nunca te he amado y nunca te amare –dije alejándola de mi algo brusco –Ahora quiero que te vayas de esta casa. –Suspire con cansancio –lamento que esto haya terminado así, eras una verdadera amiga para mí, pero las cosas cambiaron y yo no correspondo tus sentimientos. –Me aleje de ella quien lucía totalmente confundida y sorprendida –cuando vuelva no quiero verte aquí –tome mi saco y las llaves de mi coche.

Alice salió en ese instante de la habitación –Yo cuidare a Maddie, Edward –me dijo mi hermana y le dio una rápida mirada a Sophie –Ve, que yo me ocupo. –Asentí, bese su frente y camine hasta la puerta

**Bella pov.**

Estaba sentada en el sofá tomando café y viendo una telenovela a la cual no le prestaba mucha atención. Estaba envuelta en una frazada y abrazándome a mí misma, hacia mucho frio.

Observe la habitación un tanto confusa, como si aun no creyera que estaba de vuelta en mi aburrido apartamento. Los muebles estaban llenos de polvo, pero no me daba el valor para levantarme y limpiar.

Enterré la cabeza en mis rodillas mientras subía el volumen a la Tv. Aun me sentía despedazada.

Y Edward ayudaba a que me sintiera mucho peor.

Había llegado alrededor de las seis de la mañana a golpear mi puerta. Al ver por el agujero de la puerta tuve que sujetarme de esta misma como armando mi cuerpo. En seguida la tristeza me invadió y estuve a punto de abrir y abofetearlo, insultarlo, patearlo y luego besarlo diciéndole que lo amaba.

Era estúpido y yo orgullosa, así que por más que lo deseara no lo haría.

Golpeo y golpeo la puerta, su expresión era de tristeza absoluta. Llamo por mi nombre un par de veces mientras yo me abrazaba las rodillas dejándome caer, mi espalda apoyada en la puerta por la que el golpeaba. El llanto silencioso me invadió, no quería que se enterara que estaba en casa, pero él no era tonto.

Más de 30 papeles con su letra habían pasado bajo mi puerta. "Bella, se que estas" "Bella, perdóname" "Bella, por favor abre" "Me quedare aquí todo el día y la noche si es necesario" y muchos con un "Bells, te amo".

Edward se había aburrido de golpear y escribir, así que ahora se encontraba sentado al otro lado de la puerta sin moverse ni un pelo. De vez en cuando me hablaba y decía algunas cosas que me afectaban demasiado para mi propio bien, cada vez que lo oía me sentía peor, porque una parte de mi necesitaba perdonarlo, y la otra me decía que aun no.

Así que ahora me encontraba con la tv a todo volumen con un telenovela con mas dramas de los que pudieran existir.

8 papeles habían pasado mi puerta, no quise ni parar a mirarlos, no deseaba moverme ni pensar, solo quería dormir y dormir.

Sonó mi móvil en el momento que oí un golpe cansado en la puerta, como si su cabeza hubiera chocado con esta, sin ganas.

-¿diga? –mi voz sonaba horrible.

-¿Cómo estas, Bells?-pregunto Alice al otro lado de la línea.

-Bien –mentí -¿Y tú?

-A mi no me engañas, Bells, estas horrible. –Alice suspiro –Y debo decirte que Edward y tu parecen unos muertos vivientes. El pobre lleva en tu puerta desde las 6 de la mañana y son seis las de la tarde y aun no se mueve. –murmuro apenada.

-Se lo merece –murmure molesta.

-Quizás… solo me preocupa si habrá comido o no. No desayuno y no ha aparecido. En este momento voy en el elevador a tu apartamento, haber si lo obligo a moverse–dijo esta –Ábreme la puerta. –corto la llamada.

En ese instante apague la Tv y me acerque a la puerta para oír.

-Edward, párate de ahí, hermano –Dijo Alice preocupada. Observe por el agujerito de la puerta que se ponía a la altura de su hermano –Edward, por Dios –Murmuro preocupada, tocando la cara de Edward -¡Bella, abre la puerta! Dios mío…. Edward –decía Alice con preocupación. -¡Bella, abre la maldita puerta! –grito la duendecillo desesperada.

Preocupada abrí la puerta y Edward se fue de espaldas a mis pies. Casi si me sale el corazón cuando lo vi así de pálido, ojeroso y la boca seca. Me sentí desgraciada, todo el tiempo que había estado en mi puerta sin moverse, sin comer ni beber agua y yo adentro con todo eso a mano.

-¡Dios mío! Que paso –me tape la boca con la mano sorprendida.

-¡no sé, esta desmayado! –grito Alice con lagrimas en sus ojos –Ayúdame a entrarlo, debe estar deshidratado y sin comida, ¡No se! –decía con desesperación mientras se ponía de pie e intentaba parar a Edward con su cuerpecito.

La ayuda a ponerlo de pie y era como tener un trapo en las manos, estaba flácido sumido en la inconsciencia. La desesperación comenzó a invadirme y el estomago se me apretó de nervios.

Arrastramos a Edward hasta el sofá y lo tendimos ahí a duras penas. -¡Llama a Emmett, rápido! –dije desesperada. Alice asintió y yo toque la frente de mi desmayado Edward. Ardía en fiebre, maldita sea, estaba mal.

Oí como Alice hablaba con Emmett y luego con Rose y Jasper, yo corrí y busque una compresa fría para que le bajara un poco la fiebre. Las manos me tiritaban mientras enfriaba una toalla con agua fría, los nervios y la preocupación me hacían respirar agitadamente, y peor, me sentía culpable.

Corrí nuevamente y puse la compresa en la frente de Edward, mi pobre amor estaba tan pálido que asustaba. Alice con desesperación tocaba su rostro.

-¿Por qué le habrá pasado esto? –pregunte.

-No sé, no sé. –Alice dijo nerviosa, luego se golpeo la frente con la mano y comenzó a llorar –Soy tan mala… -se regaño llorosa -¡Soy una pésima hermana!-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunte, confusa, acercadme a ella.

-Me conto Jazzy que Edward se sintió un poco mal cuando llego a casa, que casi no se movía y prácticamente tuvieron que arrastrarlo a la cama. Se durmió a las nueve de la mañana de ayer –dijo con un sollozo –después que te fueras. Durmió todo un día y toda una noche, se despertó hoy en la mañana y no tomo desayuno, no comió nada. ¡Estuvo aquí más de 12 horas, Bella! ¡No come una maldita cosa desde ayer! Y yo… -sollozo –no lo pensé. ¡Maldita sea, soy horrible! –Alice lloraba.

Si antes me sentí culpable, ahora me sentía mucho, mucho peor. Como si me hubieran tirado agua fría.

-¿Qué? –Murmure, casi sin voz –Ha estado aquí… y no… Oh dios –dije en un murmullo preocupado.

Casi con desesperación comenzó a intentar despertar a Edward -¡Alice, trae alcohol y algodón, rápido! –dije con desesperación.

Alice obedeció y en ese instante entraron los chicos a la casa, los tres preocupados -¿Qué paso? –pregunto Emmett corriendo a mi lado.

-Parece que…que no… ha comido y … se desmayo. Hay dios, también tiene fiebre –murmure a duras penas, hablando tartamuda de los nervios. –Tres ojos me miraron preocupados. –Vallan a preparar agua con azúcar –ordene al aire. Jasper corrió hacia la cocina. –Es lo mejor cuando el desmayo es por hambre –murmure para mí misma.

Entro Alice al salón preocupada, me tendió el alcohol y el algodón. Emmett entendiendo mi propósito levanto la espalda de Edward para dejarlo sentado. Edward estaba flácido en sus brazos.

Rápidamente y con mis manos temblorosas le aplique alcohol al algodón, luego se lo puse frente a la nariz y Edward comenzó a despertarse a los segundos. Hizo gestos con la cara sin abrir los ojos.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios, Jasper que ya había traído el vaso de agua con azúcar me lo tendió. Edward abrió los ojos a duras penas mientras todos estábamos en un silencio sepulcral. Respire tranquila cuando vi sus ojos verdes –ahora opacos –mirarme profundamente, sus cejas levemente fruncidas, su boca entreabierta, sin reaccionar.

En silencio acerque el vaso a sus labios y yo misma le di el agua, sus ojos tristes en los míos, así que nerviosa y dolida corrí la mirada hacia cualquier parte menos sus ojos.

-¡Eres un irresponsable! –chillo Alice abrazando a su hermano. -¿Cómo se te ocurre no comer nada, tonto! –dijo la duendecillo.

Aleje el vaso de sus labios mientras sentía las voces a coro de los chicos decir cosas que no entendía. Edward me miro a mí con una tristeza infinita, parecía ajeno a todo lo demás. Su cara aun no tomaba color toque su frente con cuidado, como si me fuera a encontrar con algo desconocido.

No porque esto hubiera pasado yo lo perdonaría, pero no sería tan cruel como para no ayudar.

La fiebre había bajado notablemente y el color volvía de a poco a su rostro. El no hablo y yo tampoco. Ahora que estaba bien me sentía mas tranquila, pero no deseaba hablar con él.

-Rose –Llame. Todos los ojos se posaron en mi –Hay sopa en la cocina, caliéntala en el microondas y dáselo, necesita fuerzas –Rose asintió y sonreí sin alegría. Camine hacia mi habitación.

-Bella –oí un débil murmullo de la voz de Edward cuando estaba en el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Sonaba horrible, una voz agotada y dolida. Cerré los ojos con fuerza sujetándome fuerte de la pared con una mano, luchando para ser fuerte y no dejarme caer ahora –Bella, por favor… -Una mano en mi hombro me hizo girarme. Edward se afirmaba a duras penas de la pared, mirándome con tristeza –Perdóname –murmuro.

Lo mire unos instantes, me sorprendía que haya podido levantarse con lo débil que se veía. Pero aun mirarlo me hacía sentir extraña, algo en mi interior me hacía sentirme dolida, defraudada. Simplemente no deseaba hablar de esto ahora, solo quería que estuviera bien y que me dejara pensar tranquila, estaba demasiado dolida y desilusionada como para cruzar palabra con el.

-Ve al sofá, Edward. –Mi voz sonó fría y hueca. Saque su mano de mi hombro –Debes alimentarte, Edward, no puede pasarte esto con Maddie en tu casa –dije mirando la pared detrás de Edward –Come algo y recupérate –fueron mis últimas palabras con mi voz extraña y fría. La expresión de Edward se demacro en ese instante, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su mano se hizo puño. Oí las voces de los chicos hablando de algo que no entendí, no se veían pues estábamos en el pasillo. Luego de mirar por última vez a un Edward triste y casi llorando, me encerré con llave en la habitación.

Me apoye en la puerta con los ojos picándome y el estomago revuelto. Me sentía mal haciendo esto, me sentía mal tenerlo tan cerca sin poder besarlo como lo hacía hace unos días, odiaba todo esto que pasaba. Pero simplemente no podía perdonarlo, no aun, aunque sentía como se apretaba mi pecho al verlo en mi puerta solo y triste, pidiéndome perdón. Ni siquiera sabía si era en serio, necesitaba tiempo… para pensar.

-Sabes que hare todo para que me perdones, ¿cierto? –oí al otro lado de la puerta, una voz débil.

No respondí, pero asentí con la cabeza, lo sabía, y esperaba poder perdonarlo, pero ya lo dije, no aun,

-Te amo, Bella, por favor, _nunca, nunca lo olvides_ –su voz un poco más fuerte y rota dijo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Yo también, Edward –susurre para mí con los ojos cerrados y dejándome deslizar por la puerta –_Yo también_

* * *

_Lose,lose es corto :$ _

_Intento escribir el next chap buscando alguna idea buena... y claro que me las han dado! :D_

_Espero qe les haya gustado el cap, aunqe de alegre no tiene nada mas qe el sufrimiento de estos dos idiotas u.u Pero weno.._

_Gracias por sus reviews & espero quee me realen muzhiios :d Aunqe iwal da un poco de tristeza ver como disminuyen... en fin, supongo qe es normal xdd Aparte no he sido buenna chica ultimamente u.u pero he mejorado, no?_

_Besos & abrazos._

_Pk.-*_

_

* * *

_

_Tomates o rosas? Shananan --- Rewievs ! :D_


	22. ¿Qué fue eso?

**_Porque estoy destrozada cuando estoy sin ti  
Y no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte  
Porque estoy destrozada cuando estoy sola  
Y no me siento bien cuando te vas  
_**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 22**

**¿Qué fue eso?**

**Edward Pov.**

Me sentía asquerosamente insignificante. Me había desmayado fuera del apartamento de Bella por no comer, maldita sea, si no tenía hambre, no sentí molestias, ni cuenta me di cuando todo se fue a negro.

Pero eso no fue lo terrible, lo peor fue ver el rostro de Isabella tan cerca del mío y no pude hacer nada por ella. Cuando abrí los ojos reconocí enseguida el apartamento de Bella y me sorprendí al ver su cara llena de preocupación tan cerca de la mía.

Una parte de mi temía que me dejara de querer, que dejara de amarme de un día para otro, pero sabia en parte que no era posible, si de algo estaba seguro es que ella me amaba como yo a ella. Pero la Bella que me ayudo a beber un vaso de agua azucarada era una extraña, pálida y opaca, sin ese brillo de alegría que tenia comúnmente.

Y me sentí culpable, porque yo fui el que provoco eso.

Y cuando intente pedir disculpas su voz era extraña, ronca y casi muerta. Eso me mataba lentamente.

Ahora estaba en mi apartamento solo, los chicos se habían ido después de obligarme a comer a la fuerza, la que no tenía ganas de probar bocado.

Maddie salía de su habitacion solo para comer e ir al baño, me ignoraba y pasaba por mi lado como si no existiera. Eso también me afectaba mucho, las dos personas que mas amaba en la tierra estaban enojadas con migo. Al menos mi madre –que había cuidado a Maddie en la ausencia de nosotros –había subido el ánimo de la pequeña con su dulzura.

Suspire y bebí un trago de Whisky, esperando emborracharme luego para no recordar nada. Pero teniendo una infante en casa no podía emborracharme, así que luego de un vaso escondí la botella para mi propio bien, intentando creer que no sabía donde la había metido.

Estúpido, lo sé.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana y yo buscaba en mi cabeza alguna forma de solucionar esto luego, pero no se me ocurría nada.

En ese momento una sensación extraña me invadió, yo reconocía esa sensación.

Un suspiro ajeno lleno mis pensamientos y un triste sollozo convertido en hipo se oyó en mi cabeza. ¿Qué fue eso?, fue la primera pregunta que se me vino a la cabeza. Tonto, porque yo sabía perfectamente que era eso, lo recordaba, lo sentía como antes.

¿Por qué en este momento ella envolvía mis sentidos, apareciendo en mi cabeza?

Sonreí a medias, dándome cuenta que aun teníamos esa conexión que se había perdido cuando estábamos juntos. Pero mi ceño se frunció en confusión, esa no era la imagen mental que quería de Bella, yo quería la risa de Isabella, no su llanto.

Deje caer mi cabeza sobre mi mano derecha mientras con la izquierda sostenía el vaso de Whisky, sintiéndome derrotado e impotente.

-Por favor, no llores –dije en voz alta, afligido. Un flash-back interno llego a mi memoria, cuando ella me dijo esas mismas palabras cuando deje el anillo en el borde del Támesis minutos después de haber cortado con Tanya. ¿Qué habrá pasado con ese anillo?

El silencio invadió mi cabeza y me asuste, pensé que me estaba volviendo loco. ¡Pero si yo la había oído!

-_Oh, por favor, no de nuevo_ –susurro su voz rota en mi cabeza.

Era verdad, era cierto, ¡Ella podía verme como antes! ¡Quizás ahora mismo podía ver a través de mis ojos como antes! -¡Bella! –Dije con emoción en voz alta, sonriendo como idiota –Dios, ¿puedes verme? –pregunte esperanzado.

-¡_No quiero ver eso_! –chillo frustrada y llorosa.

Mi sonrisa se borro –Bella… por favor… -dije con voz débil y un nudo en la garganta.

_-¡No, no y no! ¡Sal de mi cabeza, Cullen!_ –dijo esta mientras oía su llanto débil.

-No puedo… -susurre, cerrando los ojos con fuerza –Te amo, mi Bells –dije esperanzado en que me oyera –Fui tan estúpido….

-_No soy tu Bells _–interrumpió esta. Había descubierto que me oía y seguramente podia ver lo que yo veía, es decir, el vaso de Whisky entre mis manos. _–Y si, fuiste un maldito estúpido_ –concluyo esta con voz más dura –_No quiero oírte, no ahora._

-Yo… yo… -baje la mirada apenado –Lo siento.

No hablo, pero supe que ella seguía en mi cabeza hasta que el sonido de su respiración tranquila lleno mis oídos, o más bien mi cabeza. Ella se había dormido, cortando cualquier tipo de comunicación.

Me estire a lo largo del sofá cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mi brazo cubriendo mis ojos de la molesta luz de la ampolleta.

Era extraño volver a sentir lo de antaño, esa sensación de que tu mente se abría y darte cuento que tus pensamientos ya no son privados. Bueno, si lo eran, pero lo que veías o sentías no. Y no pasaba hace tanto tiempo… cuando no estábamos juntos.

Quizás era una extraña ley, cuando estábamos juntos no tenia visiones y yo no la oía, pues ambos nos uníamos como piezas de un rompecabezas. Y cuando no estamos juntos –como lo fue antes de conocernos personalmente –tenemos las famosas "visiones".

Me pregunto que significaría eso, nunca había oído alguna historia así, tan extraña. ¿Visiones? ¿Sueños? ¿Amor?. Nada era algo que se pudiera creer, pero yo lo hacía y Bella también y nos encantaba la situación, esos amores extraños que nos hicieron unirnos después de 23 años de vernos en sueños y viviendo a un océano de distancia.

Era real y esto era la vida real, y me imagino que para los otros sería difícil de creer, aunque admito que si yo lo oyera sin estar en esta situación, tampoco lo creería.

Y yo había hecho que todo eso se perdiera.

Suspire con cansancio y me bebí de un sorbo el Whisky del vaso, y luego cogi la botella que había pretendido olvidar y me serví otro, punzándome la cabeza de vez en cuando.

Justo antes de caer en el sueño de borracho se me ocurrió una idea fantástica para pedirle perdón a Bella.

Solo tenía que ir a comprar papeles y sacar alguno que otro certificado.

Desperté adolorido, la luz solar directamente en mis ojos y un dolor de cabeza infernal.

Ahí estaba yo, con el vaso de Whisnky en el suelo y la botella medio vacía en la mesa. Me levante del sofá sujetando mi cabeza en el proceso, un gemido de dolor salió de mis labios.

Lleve a duras penas las cosas a la cocina, borrando cualquier rastro de licor de los ojos de Maddeline, quien debía estar dormida.

El reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana y sentí una punzada de dolor al entrar a mi habitación y no ver a Bella dormida entre mis sabanas, con esa forma tan extraña de dormir, sacando un pie fuera y abrazando el cobertor.

Sonreí a medias y me metí al baño para ducharme. Me sorprendí al mirarme al espejo y verme tan desarmado, pálido y ojeroso, mis labios secos y mis ojos tristes. Negué con la cabeza y me metí a la ducha, evitando cualquier pensamiento triste en mi cabeza.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y hoy mismo me encargaría de que Bella supiera que de verdad la necesitaba, que necesitaba su perdón. Y si no podía pedirle disculpas personalmente lo haría de otra forma.

Salí del baño listo y prepare el desayuno para Maddie y para mi, llame a Alice mientras esperaba que la cafetera terminara de preparar café.

-_¿Edward?-_pregunto una adormilada Alice.

-Perdón por despertarte, hermanita –me disculpe. No había pensado en la hora.

_-No te preocupes, justo estaba sonando el despertador_ –oí como Jasper se quejaba y apagaba en incesante ruido a través del teléfono –¿_Qué pasa?_

-Quería pedirte un favor. Necesito que hoy cuides a Maddie –dije mientras ponía el desayuno de Maddie y lo ponía en la bandeja –Tengo un plan para que Bella me perdone… pero necesito saber tu opinión…

Le conté mi idea y casi imagino Alice saltando en la cama. _-¡Es fantástico_!, _dios no pensé que serias tan_ r_omántico_ –se burlo- _Ahora mismo llamo a una imprenta. Estará todo listo en la tarde, pero primero debes hablar con Maddie…_

**Bella Pov.**

Me desperté adolorida esa mañana.

Dos días habían pasado y yo ni cuenta me había dado cuando era día y cuando era noche. Había coleccionado más de 100 papeles que Edward había tirado bajo mi puerta, al parecer se había aburrido tras no recibir respuesta de mi parte y eso me daba un poco de pena.

Estaba pensando seriamente en dejar mi orgullo y perdonarlo, porque realmente me sentía a medias sin él.

Era extraño, era como si me faltara una parte para hacer las cosas. Además lo había visto tantas veces estos días –en mi cabeza, en distintas situaciones. En la cocina, en su dormitorio, observando a Maddie... etc, siempre angustiado-, su angustia me afligía y sabía que de verdad sentía todo esto. La cabeza me dolía cada vez que tenía una visión, habían sido más de las que he tenido nunca con él. Había llegado a la conclusión de que cada vez que tenía una visión con el chico era porque él estaba angustiado, triste. Era simple, pues todos los sucesos complicados para él, que realmente le dolían, yo podía verlos y sentirlos como si fueran míos.

No entendía de qué iba esta cosa, solo lo encontraba realmente loco.

Esta mañana decidí levantar el cuerpo y moverme, pues tanto estar sentada hacia que ya me dolieran las piernas. Así había pasado los últimos días, mirando la tele o la ventana con una taza de café con chocolate –una mezcla extraña, pero exquisita para mi gusto –en mis manos.

Decidí ir a trabajar, se me antojaba leer algún libro nuevo con un futuro exitoso. Suspire cuando camine por el saloncito y no vi un papel con la impecable letra de Edward con algo escrito en el, me sentía un poco decepcionada.

Después de ducharme, vestirme con unos jeans tubo, una pollera blanca y una chaqueta turquesa, desayunar y arreglar mi cara –con crema humectante y rímel –Salí de mi apartamento, aplicándome un poco de brillo labial mirándome en el espejo del elevador.

Mi corazón latía lento, no como cuando estaba junto a Edward y bajábamos juntos en el elevador para ir a trabajar. Me pregunte que estaría haciendo Edward a esta hora. Quizás aun duerme, o prepara el desayuno para él y Maddie. Oh, Maddeline. Había hablado estos días con ella por teléfono y me había dicho un centenar de veces cuanto me extrañaba. No era más de lo que la extrañaba yo, suspire con tristeza recordándola. Extrañaba levantarme en la mañana para llevarle el desayuno a la cama y en las tardes jugar con barbies hadas junto a ella.

Pero también necesitaba a Edward, como el aire para respirar. El me hacia levantarme con una sonrisa diaria al ver su rostro tan relajado y tan dulce mientras dormía, o sonreírme cada vez que compartíamos desayuno, o mirarme con ojos brillantes cuando me veía jugando con Maddeline. Todo eso lo extrañaba, extrañaba sus besos y sus caricias. No era lo mismo sin él.

Y se notaba en mi rostro. Con horror me fije en mi reflejo del espejo del elevador –algo un poco perturbador, ya que podía verme desde todas direcciones en un cuadrado -, mis ojos lucían cansados aunque estos días hubiera dormido más que todos los otros días de mi vida, ojeras que no me había molestado en tapar estaban bajos mis ojos y estaba mas pálida de lo habitual.

Así no era yo cuando estaba junto a Edward. Cuando estaba junto a él, cada día despertaba llena de vida e irradiando felicidad. Me sorprendía a mi misma cuando me miraba en el espejo y me sentía bonita. Eso era extraño. Pero ahora no era así, ahora parecía la Bella zombi, la Bella agotada.

Y todo esto por cuatro malditos días.

Salí del elevador y luego del edificio dándole un corto saludo al entrometido conserje que veía a Edward subir cada día y sentarse en la puerta de mi apartamento. Con la mirada baja salí al aire libre y baje al estacionamiento subterráneo donde se encontraba mi Audi sin quitar la vista del suelo.

Oí unos pasos rápidos, alguien corriendo y de reojo vi una cabellera corta y rubia desaparecer a lo lejos. Me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando, cuando algo que vi en el suelo me sorprendió.

Ahí, en el piso y en los muros de mi estacionamiento habían pegados y tirados panfletos color verde limón en forma rectangular, habían pilas esparcidas en cada rincón de el estacionamiento, en los muros, el piso y entre los autos. Sorprendida me agache y cogí uno del suelo que estaba frente a mí.

"_No te quiero lastimar __  
__apenas quiero que sepas que __  
__no te quiero mentir (te pido perdón) __  
__estaré esperando apenado __  
__con la mano en mi corazón __  
__estoy tratando de decirte_

_P__orden __  
__es todo lo que puedo decir __  
__significas tanto y arreglaría todo __  
__lo que hice si pudiese empezar otra vez, __  
__mandaría todo hacia las sombras del pesar __  
__solo para que tengas lo mejor de mi"… (8)_

_Solo tú reconocerías esta canción, mon ange. _

_Perdóname, he sido un idiota, pero este idiota te ama con la vida. Ya no se cómo pedirte perdón de otra forma, y ya que tú no quieres verme quiero que sepas que estoy ahí aunque tus ojos no me vean…_

_Te amo eternamente._

_E.C_

La perfecta letra de Edward, tan estilizada y elegante había escrito esos panfletos, bueno, supongo que uno y luego fotocopiado. Esa letra la reconocería aunque estuviera ciega. Y esa canción… Dios, esa canción. Mis ojos picaron solo de darme cuenta que esa canción era para mí.

Alguna vez le había confesado a Edward que amaba las canciones de la banda Sum 41, las más lentas. Cuando iba en la escuela –a los 13 años- cante "Best of me" frente a mucha gente, con un amigo tocando la guitarra y mi voz, y para mi sorpresa gane, según dicen mi expresión era tan intensa, como si la canción traspasara mis venas. Ese día quedo marcado en mi memoria, por haber ganado un premio y porque esa canción fue la que siempre quise cantar, también porque fue la única vez que cante, luego no quise seguir, pues esa era mi meta: Cantar Best of me.

Y aunque era un lamento la amaba, me llegaba al corazón, sin saber porque, quizás porque era una forma dulce de decirle a alguien que te habías equivocado, y que tenías tu corazón abierto para ella, pidiendo perdón.

Y a él se lo había confesado hace algún tiempo, cuando un yeso ocupaba mi pierna y cuando una rubia no había llegado a nuestras vidas. Y que el haya escrito esa canción, que sabía que era especial para mí por algún motivo que ni yo conocía, simplemente me llegaba.

Confundida leí el párrafo nuevamente, sin creérmelo. "_Perdóname, he sido un idiota, pero este idiota te ama con la vida. Ya no se cómo pedirte perdón de otra forma, y ya que tú no quieres verme quiero que sepas que estoy ahí aunque tus ojos no me vean…"_

Las lágrimas saltaron de mis ojos y yo no me di ni cuenta. Mire a mi alrededor dándome cuenta que no solo habían un montón de panfletos tirados en el piso, si no también pegados en los muros del estacionamiento y uno en la puerta de mi auto.

Me quede parada unos minutos intentando asimilar la situación. Quizás esos panfletos no eran para mi… quizás a otra chica con un novio muy romántico le había pasado lo mismo que a mi… o quizás yo era una maldita estúpida que no quiere asumir que esos papeles obviamente eran para mí, porque salía nuestro seudónimo secreto.

Cogí el montón que había en el suelo y el de la puerta de mi carro y los tire al asiento del copiloto de mi auto, no sé si por vergüenza o porque tenía unos deseos enormes de guardarlos en una caja donde digiera "la cosa más hermosa que han hecho por mí" y ponerla junto a los papeles que Edward había mandado bajo mi puerta.

Salí del estacionamiento limpiándome las lagrimas con mis dedos. Algo en mi corazoncito quería correr donde Edward, pero… no podía aun.

Al avanzar por las calles de Londres casi choco con otro carro y un poste por mirar los muros de los edificios con panfletos iguales que el mío. Con la boca abierta aparque el carro y baje para verificar si realmente eran los mismos panfletos, y casi me caigo de trasero al darme cuenta que sí.

Sonreí con alegría, después de muchos días sin sonreír, al darme cuenta el bonito gesto de Edward. Había pegado los panfletos publicitando su gesto para que todo el mundo leyera. Era creativo y muy romántico.

Me subí a mi coche ahora sonriente y muy, muy feliz. Sintiéndome orgullosa de mi no ex –novio y un poco avergonzada, pero luego se me paso la vergüenza al darme cuenta que nadie sabía que era yo la chica por a la que le pedían perdón.

Aparque en el estacionamiento de "Breaking Dawn" y entre aun medio ida. Me sorprendí al ver a muchas chicas vestidas con el uniforme de la empresa observando el muro donde se ponían los empleados de honor y las noticias de la empresa.

Me acerque con el ceño fruncido

-Mira esto, ¡que romántico! –Chillo una chica morenita y baja –Estoy segura que es para la señorita Swan.

-¿Has visto a su novio? –Dijo una de pelo crespo y castaña. Las chicas negaron y yo sonreí, entre divertida y curiosa –Es un bombón –la chica aplaudió mientras hablaba –Es guapísimo, hoy vino a dejar esto personalmente… yo misma recibió los panfletos. El tipo es un romántico, ¡Un hombre de esos que ya no existen! Y es tan, tan guapo…

-Debe ser muy dulce, además ¡Qué vergüenza! –Dijo la niña morena –Imagina, que todo Londres sepa tu problema amoroso… aunque yo le perdonaría cualquier cosa con esto.

-Menos una infidelidad –dijo la crespa –Aunque con ese sex-symbol poco me importaría…

-Me alegro verlas tan trabajólicas –dije, interrumpiendo su conversación. Las chicas se voltearon hacia mis asustadas y yo alce una ceja con una sonrisa. Nunca fui mala con mis empleados, yo también soy empleada por lo que no me sentía bien siendo la "jefa-mala". –Vuelvan a sus trabajos, niñas –dije como si hablara con dos niñas pequeñas.

Ambas me sonrieron y desaparecieron de mi vista en un instante, las otras que estaban ahí desaparecieron también. Sonreí al ver los panfletos pegados en el cuadro y negué con la cabeza.

Cullen me volvería loca con tantos sentimientos encontrados. Primero intentaba odiarlo y luego caía a sus pies con tal muestra de amor. Pero eso era, una muestra de amor, no cualquiera pega por todo Londres panfletos con palabras tan lindas… solo a quien amas de verdad. Además, había visto muchas películas románticas y leído muchos libros llorones y todo me dejaba claro que el que hacia eso era porque amaba de verdad.

Pero mi anti-Edward me hizo seguir caminando pensando en no perdonarlo aun.

Suspire con cansancio evitando las miradas que me mandaban todos los que pasaban a mi lado, me encerré en mi oficina y me estire en el sofá que había ahí, totalmente confundida.

No pensé mucho pues sabía claramente cuál era mi decisión, no me complicaría la cabeza.

Justo cuando tenía todo claro mi secretaria entro a la habitación avisando que alguien necesitaba verme. Asentí sin saber quien seria y me senté en mi escritorio mientras prendía la computadora y pensaba que libro tendría que aceptar o rechazar hoy.

Me sorprendí cuando vi la escultural figura de Sophie entrar a la habitación. Mis cejas se fruncieron en confusión y enojo, siempre tenía que arruinarme el día.

Ahí, con un short y una polera de mangas cortas blancas y unos tacones mortales también blancos se apareció la bruja.

-¿Qué quieres? –dije yendo directo al grano, levantando mi mentón y mirándole sin expresión.

-Calma, solo quiero hablar contigo –se sentó en la silla frente a mi escritorio y me pareció verla un poco… dolida. O quizás estoy loca.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte de nuevo con voz fría y calculadora.

Suspiro con cansancio y apoyo sus manos en la mesa, sus ojos pegados en sus dedos –Vengo a decirte que me rindo –dijo bajo.

-¿Perdón? –no entendía muy bien.

-Que me rindo –repitió, su voz un poco más fuerte. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos totalmente confundidos –Te hice la vida imposible… porque creí que sacándote del camino Edward me amaría –se rio sin gracia. Yo me quede en silencio con mi boca entreabierta de la sorpresa –Pensé que me amaba –suspiro, borrando su sonrisa –Y cuando te fuiste me di cuenta de mi error. Edward no me ama y jamás me amara. –Me miro con un poco de resentimiento, pero también calma –Isabella. He visto los panfletos y déjame decirte que Edward no haría eso por otra persona que no fueras tú. Es… es como si su vida girara en torno a la tuya. El no puede vivir sin ti –frunció sus labios –Cuando te fuiste lo vi muerto, como un zombi, desecho y arrepentido… y había sido mi culpa. Creí que estaba bien lo que había hecho, peor no. Nunca había visto a Edward tan destrozado, Isabella, y sé que es por ti. Porque te ama demasiado como para vivir sin ti… y es doloroso ver eso –suspiro – peor me di cuenta que la hacía daño… que sin ti el estaba dañado. Y me arrepentí de todo. Porque… -tomo aire y sus ojos me retaban, yo obviamente no me quede atrás e hicimos una guerra de miradas mientras ella hablaba –Lo quiero –sentencio. Se me apretó el corazón de furia –Creí que lo amaba… y quizás lo hago, y no quiero verlo sufrir –sus ojos se suavizaron y se llenaron de lagrimas –Y tu lo haces feliz. Así que no tengo nada más que hacer en medio, no quiero verlo como lo vi estos días… -Ella algo tímida tomo mis manos, me pillo de sorpresa –Perdónalo y hazlo feliz. El te necesita y tú lo necesitas. No dejes que yo arruine su futuro… -pidió con voz dulce.

Casi se me salen los ojos de las orbitas de lo impactada que me encontraba. ¿Qué hacia aquí la chica que arruino mi vida amorosa? ¿Me está pidiendo que perdone al hombre que "ama" y seamos una pareja feliz? ¿Ella está aquí realmente o me lo estoy imaginando?

Aleje mis manos de las suyas con delicadeza y asentí con una media sonrisa. Quizás ella no era tan mala…. Solo quizás.

Ella se puso de pie y se paro en la puerta de la oficina, me sonrió, por primera vez en todo este tiempo ella sonreía sinceramente hacia mí, antes prefería mirarme con odio y lanzarme insultos mentales, ahora sonreía. Que irónico –Perdónalo… él y la pequeña te necesitan…Suerte –fue lo último que dijo al desaparecer por la puerta.

Suspire y cerré los ojos mientras me recargaba en el asiento.

¿Qué había sido eso?

* * *

Aqii el nuevo cap.

Bueno, como han visto he escuchado la voz del pueblo -ustedes xd- y Edward decidio de esa forma pedirle perdon a Bella $: Obiamente, despues vienen mas sorpresas y mas cosas... en fin. ¿Que les parecio Sophie? Quizas no era tan mala... simplemente estaba equivocada ¿?

Y Bella :o ¿Que hara ella? shan-shan.

Bueno, quiero que me digan su opinion & me digan si les gusto o no el cap :) Thanks a todas las ke escribieron el pasado cap, son un amor n.n

Bueno mis niñas, espero sus noticias n.n

Atte; Pk.-*

Pd: ¿Porque Edward tiene ke preguntarle a Maddie...? :o enviar suposisiones en review :D

* * *

Rosas o tomates? ---- Reviews :D


	23. Te perdono

_Cuando estamos juntos me siento perfectamente  
Cuando me alejan de ti, me desmorono  
Todo lo que dices es sagrado para mi  
Tus ojos son tan verdes,  
No puedo mirar a otra parte  
Mientras descansamos en silencio_

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

**Te perdono**

¿_Qué había sido eso? _

Abrí los ojos lentamente y volví a suspirar, pero la respiración se me quedo atascada cuando vi una foto pegada en el techo de mi oficina. Ahí posaba una foto pegada en el techo a la vista de todos, no sé cómo no me había dado cuenta antes.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado esa foto ahí?

La foto estaba ampliada bastante grande y podía ver nuestras sonrisas desde aquí. Obviamente eso no era obra de magia… se llamaba Edward Cullen, aunque me preguntaba como había logrado entrar a mi oficina.

Rápidamente me subí a mi silla de escritorio y cogí la foto del techo que estaba pegada con las puntas con cinta adhesiva. Me baje con cuidado sin dejar de mirar aquel hermoso recuerdo que reposaba en mis manos.

Fue el día en el acuario con Maddie, antes de mi accidente y de todo… un día hermoso. Los tres sonreíamos mostrando los dientes, Edward abrazando mi espalda y Maddie en mis brazos. Parecíamos una verdadera familia, de esos de comerciales felices y falsos. Sonreí al recordarlo mientras pasaba mi dedo sobre nuestras sonrisas.

Voltee la foto para encontrar un nuevo escrito

_Te extrañamos mucho, los dos._

_Ange, he escrito tantas veces cuanto te amo… y te lo vuelvo a repetir: He_ sido un _idiota y me arrepiento tanto de todo lo que paso…_

_Espero que me disculpes, pero no puedo estar alejado de ti… te necesitamos._

_Te amo tanto, mon ange…_

_E.C _

Apreté la foto contra mi pecho dejando las lágrimas fluir, de nuevo. Esto me estaba afectando mucho…. Y no sabía como había logrado Edward Cullen entrar a mi oficina, o también podía haber sido Alice…

A la tarde, muy tarde, después de un día confuso en el que casi no trabaje por fin termine el horario de trabajo, aunque no tenía que cumplirlo me quede sentada en la silla mirando por la ventana y mordiendo mi labio. Estuve tentada en tomar el teléfono y marcar a Alice o Edward, preguntar qué estaba pasando y correr hacia Edward. Pero no, era estúpido preguntar algo así teniendo claro lo que pasaba. Edward rogaba mi perdón. Ese fue el día mas largo de mi vida en el trabajo.

Estaba confundida y todavía algo choqueada con lo de Sophie y me sorprendí aun más cuando encontré un ramo de rosas blancas en mi auto, sobre el capo.

Las cogí con una sonrisa y al leer la tarjeta sonreí aun más.

_Para un ángel, Te ama._

_E.C_

Sonreí para mi mientras observaba las rosas con adoración, como si fuera el objeto de valor más caro del mundo. Justo en ese instante sonó mi móvil y pensando que era Edward lo cogí tan rápidamente que casi se resbala de mis manos.

-¿Hola? –dije acelerada.

_-¿Bella? Hija, ¿Cómo estás?_

Era mama –Ah, Hola mama, bien, bien, ¿Y tú? –dije un tanto decepcionada mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello en un gesto de nerviosismo.

-_Bien cariño_. –Dijo con una voz más suave -¿_Qué sucede? Pareces alterada…_

-Nada, mama. Estoy bien. ¿Cómo esta papa? –pregunte.

_-Trabajando. Me preguntaba porque estabas tan ingrata con nosotros. ¡Estas al otro lado del mundo, cariño, y no he recibido noticias de ti en un mes! –_me regaño mi madre.

-Perdón mama.- dije como una niña castigada –Pero he tenido algunos problemas y bueno… no he tenido tiempo ni cabeza para nada. Perdona.

-_Está bien, bebe_ –mi madre suspiro –_Y ese problema es un chico, ¿Verdad?_ –pregunto.

Pestañe varias veces, preguntándome como sabia –eh… bueno… si… un poco –tartamudee.

Mi madre se rio al otro lado de la línea –_Alice me ha contado que estabas muy enamorada. Eres una mala hija, no me habías llamado, hasta Alice me ha telefoneado. ¿Así que el afortunado ha cometido algún error? _–pregunto mi madre.

Me quede conversando con mama una hora apoyada contra el auto, contándole algunas cosas sobre Edward y nuestro problema, como lo había conocido –obviamente una historia inventada, que tropecé con él en el aeropuerto y luego nos encontramos en casa de Alice, resultando que él era su hermano y bla bla bla, omitiendo el hecho de cómo había llegado yo a la casa de Alice junto a Edward sin saber que ella se encontraba en Londres junto con Rosalie – y el reciente problema. Mi madre se mostro sorprendida al saber que el chico era el hermano de Alice, y aunque dijo que era un idiota al enterarse de el hermoso gesto de disculpa que había hecho para mí me dijo que debía perdonarlo, que un hombre no enamorado no hace eso.

Amaba hablar con mi madre, siempre daba buenos consejos y me conocía tan bien que podía describir mis sentimientos a la perfección. Después de 1 hora de larga charla en el estacionamiento de mi trabajo y de promesas que debía cumplir –como llamarla seguido –corte la llamada, sintiéndome un poco más tranquila.

Deje las rosas sobre el asiento del copiloto sobre los papeles verdes que el había dejado por todo mi camino, deje la foto que había mandado a enmarcar a un lado de estos y sonreí.

Ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

En el camino pensé demasiadas cosas, quería correr y besar a Cullen sin pensar en nadie más, y lo haría, pronto.

Suspire y maldeci a mi orgullo.

Llegue a mi edificio más pronto de lo que pensé, pues empecé a seguir inconscientemente en camino de panfletos verdes pegado en cada muro y poste que se cruzaba por mi camino.

Al aparcar el coche en el estacionamiento de mi edificio tome todas las cosas del asiento del copiloto y camine hacia mi apartamento. Al bajar del elevador me encontré con un camino de ramos de rosas blancas y azules –mis preferidas –hacia mi puerta. 10 ramos enormes, con cintas y hermosa decoración hacían un camino hacia mi apartamento. Me llamo la atención un papel blanco que colgaba de mi puerta.

Me acerque rápidamente a la puerta, la curiosidad carcomiéndome. Hoy había estado muy curiosa con tantas cosas románticas.

Cogí el papel rápidamente de la puerta y lo leí.

"_Yo, Edward Anthony Cullen, encargado de la custodia de Maddeline Denali, autorizo a Isabella Marie Swan tener el mismo derecho que yo en cuanto a Maddeline Denali se refiera, compartiendo la custodia viviendo juntos o separados._

_La infante quedara a cargo de Edward Cullen y Isabella Swan si ambos aceptan ya que por su trato hacia la niña queda claro que es lo mejor para Maddeline Denali. _

_También se otorga en derecho de cambio de apellido solo si la infante así lo desea y sus encargados lo aprueban, dándole el poder de la adopción."_

_Firma del juez. _

_Firma de los participes_

No lo podía creer. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos rápidamente, emocionada y sorprendida.

Ahí estaba el papel, firmado por el juez y Edward, solo faltaba mi firma.

Me tape la boca con una mano por acto de reflejo, ¿Yo con la custodia de Maddeline? ¿Una madre adoptiva? ¿Maddie lo quería así? Oh dios, era demasiado…

Edward me había dejado entrar en su vida y en la de la pequeña, me estaba autorizando a ser madre adoptiva de una pequeña que amaba con mi vida… y yo aceptaría feliz y firmaría feliz cada papel, porque los amaba a ambos y daría mi vida por ellos.

Apreté el papel contra mi pecho junto al cuadro con la foto mientras me sumía en un estado de shock y felicidad extraño. En este instante tenía ganas de correr donde Edward y lanzarme contra sus brazos diciéndole que lo perdonaba, que claro que querría ser la madre adoptiva de Maddie, que lo amaba y que quería que fuera parte de mi vida para siempre…

Justo en ese instante una visión volvió a mí.

_Deje de respirar y me calle, sabiendo que me escucharía. Podía ver la ciudad desde la altura, los edificios Londinenses decoraban las calles. Yo reconocí ese lugar donde veía eso, esa vista la reconocía, era la azotea de mi edifico. Muchas veces yo misma había estado ahí, pensando, meditando y aclarando problemas._

_Bajo la mirada y yo respire en silencio, sin querer que me oyera en su mente. Quizás no se había dado cuenta… pues no me había hablado._

_El viento hizo que se estremeciera y metió las manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans, miro sus zapatos con desanimo y un suspiro cansado. Deseaba que su corazón se tranquilizara y que las cosas salieran bien… lo sentía._

Con una respiración agitada volví a ver la puerta café de mi apartamento, mientras me afirmaba de esta. Lagrimas saladas ya estaban secas en mis mejillas.

_Debo hacerlo, debía hacerlo._

Como pude abrí la puerta del departamento rápidamente, casi con locura, metí la llave a penas por el temblor de mis manos.

Debía hacerlo antes de que se fuera.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente y deje el ramo de flores blancas, e cuadro con la foto y el papel de la custodia sobre la mesa del comedor. Me mire en el espejo rápidamente y limpie con mis dedos el poco rímel que se había corrido por mis mejillas.

Salí corriendo de mi apartamento y tome el elevador hasta el piso 16, para luego bajarme y abrir la puerta que llevaba a una escalera y luego a la gran azotea del edificio.

Las piernas me tiritaron en la escalera y me tropecé con un escalón. Gemí al sentir un dolor en la rodilla que me había golpeado el día lluvioso en la calle cuando Edward me perseguía. Seguro me quedaría un moretón horrible en la pierna.

Me puse de pie nuevamente y apure el paso por las escaleras, me acerque a la puerta y tome la manilla, sin girarla aun.

¿Estará bien? ¿Es tiempo de perdonarlo? ¿Sigo haciéndome de rogar?.

Cerré los ojos ante mi debate interno, era estúpido pensar eso justo ahora.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y me sorprendí al no ver a nadie ahí.

Con el seño fruncido entre a la azotea con pasos débiles, buscando al hombre que ocupaba toda mi mente en este momento.

-¿Edward? –dije en voz baja, esperando que saliera de por ahí -¿Edward? –ahora grite, y mis pasos acelerados buscaron al hombre.

_Y no lo encontré._

Busque por cada rincón de la azotea y el no estaba ahí.

Patee el suelo enojada y me asome por el borde de la azotea. Ver desde 17 pisos de altura sin protección hacia que me mareara enseguida, pero antes de que me alejara vi un volvo plateado bajar a toda velocidad por la calle.

No pensé mucho para darme cuenta que era Edward quien manejaba ese volvo, por el auto y porque no creía que alguien se atreviera a hacer chirriar las ruedas como lo hacía siempre Edward.

-Mierda –murmure.

Baje corriendo las escaleras que conectaban la azotea con el piso y tome el elevador que milagrosamente se encontraba aun ahí.

Me observe en el espejo de las cuatro paredes del elevador e intente inútilmente de arreglar un poco mi cabello, que ahora estaba un poco desordenado por la coleta alta que llevaba. Me solté el cabello y lo peine con mis dedos, dándole un aire un poco loco y estire las inexistentes arrugas de mi blusa. Me aplique un poco de brillo labial y Salí corriendo cuando el elevador se detuvo en el primer piso.

Corrí al auto y me subí dándole contacto, agradeciendo internamente tener las llaves del coche en el bolsillo del pantalón. Si me pillaba un policía estaba frita, pues no andaba con los documentos que estaban en la cartera, y la cartera estaba en mi apartamento.

Por primera vez en mi vida las ruedas de mi coche chirriaron por la velocidad en la que Salí del aparcamiento, me sorprendí un poco pero luego poco me importo.

A toda velocidad conduje hasta el departamento de Edward, y apenas aparque el coche pude vislumbrar el volvo de Edward, aunque al mirar al piso 7, donde se encontraba su apartamento no se veía ninguna luz encendida.

Corriendo entre al edificio sin saludar al conserje y presione el botón del elevador, que demoro mucho más tiempo del que quería en llegar. Me subí rápidamente y en unos segundos estaba en el piso 7, en la puerta del departamento de Edward.

Ahora no lo pensé antes de golpear, simplemente apoye mi frente contra la dura madera de la puerta y golpe la puerta con fuerza.

A los segundos la puerta se abrió, me aleje de ella para no caerme con el impulso pero aun tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sin querer abrirlos aun.

Apreté el marco de la puerta con mi mano derecha, con la necesidad de sujetarme de algo ante el mareo que sentí en ese instante. No entendía porque me costaba tanto hacer las cosas rápidamente, era estúpido.

-¿Bella? –pregunto una voz estrangulada, que enseguida reconocí como la de Edward.

Sin abrir los ojos y tanteando el aire encontré su cuerpo y me aferre a él en un abrazo estrangulador y un llanto silencioso. –Edward –susurre.

Los brazos de Edward me rodearon lentamente y luego me apretaron contra si, hundiendo su cara en el hueco de mi cuello, su respiración agitada haciendo cosquillas en mi cuello y poniendo mi piel de gallina.

En silencio nos abrazamos el uno al otro sin querer emitir palabra, yo no me sentia lista para hablar y Edward no quería romper el silencio, pero descubrí que el también lloraba cuando sentí las lagrimas golpear mi cuello.

-Te perdono –logre decir luego de unos minutos en silencio entre los brazos de el, inhalando su aroma y apretándolo –más si se podía –hacia mí.

-Gracias –susurro él, alejando su rostro del mío y mostrando sus ojos rojos –Bella… yo… -sus ojos verdes llenos de tristeza y una luz extraña me observaron –Siento todo lo que paso. De verdad, fui tan…

-Shh –lo calle poniendo un dedo en sus labios –está bien, te perdono.

El sonrió, esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba y tanto extrañaba fue mía esos instantes.

Vi en sus ojos temerosos, yo esperaba que me besara, pero al parecer el aun no creía que yo estuviera aquí y tenía la sensación que se debatía internamente si hacerlo o no. Yo no quería esperar, no soportaría esperar.

Ya habían pasado muchos días lejos de él, de sus besos y de su aroma, de todo lo que el provocaba en mi.

Y hoy no me aguantaría.

Sonreí y me acerque a sus labios lentamente, sin tocarlo, rozando nuestras narices, frote mi nariz contra la suya y el soltó una risita débil, luego bese la punta de su nariz y acerque mis labios a los suyos.

-Te amo –susurre contra sus labios.

Entreabrió su boca, para recibir mis labios y para hablar –Yo también te amo, Ange –y así sin miedo, apreté mis labios contra los suyos dulcemente, y fue el cielo.

El beso fue lento y tierno, con una dulzura de reconciliación que hacía que me doliera el estomago de tantas mariposas volando dentro del. Sonreí contra su boca y sentí el dulce néctar de sus labios, nuestra danza tan común y tan distinta, llena de sentimientos y de emociones.

Poco a poco el beso se volvió distinto, más fogoso y pasional. Internamente me pregunte donde estaba Maddeline, claro, si quería llegar al acto mismo, y estaba completamente segura que hoy ninguno se controlaría.

Eran meses de relación, de risas, penas, llantos, accidentes y peleas, eran meses que había deseado unirme en cuerpo y alma a este chico, al chico de mis sueños. Y hoy nadie me detendría… excepto Maddeline.

Edward me tomo en sus brazos al estilo novia sin romper nuestro beso, me reí ante lo rápido de su movimiento y no sé cómo movió su pie para cerrar la puerta tras nosotros al entrar a su apartamento.

Seguimos besándonos con pasión, Edward acariciando mis costados y yo acercándolo desde la nuca hacia mí.

-Edward… Maddie –logre decir en el momento en que sus labios abandonaron los míos y se dirigieron a mi cuello.

-Donde mis padres –respondió.

Se alejo de mi cuello para mirarme fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos dulces y traviesos, con el brillo de la pasión en ellos. Su cabello más despeinado de lo habitual por el jugueteo de mis manos y sus labios hinchados hacían verlo peligrosamente sexy.

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos con ternura y unió nuestras frentes con la respiración agitada –Gracias –murmuro.

-¿Por qué? –pregunte, realmente sin entender.

El sonrió –Por entrar en mi vida, por perdóname, por amarme… por estar junto a mi –cerro los ojos y su voz fue un leve susurro –No sabes lo importante que eres para mi, Isabella. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te quiero?-pregunto.

-Lo que si se es cuanto te quiero yo –respondí acariciando sus mejillas.

-Eso es comparar un árbol con un bosque –dijo Edward, sonriente.

Me reí –Calla y bésame –ordene.

Edward me beso con ternura y luego pasión, fui consiente cuando me alzo en sus brazos y luego –sin saber cómo –llegamos a la cama entre besos y caricias.

Pronto ya no había nada de ropa nuestros cuerpos desnudos se rosaban con ternura, y no me sentía avergonzada, porque estaba segura y tranquila con el hombre que amaba a mi lado, tratándome como si fuera una pequeña muñeca de porcelana y yo sentía que tenia al Ken de Barbie acariciándome, y me hacia completamente feliz que las cosas se hubieran solucionado y terminado de esta manera.

El recorrió mi cuerpo con devoción, besando cada parte de mi ser mientras yo intentaba respirar, yo recorrí sus músculos con mis manos, enrede mis dedos en su cabello y lo jale hacia mí en un beso profundo, intenso, lleno de amor y ternura, era una sensación tan hermosa e intensa, de esas que nunca se borran de tus memorias.

Sentirlo en mí era la sensación más espectacular que alguna vez había imaginado. Era perfecto, tierno, me hacía el amor lento para que me acostumbrara y luego se adueño de él una pasión ardiente que me encantaba.

Y sonreí mientras nos abrazábamos sudorosos, bese sus labios con ternura y lo apreté contra mí, dejando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío abrazándolo como temiendo que desapareciera. Y él estaba agotado, su respiración agitada me hacia cosquillas, y aunque intento que sacar su peso sobre el mío no lo deje, me gustaba tener su cuerpo contra el mío mientras acariciaba su cabello y verlo cerrar sus ojos de a poco.

-Te amo, Isabella Swan.

-Y yo, Edward –bese sus cabellos –Y yo.

Porque Edward Cullen seria parte de mi pasado, presente y futuro, porque él es parte de mi vida, y sin él –y Maddeline-, yo no podría seguir viviendo.

-Bella –dijo un susurro débil, adormilado –Cásate con migo.

* * *

_Ohsi; Les usto el cap? :D_

_Me gusto como termino este cap, me siento conforme :) _

_& una sola chica dijo lo correcto :o. Lo de maddie era para la adopcion :D_

_Enfin, me ire de vacaiones por cuatro dias n.n Please, dejen sus reviews! _

_fin inesperado :o ¿No? xd_

_Bueno, espero muchos muchos reviews :D Son mi inspiracion._

_GRacias a las ke escribieron & psenlo bien n,n_

_Vuelvo en unos dias :D_

_Kisses and Bites._

_-_

* * *

Rosas, tomates? ----- Review


	24. La vida es hermosa, porque se amar

_Thomy! Te extraño, amor. Tee amo muzhoo! Recuerdame... _**

* * *

**

_Creo en ti dejare todo de lado solo para encontrarte  
Tengo que estar contigo para vivir y respirar,  
te estas apoderando de mi  
Miro por la ventana y veo tu rostro  
Si es mas profundo ahora,_

Creo en ti, dejare todo de lado solo para encontrarte  
Tengo que estar contigo para vivir y respirar,  
te estas apoderando de mi  


**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 24**

**La vida es hermosa, porque amo.**

-¿Qué? –dije casi sin aliento, totalmente sorprendida.

Edward no respondió.

Me moví lentamente para mirarlo a la cara, el dormía profundamente. ¿El hablo dormido?

Volví a mi lugar totalmente confundida. ¿El lo dijo o yo me lo había imaginado? ¿Qué pasa?

Cerré los ojos y seguí acariciando su cabello en un estado realmente extraño. ¿El me había dicho que me casara con él? No… seguramente era mi imaginación, o el hablaba dormido.

Centre mi mente en blanco, no queriendo pensar toda la noche en vela, y funciono, me dormí con el peso de Edward sobre mí.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente un poco desorientada. El reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana. Sentía la sábana blanca rosar mi piel y unos brazos aferrándose a mi cintura en un abrazo protector. La respiración de Edward hacia que algunos mechones de mi cabello se movieran levemente, haciéndome cosquillas.

Sonreí contenta al recordar todo, por fin me había reconciliado con Edward. Una ráfaga de inspiración se cruzo ante mí. Deseaba escribir, tomar el laptop y continuar la historia que había dejado abandonada hace tiempo, la segunda parte de mi libro.

Pero no tenía el laptop aquí y no arruinaría este momento de esa forma.

Otra cosa vino a mi cabeza _"__-Bella, Cásate con migo" _se repitió en mi cabeza. Eso debe haber sido mi imaginación, ¿No?. Matrimonio. Me estremecí. Nunca en mis planes estuvo casarme a los 22 años, siempre pensé que a los 27, o mejor, a los 30.

Pero Edward lograba cambiar todo los esquemas de mi vida, y por ende cambiar mi mentalidad y mis decisiones. Y no le diría que no, no sería capaz.

Me gire para quedar frente a Edward, que dormía plácidamente a mi lado con la sábana blanca tapando hasta su ombligo, dejándome una perfecta visión de su pecho desnudo. Me pregunte si el recordaría lo que dijo, aunque lo dudaba porque lo dijo mientras dormía, si no, era yo la loca.

Me sonroje antes los recuerdos de ayer, había sido magnifico. Creo que nunca me había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento, en el que Edward me susurro que me amaba en el oído mientras nuestros cuerpo se aferraban al otro en un baile desenfrenado, en el instante en que oí mi nombre con dificultad saliendo de sus labios y un volcán en erupción dentro de mi cuerpo… Dios, eso me hacia tan feliz.

Bese el mentón de Edward y luego su cuello con delicadeza, sin querer despertarlo. Frote nuestras narices con ternura y juguete con su cabello cobrizo, pegando mi pecho al suyo.

Cerré los ojos mientras acariciaba su suave cabello y sonreía oyendo la dulce respiración de Edward, me sentía completamente feliz. Y sorprendida por mi estado mental.

Decidí ponerme de pie y preparar el desayuno, me gruñía el estomago y quería tener listo el desayuno a penas Edward despertara.

Me puse de pie y me sonroje al sentir el aire frio en todas partes de mi cuerpo, pensar que ayer no me avergonzaba estar desnuda frente a Edward pero hoy era distinto, ahora me daba vergüenza.

Tome la camisa que Edward había tirado en el suelo y me la puse abrochándola hasta que taparon mis muslos. Me quedaba como vestido.

Prepare el desayuno rápidamente, tostadas, panqueques, jugo de naranja y fruta en trocitos. El estomago me gruño al ver la comida sobre la bandeja que íbamos a compartir Edward y yo.

Camine hacia la habitación y sonreí al ver a Edward abrazando la almohada que yo había usado y enterrando su cara en ella. Se veía adorable.

Deje la bandeja en la mesita de noche y abrí las cortinas para que el sol entrara a la habitación, me metí a la cama, enseguida los brazos de Edward me envolvieron por inercia. Pensé que estaba despierto, pero su respiración y la paz de su cara me decía que aun estaba en un profundo sueño.

-Amor –susurre en su oído –Amor, despierta- canturreé en su oído. El se removió y un suspiro salió de sus labios –Mi amor, hora del desayuno –Mordisquee su oído y eso hizo que se despertara completamente, abriendo sus grandes ojos esmeraldas muy, muy brillantes.

Sin soltar su abrazo rodamos en la cama y se oyó la risa de ambos por la habitación, Edward quedo sobre mi besando mi mejilla –Hola amor –saludo, ahora besando mis labios.

Cuando pude respirar abrí la boca –Buenos días –sonreí –Traje desayuno –informe, mirando la bandeja que ahora se me antojaba demasiado. Edward se rio y mordisqueo levemente mi oído y su respiración tibia me golpeo. Gemí audiblemente haciéndolo reír.

Sus ojos parecían divertidos y no pude aguantarme, me lancé contra el olvidando completamente el hambre que tenia. Edward parecía sorprendido, pero había una ventaja, el estaba aun desnudo y yo bajo la camisa no traía ropa interior, así que tomándolo por sorpresa y sorprendiéndome yo misma saque a la Bella salvaje que hay en mí y yo tome la iniciativa.

Edward gruño sorprendido y yo gemí audiblemente al sentarme sobre su miembro y sentirlo en mi. Era maravilloso.

--*

-Tengo hambre –lloriquee, girándome en la cama luego 4 veces de… eso, pensé avergonzada sintiendo como la sangre subía a mi cabeza. Ahora volvía la Bella tímida y vergonzosa.

Edward aun respiraba con dificultad, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos -¿De dónde ha salido eso? –dijo casi sin aliento.

-¿Qué? –pregunte sin entender mientras abrochaba nuevamente la camisa de Edward y rápidamente ponía la bandeja sobre mis piernas, picoteando frutas y panqueques.

-Eso –dijo como si fuera obvio –no conocía tu lado salvaje –se rio y yo me sonroje, como siempre.

Me encogí de hombros –No lo sé. –alce una ceja al mirarlo. Parecía agotadísimo sobre la cama y respiraba con dificultad, mirando el techo sorprendido -¿no tienes hambre?-pregunté acercando un trozo de manzana a su boca.

El mordió la manzana y mordisqueo el trozo observándome en todo momento –No entiendo como no estás agotada –dijo luego de tragar -¡Yo no creo poder levantarme!

Me encogí de hombros de nuevo –Estoy bien. Pero tu pareces agotado y débil –me burle, comiendo panqueques.

Se acerco a mi lentamente arrastrándose por la cama y se abrazo a mi cintura, apoyando su cabeza en mi estomago –Me gusta la Bella salvaje –susurro.

El rojo que antes tenía ahora era más oscuro. No respondí pero metí un trozo de panqueque a su boca con un tenedor, el lo recibió feliz porque parecía tan cansado que ni siquiera podía mover sus manos así que yo tuve que alimentarle como un bebe.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto luego de haber terminado el desayuno y yo alejaba la bandeja pare dejarla en la mesita de noche.

Mire el reloj sorprendida –Las dos de la tarde. –murmure.

-Bromeas –dijo levantando –a duras penas –la cabeza para mirar el reloj. –Wow –susurro.

-Wow –repetí, sin creérmelo.

Justo en ese instante sonó el móvil de Edward. El estiro el brazo y lo tomo de el suelo, al lado de la cama donde quizás cuando había caído. Se abrazo a mí y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho antes de contestar mientras yo acariciaba ese cabello que tanto me gustaba.

-¿Diga? –Pausa, Edward suspiro –Hey, Alice –saludo. Me reí, la duendecilla debía estar hiperactiva el día de hoy, mas si quería saber que paso entre nosotros –Si, si. ¿Ahora? –Pregunto Edward con un tono de voz distinto-Oh… no, no. Claro, ya me levanto –dijo. Una pausa larga, sentí a Edward removerse incomodo –Alice, no te diré nada. Te veo pronto –corto el teléfono y enterró su cara en mi estomago haciéndome reír.

-¿Qué decía? –pregunte curiosa.

-Maddie, mis padres vienen para acá junto con todos, una comida familiar –dijo como si fuera horrible –Y vienen a unos 15 minutos de aqui –murmuro.

-¿¡Que!?-Chille –Edward, hay que ordenar todo, ¡estamos desnudos, por Dios! –rápidamente empuje a Edward y me puse de pie –No quisiera que tus padres me vieran así, ¡que pensaran de mi! –mordí mi labio nerviosa.

-Bella, tranquila –dijo Edward desde la cama-No te preocupes por nada. Ve a ducharte mientras yo ordeno esto –sonrió pícaramente –Ve, que luego iré yo.

Asentí y me arrodille en la cama para besarlo con ternura –Te amo –susurre.

-Yo también. –sonrió –Ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta y nos retrase, de nuevo –se rio.

Sonreí y me encerré en el baño para darme una ducha rápida. Recordé que no traía ropa y no me pondría mi ropa de trabajo –con la que había venido –para una cena familiar. Me envolví en una toalla recordando que cuando me había ido –me dolió ese pensamiento –había dejado parte de mi ropa aquí. Lo agradecí internamente.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y observe que el cuarto estaba impecable, nada en el suelo y la cama perfectamente hecha, sin rastro de lo de ayer… y hoy.

Edward esperaba con una toalla en su brazo y unos pantalones de franela a la salida del brazo. Me observo de arriba para abajo y yo me reí, no quería atrasarnos así que bese cortamente sus labios y lo empuje hacia el baño, con un quejido de su parte.

Luego de oír la ducha me vestí con unos Jeans pitillos y una blusa color azul y unos zapatos azules. Peine y seque mi cabello rápidamente dejándolo suelto por mi espalda. No use maquillaje, pues no traía, pero con una cuchara de te encrespe levemente mis pestañas.

Sonreí al ver mi reflejo en el espejo, me veía mucho mejor que los últimos días, en los cuales ni con maquillaje podía borrar la tristeza reflejada en mi cara.

Salí de la habitación para ver si estaba todo en orden y todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, como siempre. Lave la bajilla que estaba en la bandeja utilizada en la mañana y limpie un poco la cocina. Estaba a la mitad de mi trabajo cuando oí el timbre y también la voz de Edward gritar que por favor abriera.

Secándome las manos con un trapo camine hasta la puerta, y luego de alisar mi cabello con mis dedos la abrí.

Ahí estaba toda la familia Cullen, incluida las parejas y Maddeline.

Todos abrieron los ojos ante la sorpresa, menos Alice, por supuesto, que sonreía alegremente.

Sonreí algo cohibida y pose mi vista en mi pequeña niña, quien me miraba con los ojitos brillantes y emocionados. Se soltó de la mano de Esme y corrió hacia mí, instantáneamente me agaché a su altura y abrí mis brazos para recibirla. Ella me abrazo apretándome contra su pequeño cuerpecito mientras yo besaba su cabeza totalmente emocionada al tenerla entre mis brazos.

-¡Bella! –dijo esta besando mi mejilla.

-¿Cómo estas, pequeña?- pregunte dándole un besito a su nariz.

-Bien. Te he echado de menos –murmuro apenada -¿ahora te quedaras, cierto?-pregunto con sus ojitos temerosos, opacando su celeste tan lindo.

No lo pensé –claro que me quedare contigo, siempre –susurre en su oído.

Maddie miro por sobre mi hombro sonriente. Se alejo de mí y me gire para ver a Edward mirarnos apoyado en el muro con los brazos cruzados, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro y ojos brillosos y llorosos. Maddie lo miro "severamente" con sus ojitos infantiles para luego sonreír y alzar su pulgar en gesto de "bien".

Todos nos reímos y Maddie corrió hacia Edward para abrazarlo y este la alzo en sus brazos besando su cabello, sonriendo.

-¡Me alegro tanto que los problemas se hallan arreglado! –dijo Esme entrando al apartamento dándome un caluroso abrazo.

-¡Bien hecho pequeño Eddie! –exclamo Emmett haciéndonos reír a todos. Recibí una ronda de abrazos y agradecimientos por perdonar al idiota de "Eddie".

Decidí hacer la comida y Esme me ayudo. En un momento oí a Edward y a Alice cuchichear algo y luego mirarme con inocencia, dejándome claro que algo tramaban... solo me preguntaba qué.

Intente ignorarlos y le pedí a Emmett que pusiera la mesa mientras oía a Carlisle y a Edward reír y a Maddie y Rosalie cantar algo. Alice cogía los servicios y los ponía en la mesa mientras Esme y yo servíamos los platos.

Luego de comer entre risas y bromas la tarde paso muy rápido. Pase la mayor parte jugando con Maddie y abrazando o dándole cortos besos a Edward. Me llenaba de dicha estar aquí, con una familia tan linda cerca y con el amor de mi vida.

Extrañe a mi familia, que había abandonado por el otro extremo del mundo. Aunque ayer había hablado con mi madre hoy me sentía culpable de no haberlo hecho antes. Suspire apenada y Edward lo noto, me apego a su pecho mientras los demás conversaban en los sofás y Maddie estaba viendo bob Esponja.

-¿Qué sucede, amor? –pregunto dulcemente, acariciando mi hombro.

-Recordé a mi familia y me dio tristeza –sonreí tristemente –he sido mala hija –murmure.

Edward beso mi sien –No lo eres, cariño. Podríamos ir a visitarlos algunos de estos días –ofreció como si fuera cosa de tomar el auto y andar unos kilómetros para llegar.

Lo mire como si estuviera loco –Bromeas –asegure.

El negó con la cabeza haciéndose el ofendido- Claro que no. Me gustaría conocer a mis suegros –alzo sus cejas con una sonrisa adorable –Además, podríamos ir cuando quisiéramos…

-Mientes –dije en un susurro, casi creyéndomelo. -¿Me acompañarías al otro extremo del mundo? –pregunte escéptica.

-Me iría contigo a la Antártida a vivir entre pingüinos y estaría feliz mientras estuvieras con migo. Y es un océano de distancia –beso mi nariz –Ya te dije, me gustaría conocer a tus padres… además amaría viajar contigo.

Salte de en mi asiento revotando en mi lugar con una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro. ¡Dios, ya deseaba irme con Edward a ver a mis padres y llevar a mi pequeña!.

Edward me abrazo mientras se reía y yo seguía emocionada –Tenemos pasajes para el 20 de este mes –susurro en mi oído.

Fruncí mi ceño confundida, el 20 era exactamente en… 5 días. Podíamos sacar los pasajes para al menos 6 o siete, no era tanta la prisa. Espera ¿Ya los tenia? –¿Cómo que tenemos pasajes? –pregunte con mi ceño fruncido.

Asintió –Era otro de mis regalos para disculparme –murmuro mirándome con sus grandes esmeraldas

-¿Querías comprar mi perdón, Edward? –dije haciéndome la molesta, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

El se rio y separo mis brazos besando mi nariz –No. Simplemente creí que desearías pasar con tu familia, no los vez hace unos siete meses –se encogió de hombros –he de suponer que los extrañas… y bueno, los compre.

Sonreí agradecida y acaricie su mejilla-Gracias. ¿Te he dicho que eres un sol? –pregunte frotando nuestras narices.

Edward se rio y beso castamente mis labios –No, pero gracias –ahora yo me acerque a él y bese sus labios con ternura por unos segundos.

Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de nuestra conversación, ya que todos se encontraban charlando animadamente sobre algo a lo cual no le preste mucha atención.

La tarde paso rápido y luego de la cena todos se fueron agradeciendo la comida. Me despedí con un gran abrazo de todos y no me sorprendí que Alice me deseara suerte en el viaje, quizás eso era lo que Edward y ella cuchicheaban

Cuando todos salieron Edward me abrazo arrinconándome entre su cuerpo y la puerta, tomándome por sorpresa y besando mis labios salvajemente.

Respondí dichosa, amaba los besos de Edward, mas bien, amaba todo lo que a Edward se tratara, amaba a este hombre.

Edward empezó a recorrer mi espalda con sus manos y yo me estremecí entre sus brazos, haciéndolo reír en mi boca. Cuando nos falto el aire él se dedico a morder mi cuello como un vampiro sacándome una risita estúpida y un jadeo.

-Edward… -murmure a duras penas-Maddie –fue todo lo que tuve que decir para que se separara de mi para mirar a los alrededores asustado, haciéndome reír.

Edward me miro feo –Pequeña mentirosa –murmuro, mordiendo mi labio inferior y haciéndome respirar con dificultad.

-Pero… –murmure cuando soltó mi labio y ahora mordisqueaba mi oreja, si seguía así caería y quizás en que terminaría con Maddie oyéndonos desde la otra habitación –Maddie está aquí, Edward. –Logre decir –No… -suspire –no podemos.

Edward suspiro contra mi cuello y lo beso levemente, fingiendo estar apenado –Lastima. Iré a acostar a Maddie –se giro sonriendo enormemente y dejándome completamente desconcertada y con ganas de mas. Gruñí y me di cuenta que nada de lo que hacía tenía sentido. Yo era la que había dicho que Maddie estaba aquí y eso era un problema… así que no debía reclamar.

Con un suspiro cansado camine hasta la habitación de Maddie y observe con el cariño que Edward le daba las buenas noches a Maddie y esta lo miraba adormilada. Los ojos de Edward brillaban cada vez que miraba a Maddeline, y por lo que me había enterado ella no se había portado muy bien desde que me había ido de este apartamento. Sonreí por inercia, ella era adorable.

Maddie levanto la mirada desde su cama y me vio, sonrió y me estiro su manita invitándome a acercar. Me acerque a ella sonriendo –Buenas noches, cariño –dije mientras besaba su frente.

-¿Te quedaras hoy, cierto?-dijo la pequeña mirándome con esos ojos azules y sus largas pestañas.

Mire a Edward y este asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa, mire a Maddie –Si cariño, esta noche me quedare aquí y mañana te traeré el desayuno a la cama –Ella asintió contenta y estiro sus bracitos para un abraso. Bese su frente y rodee su cuerpo –Duerme con los angelitos, cielo. Buenas noches –Bese por última vez su frente y me puse de pie, Edward me tomo de la mano y después de lanzarle un beso a Maddie salimos de la habitación.

Edward me abrazo por la espalda y entrelazo nuestros dedos en mi estomago, guiándome hasta su habitación. Lance un bostezo involuntario, causando su gracia.

-No tengo pijama- recordé en voz alta. Había dejado solo algunas cosas aquí, que mas que dejarlas no me había percatado que se me habían quedado entre ellas no había un pijama.

-Te puedes poner una de mis poleras –se encogió de hombros –además te quedara como vestido y me encanta como te ves con mis cosas –dijo con voz seductora.

Me reí –Esta bien. –acepte. Me dirigí a su armario y tome la primera polera que encontré. Era una roja con un número escrito en la espalda. Alzando una ceja la estire y vi el nombre "" grabado en la espalda. Mire a Edward con mi ceja alzada, jamás había visto esta polera de football y eso que viví mucho tiempo aquí.

-Buena elección –Edward me guiño un ojo desde la cama

-¿Jugabas Football? –pregunte sin creérmelo. Debía suponerlo, Edward era de los chicos de la secundaria que debían jugar football. Seguro que era el más popular y perseguido, todo lo contrario a mí. La simple y que nadie notaba Bella Swan.

-Emmett y yo, en la secundaria –se encogió de hombros –Emmet la encontró entre sus cosas el otro día. Tenía ambas, la de él decía "Cullen" por ser el capitán y yo tenía la "E. Cullen" para distinguirnos. Aunque los dos empezábamos con "E" –rodo los ojos.

Me reí –Debí suponerlo –murmure para mí misma.

Edward se puso el pijama y yo me puse su polera que obviamente me quedaba como vestido. Olía a Edward y eso me encantaba, algo me decía que la había utilizado hace poco.

Edward me dijo que usara su cepillo ya que yo no traía el mío. Me recordó a las primeras veces que me había quedado aquí y sonreí recordando lo hermoso que había sido eso.

Luego de cepillarme los dientes me metí a la cama y fue el turno de Edward de usar el baño.

Lamentablemente estaba muy cansada como para esperarlo con los ojos abiertos, así que me dormí antes de que saliera del baño.

Desperté la mañana siguiente sintiendo que mi almohada se movía. No tuve que pensar mucho para darme cuenta que estaba durmiendo en el pecho de Edward y su brazo me rodeaba, acariciando me espalda suavemente.

Bese su pecho con una sonrisa, amando estar aquí –Buenos días –salude.

-Hola cariño –saludo Edward.

Gire mi cara apoyando mi otra oreja en su pecho para mirar a Edward. El miraba el techo en gesto ausente, su mano derecha acariciaba mi espalda y su mano izquierda estaba detrás de su cabeza, un gesto totalmente sexy y pensativo.

Con mi mano acaricie su mejilla y el cerro los ojos y se recargo en mi mano con una sonrisa -¿En qué piensas? –susurre.

El abrió los ojos y me miro con sus orbes como intentando entrar en mi y descubrir algo. Me escaneo mientras yo no entendía que pasaba -¿Qué harás? –pregunto.

No entendí de qué me hablaba -¿Qué hare de que? –pregunte.

El suspiro guio su vista hacia el techo –No sé si tu querrás aceptar la tutoría de Maddie –entendí a que se refería –Quizás… no debí hacerlo –mi boca se desencajo totalmente. ¡¿Se arrepentía!?-Pensé que tu querrías… pero no lo pensé mucho. Quizas es demasiada responsabilidad para ti y no quieres cargar con una niña a los 22 años –susurro –yo… no sé si hice bien…

-¡Calla ya Edward Cullen! –dije molesta. ¿De verdad no me creía capaz? -¿De qué demonios hablas? –me incorpore para ver como su mirada sorprendida se posaba en mi -¿Crees que no quiero a Maddie? –Pregunte con lagrimas llenando mis ojos –¿O crees que seré una mala madre? –ahora las lagrimas desbordaban por mis ojos. -¿De verdad lo crees? –mi voz casi no se oía.

Edward parecía alterado y muy sorprendido. Sus hermosos ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y la culpa rodeo sus pupilas. Rápidamente se incorporo y me rodeo con sus brazos, atrayéndome a su pecho, y aunque intente alejarme no me dejo –No, no, no, claro que no –dijo rápidamente, como temiendo a que me largara a chillar en cualquier momento. –Bella, este tiempo que has estado con nosotros has demostrado ser una madre espectacular, has aceptado y cuidado a Maddie como a tu propia hija. ¿Cómo podría pensar que serás una mala madre si a un día de conocerte yo traje a una niña que cuidas como tu hija?. Veo en tus ojos como la ama y ella te adora como a una madre. No era eso a lo que yo me refería –dijo Edward, acariciando mi espalda mientras yo seguía llorando en su pecho –Yo lo decía porque eres joven… y bueno, yo te he dejado un papel con tu opción de tener la custodia de Maddie como si ambos fuéramos sus padres reales… y los seriamos cuando firmara la adopción. Pero no pensé si tu lo querrías o no… tienes 22 años, amor, quizás aun no quieres hijos o algo que te impida disfrutar la vida, no quiero que te sientas obligada a firmar. ¿Me entiendes? –Pregunto suavemente –O quizás tu eres tan distinta a la gente que solía rodearme… tan superficial y sin cabeza, sobre todo sin el corazón que tú tienes –Edward tomo mi mentón con sus dedos y seco mis lagrimas –No quiero que llores, perdóname. No quiero verte llorar, por favor. –pidió dolido.

Ahora entendía a que se refería. El temía mi reacción, como siempre. Creo que Edward esperaba que reaccionara de una forma cuando yo demostraba lo contrario. Lo entendí, yo tendría el mismo temor. No creo que mis ex compañeras de instituto aceptaran "Arruinar" sus vidas y "malgastar su hermoso cuerpo" cuidando a una niña de 4 años no es hija de tu novio, si no que de una ex de este que falleció y le dejo al niña a el, que con su buen corazón la acepto.

No creo que las huecas y superficiales porristas, que ahora deben trabajar en un cabaret, lo aceptaran.

Pero yo no fui porrista y jamás fui superficial. Pero por sobre todo, amo a Edward y a Maddie, la cual considere mi hija desde el primer día en que la vi triste sobre la cama del hospital, dándose cuenta que su madre no volvería. Era irónico, a ambos los había conocido en un hospital, el lugar que mas odiaba.

Deje de llorar y observe a Edward y su expresión dolida –Lo siento –susurre, limpiando mis lagrimas.

-No te disculpes. Perdóname, he sido un idiota-dijo este, enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho como un niño indefenso.

-Firmare Edward-dije sin dejarlo pasar. Edward dejo de respirar-Y no porque me sienta obligada a esto. Porque amo a Maddeline y sería tan feliz sabiendo que nadie podrá alejarla de mi, que podre disfrutar ver su primer día de escuela, luego verla crecer y cuando sea una adolecente enamorada consolar sus penas, quiero verla crecer, verla ir a la universidad y llorar en su matrimonio, quiero poder decir que sus hijos serán mis nietos… y te amo a ti. Quiero estar tomada de tu mano cada paso que ella de, quiero abrazarte cuando la vea entrar por primera vez a la escuela, quiero verte celoso cuando ella tenga novio, quiero verte llevándola al altar y mimando a tus nietos. –Edward parecía conmocionado, oía su respiración errática y su abrazo se apretaba cada vez más a mí, yo acariciaba su cabello –Quiero vivir junto a ustedes siempre, yo no podría imaginar una vida sin ustedes. Y sin ustedes, yo muero.

Edward alzo su cabeza y vi sus ojos rojos, brillando totalmente emocionados y húmedos. –Dios mío –murmuro -¿Qué hice yo para que Dios pusiera a un ángel en mi camino? –Susurro, acariciando mis mejillas con ternura –Yo no podría vivir sin ti, mi ángel, mi hermoso ange –susurro antes de besar mis labios con una ternura infinita.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto… que no se como demostrártelo, como decírtelo, porque las palabras no me alcanzan –murmuro, abrazándose a mí y haciéndonos caer en la cama. Cerré los ojos sintiendo la felicidad invadiéndome y el peso de la cabeza de Edward posarse en mi corazón, oyendo mis latidos.

-Yo también te amo, mon ange –susurre, acariciando su cabello.

Nos quedamos así, abrazado el uno al otro en su cama, su oído en mi pecho, oyendo mis latidos, mis dedos acariciando su suave cabello cobrizo, disfrutando del silencio y del amor que rodeaba el ambiente.

De pronto unos pequeños pasitos se oyeron en el pasillo y la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente. Maddie asomo su cabecita cobriza por la puerta, mas despeinada de lo habitual, y sus ojos celestes se iluminaron al vernos abrazados.

-¡Buenos días! –canto con su voz infantil y entro a la habitación. Lucia su pijama rosado y traía al oso que le había regalado hace un tiempo en su brazo.

-Hola corazón –salude.

-Buenos días, princesa –dijo Edward incorporándose y abriendo sus brazos. Maddie corrió hacia nosotros y gateo por la cama hasta llegar a Edward y refugiarse en sus brazos mientras este besaba su cabeza.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno –anuncie. Edward se iba a poner de pie y yo lo detuve –No amor, yo se los traigo. Quédense aquí –ordene. Edward asintió y Maddie sonrió, escondiéndose bajo las sabanas de la gran cama. Edward se acomodo a su lado y abrazo su pequeño cuerpecito y con la otra mano prendió la tv en los dibujos animados. Les envié un beso y ambos sonrieron. Se me hacia tan hermosa esa imagen, sobre todo por el parecido que tenia Maddeline con Edward.

¿Cómo no poder querer que fuera mi hija? Y ese papel nos unía a Edward ya a mí en un lazo más fuerte que un noviazgo…_Era ser padres. _No de un hijo biológico, pero era lo mismo. Maddie sería nuestra hija.

Y ese pensamiento hizo inflar mi corazón y hacerme sonreír como estúpida.

Prepare el desayuno rápidamente y lleve la bandeja llena de comida hasta la habitación. Comimos entre risas y besos –entre Edward y yo –y cosquillas a Maddie, solo sonrisas.

De pronto una duda paso por mi cabeza -¿le preguntaste a Maddie si quería? –pregunte en un susurro a Edward, mientras Maddie veía concentrada la tele.

Edward asintió con la cabeza –No podría haberlo hecho sin su aprobación. Ella dijo que le encantaría que pudieras presentarla como su hija –respondió sonriente.

Sonreí para mí y de pronto recordé que el papel lo había dejado en mi apartamento. Lo firmaría y se lo pasaría a Edward para que viera que había que hacer con él, y lo haría ahora mismo.

Luego de ducharme y vestirme me despedí de mis amores y me fui a mi departamento, diciéndoles que volvería mañana, a lo que Edward frunció sus cejas y me pregunto porque mañana. Simple, ya no vivía con él. A lo que el lloriqueo y me dijo que volviera. Acepte, porque lo deseaba y porque me sentía horriblemente sola en mi apartamento, además la huida desde el apartamento de Edward fue eso, una huida, pero yo vivía con él, solo tenía que volver.

Pero mañana me ocuparía de eso.

El viaje a casa se me hizo eterno, y no me apareció tan agradable entrar al edificio. Entre a casa y el olor a soledad me invadió. Lo primero que vi fueron los ramos de flores en la mesa y entre ellos el papel. Metí las flores al agua y luego fui a mi habitación a arreglar mis cosas.

Metí la ropa a las maletas y deje algunas cosas en casa. Guarde mis artículos de aseo y nada más, pues todo lo demás estaba donde Edward. Cuando tuve la maleta lista metí comida pre congelada al microondas, no tenía ganas de cocinar para el almuerzo.

Con un suspiro y mi comida sin sabor, me senté en la mesa del comedor y encendí la tv para oír algo y no llenarme de silencio.

Pero antes de que me metiera la cuchara a la boca vi el papel blanco resplandecer en la mesa, llamándome a firmarlo. Deje la cuchara en la comida y lo releí, ansiosa de cumplir aquello.

Me preguntaba cómo se sentiría Maddi con esto.

A parte de la custodia era adopción. Adoptar a Maddeline y ponerle el apellido de Edward y el mío. Pero no estábamos casados, ¿Eso no era un requisito?. Al parecer en el caso de Maddie no. _Maddeline Cullen Swan, p_aso por mi mente. Sonaba bonito, y más porque mezclaba a Edward y a mí en una frase, en una personita tan linda como Maddie.

_Era ser mama, legalmente._ Porque aunque yo he sido como la madre de Maddie en muchos sentidos, ahora seria legal, ella seria legalmente mi hija y yo su madre y Edward su padre. Sonaba hermoso… y me gustaba mucho. Era importante si, decirle a Maddie que yo no quería ocupar el lugar de su madre, que ella no creyera que yo venía y me pondría en su lugar para sacarla de su cabeza. Maddeline siempre sabría que su madre era Tanya Denali y que su verdadero nombre era Maddeline Denali. Que porque la amamos y jamás la dejaríamos sola seriamos sus cuidadores luego del fallecimiento de su madre.

Mi intención no era que Maddie olvidara a Tanya y James, nunca.

Sabía que estaba bien, porque tenía claro que nunca me separaría de Edward. Si en el tiempo que he estado junto a él he discutido solo una vez por su estupidez, fuimos demostrando que no podíamos vivir sin el otro. Además que la situación en la que nos conocimos no fue nada común, _un sueño_ podría decirse.

Si nos conocimos desde toda la vida, viéndonos crecer cada noche en esos sueños, besándonos en un mundo paralelo, amándonos en sueños, toda una vida juntos cada noche, tomando nuestras manos y sufriendo por la distancia. Ahora que estaba con él, tomando su mano y besándolo realmente había olvidado lo extraño que era antes. Cuando tomaba su mano, pero sabía que se iría en cualquier momento cuando despertara, cuando nos encontrábamos en aquel prado y sus ojos demostraban la tristeza de saber que el sueño terminaría pronto y se alejaría de mí. Había olvidado cómo era ese tiempo, donde tenía 12 y el tenia 14 años y estaba completamente enamorada de él chico de mis sueños, aquel chico de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes esmeraldas, con cuerpo de niño y cabello desordenado. Quién diría que aquel chico desgarbado de 14 años ahora era todo un hombre de 24, con su mismo cabello y la misma mirada pero con cuerpo de hombre, con una pequeña de cuatro años parecida a el y una novia de 22 años que no es la madre biológica de la niña, pero lo será legalmente, y claro, el es el padre.

¿Quién diría que esto es normal?.

Estoy tranquila, porque sé que él me ama desde que tenemos conciencia, desde que recuerdo haber soñado con él y ver sus ojos brillar cuando me acercaba. Nos amábamos tanto, tanto, que nada, nunca, podrá separarnos.

Sonreí mientras ponía mi firma en mi lugar. Ahora era legalmente la tutora de Maddeline, y pronto su madre adoptiva.

La vida era hermosa, y yo estaba enamorada y muy feliz.

Menos mal que tenia la laptop cerca. Era hora de volver a escribir.

* * *

_He vuelto de mis muy descanzaadas vacaciones :). Fueron poco tiempo u.u, pero algo es algo. enfin._

_Este cap es mas... sentimental. no tiene mucha accion ): Pero llegue agotada y sin mucha inspiracion ; lo siento._

_Enfin, aviso que este es el ANTEPENULTIMO Capitulo ;( Osea, quedan dos chapters mas y fin. Ay, me da pena solo pensarlo, pero es hora de que este fic termine. TT._

_Bueno... aunque se que no este tan bueno espero haberlas complacido, aunque sea solo un poquito._

_Y debo decir que hay algo que me tiene muy triste...Los reviews no aumentan, -siempre mis niñas hermosas que escriben, gracias a las que en cada cap me dejan un comentario- pero las alertas si. entonces me pone muy triste pensar que muchas de las que leen agregan la historia a sus favoritos pero no dejan un mensajito corto por aqui. _

_Es triste, porque los review son como mi paga y mis ganas de seguir haciendolo mejor. :/._

_Agradeceria que me escribieran sus comentarios y agradesco a cada una de la que me escribe cada capitulo, todo lo que escriba va dedicado a ellas :) -Y si esque hay por ahi un el-_

_Besotes y abrazos, espero sus comentarios._

_pk.-*_


	25. Viaje a Forks

_Te reiras cuando lo leas... Sera un lindo recuerdo. te quiero._

* * *

_Mi única alegría,  
Mi única fuerza  
(Caigo en tu abundante gracia)  
Mi única poder  
Mi única vida  
(Y amor es donde estoy)  
Mi único amor.  
_**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 25**

**Viaje a Forks.**

Tecleaba y tecleaba frente al laptop. Había avanzado 55páginas sin parar en casi una hora. Estaba en un lapsus de inspiración enorme, no podía para de escribir y sonreía cuando las ideas venían rápidamente en mi cabeza.

De pronto el sonido del Móvil me interrumpió.

Era Edward, una sonrisa se poso en mi rostro. ¿Ya me echaba de menos?

-Edward –salude.

-Bella –dijo este con un tono bastante preocupado-Tengo un problema… bueno, no yo, es Maddie…

La palabra Maddie me hizo ponerme de pie cerrando el archivo del pc guardándolo antes -¿Qué le pasa? –pregunte

-Está llorando –podía oír el llanto de Maddie de fondo –Dice algo de Tanya… Dios, no sé qué hacer. Ha llorado desde hace una media hora… y dice que Tanya se va… no lo entiendo. –Dijo este con evidente desesperación. Ya podía imaginármelo pasándose las manos por el cabello desesperado.

-Tranquilo amor, voy para allá –no lo deje hablar y corte la llamada

Tome mi móvil, mis llaves y las llaves del carro. Me saque las gafas que usaba para estar frente a la laptop y Sali rápidamente del apartamento.

En 10 minutos golpeaba la puerta de Edward. El me abrió, luciendo totalmente preocupado. Su cabello desordenado confirmaba mis sospechas de su tic, lo abrasé rápidamente para tranquilizarlo para luego correr hacia la habitación de Maddie, Edward siguiéndome.

Maddeline se encontraba en medio de su cama, vestida con unos jeans y una pollerita verde limón, su cabello suelto y algo pegado en su cara causante de sus lagrimas. Su rostro rojo y sus ojos del mismo color me hicieron sentir una pena enorme, no quería que llorara.

-Cielo-me senté a su lado y la envolví en mis brazos, Edward se sentó al otro lado mirándonos preocupado -¿Quieres contarnos qué pasa? –pregunte suavemente, para tranquilizarla un poco.

Maddie sollozo un poco mas para luego mirar a Edward y abrazarlo con fuerza. Edward la sentó en su regazo apegándola a su pecho y acariciando su cabello mientras ella sollozaba. La mirada de mi novio era completa preocupación y desconcierto, mire a Maddie intentando averiguar que pasaba que tuviera que ver con Tanya.

Seguramente la extrañaba… era extraño no verla llorar, ella era muy pequeña y había perdido a su madre y últimamente no había llorado por ella. Edward llego a la conclusión que se sentía bien con nosotros y como era muy pequeña quizás aun no lograba asimilar la muerte de su madre.

Pero ahora ella lloraba por Tanya… pero no por extrañarla…

-Cariño, por favor, dinos que te pasa –Dijo Edward suavemente pero algo desesperado.

Maddie intento relajar su respiración y yo acaricie su cabello para tranquilizarla. Movió su cabeza del pecho de Edward para mirarnos a ambos.

-Es… es mama –dijo débilmente, hipando entre palabras.

-¿Qué pasa con ella, cielo? –pregunte preocupada.

-Se va –dijo para luego largarse a llorar de nuevo. Edward y yo nos observamos incrédulos. ¿Se va?. Tanya había fallecido hace mucho, Maddie lo sabía, no podía darse cuenta ahora…

-Mi amor, sabes que Tanya hace mucho que no está –dijo Edward haciendo una mueca extraña de tristeza.

-Pero…. –sollozo la pequeña- Ella me hablaba, me decía cosas de ustedes… de que debía portarme bien –se sorbió su naricita para luego aferrarse a la camisa de Edward- Ella siempre venia a darme las buenas noches, y podía oírla en mi cabeza, sentirla cerca –Maddie hablaba como una niña grande, no como una pequeña de cuatro años, Edward me miraba como preguntándome a mí que hacer.

Entonces mil ideas se me vinieron a la cabeza. Cuando a Maddeline se le oscurecía la mirada y hablaba extraño, cuando sabia como hacer las cosas y guiarnos donde teníamos que ir, era como si fuera otra persona… y esa mirada, según Edward, era idéntica a la de…

-Tanya –murmure. Edward me miro sin entender, su ceño levemente fruncido. –Maddie –me agache para quedar a su altura –Tanya te dijo que se iba porque…

-Porque ahora tú te harías cargo de mi como si fueras ella –murmuro la pequeña.

El silencio lleno la habitación excepto por los leves sollozos de Maddie. Mire a Edward como pidiéndole una explicación, pero el parecía igual o más desconcertado que yo.

-Maddeline –murmuro Edward tranquilizadoramente, acariciando la mejilla de Maddie -¿Me cuentas que dice tu madre? –pregunto Edward casi sin creérselo.

Maddie suspiro y miro a los ojos de Edward directamente –Ella se va. Vino acá y acaricio mi cabello y me dijo que era hora de irse –una lagrima escapo del ojo de la pequeña –dijo que Bella había aceptado aserse cargo de mi y que ella sabía que yo iba a ser feliz con ustedes y que me cuidarían bien, que ya se podía ir en paz porque sabía que yo estaría bien ahora que seriamos una familia –un sollozo interrumpió las palabras de la pequeña, quien nuevamente enterró la cara en el pecho de Edward –Dijo… -hipo –dijo que siempre le agradecería a Edward haberme aceptado, y a Bella por ser tan buena con migo… que estaba tranquila porque sabía que tu –me miro a los ojos, sus orbes azules llenas de lagrimas, mis ojos picaban sintiendo las lagrimas venir cerca –ocuparías su lugar porque me querías, y que Edward me amaba como una hija- Edward apretó su abrazo mirando el horizonte, como si estuviera en un pensamiento lejano –Luego de besarme la frente se fue por la ventana. –termino la niña.

No podía creer lo que oía. ¿Tanya de verdad había hablado con Maddie? ¿Le había dicho eso? ¿Una ilusión de una niña que perdió su madre?

No lo creía. Estaba casi segura que Tanya estuvo aquí. ¿Cómo explicar las veces en que Maddie se comporto tan extraño, como si no fuera ella? Yo era la menos adecuada para decir que no creía en lo extraño.

-Tranquila cariño- le limpie las mejillas con mis dedos donde las lagrimas caían.

-Tú me crees, ¿verdad? –pregunto inocentemente.

Asentí con la cabeza –Claro que te creo, cielo. Tu madre se fue al cielo tranquila, ya hizo lo que tenía que hacer aquí, y como te vio tan grande, linda y sabiendo que te amamos más que nada, se fue tranquila, sabiendo que jamás te pasaría nada malo. –Murmure, la cargue y la coloque en mi regazo –tu mama te ama mucho, siempre te amara este donde este. No creo que ella quiera ver a su pequeñita llorar- dije medio bromeando. –Así que deja de derramar lagrimitas, cariño, porque tu mami ahora esta más feliz.

-¿ella está feliz?-pregunto con un poco de alegría.

Asentí -¡Claro que lo está! Te ve tan grande y linda, ¿Quién no estaría feliz como una hija como tu?

-¿Entonces, tu y Edward son felices? –pregunto la niña, mirándonos a ambos.

Edward levanto la mirada que mantenía perdida en sus manos y observo a Maddie con una sonrisa a medias. Luego me observó a mí y sus ojos brillaron –Yo soy muy feliz con una hija como tú. Me encanta poder llegar a casa y ver a mi pequeña revoltosa jugando con sus barbies invadiendo mi apartamento –se rio –te quiero mucho, Maddie, y yo podría imaginarme sin ti como mi princesita –murmuro Edward, sus ojos sin quitar la vista de las orbes azules y emocionadas de Maddie, que ahora me observaba a mí con sus ojitos llorosos y brillantes.

-Yo soy muy feliz con una niña como tu, te quiero tanto, pequeñita, que no podría vivir si no te tuviera ni a ti ni a Edward a mi lado –murmure siendo completamente sincera.

Maddie estiro sus bracitos y nos abrazo a ambos, Edward y yo la abrasamos con tanto amor como fuera posible. Era lindo vivir estas experiencias, me sentía tan feliz con ellos, con mi niña y mi novio, mi mundo en estas dos personitas que tanto amaba. No se podía explicar la satisfacción y la sensaciones paz, amor y alegría que sentías al mirar a los que más amas y poder decir que ellos te quieren tanto como tú a ellos.

-yo también los amo, mucho, mucho, mucho –dijo la voz infantil de Maddie, besando mi mejilla y luego la de Edward.

Sonreí inevitablemente y Maddie se separo de nuestros brazos para sentarse en medio de nosotros mirando por la ventana.

-Ahora si te puedes ir tranquila, mami –murmuro la niña, observando atentamente hacia la ventana.

Mire en su dirección y no vi nada, al parecer Edward tampoco porque su ceño se fruncía intentando ver lo invisible.

Maddie soltó una risita –se lo diré, mami. Estoy bien, ellos me quieren –sonrió enormemente –Te amo, mami. –dijo la pequeña ahora con voz un poco más triste.

De pronto, de la nada una ráfaga de aire tibio me recorrió la espalda y pude ver a Edward tensarse. La sorpresa en sus ojos se hizo evidente mientras Maddie observaba atentamente frente de Edward como si alguien estuviera ahí.

Luego, Maddie miro hacia arriba y sonrió cerrando los ojos-Adiós –susurro, y el aire tibio me recorrió la espalda para luego abandonarme tan rápido como llego.

Nos quedamos en silencio totalmente petrificados –Ella me abrazo-susurro Edward, pasándose una mano por el cabello, nervioso –Dios, lo sentí, lo juro –paso sus manos por su cara nervioso.

Me acerque a él y lo abrasé –Se estaba despidiendo –dije suavemente.

-Pa, ella dijo que Bella tenía el anillo.-Hablo Maddie como si nada.

Ambos la miramos sin entender, ella se encogió de hombros –Anillo de compromiso.

Abrí los ojos al mismo tiempo que vi como Edward se tensaba y abría la boca.

-Ese anillo…

-El que encontré al borde del Támesis, ¿Era tuyo? –interrumpí, sin creérmelo realmente.

El asintió –_"este anillo es falso, el verdadero estará en nuestra boda. Te amo" –_dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, susurrando al final.

-Era tuyo… -susurre sin creerlo. –Tu anillo de compromiso… con Tanya.

--*

-Bella, ¿Llevas todo, cierto? –pregunto por enésima vez Alice.

Rodé los ojos mirando las dos maletas –si, Alice, ya te dije que no necesito mas maletas.

-Amor, ¿estás lista? –pregunto Edward desde la puerta de su apartamento. Maddie a su lado tomaba su manito emocionada.

Ambos se veían guapísimos. Edward con su chaqueta y sus vaqueros desgastados, haciéndolo ver más joven aun y Maddie con su abrigo rojo y su boina del mismo color, una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello.

-Claro, ya voy –sonreí a mis dos amores mientras con la ayuda de Alice arrastraba las maletas.

Al llegar a la puerta Edward tomo las maletas y las llevo el mismo mientras yo tomaba la mano de Maddie.

Alice se rio –Si que son una familia bonita, ahora, ¡foto! –dijo y un flash me cegó los ojos.

Edward se rio y beso castamente mis labios mientras un nuevo flash y un gritito de alegría llegaba a nuestros oídos. Sonreí a Alice, siempre tan infantil.

-Vamos, bajen que los demás se aburrirán de esperarlos en el Aeropuerto. ¡Sera un mes larguísimo sin ustedes! –Hizo un puchero y miro a Maddie -¿y quién me acompañara de compras sin quejarse? –pregunto. Maddeline amaba las compras tanto como Alice, siendo tan pequeña ya me asustaba. Era su única compañera de compras que no lloriqueaba a las 4 horas sin parar de tienda en tienda. Incluso muchas veces la dejábamos ir solas y nosotros aprovechábamos de… descanzar.

Habían pasado tan solo 5 días del día en que Maddie informo que Tanya se fue. Lo del anillo fue pura coincidencia. Jamás había pensado que ese anillo iba a ser del mismísimo amor de mi vida. Edward casi si atraganta con agua cuando le mostré el anillo después de ir a buscarlo a mi apartamento. Creo que le ponía un poco nervioso el hecho de que yo, su novia actual y mujer con la que soñaba, encontrara el anillo de su ex –prometida lamentablemente fallecida. A mí no me importaba el hecho de que se hubiera comprometido antes de conocerme, es más, si algún día hubiese conocido a Tanya sin que ella tuviera una relación con Edward estoy segura que hubiésemos sido amigas.

Lo del anillo fue una coincidencia extraña. Decidimos dejarlo guardado hasta que Maddie digiera algo sobre el tema o quisiera ver el recuerdo de su madre, que según Edward había enviado a hacer los anillos y ella misma se lo había dado.

-Vamos amor –susurro Edward en mi oído y beso mis labios. En el ascensor no había nadie, supuse que Maddie y Alice habían salido rápidamente. Asentí sonriente y tome la mano libre de Edward.

Caminamos hasta el Volvo y luego de meter las maletas en el cofre Maddie y yo nos burlamos de la cara de Edward al ir de Copiloto. Alice manejaría el coche y ella misma lo traería, por lo que se subió burlona y sonriente al lugar del piloto.

-Estoy pensando seriamente el comprarme un volvo como el tuyo… -comento Alice, doblando rápidamente en una esquina haciendo sonar las ruedas y sujetarnos de lo que teníamos cerca para no movernos. Maddie parecía disfrutar de la velocidad, porque chillaba de alegría cada vez que Alice doblaba bruscamente o hacía sonar las ruedas –Pero del color de mi Porshe, amarillo chillón.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Alice Cullen! –dijo Edward como si se tratara de un pecado, sujetándose del asiento cuando Alice acelero demasiado rápido y doblo en otra esquina.

-¡Ja! ¿Ves lo que se siente? –me burle de Edward sujetándome firmemente del cinturón de seguridad.

Edward se rio –Bella, amas como conduzco –se burlo.

-¡Mentiras! ¡Todos los Cullen son unos locos para conducir! Dios, soy hija de un policía, ¡Las leyes de tránsito son importantes! Y no quiero morir hecha galleta de Volvo o Porshe –dije refunfuñada. Alice y Edward eran exactamente iguales de acelerados y locos para conducir, nunca entendía como no les ponían una multa por exceso de velocidad, claro, pero sabían cómo utilizar su encanto Cullen cuando un policía se les acercaba.

Alice giro el auto para aparcarnos bruscamente en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. El auto se movió hacia la izquierda y las ruedas chillaron cuando Alice freno bruscamente y quedo perfectamente bien estacionada.

Me puse la mano en el corazón agradecida que la tortura terminara y oí como Maddie saltaba y aplaudía en su lugar feliz -¡No! ¡Maddeline Denali, próximamente Cullen Swan, te prohíbo que conduzcas como la desquiciada de tu tía y de tu padre! –regañe seriamente, causando la risa de Alice y de Edward.

-¡Pero ma! –lloriqueo Maddeline. Negué con la cabeza rotundamente mientras Edward abría la puerta de Maddie aun riéndose y la cogía en brazos.

-No te preocupes cielo, yo me ocupo de ella –le guiño un ojo.

Maddie se rio y yo me cruce de brazos –Ustedes están todos locos –murmure, causando la risa de todos, nuevamente.

Arrastramos las maletas hasta entrar a la sala donde esperaríamos que llamara nuestro avión. Todos estaban ahí, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie nos esperaban sonrientes.

-Me alegra tanto que tomen unas vacaciones –sonrió Esme -¡Tienen que traer muchas fotos!, ya ni recuerdo los lugares por los que viví… -dijo melancólica. Abrace a Esme con ternura, ya la quería tanto… ella me abrazo maternalmente y acaricio mi cabello, sonreí alegremente. Amaba llevarme bien con mi suegra.

Emmett tomo en brazos a Maddie y la puso sobre sus hombros, Rosalie lo miraba embobado –Así que la pequeña mocosa quiere ser una adicta a la velocidad ¿eh?. –Emmett sonrió socarronamente –¡Esa es una Cullen! –alzo la mano hasta chocar los 5 con Maddie.

-No, no y no. Tiene cuatro años y no quiero que por su culpa quiera andar por la calles creyendo que es conductora de la formula uno con su triciclo. –me cruce de brazos y todos se rieron, incluido Edward, quien parecía orgulloso de que su niña quisiera conducir como el –Ni lo pienses, Edward Cullen –dije mirándolo acusatoriamente, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Edward alzo sus brazos, como si lo hubieran pillado en una travesura -¿Qué? Yo no he dicho nada –dijo inocentemente.

Después de un rato de bromas y conversaciones llamaron nuestro avión. Las despedidas comenzaron con una ronda de abrazos y besos en las mejillas, deseándonos suerte. Luego caminamos directamente al avión ya que Emmett y Jasper se habían ocupado del equipaje mientras conversábamos.

Suspire con alegría cuando me subí al Avión, deseando que las horas pasaran rápido, quería ver a mi madre y a mi padre. Había decidió no avisarles que iba, tomarlos por sorpresa. Aunque me pregunte qué pensaría mi padre cuando me viera llegar con Edward y una niña de 4 años muy parecida a ambos. Quizás sonreiría encantado y correría a abrazarme… o le daría un ataque.

Prefería pensar en la primera opción.

Maddie quedo al lado de la ventana, luego venia yo y a mi lado Edward, quien me abrazaba por el hombro cuando los tres teníamos el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

Maddie parecía feliz mirando por la ventana mientras Edward acariciaba mi hombro y besaba mis labios cada cierto tiempo. La azafata nos trajo unas gaseosas y cuando la ciudad desapareció bajo las nubes Maddie se acomodo poniendo su cabeza mi regazo y cerrando sus ojitos mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Ella sonrío y al rato sentí su respiración acompasada y sus labios levemente abiertos, se había dormido.

Los labios de Edward se posaron en mi sien –Es hermosa –susurro, observando a Maddie y acariciando mis nudillos.

Asentí, mirando a la niña dormir plácidamente y sonreí –Es muy hermosa. Se parece mucho a ti… -murmure, un pensamiento idiota paso por mi mente… ¿si él y Tanya habían tenido a Maddie? Su parecido era extraordinario… y ellos fueron… pareja, casi casados. Fruncí mis labios mientras analizaba todo eso.

El se rio –Te puedo asegurar que no soy su padre biológico –al parecer leyó mis cavilaciones –No conocía a Tanya en esa época. Cuando la conocí, según mis cuentas, Maddie tenía 1 año, casi dos –afirmo, sonriendo a medias. –Pero me alegra que se parezca a mi… porque también tiene un parecido muy grande a ti –dijo él, sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña –La forma de sus ojos, la forma de su nariz, esas pocas pecas… iguales a las que las pocas que posan en tu rostro. Creo que nadie dudaría que no es nuestra hija, al menos que conozca la historia.

Sonreí, besando su mentón y descansando mi cabeza en su pecho –Tienes razón. También me alegra haber llegado a sus vidas… ahora que los tengo, no podría imaginarme un futuro sin ustedes –susurre.

Edward levanto mi mentón para mírame intensamente y besarme los labios con ternura –Yo tampoco, ange. Te amo –murmuro contra mi boca.

**----***

El húmedo clima y feo día de Seattle nos recibió. El aeropuerto Tacoma me parecía acogedor, asegurándome que estaba de vuelta. Aspire aire con una sonrisa, me alegraba volver por aquí…

Maddie apretó mi mano mientras miraba a su alrededor emocionada. Era la primera vez que viajaba fuera del país y parecía totalmente encantada. Para sus cuatro años aparentaba mas, tal por su inteligencia como su forma de ser.

Guie a mi nueva familia hasta los equipajes, ya que ambos se mantenían ocupados observando a los alrededores y reclamando el clima similar a Londres.

Lástima que aun faltaba mucho de viaje.

Mis dos amores no parecían emocionados con la idea de sentarse 4 horas más dentro de un coche. Me reí del mohín que hicieron Maddie y Edward cuando les dije como seria el viaje. Mis padres Vivian en Forks, amaban ese pequeño pueblito que desde pequeña deteste, así que apenas se me dio la oportunidad Salí pitando de ahí.

Seattle estaba a 4 horas de Forks en coche y era la única forma de llegar al menos que alquilaras un helicóptero, y sinceramente prefería manejar a subirme a un objeto volador nuevamente.

Salimos del aeropuerto con las maletas en dirección al estacionamiento, donde nos esperaba un auto alquilado que ahora mismo pagaríamos. El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde, entonces deberíamos llegar a las 8 a Forks, aproximadamente.

Pagamos el coche y Edward metió las cosas el cofre. Se iba a sentar en el asiento del piloto, que en este caso era el de copiloto, y tan acostumbrado estaba a su coche Ingles que ni cuenta se había dado. Me reí y el alzo sus cejas sin entender.

-¿Me pasas las llaves?- pregunte dulcemente, con la burla en mi cara.

Frunció el ceño y se percato de que no estaba en el lado correcto –oh, lo siento. –Aun así no me paso las llaves.

Maddie se encontraba acomodada perfectamente en los asientos traseros –Oh, cielo, ¿no pretenderás conducir de este lado hasta un pueblito a 4 horas de aquí sin siquiera saber el camino? –me reí, leyendo claramente la expresión de su cara.

Bufo, y me paso las llaves –No es justo –murmuro con un mohín.

Me reí de su infantilismo y me puse de puntitas para besarlo –Ya, sube al coche –ordene sonriente.

Conduje hasta un supermercado cercano para comprar cosas para comer para el camino, no quería que Maddie muriera de hambre. Edward me miraba atentamente intentando memorizar la forma de conducir del otro lado, según él.

La compra en el supermercado fue rápida, pero en esos 15 minutos que estuvimos dentro me percate como la gente, más bien las mujeres miraban demasiado a mi novio, claro, pasando por alto que cerca de él estaba su novia y su casi hija.

Mi cara fue cambiando de a poco, cuando veía a las mujeres mirarlo demasiado y dejar lo que hacían para seguirlo con la mirada, el no se dio cuenta, parecía entretenido recorriendo el supermercado con el carrito con comida chatarra.

Mi "disimulación" de celos termino cuando una chica choco con el "Sin querer" cuando para mí fue obvio que fue adrede. Se le cayeron las cosas de la mano y Edward parecía apenado.

-Lo siento, no te vi –se disculpo Edward mientras se agachaba a recoger las cosas.

La cara de la chica rubia fue de sorpresa y admiración, como si viera a un personaje de Hollywood, aunque pensándolo bien, Edward parecía un artista de Hollywood. También leí claramente en su rostro. "Oh Dios mío, ¡Un británico!". Pf, si, era verdad, el acento de Edward era irresistible más con esa voz tan aterciopelada que cualquier chica caería a sus pies.

Pero era _mío._

-No, no te preocupes, ¡Hay! Que tonta fui –dijo poniéndose una mano en el corazón teatralmente.

Me acerque con Maddie de la mano, pensando alguna cosa que decir para arruinar el momento –Papi, ¡Tengo hambre!-se quejo Maddie antes de que yo abriera la boca, acercándose a Edward y estirando sus manitas. Si parece que fuera mi hija –me reí internamente.

Edward al mirar a Maddie sonrío y le paso las cosas a la chica que ahora miraba a la pequeña sorprendida. Me acerque a ellos viendo como las miradas de la población femenina parecía decepcionada. Me reí mentalmente.

Maddie estaba en los brazos de Edward cuando me acerque sonriente –Aquí está todo, amor. –dije como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de nada mientras ponía las cosas en el carro, Edward asintió.

-Bueno… -dijo dirigiéndose a la chica –siento eso. Adiós .

La chica nos quedo mirando –Esto… adiós –dijo algo ida.

Tome la mano de Edward sonriente y caminamos hacia las cajas, mi cara mostrando mi leve molestia para las miradas que nos seguían, corrección, seguían a Edward.

Pf, parece que no importara que llevara una niña en brazos y una chica de la mano. Esas eran las reacciones que causaba Edward en las hormonas femeninas.

Aun me sigo preguntando que hice para que soñara con este chico, y mas, que me amara de esta forma.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? Andas silenciosa –me pregunto cuando llegamos al auto.

Salí de mis pensamientos y vi a Maddie sentada en los asientos traseros con el cinturón de seguridad y comiendo una paleta, mirándome cómplice.

Sonreí –Nada… solo me preguntaba si te haces el tonto o de verdad no te das cuenta –dije rodando los ojos, abriendo la puerta del coche.

Edward me tomo de la cintura y me giro para atraparme entre la puerta y su cuerpo, su ceño adorablemente fruncido sin entender.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto, pareciendo muy confundido.

-Edward. Todas las chicas te miraban como si fueras un trozo de carne. ¡Las deslumbras! –dije cruzándome de brazos.

Su mirada parecía divertida, tanto que solo unas carcajadas –Hay Bella. Me gusta verte celosa –sonrío torcidamente y se acerco peligrosamente a mis labios.

-Pues si estaba celosa. No es lindo que miren a tu novio como si fuera un trozo de el chocolate más caro y exquisito, y mejor, dietético –bufe, rodando los ojos.

Se rio mas fuerte –chocolate… dietético…-repitió entre risas.

-¡Deja de reírte de mí, Cullen! –dije molesta, apuntándolo con mi dedo.

Negó con la cabeza divertido –tú y tus ocurrencias –suspiro –Bella, sabes que solo me interesa que tú me veas como un trozo de chocolate… dietético –dijo intentando ocultar las carcajadas –Creo que eres la única mujer que ha comparado con un chocolate dietético –se burlo –deberías superar tu adicción a ellos.

Me hice la ofendida -¡Que dices!. Creo que te dejare soltero esta semana. –Dije ante su mirada divertida- Menos mal que traje muchas cajas de chocolates Val d'Aosta.

Edward se rio de nuevo y me apretó a su cuerpo –Sabes que soy algo así como… de tu propiedad-dijo pensando las palabras –Ahora deja de pensar en chocolates y bésame –ordeno, autoritario.

Sonriente obedecí besándolo con ternura, y muy, muy cortamente. –Hora de seguir el viaje –canturreé alejándolo de mi y ganándome un quejido adorable de su parte. Me subí al coche y seguí conduciendo hacia Forks.

El viaje transcurrió rápido con las conversaciones de Edward y de burlarme de el por su cara de tragedia por no poder conducir el coche. Creo que Edward odiaba que condujeran el carro en el que iba, mas si era una mujer. Me reí de la estupidez de mis pensamientos.

Inspire con alegría cuando vi la macha verde que se veía a mí alrededor, confirmando que había llegado al pueblito demasiado verde de Forks. Todo estaba igual que antes, las mismas tiendas, las mismas señaleticas, el mismo bosque al cual venia a relajarme cuando era pequeña.

La gente que paseaba por ahí miraba el auto con curiosidad. Forks era un pueblo donde todo se sabía y todos se conocían, era muy extraño un nuevo visitante que viniera. Reconocí a algunas personas como la Sra. Stanley, la mujer que sabía todos los chismes y amaba publicarlos, su hija Jessica era igual a ella, nada de confiar. También vi a Sue y Seth Cleawather. Sue era mi profesora de historia y Seth su hijo, era compañero mío y un muy buen amigo, debería recordar saludarlos. Y mucha gente más.

Era oscuro cuando pare frente a la casa de mis padres. Cuando me fui era blanca, y ahora estaba pintada de un lindo tono damasco, obra de Renee, adivine. El jardín estaba perfectamente cuidado con flores hermosas y césped húmedo y verde, muy parecido al de los vecinos. Renee amaba competir contra la vecina Lucy, una señora de pelo corto y rubio y unos ojos grises competitivos. Cada vez que mi madre hacia algo en su Jardín Lucy lo imitaba y sucesivamente. Era divertido verlas luchar por "quien corta el pasto más rápido" y sonreír sínicamente.

-Llegamos –anuncie, sonriente. Edward observaba la casa y Maddie dormía plácidamente.

-¿Estás segura que está bien que no avisaras que veníamos? Para ti no habría problema… pero ahora viene Maddie y yo, ¿Sabes? Vi un hotel pequeñito por aquí, cerca, no tendría problema en irme con Maddie… digo, para no incomodar. O quizás Maddie quiere quedarse contigo, pero no creo que a tus padres les guste la idea de un chico en su… -lo calle poniendo un dedo en sus labios con una risa algo histérica.

Edward estaba nervioso por conocer a mis padres, sus suegros. Me causo gracia lo rápido que hablaba y lo confuso que se hallaba por su nerviosismo, me parecía adorable. –Tranquilo –dije controlando la risa –Mis padres te amaran, te lo aseguro. Y hay suficientes habitaciones como para dejarte pagar un hotel. Así que vamos.

Me baje del auto mientras Edward lo hacía con un suspiro algo nervioso. Se paso la mano por el cabello repetías veces mientras miraba el lugar, acto que me aseguraba que estaba nervioso.

Sonriente desperté a Maddie –Cielo, despierta, llegamos –murmure. Ella abrió sus ojitos pareciendo desconcertada.

Miro a su alrededor –¿Llegamos? Whoa, que verde –comento. Me reí, yo había pensado lo mismo cuando llegue.

La tome en mis brazos y le puse el abrigo rojo que traía antes de que se enfermara por el cambio de clima. Cerré las puertas del coche.

-Edward, vamos –estire mi mano y este la cogió, entrelazando nuestros dedos y ajustando su bufanda verde con la otra, su cabello desordenado dándole un aspecto de modelo de revista.

A mi madre le encantaría.

-¿Y las cosas? –pregunto Maddie, algo soñolienta.

-Las traeremos cuando mis padres asuman que su hija perdida esta aquí –sonreí explicándole a ambos, ya que Edward me hacia la misma pregunta con la mirada.

Ambos asintieron, algo nerviosos.

-Teníamos que haber llamado –murmuro Edward bajo su aliento.

Toque el timbre que oímos desde afuera. La voz de mi madre gritando un "enseguida" se oyó. En este momento me estaba preguntando si fue correcto no avisar que venía… con dos personas más.

Mi madre abrió la puerta. Su cabello castaño estaba un poco más corto y sus ojos azules como siempre. Su expresión confundida se poso en Edward, quien bajo la mirada algo cohibido y luego me miro a mi y sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiera visto un fantasma… con una niña en brazos.

Las manos de mi madre se fueron tapando su boca y sus ojos llorosos. Parece que no noto a Maddie porque se lanzo a mis brazos con un abrazo estrangulador.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Isabella Swan ha venido ¡Que sorpresa!-dijo con alegría y emoción, apretujándome en sus brazos.

-Mama –murmure contra su cabello –Te he extrañado. Espero que no te moleste que no avisáramos –murmure.

-¡Claro que no, bebe! –rodé los ojos, yo no era una bebe hace muchos años. –no importa que no avisaran… ¡Esta es tu casa! Aunque la hayas abandonado hace….-paro repentinamente al caer en cuenta de las palabras.

Se alejo de mi y pareció recién notar a la niña aferrada a mi cuello, que la miraba con una sonrisa dulce y luego su mirada callo al chico que tenía su mano entrelazada a la mía y una sonrisa tímida.

Mi madre palideció de pronto y paso su mirada de Edward, a Maddie y a mi repetida vez antes de verse media amarilla. Parecía muy sorprendida. –Mama, ¿Estás bien? –pregunté preocupada.

De pronto Renee estaba tumbada boca arriba en el suelo, totalmente desmayada.

Edward abrió los ojos y me miro como diciéndome "Te lo dije" y corrió para ayudarme a levantar a mi madre.

-Dios mío –murmure preocupada dejando a Maddie en sus pies y guiando a Edward quien tenía en brazos a mi madre para que la dejara en el sofá.

-Te dije que no era bueno llegar así –murmuro él, algo avergonzado.

-Quizás tuviste razón –murmure mirando a mi madre. –despertara en unos minutos. –dije segura. Eran común en mi madre estas clases de desmayos por sorpresa, eran bastante comunes.

Y tenía razón, porque dos minutos después despertó, viendo mi cara antes que nada.

Y a penas me miro sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –Oh Bells, te he extrañado tanto –dijo lanzándome a mis brazos, tomándonos por sorpresa.

-Yo también mama –murmure algo confundida.

-Oh, lo siento-se disculpo mirando a Edward –Tu debes ser Edward, y tu Maddie –dijo ella como si nada.

Me pregunte porque demonios se había desmayado si ya sabía quien eran ellos, yo misma se lo había contado, más bien descrito por teléfono.

Edward se puso de pie y tomo la mano de mi madre estirada –Así es, un gusto señora Swan –saludo educadamente.

Mi mama se rio –Solo Renee, Edward. ¡Y esta adorable criatura debe ser Maddeline! –dijo emocionada, mirando a Maddie y poniéndose a su altura –Hola corazón, Soy Renee –se presento.

Edward me miro a mi como si mi madre tuviera cinco ojos en vez de dos, no entendiendo nada. Me encogí de hombros, Renee siempre fue extraña.

Maddie sonrío –Hola, Soy Maddeline –se presento la niña, apretando la mano de Renee.

-Lo sé cariño. –Sonrió -¡Que alegría tenerlos aquí! –mi madre exclamo emocionada –Y que sorpresa. Edward es mucho más guapo de cómo me la habías descrito –mi madre me guiño un ojo y Edward se rio bajito. –Bueno, deben venir cansados. ¡Les traeré chocolate caliente y galletas!, y también llamare a Charlie, ¡Va a estar tan feliz! –chillo mi madre, dando saltitos hasta la cocina.

Edward se sentó en el sofá y me senté a su lado, Maddie en sus piernas –No sé porque me recuerda a Alice –murmuro él.

Rodé los ojos –Creo que quiere más a Alice que a mí. Cuando iba a visitarnos ambas desaparecían por todo el día de compras. –sonreí recordando.

Edward se rio y en ese instante oí como la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Salí de la sala para recibir a mi padre.

Mi padre apareció por ahí y ni siquiera me noto, colgó el cinturón con la pistola al lado de la puerta, tenía que decirle que la alejara de ahí porque ahora había una niña en la casa.

-¡Renee, ya llegue! –grito mi padre sacando su cazadora y colgándola en el perchero.

-claro, ¿Y para tu hija ni un hola? –dije sarcásticamente.

Papa levanto la mirada y casi veo como sus ojos caían al suelo de lo abierto que los tenia. Sus ojos marrones muy parecidos a los míos brillaron en cuanto me miro.

-¡Isabella! –dijo con emoción acercándose a mí en un abrazo estrangulador.

-Papa –dije besando su mejilla -¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, bien. ¡Qué sorpresa! Hija, parece que no te veo hace siglos –me miro -¡Si has cambiado! Pareces toda una mujer grande.

Rodee los ojos divertida-Quizás es porque soy una mujer grande –me reí.

El me acompaño con las risas –Parece que ayer tenias 15 años y lloriqueabas para que te diéramos permiso para salir –dijo risueño.

Me sonroje –Papa –dije a modo de advertencia –Mira, te quiero presentar a alguien. –dije tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hasta el salón donde estaban Edward, Maddie y mi mama conversando y bebiendo chocolate caliente.

Papa frunció el ceño al ver a un hombre sentado en el sofá, un hombre extremamadamente guapo hay que decir, pero casi se se le caen los ojos cuando ve a la pequeña sentada en el regazo de Edward, sonriente.

-Papa –dije, captando la atención de todos. Edward sonrío algo nervioso –El es Edward, mi novio.

Edward se puso de pie y estiro su mano-Buenas tardes, señor Swan –dijo educadamente, con ese acento tan sexy.

Mi papa lo miro acusadoramente –Edward –dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Edward noto la tensión y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá. Al contrario de mi madre, mi padre parecía mezquino a mi novio, seguramente mama le había contado nuestro problema anterior, pero no tenía porque ser tan pesado con Edward.

Los ojos de mi padre se posaron en la pequeña y sus ojos se iluminaron olvidando la tensión anterior, se acuclillo frente a Maddie y ella estiro su manito –Hola –saludo con el acento de su padre.

-Hola, pequeñita –Saludo mi padre con una sonrisa enorme, dándole la mano a la pequeña para luego acariciar su cabello como solía hacerlo con migo cuando era pequeña. Maddie parecía cómoda y contenta en este entorno.

Papa se giro para mírame y le di una mirada de advertencia, el leyó enseguida mi mirada y pareció algo avergonzado –Ella se parece mucho a ti y a Edward –dijo con su ceño levemente fruncido. –Su hace 4 años no hubieses estado con migo, hubiera jurado que me ocultabas un hijo –dijo divertido.

El resto de la noche paso rápido, mi padre ahora era más amable con Edward y le preguntaba cosas que Edward respondía sonriente y mi madre parecía adorar a mi novio. Sonreí cuando Maddie se acurruco a mi lado bostezando adorablemente.

-Mama, papa. ¿La habitación de invitados está disponible? –pregunte, sin saber cómo seria la distribución. Supongo que mis padres querrían que Edward durmiera en la de invitados y Maddie con migo.

-Hija, si me hubieses avisado antes no tendríamos problema –dijo a modo de regaño –La empecé a remodelar hace unos días y en este momento se encuentra sin cama y sin ningún mueble, solo está pintada de azul. –dijo con un suspiro.

-Ah, no te preocupes –dije, agradeciendo internamente que mi cama fuera matrimonial –podemos dormir en mi cama.

Mi papa casi se pone morado -¡Por ningún motivo! –dijo haciéndonos saltar a todos.

Fruncí el ceño –Papa, en Londres vivo con Edward, no es como si nunca hubiésemos dormido en la misma cama –informe con un tono enojado.

Los colores de la cara de mi padre volvieron -¡Huh! –se quejo –Es que es muy raro que tu única hija venga con un chico y te informe que dormirán en la misma cama –Edward se tenso algo nervioso y mi papa de pronto se carcajeo –Es extraño, supongo que pensé quenunca me tocaría ese día –dijo riéndose de si mismo.

Mi madre negó con la cabeza y abrazo a mi padre besándole la mejilla. Me preguntaba cómo era que su amor nunca se acababa. Eran almas gemelas.

Sonreí al imaginarme a Edward y a mí a su edad y amándonos con la misma intensidad.

Tome a Maddie en mis brazos ya que parecía muy cansada. Ella apoyo la cabeza en mi hombro. –Buenas noches, papa, mama –dije besando sus mejillas –Esta pequeña está cansada de tantas horas de viaje.

Mama acaricio la mejilla de Maddie –Es muy linda. Me recuerda a ti cuando eras una niña –dijo con ojos brillantes, como recordando.

Edward sonrío y le dio las buenas noches a mis padres de forma educada.

De pronto recordé algo importante –Edward, las maletas quedaron en el auto–le dije. Edward asintió y beso castamente mis labios sonrientes, luego salió con las llaves del auto alquilado en la mano.

Subí las escaleras esperando que mi habitación estuviera tal como estaba cuando Salí del instituto. Y no me equivoque, la cama grande en el centro de la habitación y la ventana pequeña en un rincón de la habitación, mis muebles tan cuales e incluso unas fotos que había dejado aquí seguían en la misma posición, mi armario vacio y la puerta del baño cerrada. Estaba todo igual, pero en vez de los muebles polvorientos que me imagine, estaba todo perfectamente limpio y bien ordenado.

Sonreí, seguro mi madre entraba aquí seguido.

Deje a Maddie que ya estaba dormida en mi cama y quite el cabello de su cara. Tenían razón, mi pequeña era hermosa.

Edward entro a la habitación junto con mi padre cargando varias maletas. Ambos venían riéndose por algo y eso me alegro de sobremanera. Dejaron las maletas en el centro de la habitación y mi padre se despidió animadamente de Edward, golpeando su hombro y Edward sonrío satisfecho.

Cuando papa salió de la habitación alce mis cejas. Edward sonrío y me rodeo con sus brazos para besarme con ternura. Nunca me cansaría de los besos de Edward, y creo que ya lo había dicho antes, pero nunca podría alejarme de sus labios porque eran adictivos.

Cuando nos separamos bese su mentón para luego separarme de él y buscar el pijama de Maddie entre las maletas. La vestí con el pijama sin que ella se despertara y la acomode en la cama bajo las sabanas.

Edward ordenaba la ropa de todos en el armario y me dedique a ayudarlo –Gracias a Dios esta cama es grande –comente –si no tendrías que dormir en el sofá de la sala –dije riéndome.

Edward se encogió de hombros –No sería tan terrible, pero gracias a dios que tu cama es grande –repitió –no me apetencia dormir sin ti –dijo seductoramente.

Me sonroje y seguí ordenando la ropa hasta que terminamos, separe mi pijama y Edward el suyo.

Me encerré en el baño y me lave los dientes y me puse el pijama, luego fue el turno de Edward quien me beso mucho rato antes de entrar. Esperándolo me metí en la cama con el cuerpecito de Maddie a mi lado durmiendo plácidamente. Bese su mejilla recordando los sucesos del otro día.

¿De verdad Tanya estaba tranquila sabiendo que yo la cuidaría siempre? ¿Qué tendría mi apellido en vez del de ella? ¿Le molestaría la decisión?. Al parecer no, según lo que Maddie dijo el otro día. Además, Edward me había dicho que Maddie había comenzado a llorar a la misma hora que yo firmaba el papel, demostrándome que Tanya estaba presente en su vida.

Ella debía saber que jamás le haría daño a su hija, que la amaba con la vida.

De pronto sentí unos brazos rodearme por la espalda y la habitación en la oscuridad. Ni cuenta me había dado que Edward ya se había acomodado a mi lado.

Me gire para quedar frente a en y acariciar su espalda con mis manos. Edward beso mi hombro y acomodo su cabeza en la misma almohada que yo, observándome.

-¿en qué pensabas? –pregunto en un murmullo.

-¿Crees que Tanya estaría contenta de que Maddie tenga mi apellido? –pregunte bajito.

Edward suspiro –Amor, sabes que ella estaría feliz. Estará tranquila que tú seas como la madre de Maddie. Estoy seguro que Maddie decía la verdad cuando veía a Tanya. Así que no te preocupes, amor. Sabes que Maddie te ama y que ella estuvo de acuerdo con todo, no debería preocuparte. –me dijo tranquilizadoramente.

Suspire acomodándome en su pecho, besándole el cuello suavemente.-Gracias. Te amo –susurre.

El sonrío –Yo también. Ahora descansa –dijo besando mi cabello.

Y entre los brazos de mi amado, me deje llevar por Morfeo en mi cama de Forks.

* * *

_volviiii! :D xd._

_sorry por la demora, la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero considero que me he portado bien con un capitulo de 17 paginas word -nunca hago de mas de 12 -asi que creo que esta bien :S._

_Primero: Agradesco cada uno de sus reviews, tan lindos y cosas que me hacen sonreir. En especial agradecer a **Paulitastar17,** ya que su comentario me hizo sentir muy, muy bien y porque no decirlo, aumentar un poco mi ego xd. Gracias mi niña, de verdad n.n. Escribir es un hobby para mi, pero con 14 años dudo que alguien le interesaria leer un libro que escriba una mocosa como yo x). Aunque historias con personajes propio tengo, pero guardadas en un pendrive con clave :x. Asi que dudo que alguien lo lea un dia xd. _

_Bueno... Espero tambien que este capitulo les haya ustado ya que es el penultimo :(. Lamento decir que el proximo sera el final y luego el epilogo. Tengo visto todo asi que solo me falta escribirlo :D._

_Espero sus reviews ansiosa! Muchos besos y suerte a Todas. :D_

_Pk.-*_


	26. Propuesta

_**ATENCION: ESTE **__**NO ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO. **__**Resulta que me inspire y saque muchas, muchas paginas word, asi que cambio de planes, este SI es el Penultimo Cap. :)**_

* * *

_**He soñado con un sitio para ti y para mi**_**  
**_**Nadie sabe quienes estamos allí**_**  
**_**Todo lo que deseo es dar mi vida solo a ti**_**  
**_**He soñado mientras no puedo soñar nada mas**_**  
**_**Vamos a correr lejos, te tomaré allí**_

* * *

**Capitulo 26**

**Propuesta**

Dos semanas había pasado rápidamente y no podía estar más feliz. Mi familia se llevaba muy bien con Edward y adoraban a Maddie. Todas las tardes nos divertíamos y bromeábamos juntos, hasta jugamos monopoli como unos críos enojándonos cuando no teníamos la propiedad deseada.

Hoy habíamos salido a recorrer Forks y los alrededores todos juntos y me encantaba la realmente esto.

-Te noto cansada –me dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado en el mantel a cuadros que tenía todo el picnic que ya estaba casi terminado.

Me apoye en su hombro y asentí con la cabeza mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos –Lo estoy. Solo tengo un poco de sueño –dije junto con un bostezo.

Maddie y mis padres se encontraban en la playa mojándose los pies y huyendo de las olas. Estábamos en La Push, una reserva cerca de Forks que a pesar de sus playas, era de locos meterse al agua de lo frio que estaba.

Pero a mis padres y Maddie no parecía un impedimento que el día estuviera nublado. Se mojaban los pies y huían de las olas, y si no se tiraban agua cual niño de siete años. Se veían muy felices con su "Pequeña nieta" como había llamado a mi pequeña.

Y eso me alegraba mucho, por algún motivo Maddeline se hacía querer donde fuera, y mis padres, sabiendo que ahora seria legalmente su madre, la habían aceptado felices, queriéndola y mimándola como si fuera su nieta de toda la vida.

Un viento frio paso a nuestro alrededor haciéndome estremecer y hundirme más en mi chaqueta, Edward apretó nuestro abrazo y beso mi sien.

El estaba feliz aquí, podía verlo en su mirada. A pesar del primer encuentro con mi padre hoy se llevaban muy bien, si hasta los partidos de la tv lo veían juntos bebiendo cervezas y haciéndose bromas, mientras mi madre y yo hablábamos de algunas cosas y nos reíamos de su entusiasmo cuando algún equipo iba ganando.

La tarde paso sin mayores contratiempos, y cuando mis padres se cansaron de correr y unas gotas de lluvias amenazaron nuestro viaje, tuvimos que volver a casa.

Maddie se fue con nuestros padres a petición de ella misma, ya que mi madre tenía un montón de chucherías en su bolso para divertirla en el camino. Edward se subió al lado del piloto sonriendo radiante. Últimamente se encontraba frustrado por no poder manejar el coche, pero ya había aprendido un poco como manejar "del otro lado" y aunque a veces se confundía lo hacía muy bien.

En cuanto llegamos a casa yo solo quería meterme en la cama y no saber de nadie hasta mañana. La cama de la habitación de invitados ya había llegado y decidimos hacer que Maddie durmiera ahí más cómoda mientras mi novio y yo dormiríamos en mi habitación y mis padres parecían tranquilos con eso.

Al entrar subí directamente a mi habitación a dejar el bolso, pero cuando vi la cama no pude no tentarme y me tire sobre ella totalmente exhausta. Edward siguió mis pasos y se rio de mi en cuanto me tire sobre la cama cerrando mis ojos.

-Anda, metete dentro y duerme, se te ve agotada. Yo iré a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado, no tardare –informo besándome los labios castamente.

Yo lo jale de la chaqueta para acercarlo más a mí y besarlo con ternura, sin molestarme en abrir los ojos en cuanto nos separamos, causando su gracias. –Te quiero –susurre adormilada.

-Yo también –susurro mi novio. De pronto me sentí en el aire y me acurruque contra el pecho de mi novio, que reconocía por su aroma, y luego sentí como me metía bajo las sabanas y me arropaba tiernamente –descansa –susurro para besar mi frente y luego no recuerdo nada.

Desperté el día siguiente a las diez de la mañana y Edward no estaba a mi lado cuando abrí los ojos. Me duche rápidamente y me vestí con unos Jeans y un sweater morado de cuello en v, sin secar mi cabello Salí de la habitación para oír unas risas provenir desde abajo.

Baje las escaleras sintiendo un hambre atroz revolverme las tripas. A penas llegue a la cocina el olor a huevo frito y tocino me hizo caminar rápidamente y dirigirme a la sartén para picotear de ahí mismo con un tenedor sin siquiera mirar al resto.

-Sí, buenos días para ti también, Bella –se burlo mi padre.

Me gire en mi lugar para ver a los cuatro sentados en la mesa de la cocina con un gran desayuno sobre ella. Edward me miraba con una ceja alzada y mi madre alimentaba a Maddeline, mi padre se cruzo de brazos sobre la mesa divertido.

-Oh, lo siento –dije avergonzada, coloreando mis mejillas. –Buenos días –salude, besando los labios de Edward y luego ir turnándome por la mejilla de mi padre, de mi madre y mi pequeña. Me senté a su lado y le robe una tostada con mermelada a Edward y me serví un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Mi tostada –se quejo Edward con un niño pequeño. Le saque la lengua y seguí comiendo.

-Lo siento, pero muero de hambre –dije mientras masticaba la tostada.

Edward bufo –Claro, después de dormir catorce horas cualquiera moriría de hambre –se burlo, causando la risa de mis padres.

Alcé ambas cejas sorprendidas -¿Bromeas? ¡¿Catorce horas?! –casi chille

Edward asintió sonriente –Ayer te dormiste a las ocho de la noche y son las diez de la mañana.

-Nunca había dormido tanto –dije algo avergonzada.

-Ya pensaba que estabas desmayada, pero cuando hablaste en sueños me di cuenta que estabas bien –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Dije algo muy vergonzoso? –pregunte sin darle importancia, mascando otra tostada y comiéndome el huevo que había en la sartén.

-No quieres saberlo

La tarde paso rápidamente y después de almuerzo Edward me dijo que lo acompañara.

-¿A dónde? –pregunte sin entender.

-Es una sorpresa –dijo tomando mi mano y besando mis labios.

Cuando termino hice un mohín –sabes que odio las sorpresas.

-Esta te encantara –sonrió satisfecho. –a las cuatro saldremos de aquí, ¿Vale? Ponte zapatos cómodos –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Jugué con Maddie el resto de la mañana y tuve que vestir a sus muñecas elegantemente, ya que "iban a ir a una fiesta elegante" según Maddie. Pero mis pensamientos estaban en otro lado, preguntándome donde me llevaría Edward.

Después de almuerzo ya estaba ansiosa, queriendo que Edward me guiara a donde fuera que dijo. Cabe decir que me repetí el plato porque sentía que un agujero sin fondo estaba en mi estomago.

A las tres treinta subí a la habitación para colocarme mis zapatillas blancas mas cómodas que tenia e hice una coleta desordenada con mi cabello, dejando unos mechones locos sueltos por ahí.

Informe a mis padres que saldría, y si podían cuidar a Maddie. Ellos parecían mas que feliz con ello, adoraban a mi pequeña. Edward tomo las llaves del coche y tomo mi mano, despidiéndose de mis padres y de Maddie.

Salimos de casa y yo fui directamente al auto, esperando que abriera la puerta para subir, pero Edward alzo las cejas y no abrió las puertas, si no que el baúl de este.

Fruncí mi ceño sin entender -¿A dónde vamos? –pregunte curiosa.

-Es una sorpresa, amor –dijo Edward como si se lo repitiera a una niña

-¡Pero quiero saber! –dije cruzándome de brazos como una cría.

Edward saco una mochila del baúl y se la colgó al hombro, para luego cerrarlo y tomar mi mano –Ya lo sabrás –dijo guiándome hacia el bosque.

Cuando camine unos pasos me asuste un poco –Edward ¿Y si nos perdemos? –pregunte temerosa.

-Imposible. Mi móvil tiene un Gps –dijo sonriente, como si tuviera todo preparado.

Y no me quedo más que seguirlo.

No soltó mi mano en ningún momento, ayudándome a subir las ramas y a no caer, me sujeto varias veces y se rio de mi también, alrededor de veinte minutos el se quedo quieto.

Beso mis labios rápidamente –No intentes ver –dijo Edward poniéndose a mi espalda y tapando mis ojos con sus manos.

-¿Por qué? Edward, quiero ver –me queje –Sabes que con los ojos abiertos soy un desastre, imagíname ciega.

Edward se rio y su musical risa lleno mis oídos, haciéndome estremecer –no te dejare caer.

Tuve que hacerle caso totalmente ciega. Para su buena suerte no tropecé ni caí en ningún momento, me sentía protegida con él.

Cuando detuvo su andar el sonido de un rio llego a mis oídos. El suave contacto de los arboles cuando el viento movía sus ramas y hojas, un olor a flores lleno mi nariz, haciéndome sonreír.

-Abre los ojos-susurro Edward en mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas, obedecí abriendo mis ojos lentamente.

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas y mi boca casi toco el suelo, casi.

Ahí, frente a mí, estaba ese lugar que ambos conocíamos. El lugar por el cual corríamos tomados de las manos y ese rio transparente en el cual hundíamos los pies. No lo podía creer.

Era el claro de mis sueños, corrección, nuestros sueños. El lugar que veía cada vez que cerraba mis ojos y que tenía a la persona que amaba frente a mí, sin saber su nombre ni de donde era.

La persona que ahora se encontraba a mi lado, sujetando mi mano entre sus dedos, observándome sonriente.

No entendía como podía ser que ese lugar era igual al que yo conocía y amaba, el lugar tan perfecto y que tanto ansiaba visitar cada noche. No podía creer que pudiera sentir el aroma de esas flores exactamente igual que de mis sueños. Sorprendida aun, me deje caer de rodillas para arrancar una flor amarilla y llevarla a mi nariz para oler su aroma, convenciéndome que era el mismo que recordaba en un lugar de mi cabeza.

Sonreí enormemente desde mi lugar, viendo como el rio de agua transparentes donde hundíamos los pies, corría frente a mi mostrándome su enorme belleza, haciendo una hermosa melodía con su andar suave y relajado.

Corrí hacia el rio como una niña pequeña y metí la mano al agua solo para convencerme un poco mas y darme cuenta que si, si era real.

¿Cómo podía ser que un lugar que aparecía en mis sueños fuera existente? Y mejor, ¿Cómo era que estaba a 20 minutos de la casa donde viví hasta mis 18 años, y nunca lo había visto? Rayos, estuvo tan cerca mío y yo no lo conocía.

A mis espaldas sentí a Edward observarme, gire mi rostro sonriente y palmee el césped a mi lado, pidiéndole que se sentara.

Se sentó a mi lado mientras yo me sacaba los zapatos y, a pesar del frio, metí mis pies al agua, sintiendo el agua fría y reconfortante recorrerme los dedos y congelándolos de a poco. No me importo.

-¿Cómo lo encontraste? –susurre, totalmente ida observando mis alrededores.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que iría al supermercado? Me desvié cuando me quede de pie observando el bosque, como si me llamara. Arriesgándome entre, pensando que hacia una locura –se rio –pero llevaba mi móvil con gps, así que no me perdería –dijo orgulloso del aparatito, a lo que rodé los ojos –Llegue aquí sin proponérmelo, y me preocupe de marcar el camino. Créeme, estaba igual de sorprendido de tu cuando lo encontré.

Asentí, mirando el cielo –Es… impresionante. Vivía a 20 minutos de aquí… ¡Y nunca lo había visto!

Edward sonrió y observó mis labios, sonreí acercándome a él, queriendo un beso tanto como él.

No sé si era la emoción del momento, o que se yo, que el beso fogoso nos hizo llegar mas allá en el prado. Se sentía bien, los besos de Edward me llevaban a otro mundo y estando en el prado que tantas veces estuvimos en nuestros sueños era algo que siempre había, valga la redundancia, soñado.

La ropa desapareció de a poco y las risitas y el césped en mi espalda se sentía bien, los te amo en susurros eran interminables mientras nuestros cuerpos se unían dándonos una sensación placentera.

Me perdí en los ojos más oscuros de Edward, apegándome a su cuerpo lo más que podía y manteniendo mi boca ocupada contra la suya.

Mi respiración intentaba calmarse luego de un grito de mis labios y mi cuerpo temblaba aun, igual que el de Edward. Edward mordió mi hombro, supongo que para no emitir un sonido gutural, cuando ambos llegamos a nuestra cumbre, yo grite sin importarme espantar a los animales del bosque, no pude contenerme.

Edward sonrió y se acomodo a mi lado, arrastrando la mochila y cubriéndonos a ambos con la frazada que traía. Ya no hacia frio, o la temperatura de mi cuerpo me mantenía tibia aun. Edward me abrazo y nos quedamos ahí, en silencio, oyendo el sonido del rio, tranquilizante y pacifico, pasar a nuestros pies.

Pero algo me sorprendió, Edward me beso nuevamente pero con más ternura, notaba el nerviosismo de su beso, parecía que intentaba tranquilizarse con mis labios.

Y de pronto, sus ojos chispearon y me observaron con ternura, pero algo nerviosos, y se acomodo para que sus labios quedaran a la altura de mi oído.

-Bella… sabes que te amo, que eres la persona más especial que tengo. Que te amaba desde siempre, desde el primer día que una pequeña de cabellos largos y castaños con ojos dulces apareció en mis sueños. Todo lo que he vivido contigo… ha sido fantástico, y se, que no podría vivir si tu no estuvieras con migo. Te amo, Bella, y por favor, no digas que no –sus labios se alejaron de mi oreja.

Me miro a los ojos y de sus manos apareció un anillo, era precioso, de oro blanco, dos diamantes medianos rodeaban al más grande, y luego tres pequeños lo seguían. Era hermoso, elegante, precioso. Sentí las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos de la emoción y mi corazón latir alocadamente. Tomo mi dedo anular izquierdo y puso el anillo en su punta, sin ponerlo en mi dedo.

-Isabella Swan, ¿Te casarías con migo?

No hace falta decir mi respuesta. Me lance contra sus labios con desesperación y lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos. "si, si, si, te amo, si, si quiero casarme contigo" salía de mis labios entre besos, el sonrió y seco mis lagrimas con sus dedos, acomodo el anillo en su lugar.

-Mi Esposa… -susurro, para luego volver a hacerme el amor, pero ahora con una nueva emoción.

El anillo pesaba en mi dedo y brillaba ante la poca luz solar, haciéndome sonreír. Como amaba a Edward...

**..***

El mes pasó rápidamente y me sentía más relajada. Dormía mucho más que antes, supongo que por el cambio de horario, pero aun así me sentía agotada. Era de esperarse la reacción de mi madre cuando noto el anillo, y las mejillas sonrosadas de Edward al yo contar emocionada su propuesta de matrimonio. Mi padre nos felicito, parecía contento de que Edward estuviera con migo. Y Maddie, cuanto lo entendió, fue la pequeña mas feliz del mundo. La despedida de mis padres fue muy dulce, Maddie hasta lloro al igual que mi madre, ambas se querían mucho.

Dejamos el carro de alquiler en el aeropuerto y mis padres nos despidieron en este. El vacio que sentí al irme fue reconfortado con los abrazos de Edward y las sonrisas de Maddie, diciéndome lo bien que lo había pasado. Y para mí también había sido maravilloso, encontrar el claro fue… fantástico. Observé el anillo nuevamente, me encantaba, y me ataba completamente a Edward… y eso me hacia feliz.

Al bajar del avión, Alice salto a mis brazos enredando sus piernas en mi cintura del abrazo estrangulador que me dio. Menos mal que era pequeña y no pesaba nada, porque nos hubiéramos caído de culo sin el menor problema. Causamos la risa de Emmett, Rose y Jasper, quienes nos saludaron contentos. Esme me abrazo tiernamente y cuando lo hacía Carlisle, preguntando cómo nos encontrábamos, un chillido salió de los labios de Alice, tan agudo, que varias personas se voltearon a mirar, algo asustados.

Alice se tapaba la boca y apuntaba mi mano. Edward se rio a carcajadas al ver la cara de desconcierto en todos.

-Tu… el… ¡Oh dios mío! –Grito Alice -¡Se van a casar! –chillo tan fuerte, que mucha gente se giro en silencio a mirarnos.

Me sonrojé al ser el centro de atención, en cambio Edward parecía encantado –Si, nos casaremos –respondió.

El chillido de los labios de Alice, Esme y Rose fue de pura emoción. Las tres saltaron en sus puestos y luego se lanzaron contra mí tirándome al piso y mi culo dando directo con el suelo frio y duro del aeropuerto. Oí unas carcajadas de varias personas y yo solo sentía mucho peso sobre mi y mas chillidos de emoción. Parecía no importarles como me encontraba, aplastada por tres cuerpos emocionados y chillones.

-Ya, ya, dejen respirar a Bella –dijo Edward, ayudando a las chicas a pararse. De pronto sentí que nadie se encontraba sobre mi y abrí los ojos.

Ahí me encontraba yo, en el piso del aeropuerto con mil personas viendo y ocho cabezas mirándome divertidas sobre mi, y tres riéndose a carcajadas.

Les fruncí el ceño a Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle, ¡Se reían de mi! Pf, debería no importarme, ya que todo el aeropuerto se debe estar riendo.

Maddie sonriente me estiro su manita y me ayudo a levantarme y sacudí las inexistentes arrugas de mi vestimenta –Gracias, cariño –le dije a Maddie y bese su cabecita.

-¡Pues, felicidades! –Exclamo Emmett haciendo que más gente se girara a vernos. Una ronda de abrazos y felicidades nos llego a Edward y a mí, que sonreíamos como idiotas, al menos el, así que creía que yo estaba igual o peor.

En el coche, las chicas se fueron con migo y los chicos con Edward en el Jeep de Emmett. El destino era nuestro apartamento, y mientras conducía intentaba acallar mis oídos, pues solo hablaban de vestidos, ramos, decoración y de qué color seria su vestido.

Después que mis amigos y mis suegros se fueran de casa, luego de comer y hablar mucho, mirar fotos y todas esas cosas, al fin pude descansar.

Me deje caer en la cama sintiéndome agotada, Edward acostaba a Maddie y se supone que lo iba a esperar, pero no me dio la cabeza, así que lo último que vi fue mi anillo brillar en mi dedo antes de caer a un profundo sueño.

* * *

Fuck! Lo siento, lo siento :(. Me traspapele y me equivoque de chap. Este si xd, lo siento. Enfin... recorde algo... !Este cap deja un adelanto del siguiente! :o Alguien lo captara? xd

Como ya dije antes, calcule mal las cosas, este NO ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO. xd. Si, esque me dio momento de inspiracion y lo alarge demasiado, y no subiria 30 paginas word solo en un chap, you know. Asi que lo dividi en dos, es decir, el siguiente si es el fin :(.

Lose, tarde demasiado, pero tengo mis excusas.

1.- Mi hermano se enojo con migo y me bloqueo la laptop & nadie queria darme la clave, castigada :(

2.- Tenia el capitulo escrito hace tiempo, pero no podia subirlo porque no tenia internet ni luz con el terremoto.

Enfin, quiero agradecer a las que se preocuparon por mi en el terremoto, gracias, de verdad. Pero gracias a Dios yo y mi familia estamos bien, aunque algo traumadas ya que es el primer terremoto que vivo y ademas, vivo en un edificio en el piso 16, fue realmente horrible. Pero estamos bien, vivo en la capital y aqui no paso a mayores como en el sur de mi pais, que esta realmente destruido.

Solo espero que Dios nos ayude :S.

Chile se levantara!! :) Somos fuertes n.n.

Enfin, espero que les guste el chap, pronto subire el siguiente.

Besos & abrazos.

Pk.-*

Pd: Si quieres leer un buen libro "Los juegos del hambre" xd. si, le ago publicidad, esque lo lei y es buenisimo!. Si no los has leido, te has perdido la mitad de tu vida u.u.

Ahora si, adiosin :)


	27. Final: La Boda

_El ultimo capitulo de esto, el ultimo capitulo. Todas las historias tienen uno, pero siempre lo real continua, por siempre. te quiero demasiado, solo esperame. Por nuestro comienzo sin fin..._

* * *

__

**He soñado con un sitio para ti y para mi  
Nadie sabe quienes estamos allí  
Todo lo que deseo es dar mi vida solo a ti  
He soñado mientras no puedo soñar nada mas  
Vamos a correr lejos, te tomaré allí  
**

* * *

** Capitulo 27**

**Final: La Boda.**

-Bella –canturreo una voz sedosa y sexy en mi oído –Despierta, cielo.

Gruñí, sin ganas de abrir los ojos aun. Pero Edward parecía no querer dejarme descansar, porque comenzó a besar mi hombro desnudo.

Recordaba haberme dormido ayer con ropa, pero ahora sentía mis brazos desnudos y me di cuenta que mis piernas también, llevaba mi pijama de verano, pero yo no me lo había puesto.

Me gire en mi lugar recibiendo los labios de Edward sorprendiéndome, pero agradablemente.

Edward se fue acomodando hasta quedar sobre mí, sin dejar de besar mis labios.

En un respiro pude hablar -¿Tu me pusiste el pijama? –pregunte, mientras Edward se dedicaba a besar mi cuello.

Asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos –Si, y déjame decirte que ni cuenta te diste –se rio.

Siguió besándome el cuello, los labios y el hueco sensible entre mi oreja y mi cuello, haciéndome gemir -¡Edward! –dije divertida cuando mordisqueo mi cuello.

Pero de pronto, olvide que Edward me besaba y me imagine un omelet y brownies de chocolate con un humeante café. Se me hizo agua la boca, moría de hambre.

-Edward –murmure mientras el acariciaba mi estomago por debajo de la camiseta –Amor, ¿No querrías hacerle a tu prometida un rico desayudo de Omelet y Brownies?-pregunte, haciendo un puchero.

Edward detuvo su trabajo y me miro, alzando una ceja -¿No puede ser después? –dijo haciendo otro puchero.

Aunque se veía muy tierno, tenía mucha hambre –No. Me gruñe el estomago.

Edward bufo y se quito de encima mío, se puso de pie y estiro su cuerpo –Esta bien, está bien. Un desayuno para mi futura esposa –sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Me acomode en la cama para quedar sentada cuando Maddie asomo su cabecita por la puerta –Hola Ma –saludo la pequeña. Venía con su pijama rosa y su cabello enmarañado, me recordó a mí.

-Hola corazón –sonreí e hizo espacio en la cama –Ven –invite.

Ella corrió a mi lado y se acurruco con mi cuerpo. Bese su frente y ella sonrió -¿Puedo ver Bob Esponja? –pregunto.

Asentí, dándole el mando de la tv. La prendió y la canción de Bob Esponja lleno el ambiente. Cante la canción bajita, ya aburrida de tanto escucharla. El estomago me volvió a gruñir y la imagen de un brownie de chocolate lleno mi cabeza, me estaba poniendo mala imaginar tanta comida deliciosa.

Gracias a Dios Edward llego con una bandeja llena de comida, entre ellas omelet y un gran, gran brownie de chocolate.

Me comí casi toda la bandeja yo sola, teniendo que controlarme para no quitarle su porción a Maddie o Edward.

-Quiero ir a ver a la abu Esme, ¿Podemos? –pregunto Maddie después de haberse comido todo.

Mi teléfono sonó antes de que pudiera responder. Lo tome de la mesita de noche mientras oía a Edward responder a Maddie que si iríamos a ver a Esme -¿Alice?

-Bella –me sorprendió el tono serio de Alice –Necesito que me acompañes hoy. Pasare por ti en 20 minutos.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunte algo asustada.

-En 20 minutos –corto la llamada.

Fruncí el ceño sin entender, pero me puse de pie inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? –pregunto Edward con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Sabía que si decía que Alice me preocupo a él le daría una crisis nerviosa. –Oh, nada amor, Alice quiere ir al centro comercial, tu sabes –dije restándole importancia –No podre acompañarlos, pero quizás mas tarde pasemos por allá.

Edward asintió, pero pareció no creerme mucho.

20 minutos después ya estaba duchada y vestida, con el bolso en la mano. Maddie y Edward aun tenían pijama y seguían viendo televisión. Más tarde saldrían donde Esme.

Alice me llamo y me dijo que estaba abajo en su coche. Me despedí de mis dos amores y me encamine hacia la calle. El porche de Alice se encontraba ahí y ella dentro, estaba seria y llevaba gafas de sol aunque el día estuviese nublado. Parecía nerviosa.

Me metí al auto y cerré la puerta fuertemente –Alice, ¿Qué sucede? –pregunte suavemente.

Alice se saco las gafas de sol y sus ojos mostraban el nerviosismo que sentía. –Bella –dijo me abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Qué pasa, porque estas tan nerviosa? –pregunte sin entender, preocupada por mi amiga. Ella se separo de mí y bajo la mirada.

-Bella… puede ser que este embarazada –susurro débilmente.

Abrí los ojos más de la cuenta. ¿Embarazada? ¿De Jasper? Ellos llevaban un poco menos que yo y Edward, ya que se conocieron cuando Alice volvió a Londres, al igual que Rosalie y Emmett. Aunque a todos se le notaba que se amaban por sobre todas las cosas, ¿Embarazada?.

Me sorprendió mucho. Más por los extraños lazos del destino. Alice con Jasper, Rosalie con Emmett, yo con Edward, todas las parejas hace menos de un año, hermanos, amigos y una casualidad enorme, pero aun así, parecía que nos conociéramos desde siempre y cada uno amaba a su pareja con la vida.

-wow –dije sorprendida –Un bebé –sonreí al imaginarme a mi pequeña amiga y cuñada con una barriga enorme, con un mini-Jaz o una mini-Alice. -¡Es fantástico! –dije emocionada. Podía decir que Alice y Jasper se amaban con la misma intensidad que Edward y yo, con la única diferencia que ellos aun no viven juntos, pero es casi lo mismo, porque Alice se las vive en el apartamento de Jasper, incluso remodelo algunas cosas a su gusto en ese hogar.

Alice se miro las manos –Vamos, necesito relajarme y comprar un test de embarazo –puso en marcha el auto y avanzamos a toda velocidad hasta el centro comercial.

-¿El centro comercial Alice? –me queje. Pensé que iríamos a una farmacia o a un parque a "relajarse", pero ¿al centro comercial?.

Alice hizo un puchero -¡Sabes que me relaja! Pero prometo no comprar nada, solo quiero ir a por un helado de triple chocolate y luego a la farmacia que hay aquí mismo.

Asentí sin reclamar ante el tono de voz de mi amiga, entre nervios y miedo.

Entramos al centro comercial y nos fuimos a la heladería más cercana. Alice pidió chocolate suizo, chocolate solo y menta con chocolate. Yo pedí uno de banana Split y chocolate. Nos sentamos en una mesa y Alice se trago una enorme cucharada de helado y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Alice, no estés triste, imagina la alegría que te traería un mini-Jaz –intente animarla, le pase un brazo por los hombros y ella se metió otra gran cucharada de helado a la boca.

Otras lagrimas se les escaparon -¿Y si Jazz no lo quiere? ¿Si se enoja porque se me olvido tomarme la pastilla? ¿Si me deja de querer cuando este gorda y fea como una vaca? –pregunto con la boca llena, cosa que Alice no haría si estuviera con sus sentidos bien puestos.

Seque unas lagrimas que se le escaparon con un pañuelo desechable –Allie, sabes cuánto te quiere Jasper. ¿De verdad crees que se enojara?. Va a estar feliz, tanto que parecerá idiota por la enorme felicidad que sentirá. ¡Imagínate! El te ama locamente, todos lo sabemos, imagínate cuando sepa que quizás viene una bebe igual a ti o igual a él. ¿Te imaginas un mini-Jasper o una Mini-Alice? El amara a sus hijos tanto como te ama a ti. Te lo aseguro, sería incapaz de enojarte contigo y menos de dejar de quererte. ¡Así que deja de pensar idioteces en esa cabecita!. –dije sonriendo e intentando animarla. Le podía asegurar a Alice que todo lo que decía era verdad, porque lo sabía solo con mirar la cara de estúpido que pone Jasper cuando la mira.

Me pregunto si será la misma cara que pongo yo cuando miro a Edward.

Los brillantes ojos de Alice me miraron –Tienes razón. ¿En que estaba pensando? Gracias Bella –dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

Abrace a mi pequeña amiga y hablamos sobre cosas de bebe hasta que terminamos los helados. Después caminamos hacia la farmacia para comprar los test de embarazo.

Me sorprendí cuando Alice saco diez y los pago.

-¿Tantos? –pregunte sorprendida.

Asintió, dándole el dinero a la cajera que le enviaba una mirada extraña –es para estar segura.

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí para mí misma. Alice era extraña.

Fuimos al apartamento de Edward y mío, ya que Edward y Maddie estaban donde Esme y Jasper en su apartamento, este era el único libre.

Alice salió del coche con la bolsa de la farmacia en las manos y prácticamente corrió hasta el apartamento.

A penas se abrió la puerta del elevador corrió hasta la puerta impaciente para que abriera. A penas esta se abrió, Alice corrió hasta el baño y me grito desde este.

-¡Bella, ven!.

¿Qué iba a hacer yo con ella ahí? ¿Darle apoyo moral mientras hacía pis?.

-Dime, Allie –pregunte desde afuera-

Una mano salió por la puerta y me jalo hacia el baño. Alice cerró la puerta y sonrió diabólicamente, me tendió tres test de embarazo. La mire como si estuviera loca.

-Necesito apoyo moral, así que por favor, hazlo conmigo –hizo un puchero.

-¡Pero Alice! ¡Yo no estoy embarazada!-chille, al borde de la histeria.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Hazlo por mí, solo no quiero hacerlo sola, ¿Por favor? –su puchero se acentuó.

Sabía que no ganaría nada en irme en contra a Alice, así que bufe y cogí solo uno –Solo uno. –dije, dejando claro que era mi última palabra. Era estúpido, ¡Si yo no estaba embarazada!.

Alice asintió contenta y yo me fui al baño de la habitación para hacer el estúpido test. Me demore unos minutos mirando el agua correr para que me dieran ganas de hacer pis, hasta que lo logre. Deje el test sobre el lavamanos y suspire, como tenía que esperar fui a ver a Alice.

Ella estaba sentada en el wáter y miraba atentamente los nueve test que tenía en fila sobre el piso. La imagen era cómica, Alice mordiendo sus perfectas uñas mirando una fila de test de embarazos en el suelo con aire nervioso. Si hubiera tenido una cámara cerca la hubiera fotografiado.

Cinco minutos después, Alice tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la boca tapada con ambas manos. Miles de caritas felices rosas nos invadían en los nueve test, todos positivos sin ninguna excepción.

Estaba tan sorprendida como Alice.

Ambas chillamos al mismo tiempo y nos abrazamos entre nosotras mientras Alice lloraba de felicidad y yo lloraba de emoción. La felicite un millón de veces por su embarazo, ya podía verla con su pancita y sus ojos brillantes de la felicidad que ahora la embargaba.

El tiempo paso rápido después de eso, charlamos toda la tarde apostando si seria niño o niña, buscando nombres e imaginando como seria. Alice estaba tan llena de felicidad que lo irradiaba por los poros. Dijo que esta noche le diría a Jasper la buena noticia.

No nos habíamos dado ni cuenta cuando Edward entro a la casa con Maddie de su mano, ambos sonriendo.

-Eh, ¿No que iban a ir donde mama? –pregunto Edwad cerrando la puerta.

Maddie nos abrazo a ambas y Edward beso mis labios y la mejilla de Alice a modo de saludo.

-¿Y esa cara de felicidad? –Pregunto Edward sonriendo a Alice.

Alice se puso de pie, tomando la cartera donde llevaba los nueve test de embarazo –Nada, nada hermanito. Ya te enteraras –beso su mejilla y las de Maddie y mía. -¡Adiós chicos! –se despidió alegremente y desapareció por la puerta.

Edward alzo las cejas, preguntándome que había pasado. Me encogí de hombros, Alice debería anunciarlo a la familia, no yo.

Maddie venia cansada y feliz por ir a ver a su abuela, ya eran las once de la noche así que la acosté en la cama junto con Edward.

Cuando se quedo dormida Edward me arrincono con la pared y me beso con locura. Esta vez no tenía hambre y no había nada que nos interrumpiera, así que con la misma pasión le devolví el beso y subí mis piernas a su cintura. El me llevo a la cama entre risas y besos e hicimos el amor con mucho mas salvajemente que otras veces, aunque ambos intentábamos controlarnos por la niña que dormía en la habitación de al lado, pero Edward le había puesto llave a la puerta y nos preocupamos de guardar nuestros sonidos para nosotros mismos.

Cuando ambos estábamos agotados y sudorosos bese los labios de Edward por última vez antes de acomodarme a su lado y acurrucarme en su pecho, que aun se movía acelerado por su agitada respiración. Sonreí y el beso mis cabellos.

-Te amo –susurre.

El se rio y le beso en los labios –sabes que yo también.

Claro que lo sabía.

Antes de que me quedara dormido Edward se levanto para ir al baño. Se demoro un poco más de lo habitual pero no le di importancia, estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en algo.

Como tenía los ojos cerrados no lo vi salir del baño, pero si note que él no estaba para nada cansado como yo, porque se metió en la cama y enseguida se puso demasiado cariñoso. Yo estaba cansada, pero no podía negarle al hombre que amo lo que me pidiera, así que nuevamente hicimos el amor, pero esta vez más lento y más tierno que antes, sintiendo como nos demostrábamos el amor en cuerpo. Edward parecía tan feliz, tan feliz que me asusto un poco. La sonrisa en sus labios era enorme y no me dejaba respirar de tantos besos. No es que me quejara, al contrario, amaba sus besos, pero me sorprendió lo alegre que se encontraba.

Deje caer la cabeza en la almohada realmente agotada, no podía ni decir buenas noches del cansancio que sentía. Cerré los ojos cuando sentí los labios de Edward besar mi estomago.

Me iba a quejar, no soportaría otra ronda más, pero me callo inmediatamente lo que salió de sus labios.

-Mi hijo –se rio tontamente y volvió a besar mi estomago.

Abrí los ojos de golpe asustada, e iba a preguntarle de dónde diablos había sacado eso cuando lo recordé.

El test de embarazo estaba sobre el lavamanos. Lo había olvidado completamente.

Ahora entendía la repentina alegría de Edward. ¿Había dado positivo?.

Mis ojos casi se salen de mis ojos….

¿Podria ser que Edward supiera antes que yo que tendríamos un hijo?.

-*

-Me estas tomando el pelo –dijo Rosalie sin creérselo.

El olor a café del Starbucks me traía loca. Me tomaría todos los cafés que encontrara por ahí si no fuera porque aun tenía la mitad del tercer café que me tomaba.

-No –dije frunciendo los labios. –El supo primero. El test dio positivo y luego el ginecólogo lo confirmo –sonreí.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –chillo. Alice se rio y bebió un sorbo de su café, acariciando su estomago plano. Ella también estaba embarazada y era lo divertido de la historia: Ambas teníamos seis semanas. -¿Cómo es que paso todo esto? –Rosalie abrió la boca como un pez.

Me encogí de hombros y mordí mi donut de chocolate –Edward esta como loco, anda todo el día embobado, mirando la nada, sonriendo. Hasta parece que soy la única consiente en la casa. -bufe

Rosalie se rio –Me lo imagino. Con esto del bebe y el matrimonio. A todo esto, ¿Ya tienes el vestido? –pregunto.

Asentí y Alice chillo de alegría –Lo he diseñado yo. ¡Es fantástico! Bella lo ama, y sé que Edward también lo hará. También diseñe su traje.

-Nos casaremos el mes próximo, antes de que me salga pancita –sonreí ante la imagen mental.

Después de pagar nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Esme, donde estaban todos. La gran casa en el hermoso barrio Hampstead de Londres se encontraba rebosante de alegría. Esme horneaba un pastel con la ayuda de Maddie. Carlisle aun no llegaba de su horario de trabajo y los chicos parecían estar jugando videojuegos por el bullicio que se oía, aun no nos notaban..

Mi pequeña me vino a saludar corriendo, rodeándome con sus bracitos. Dios, como amaba a esta niña, y pronto seria mi hija, luego de que me casara con Edward y tuviera su apellido. Bese su frente y su naricita, ella se rio.

-Papi te ha echado de menos –susurro en mi oído.

Sonreí, yo también lo había extrañado. Ayer Alice me había raptado para su "noche de chicas" y hoy Rosalie volvió de su viaje en parís, casi se cae de espaldas cuando le dijimos que había algo muy importante que decirle.

Camine en silencio hasta la sala. No me equivocaba, los chicos jugaban videojuegos cual críos de cinco años. Edward estaba sentado en el sofá, una cerveza en su mano y una mirada perdida en la pantalla. Me permití observar su hermosura: Edward era completamente fuera de lo normal. Demasiado hermoso para mi propio bien y demasiado bueno, no sabía que había hecho para merecerlo, pero agradecía a Dios que me lo hubiese puesto en la cabeza y en el destino. Pasó una mano por su cabello, en silencio decía que estaba ansioso, sonreí para mí, me gustaba pensar que yo era la causante de eso.

Camine hacia ellos en silencio y lo abrace por la espalda, haciéndolo sobresaltar mientras Jasper y Emmett seguían compitiendo con los autos en la pantalla. Me sonrió y me beso, con tanta ternura que pensé que me iría a caer a pedazos. Lo amaba demasiado.

-¿Cómo estás? –pregunto acariciando mi mejilla, ajeno al resto.

-Bien, ha sido horrible –bufe –maquillaje, revistas y cosas adolecentes.

-Están viejas para leer revistas adolecentes. No me digas que a Alice, con 22 años le gustan los Jonas brothers –Rodo los ojos.

Me reí –No. Esta vez las revistas eran de embarazos, como criar al bebe, como hacer chalequitos de lana, como no perder los nervios con bebes etc, etc. –dije sonriendo.

Edward sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con tal intensidad que sentí que me encandilaba –Me gusta eso –susurro. Como estaba de pie a su lado bese mi estomago –Los amo, a ustedes y a Maddie –dijo cuando beso mis labios.

Sonreí, sabía que era verdad.

-Eh, ustedes, pareja de adolecentes hormonales. Dejen de comerse a besos y tu Belly-Bells ven a darle un abrazo a tu hermano oso –dijo Emmett risueño abriendo sus brazos.

Sonreí y corrí hacia él con tan intensidad que cuando me abrazo caímos al piso, ante las risas de todos. –Ups –Emmett me revolvió el cabello y soltó una sonora carcajada.

Amaba a esta familia, a todos.

--*

-Dios, no puedo creerlo –Esme y Renee lloraban de emoción. Yo tenía los ojos rojos y brillantes, mirándome en el reflejo del gran espejo, que me mostraba cubierta de un vestido blanco hermoso. Era strapless con pequeñas incrustaciones finas, caía maravillosamente hasta el suelo, era un diseño perfecto, espectacular para mí, como Alice lo había dicho, aunque tuvo que hacer unos retoques por la prominente bolita que era mi estomago de seis meses y medio. Me encantaba. Mi cabello en un peinado perfecto y una corona, sin velo. Parecía una princesa, al menos así me sentía.

-No llores, bebe, se correrá el maquillaje. –me regaño mi madre con lagrimas en sus ojos –te ves como un ángel.

Sonreí y abrace a mi madre. –Te quiero mama –dije suavemente.

-Y yo a ti. –Renee beso mi frente.

Esme me envolvió en sus brazos, llorando de felicidad. Sin decir palabra me soltó, sonriendo tiernamente.

Alice entro en la habitación –mama, Renee, es hora de irnos. Papa y Charlie las esperan –anuncio la pequeña con su pequeña barriga.

Asintieron y luego de abrazarme de nuevo desaparecieron por la puerta. Me senté en el sofá que se encontraba en la habitación de Alice y Jasper. Me tome el estomago, sintiendo como mi bebe me pateaba y yo cerré los ojos, seis meses de embarazos, al final lo de "casarnos antes de que me saliera pancita" quedo en el pasado, ya que para la boda que Alice quería organizar necesitaba tiempo. Estaba emocionada, era la segunda o tercera vez que pateaba y siempre que lo hacía era cuando algo me pasaba que me tenía los nervios de punta. Sonreí y acaricie la pancita a mi bebe, mi hijito dentro de mí, intentado tranquilizarnos a ambos

-Mi cuñada y mejor amiga se casa con mi hermano, ¡Perfecto! –chillo Alice, saltando a mi lado y dándome un gran abrazo.

Mordí mi labio, nerviosa –Estoy nerviosa Alice. –susurre.

Ella se rio –Es normal. Piensa que tu príncipe te espera en el altar, ¿No quieres hacerlo esperar, verdad? –pregunto sonriente.

Negué con la cabeza y acepte su mano, mi pancita se notaba solo un poco menos que la de Alice. Ella me acompaño hasta el auto y sujetaba la cola del vestido, mi padre y Carlisle me esperaban ahí.

-¡Te ves hermosa! –dijeron ambos emocionados. Sonreí y ellos se miraron y rieron. Me encantaba la relación de mi familia con los Cullen, todos se llevaban bien.

-Gracias –dije tímidamente.

Papa abrió la puerta del coche y me subí intentando no arrugar la cola del vestido. Estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que temía vomitar. El estomago me dolía como los demonios, y mi hijo parecía no querer ayudar mucho.

A mitad de camino todos reían de algunas bromas y me alagaban continuamente, yo sentía que me ponía verde, no aguantaba el dolor de estomago.

-Alice –susurre –Quiero vomitar.

-¿Qué? –grito, abriendo sus ojos más de la cuenta. Todos se giraron hacia mí. –Papa, detén el auto. –ordeno.

Carlisle obedeció -¿Qué pasa? –pregunto.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente, sintiendo como ya se me devolvía la comida. Salí del auto y me sujete de este cuando vomite todo lo que había comido. Alice chillaba algo como "¡Cuidado con el vestido! ¡Oh dios, mi obra de arte! ¡Necesito agua, un cepillo de dientes y pasta dental! ¡Dios, ¿Por qué mandaste a el pequeño Eddie a devolver el estomago de su madre justo ahora?" y cosas sin sentido. Oh Dios, solo a mí se me ocurría vomitar justo ahora, camino a mi matrimonio. Quería llorar, no podía pasarme eso justo ahora.

Cuando al fin termine Renee me pasó una botella de agua mineral, la mire sin entender. –Lo siento. Solo hay de estas en ese almacén que por casualidad está ahí –apunto hacia un costado donde decía "almacen Rossmary" en un cartel -También habían cepillos de dientes y pasta dental, toma. –me la tendió

Los mire sin entender, a todos. Carlisle parecía intentar aguantarse la risa al igual que mi padre. Esme lucia preocupada y Alice hablaba por teléfono.

-¿Quieren que me lave los dientes aquí? –pregunte sin entender. Estábamos en medio de la calle principal de Londres.

-Al menos que quieras ir a Edward con aliento a vomito y la boca asquerosa. No podemos llegar más tarde de lo que vamos, la gente se empezara a ir y a Edward le dará un ataque de nervios –mi madre se encogió de hombros.

Tenía razón, no podía llegar así. Acepte la botella resignada –Ehm… ¿Podrían cubrirme por favor? –pedí sonrojada.

Carlisle no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada parecida a las de Emmett, papa lo siguió y Renee y Esme los golpearon en la nuca, haciéndolos callar. Casi me pongo a reír por la situación, me recordaba mucho a Rosalie y Emmett.

Todos hicieron una pared humana y yo me enjuague la boca con el agua con gas, escupí en plena calle y me pareció lo más vergonzoso y ridículo que había hecho en toda mi vida. Alice se puso a mi lado y sostuvo la botella mientras le ponía pasta al cepillo dental y me lavaba los dientes mientras oía los autos pasar y la gente caminar. Algunos curiosos miraban el auto, esperaba que no me vieran con la cortina humana que hacían mis padres y suegros. Alice transmitía de no-se-que cuando escupí la espuma con sabor a menta y me enjuague la boca.

-Apúrate, Edward esta de los nervios –dijo Alice, limpiando con el agua la espuma que había dejado en el piso y un poco de vomito de la rueda del auto. Me pareció asqueroso, vergonzoso y horrible. Ahora deseaba llorar.

Con mi boca con sabor a menta y estomago vacio me subí al auto, queriendo enterrarme bajo la tierra y llegar donde Edward pronto.

Renee se rio junto con Esme y negaron con la cabeza –Es sin duda lo más extraño que ha hecho en su vida. ¡Toda una anécdota! Vomitar en camino a tu matrimonio y lavarte los dientes en la calle, menos mal que no paso un policía –transmitía mi madre.

Gruñí, cruzándome de brazos. Alice también se rio y golpeo mi hombro con delicadeza –anda, te pondré el labial que se te salió con todo esto.

Me puso el labial y el auto se puso en marcha, ahora sonreía, porque me daba cuenta que al fin llegaría.

A los minutos estaba en la puerta de la iglesia con mi padre sujetando mi brazo. Me sentía muy feliz y nerviosa. Las puertas se abrieron y deje de oír al mundo, a mi padre, a Alice caminando ante mí con su hermoso vestido azul igual al de Rose, a que mi padre me guiaba por la alfombra roja que de solo pensar me hacia poner nerviosa. Solo podía verlo a él…

Edward. Edward. Ahí se encontraba el, con semblante nervioso que cambio en cuanto me vio. Por primera vez en mi vida lo veía peinado cuidadosamente, aunque más de unos cabellos rebeldes se salían de su lugar, solo viéndolo hacer mucho más guapo. Sus ojos brillaban, en sus labios se poso una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, su perfecto rostro adorable con esa felicidad. Creo que yo sonreía como idiota, estaba tan feliz, tan feliz, que temía que todo esto desapareciera y despertara en mi habitación, con un Edward soñado y no real.

Seguí caminan y pronto sentí su mano entrelazada con la mía, no oía los aplausos ni la voz del padre, solo su mano junto a la mía y su mirada enamorada, esa mirada que tanto amaba. El era mi todo, mi vida y mi alma, todo lo que yo necesitaba para sobrevivir.

Y cuando oí el "Acepto" no pude hacer más que seguirlo, porque ahora lloraba de verdad, pero con una sonrisa en mis labios. Cuando sus labios me besaron sentí que desfallecía de felicidad, que me caería en ese instante, pero él me sujeto por la cintura, dándome la seguridad que tanto necesitaba.

Maddie corrió a abrazarnos, Edward la sujeto en sus brazos y ambos le besamos cada mejilla. Ella sonreía adorablemente, con su vestidito blanco con lazo rosa y perfectamente peinada. Miles de flashes, miles de abrazos y felicitaciones, el amor rondando en el aire.

Y junto con el aire, miles de rosas cayendo desde el cielo, más que de el cielo de la gente que las tiraba mientras caminábamos hacia el coche para ir a la gran fiesta de celebración de nuestro matrimonio.

Edward me beso por última vez antes de subir al carro, sujetándome por la espalda e empujándome suavemente de espaldas, inclinándose hacia mí, mientras uno de mis pies se alzaba en el aire y mis brazos se sujetaban de su cuello. Miles de flashes, miles de aplausos, mucho amor.

Sonreí y mire al cielo, no sabía como agradecer tanto.

-Gracias –susurre al cielo, apretando la mano de Edward mientras este abría la puerta del auto.

Edward no me oyó, pero sonrió torcidamente –Te amo

¿Cómo decirle que sentía que mi corazón salía de mi pecho en este momento? Lo único que quería era sacarlo y dárselo, decirle que era suyo, además de todo lo demás. Lo amaba tanto, tanto que temía no poder vivir sin él.

-Yo también –susurre, el me beso dulcemente.

Entonces ahí pude oír el resto, la gente deseándonos lo mejor, vi el llanto de toda mi familia, llenos de emoción. Emmett sujetaba a Rose quien sonreía enormemente, Esme lloraba en el pecho de Carlisle con una sonrisa en su cara y mis padres igual, Alice besaba a Jasper dulcemente y este acariciaba su barriguita, los invitados saludaban y seguían tirándole pétalos de rosas al coche, Maddie de la mano de Renee sonreía y saltaba, despidiéndose con su manita.

Edward seco mis lagrimas con sus pulgares y luego beso mis labios.

Sonreí contra su boca y susurre "_mon ange_". El sonrió y asintió.

-Mi ángel –susurro de nuevo, para besarme en los labios y acariciar mi pancita, nuestro pequeño pateó justo en ese instante.

Edward sonrió embobado y puso su mano en mi estomago a través del vestido, beso mi pancita y volvió a decirlo.

-_Mon Ange._

* * *

**_Querido amor mío,_  
_no tienes lo que deseabas al estar conmigo_  
_Y querido amor mío,_  
_no tienes lo que deseabas para ser libre _  
_No puedo guardar fingiendo que_  
_ni siquiera te conozco_  
_Y en la dulce noche, tu eres mi posesión_  
_Coge mi mano_  
**

* * *

Hey :). Ohsi, lloremos, este es el ultimo cap :(. Quizas no fue tan fantastico, perdonen. Pero he tenido mucha presion, poco tiempo, la escuela cambio mucho y para peor no me siento muy bien. enfin, solo espero que les haya gustado.

Como siempre, gracias por cada uno de sus review, por la paciencia y por el cariño por esta historia. Me encanto escribirla, ame poder describir tantas cosas aqui, solo que ultimamente las cosas no me han ido bien y quizas se nota un poco en mi forma de escribir.

Espero que les haya gustado, pero AUN FALTA EL EPILOGO. Que extraña la aneccdota de Bella xd. Solo una mas de las que suceden en la vida u.u. Ya ven, puro amor entre ellos, asi que creo que he cumplido bien encuanto su relacion.

El epilogo intentare escribirlo luego, perdon por la demora, realmente no he podido volver ami vida normal aun. Tambien informar que NO HAY SECUELA. Uno, me asusta hacerla porque no sabria en que situacion poner a los personajes; y dos, realmente creo que a veces las segundas arruinan la historia si no sabes hacerlo bien. Asi que este sera el fin definitivo de Mon Ange.

Oh dios, a pesar de todo extrañare escribirla con toda mi alma, pero todo llega a su fin...

Gracias al incondicional apoyo de ustedes y espero recibir sus review con sus criticas y comentarios. Un beso, abrazo y nos leemos en el Epilogo.

pk.-*


	28. Epilogo: Gracias mi pequeño y gran Ángel

_**Simplemente... te quiero. // Atencion: Capitulo extraño. Tomenle el hilo.

* * *

**_

_Después de todos esos años,  
Una cosa es verdad,  
Tu eres constante fuerza dentro de mi.  
Me tocas y siento que me traslado dentro de ti…  
Atesoro cada día que pase contigo,  
Todas las cosas que soy vuelven hacia ti…_

Ángel mío, puedo agradecerte?  
Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo?  
Ángel, tengo que confesarte  
Que tu eres ese que siempre me da coraje,  
Y no se donde estaría sin ti…**  
**

* * *

_**Epilogo:**_

_**Entendiendo todo, Mi pequeño ángel.**_

-Edward –lo llame en un susurro. El reloj marcaba las tres cuarenta de la mañana.

-¿Uhm? –dijo sin despertar del todo.

-Edward, mi amor, ¿Dónde está la sandía? –pregunte zarandeándolo un poco.

-¿Sandia? –abrió un poco los ojos. –Emmett se comió el trozo que quedaba.

¿Qué? Mi preciada sandia, la que me costó como el demonio encontrar en invierno, ¿Emmett había acabado con ella y no yo?.

Gruñí, literalmente, causando el asombro de Edward y que abriera completamente los ojos -¿Y la mantequilla de maní? –pregunte, ya que no la había encontrado en la nevera.

-Se acabó ayer. –dijo algo asustado.

No sé cuál era la expresión de mi cara, pero hizo que Edward se sentara en la cama, algo atontado. Un sentimiento extraño me lleno, de pena, odiaba sentirme así, odiaba llorar por cualquier cosa y que todo me sensibilizara, el pobre Edward se asustaba cada vez que empezaba con el ataque de llanto o de rabia.

-Necesito mi sandia –dije haciendo un puchero -¡Porque no le dijiste a Emmett que no se la comiera! –casi grite.

-Porque me di cuenta cuando ya se la había comido. Huyó cuando supo que era tuya.

-¡Edward! –Lloriquee como una niña pequeña -¿No entiendes que tu hijo necesita mantequilla de maní con sandia? –dije apenada

Edward alzo las cejas mirando mi enorme barriga de ocho meses y medio. -¿Y no te apetece otra cosa? Lo que sea –pregunto casi asustado.

Negué con la cabeza -¡Tu bebe hace lo que quiere con migo y tú no me ayudas! –llore, las tontas lagrimas saliendo por mis ojos.

-Nuestro bebe –corrigió con una media sonrisa –Y te has comido un pie de limón sola, Bella, él bebe debe estar satisfecho.

Lo more ofendida, realmente ofendida -¿Estás diciendo que como como una vaca? ¿Qué estoy tan redonda que podría ir rodando a la cocina? –mi voz se quebró y lo mire envenenadamente.

Edward se puso de pie enseguida con una mirada que sabía que había metido la pata –No, amor no es eso…

-¡Carga esto por nueve meses en tu estómago y luego dime que como mucho! –apunte mi amado bultito y me cruce de brazos.

Edward suspiro y me rodeo con sus brazos –ya amor… iré a comprar mantequilla de maní –susurro como quien no quiere la cosa. Sonreí y el suspiro con cansancio. Beso mis labios castamente y se separó de mi para buscar su ropa.

Mientras él se vestía saque el helado de chocolate que anoche había guardado en la nevera y una cuchara, después me metí a la cama y prendí la tv mientras Edward buscaba las llaves del coche.

Cuando las encontró se acercó a mí y beso mi frente. Sentí un poco de pena cuando vi sus ojos cansados y rojos, claramente deseaba dormir y no salir a buscar mantequilla de maní. ¡Pero no era yo, era mi pequeño bebe! ¡Lo juro!

-Te amo –murmure antes de que saliera por la puerta.

El me sonrió –Yo también –y desapareció por la habitación.

Puse una película cualquiera en la tv y cuando me aburrí del helado lo fui a dejar a la nevera, mientras esperaba ansiosa la mantequilla de maní que Edward traería. Me sujete la espalda con ambas manos, me estaba doliendo a montón la espalda con el peso en mi barriga, acaricie mi gran bulto y sonreí, como amaba a ese ser que estaba dentro mío y que pronto saldría.

Revise a Maddie y vi que estaba profundamente dormida, la admire un rato y luego bese su frente. Amaba a esa pequeña y ella no parecía estar incomoda con el nuevo miembro de la familia que venía. Ya era legalmente mi hija, después de que fui una Cullen los papeles fueron válidos. Maddie ahora era Maddeline Carlie Cullen Swan.

Salí de la habitación y camine hasta la habitación, necesitando urgentemente la mantequilla de mano que moría por probar. Esperaba que Edward la encontrara, si no podría dormir esta noche.

Antes de que lograra sentarme en la cama mi bebe me pateo con fuerza, me dolió y gemí bajito.

-Ya bebe, calma –pedí mientras ponía mi mano sobre mi estómago, acariciándolo en círculos.

Luego pateo más fuerte y al rato los dolores me mataban. Pensé que era normal y que ya pasaría, total muchas veces lo había pasado y ya me acostumbraba al dolor, pero me asuste cuando luego de veinte minutos iba cada vez peor.

Entendí que mi bebe quería salir ya.

Con un gritito de dolor e histeria tantee la mesita de noche buscando mi móvil. No lo encontré. Me maldecí internamente por desordenada y chille cuando una contracción me hizo doblarme en mi lugar.

Por si magia se tratara, oí mi móvil sonar a lo lejos, en la sala. Camine hasta ahí lentamente y comencé a agudizar el oído entre el dolor y los nervios, gracias a Dios encontré mi móvil entre unos libros que había dejado sobre el sofá. El identificador de llamadas decía Alice.

-¡Alice! –exclame cerrando los ojos fuertemente, sujetando mi panza

-¡¿Bella?! Soñé contigo, ¿Serán las hormonas de embarazada? parecías necesitar ayuda, perdón que te despierte solo quería saber si estabas bi…

-¡Alice! ¡Va a salir! Dios –apreté los dientes intentando ocultar un chillido.

-¡¿Qué!? –Chillo -¿Edward está ahí?

-No, lo mande a comprar mantequilla de maní –respondí a duras penas.

-¡A las tres de la mañana! –Alice hablaba alterada –Llámalo, yo llamare a Emmett y Rose, iremos para allá. –Alice cortó la llamada.

Sujetándome el estómago busque con desesperación el nombre Edward en mi lista de contactos, cuando lo encontré solté un suspiro de alivio.

Edward contesto al cuarto timbre –Bella, no logro encontrar ningún maldito almacén abierto…

-¡Edward! –lo interrumpí –Ya viene…

-¿Qué? –parecía no oírme.

-¡Que él bebe viene! –grite con un quejido de dolor.

Oí el motor del volvo acelerar bruscamente y las llantas chillar en el asfalto –Amor, tranquilízate, despierta a Maddie –pidió nervioso.

-Edward, quiero que llegues vivo, baja la velocidad –dije intentando controlar el dolor que sentía.

Las ruedas volvieron a chillar, dejándome claro que no me escucharía -¿Llamaste a Alice o Rose? -pregunto con voz temblorosa, de verdad debía estar nervioso.

-Si, si –cerré los ojos e inspire profundo –Alice dijo que venía para acá. –Justo sonó el timbre, como si lo tocaran con desesperación-Ya llego –informe.

-Voy cerca –dijo Edward y corto la llamada.

Deje el móvil en el sofá y camine como pude hacia la puerta. Alice se había demorado muy poco tiempo, demasiado poco. Era bueno que se hubiera cambiado al edificio de al lado. El pobre Jazz parecía recién despertado y Alice por primera vez en mi vida la veía sin maquillaje, se veía igual de bella que siempre, pero esto era algo de lo que tenía que tomar nota: Alice sin maquillaje y una cola de caballo en su cabeza. Me serviría para burlarme de ella alguna vez.

Eso sí, su sentido de la moda no estaba perdido en esta ocasión, no tendría de que burlarme con ese vestido de invierno negro y tacones de siete centímetros de diseñador, tampoco me burlaría de su abrigo maternal blanco que acentuaba su enorme panza, porque si lo hacía, la pobre Claire –nombre de su hija que nacería en un tiempo más – sufriría las consecuencias de su madre adicta a la moda.

-Bella –Alice dijo con preocupación, pasándome un brazo por la espalda y guiándome hacia el sofá. Solté un chillido de dolor que tuve que morder mi labio para controlarme, mi bebe estaba haciendo de las suyas ahí adentro. –Jazz, ve a despertar a Maddie. –ordeno.

Jazz me dedico una sonrisa nerviosa y entro a la habitación de Maddeline.

Me aferre al brazo de Alice y ella me dio algunas indicaciones para pasar el dolor; la respiración era fundamental, me hacía sentir un poco, muy poco mejor. Me llevo a la habitación y me vistió y arreglo solo un poco mi cara, se lo agradecía, no quería llegar al hospital con pijama y totalmente despeinada y fea, aunque en los dos segundos que pujara todo se iría a la mierda.

El chillido de las ruedas que llego desde abajo me alerto que Edward había llegado.

Intente parecer tranquila, me aferre a la mano de Alice que decía que ya iríamos al hospital y me guiaba hasta el sofá. Jasper apareció con una Maddie adormilada a su lado, vestía ropa y su cabello aún estaba enmarañado. Me miro con preocupación, yo le sonreí dándole a entender que estaba bien.

-Mami, ¿Por qué mi hermanito te hace daño? –pregunto inocente parándose enfrente de mí.

Gracias a Dios Alice respondió por mi, yo no tenía cabeza para explicar –No es que le haga daño, es que ya saldrá de su vientre –informo con ternura.

Justo cuando ella fruncía su ceño entro Edward alterado con Emmett y Rose a sus espaldas, los tres algo preocupados.

-¡Bella! –Edward corrió hacia mí y se acuclillo frente mío, sonreí un poco sintiendo el sudor recorrer mi cara. Parece que no serviría de nada los arreglos de Alice.

Sentí algo recorrer mis piernas y me di cuenta que ya había roto bolsas, jadee cuando todos los ojos se posaron en mí y Edward parecía casi histérico.

-¡Emmett, ten listo el auto! –grito tirándole las llaves de su volvo. Emmett me sonrió cálidamente antes de bajar corriendo junto con Rosalie, quien me abrazo antes de seguir a su novio.

Edward me tomo en sus brazos y me sorprendió que ni se tabaleara, ni yo ni él bebe éramos estorbos para sus brazos. Me aferre a su cuello controlando mi respiración y aspirando su aroma que me relajaba a mares. Oí el llanto de Maddie y la mire desde los brazos de Edward.

Ella estaba en los brazos de Jasper, mirándome preocupada y con lágrimas de nervios en sus ojos. –Cielo, todo está bien –murmure a duras penas, dándole una sonrisa –Pronto veras a tu hermanito, ahora hazle caso a Tia Alice y a Jazz.

Ella asintió y Jasper la acerco a mí, beso mi mejilla y luego la pancita del bebe. Ya no lloraba, pero sus ojos estaban rojos –Suerte mami –dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, la cuidaremos. –dijo Jasper dedicándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora, se la devolví –Suerte, nos vemos en el hospital.

Alice me dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla y me deseo suerte. Edward parecía impaciente por irse así que casi corriendo me llevo al elevador.

Suspire el aire que me quedaba y agradecí la paz que Edward me brindaba. Me susurraba que me amaba, que me tranquilizara, que todo estaría bien en nuestro camino en el elevador

Cuando llegamos a la calle Emmett tenía el coche encendido, Rose estaba en el asiento del copiloto. –Llamare a Carlisle –dijo Edward poniéndome en mis pies y sacando el móvil de su bolsillo. Me sujete el estómago mientras Emmett me ayudaba a subirme al auto lentamente, Edward se metió a mi lado mientras hablaba con Carlisle. Edward en el coche me abrazo todo el camino y parecía que mi dolor era suyo, acariciaba mi vientre y Rose me sujetaba fuertemente de la otra mano, ambos me tranquilizaban cuando de vez en cuando apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos.

No me di ni cuenta cuando me encontraba en una camilla de hospital, y Dios, esto sí que dolía. Al parecer lo que me inyectaron para el dolor no había hecho mucho efecto en mí, sentía como si me partiera en dos.

Los doctores, vestidos con máscaras, guantes y delantales se encontraban a mi alrededor. Una enfermera me hizo abrir las piernas exponiéndome en público, la vergüenza me invadió haciéndome poner de un rojo casi morado, aparte del rojo que venia del dolor, el sudor y el puje que estaba por hacer.

Gracias a Dios Edward estaba a mi lado, vestido al igual que los doctores pero a diferencia el parecía muy nervioso, y muy feliz también. Apreté su mano y el me sonrió, beso mis labios y mi frente.

-está totalmente dilatada –oí a lo lejos una enfermera. Edward entendió y se acomodó a mi lado, yo ya sentía que me partía por la mitad.

El doctor se acomodó entre mis piernas sintiéndome más humillada que antes, aunque lo olvide pronto. Cuando dio la orden de pujar, chille como una demente.

-¡puje! –ordeno el doctor.

Me prepare y puje, y dolió también, apreté los labios, ¡¿Por qué justo a mí no me tomaba la estúpida cosa para el dolor!?. Grite cuando puje de nuevo y era como si estuviera haciendo mis necesidades en público, o mucho peor que eso.

Debía verme horrible, pensé, y Edward parecía muy nervioso, apretaba mi mano con fuerza cuando yo casi estrangulaba sus dedos, me decía algunas cosas que no lograba entender, pero creo que era apoyo.

Edward tenía los ojos de un rojo brillantes, llenos de emoción.

-¡Oh dios! –grite mientras pujaba y mi cara se contraía en una mueca extraña. Respire, Edward respiraba con dificultad observando el labor de los doctores. Me palpitaban los oídos y todo parecía lejano, el puje me dolía como el demonio. -¡Ah!- grite para dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás, con lágrimas en mis ojos, necesitando un descanso. Volví a pujar gritando más fuerte que antes, ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué mi bebe no salía rápido?!. La histeria me estaba invadiendo, por más que intentara que saliera se quedaba ahí. Con mi puño libre golpee la camilla con fuerza, enojada con migo misma por no ser capaz de sacar a mi bebe con estas fuerzas.

-Tranquilízate, Bella-Pidió Edward sacando el cabello pegado en mi frente con sudor. Por algún motivo sus palabras me molestaron.

-¡¿Qué me tranquilice!? –respondí al borde de la histeria. Edward abrió los ojos asustados -¡Ábrete de piernas frente a desconocidos e intenta sacar una Sandia por el agujero de un limón! ¡Cuando lo hagas pídeme que me tranquilice! –oí unas risas de la matrona y un doctor, pero la que más oí fue la carcajada estruendosa de Emmett. ¿Dónde estaba? En la sala no, seguramente por el otro lado de la puerta. Edward parecía asustado y divertido, sin atreverse a responderme.

El dolor agudo me hizo desprenderme de mis pensamientos, necesitaba sacarlo ya. Tome la mano de Edward con fuerza y me aferre a la camilla con la otra, cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes y di todo lo que pude sin gritar, sin hablar, sin nada.

Y mi premio fue el sonido mas lindo del mundo: El llanto de mi bebe.

El llanto de mi hijo. Sonreí y vi los ojos de Edward brillar con intensidad y unas lágrimas caer de ellos. Lo observé a duras penas mientras soltaba mi mano y se acercaba al bulto sangriento que era mi hijo. Edward lo tomo luego de que una enfermera lo limpiara y parecía que viera el sol por primera vez, era nuestro hijo, nuestro Anthony Thomas Cullen Swan.

Edward se acercó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y mi niño entre sus brazos, estire mis débiles brazos y él lo acomodo entre ellos. Y lo vi por primera vez, mi hijo, de piel blanca y cabellos cobres como su padre, su llanto seso en cuanto estuvo entre mis brazos y abrió sus pequeños ojos. Eran cafés, como los míos, idénticos a los míos. Sonreí y Edward beso mi mejilla, mi frente mientras sus lágrimas de emoción empapaban mi cara.

-Gracias, gracias –susurraba en mi oído. Gire levemente mi cabeza sintiendo ese agudo pitido en mis oídos, sintiendo como se me cerraban los ojos.

-Anthony –susurre.

Y la cara de Edward cambio de la alegría a la preocupación, me quitaron a mi hijo, Edward grito algo que no lograba entender y veía las lágrimas caer de sus ojos pero con tristeza. Una enfermera lo empujó hacia fuera y él se resistía, sus labios se movían diciendo algo que quería entender.

-Te amo, los amo –murmure, queriendo que me escuchara pero no sabía si era posible.

Una luz cegadora me hizo cerrar los ojos y de pronto, ya no sentía nada.

--*

_¿Has sentido esa sensación de flotar en el aire? ¿De verte a ti misma desde arriba?. Creo que se llama desdoblarse. Bueno, así estaba yo ahora._

_Me veía y me he decir que no era la mejor visión de mi vida. Estaba en una camilla, varios aparatos conectados a mí, piteando con ese desagradable sonido. De pronto subía, al cielo que no es azul, es negro como la boca de un lobo. Flotaba, algo me impulsaba hacia la altura cuando yo solo quería regresar. El pitido en mis oídos no se iba y ya me estaba molestando._

_Y arriba, donde todo era oscuro pude ver una luz, cegadora casi. Era una forma, una silueta femenina. De cabellos rubios rojizos y un vestido que tapaba su figura. Ahí, en la oscuridad ella brillaba y algo me acercaba a ella._

_No me costó reconocerla. Tanya, era Tanya, lo sabía por fotos, porque era imposible no compara esos ojos con los de Maddie y porque el instinto me lo decía. ¿Qué hacía Tanya aquí? ¿Estaba muerta y por eso la veía? ¡Yo no podía morir, no podía dejarlos solos!. Me asuste, me asuste como nunca en mi vida, y no por mí, por ellos. ¿Qué haría Edward solo con sus dos hijos? ¿Podría luchar solo por sus niños? ¿Podría yo soportar estar lejos del? ¡No podía morir y abandonarlos, no podía dejar a mis niños crecer sin madre!._

_Tanya, ahí flotando en la oscuridad y alumbrándome con su luz sonrió. Sus dientes blancos centellaron y su brazo toco mi hombro._

_-Sabes quién soy –dijo con voz suave y cantarina._

_Asentí, sintiendo como algo extraño recorría mis venas. ¿Miedo? ¿Preocupación? ¡Mil veces eso! –Tanya –susurre._

_Asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos azules mostraron algo de preocupación –Tranquila –pidió. _

_No me había dado cuenta que mi respiración estaba errónea hasta ahora. –Tranquila, no debes asustarte._

_¿Qué no debía asustarme? –No puedo dejarlos solos –dije casi en llanto._

_-No estas muerta –informo, con una sonrisa pequeña –No lo estás._

_Mire mis pies, viendo el oyó profundo negro bajo ellos. Todo era negro. ¿Dónde estaba entonces, soñando? No, no estaba soñando porque era demasiado real para ser sueño. -¿Qué hago aquí?_

_Ella saco la mano de mi hombro y sus ojos brillaron –Tu destino era hasta aquí. Tu debías morir en el parto de tu hijo –me dijo con voz suave, como si temiera asustarme._

_-¿Qué? –dije con voz ahogada, ahora con lágrimas en mis ¿ojos? -¡No puedo dejarlo solo, Tanya! ¡No puedo dejar a Maddie, a Tony…-_

_-No será así. Pudimos cambiar tu destino –me interrumpió con tranquilidad._

_-¿Cómo? –pregunte sin entender._

_Ella sonrió enormemente-Dios es grande. –dijo _

_Yo estaba perdida en la oscuridad. No entendía nada y la imagen de Tanya cada vez era más borrosa –Dime, por favor, explícame- casi rogué._

_Ella me miro con comprensión, su imagen era más borrosa cada vez –Puedes seguir y eres bendecida, cuídalos, ámalos… cuida a Maddie por mi –podio, alejándose –Vuelve antes de que sea tarde… Gracias –la luz se había ido, Tanya ya no estaba y estaba sola entre tanta oscuridad._

_De pronto de un golpe bajaba a algún lugar. Estaba en el aeropuerto, caminando con mi maleta. Me veía, era yo la que caminaba enfrente mío. Mi cuerpo flotante, como me sentía ahora, me hizo voltear a la derecha. Ahí, flotando a mi lado junto a las puertas se encontraba un hombre luminoso, como Tanya. Era alto, vestido de blanco entero y los risos castaños claros llenaban su cabeza, perfectamente definidos y angelicales. Era pequeño, con aspecto de un niño de ocho años, sus ojos eran azules, profundos y dulces, muy dulces, su piel blanca, casi como un papel, y en su mano un papel de puntas doradas._

_Sorprendida vi a la chica que caminaba arrastrando sus maletas, con la misma boina que usaba ese día y el mismo abrigo protector de calor, Jacob a mi lado con las otras maletas. Vi a Edward, con su aspecto elegante y británico, su abrigo y su bufanda, y a él, al ángel poniendo en un ángulo extraño. El ángel hizo algo con sus manos, algo dorado saliendo de ellas, como una bola de cristal con luz en su interior. Sonrió y yo me detuve, Jacob de volteo casi mecánicamente dejándome ahí con mis maletas a mi lado._

_El Ángel toco la bola dorada y sonrió alegre, justo en ese instante el teléfono de Edward sonó, desconcertándolo un segundo y haciéndolo bajar la mirada para ver el identificador de llamadas. El chico de risos dorados se cruzó de brazos esperando algo, cuando de pronto vi como Edward pasaba a mi lado y hacia caer unas de mis maleta y mi equipaje de mano._

_Me vi a mi misma acuclillada recogiendo mis cosas y a Edward educadamente ayudándome a recogerlas, el niño sonreía complacido, de pronto las miradas de Edward y la mía se toparon. Y recién ahí note algo. Un hilo dorado salía de mi cabeza y se unía a la de Edward, era un hilo o algo que nos unía. Mire sorprendida y confundida aquella cosa dorada que salía de nuestras cabezas._

_La imagen cambio, ahora estaba yo corriendo. Sabía dónde estaba, y el chico de risos dorados estaba a mi lado, observándome en esa nube imaginaria que lo separaba del suelo, él iba a mi ritmo y llevaba esa bola entre sus manos, con su índice la toco y yo automáticamente corrí hacia la derecha. Doble en una esquina, el gran hospital se encontraba ante mí. Entraba aun corriendo y la gente me miraba feo por entrar así, el niño parecía dirigirme con la bolita, pues en algún momento llegue frente a Edward. El hilo se encogió como un elástico, hasta quedar unidos por pocos centímetros cuando lo encontré_

_Después estaba en mi apartamento, durmiendo abrazada a Edward. El niño nos miraba y Edward tenía los ojos abiertos y me observaba con ojos brillantes, el sabia quién era yo y el hilo parecía brillar más en este momento._

_Después nos veía cuando conocimos a Maddie, me observe a mí misma en ese momento, observándola y consolándola, la amaba desde ya, y ese hilo que unía nuestras cabezas se unió al de Maddie._

_Quería saber que era ese hilo dorado, tenía muchas preguntas, el niño me miro y me sonrió y me pareció la cosa más extraña que había vivido. No respondió, no hablo, yo estaba ahí, sorprendida, con la imagen de Maddie en la camilla siendo consolada por nosotros._

_Antes de que siguiera pensando me encontraba en el claro, Edward pidiéndome matrimonio. Esos hilos extraños y elásticos estaban juntos, y había otro que sobresalía, que se veía estirado a lo lejos, pero no veía a su dueño. Supuse que era Maddie. El niño sonreía, se tapó los ojos con inocencia ante nuestros cuerpos desnudos y yo vi el anillo ser deslizado por mi dedo y la cara de felicidad que Edward y yo teníamos en ese momento._

_Luego me vi dando a luz a mi hijo. El niño de risos rubios estaba a mi lado izquierdo, Edward al derecho sujetando mi mano con fuerza. Vi como pujaba y mi hijo salía dentro de mí, otro hilo dorado se unía al nuestro. Mi bebe, mi hijo._

_El niño rubio me observo, como si me viera flotando a su lado. Lágrimas caían de mis ojos, yo quería volver. Observé al niño con ojos suplicantes, sus ojos dulces me relajaron un poco. El niño hizo la bolita dorada entre sus manos y me sonrió._

_Sus ojos jamás se borrarían de mi memora. Eran tan dulces, tan tiernos. Vi como su dedo iba a la bolita doraba y me observaba mientras la presionaba en algún lugar con su pulgar._

_-Gracias –alcancé a susurrar antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir como el viento me llevaba._

_Jadee con fuerza y me senté en la cama, o mejor dicho, camilla. Mi mente procesaba lo recién vivido, ¿Qué era ese niño?._

La respuesta fue automática: Un Ángel.

Ese niño era nuestro Ángel guardián, esos hilos dorados eran la conexión que Edward y yo teníamos desde siempre… por eso sentía lo que el sentía, por eso soñaba con el desde pequeña… nuestras almas estaban conectadas de una u otra forma antes de conocernos, él y mis hijos estaban atados a nosotros.

El niño era un ángel.

Sonreí, la puerta se abrió y un Edward cansado y con ojos llorosos entro a la habitación. Recién me percate que estaba en una sala de hospital, estaba atada a las maquinas, como me había visto desde arriba.

Edward se quedó quieto en la entrada cuando me vio y los ojos me picaron. Venia solo y parecía en shock. Yo sentí las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas y las palabras de Tanya resonaban en mi cabeza… yo estaba destinada a morir, pero Dios era grande.

Mientras Edward ojeroso y con aspecto de tristeza seguía en shock, yo estire mis brazos a duras penas, necesitándolo. El pareció salir de su trance y corrió hacia mí, rodeándome fuertemente con sus brazos y llorando en mi hombro.

-Te fuiste por unos minutos, Bella –susurro entre lágrimas. –Estuviste muerta dos minutos, no sé cómo te pudieron revivir, fue un milagro-susurro a duras penas, destruido.

Edward se estaba cayendo a pedazos entre mis brazos, soltando todas las frustraciones y la pena. Yo tenía la mente en el niño, en ese pequeño angelito que era el encargado de unir nuestros destinos, en todo lo que vi, en Tanya.

Edward había dicho que había muerto durante dos minutos, eso era extraño, ¿Me revieron las maquinas? No, era algo mas fuerte que eso. Dios me había dado una segunda oportunidad.

Y me sentía tan agradecida, me sentía tan feliz ahora que tenía a mi amor entre mis brazos… ahora que había visto a Tanya, al ángel, a todo, había entendido tantas cosas.

Por ejemplo, que Edward siempre estuvo unido a mí por esos hilos, que el ángel, ese ángel de cabellos rizados hizo que nos uniéramos, que Tanya nos protegía desde el cielo… que morí por dos minutos.

-Estoy bien, mi amor, perdona –susurre.

Bese su mejilla rápidamente y luego sus labios cubierto por lagrimas saladas. –Te amo –susurre.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Alice entro con la misma cara demacrada que tenía Edward. Me separe de él y le sonreí a Alice, llevaba la misma ropa y su pancita enorme se marcaba, al mirarme se le cayó la cartera que traía en su mano.

-¡Bella! –Chillo llorando, lanzándome a mis brazos- ¡Despertaste! ¡Nunca me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera! –me regaño, la abrace fuertemente.

Pero ahora solo quería una cosa: Mis hijos, mis niños.

-¿Dónde está Anthony y Maddie? –pregunte.

-Emmett y Rose están con Maddie, Tony esta en los brazos de su abuelo –informo Edward, secándose las lágrimas y me sonrió –Alice, ve a buscarlos por favor.

Ella asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación. Me volví a abrazar a Edward y bese sus labios –Nunca me iré de tu lado, ¿Lo sabes?

El sonrió tristemente –Eso pensaba hace algunas horas… te fuiste unos minutos que fueron horribles, no sabes lo que se siente pensar que estas muerta –dijo con tristeza.

Negué con la cabeza –no, pero tampoco quiero imaginarlo. No pensemos en cosas tristes, por favor

Edward asintió –Debería venir un médico –dijo con su ceño fruncido –Es extraño que te despertaras así como así y sin ningún dolor o algo –ahora lucia preocupado.

-Estoy bien, después de que vea a Tony, por favor –pedí.

El suspiro y asintió con una sonrisa pequeña –Estaba tan preocupado…

-Pero estoy bien –interrumpí –Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

-¡Miren quien viene! –canturreo Alice al otro lado de la puerta.

Entro Maddie corriendo y se sentó a mi lado y me dio un gran abrazo. Bese su cabecita sintiendo como la había extrañado. Parecía estar bien y no haberse dado cuenta de nada.

Y en los brazos de Alice estaba mi bebe envuelto en una mantita. La familia entro siguiéndola, pero no me fijé en ellos, solo tenía ojos para él bebe.

Alice lo puso en mis brazos y oía como hablaban los demás, pero no les preste atención. Edward me abrazo por la espalda y beso mi mejilla, Maddie se acomodó a mi lado jugando con las manitas de su hermanito y yo observaba a mi pequeño bebe de ojos cafés, mi primer hijo.

Era hermoso y ese sentimiento que ya conocía por Maddie se instaló en mi corazón. Bese la frente de mi bebe que hacia muequitas y sonreía algunas veces, robándome una sonrisa enorme, sabía que de aquí en adelante no tendría ojos para nadie más que no fuera mi familia.

Mis hijos, mi esposo, mis amigos, mi familia, los amores de mi vida. Debía vivir por ellos y no lograba imaginarme una vida sin ellos en mi camino, no podía vivir lejos de ellos.

Mientras los murmullos y los sollozos de emoción de mi familia se oían de fondo, los labios de Edward me besaron la mejilla y sus brazos nos rodearon a Maddie, mi hijo y yo, mientras Maddie me decía que su hermanito era hermoso y mi pequeño me miro de forma penetrante, conectándose a mi mirada, algo me hizo mirar hacia la derecha.

Ahí estaba el niño pequeño, de risos dorados y ojos dulces. Nuestro ángel. A su lado Tanya, luminosa al igual que el niño, mirándome con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios. Ellos nos acompañarían siempre, lo sabía.

Me pregunte si alguien más les veía, pero al parecer yo era la única.

Sonreí enormemente, agradecida y les guiñe un ojo a las personas luminosas paradas a un costado de la habitación.

Me pregunte cuantas cosas extrañas seguirían pasando en mi vida. ¿Sueños con el amor de tu vida, una hija adoptiva que tiene algún extraño don, sentir lo que tu amor siente, ángeles y una muerte por dos minutos?.

No sabía que más traería la vida, pero agradecía a Dios todo. Era feliz, enormemente feliz, tenía a todos los que amaba a mi lado, por siempre y para siempre.

Ahora entendía todo. Y siempre, siempre estaría ahí, sin dejarme, uniendo las piezas del camino: Mi ángel.

_Mi pequeño y gran Ángel._

* * *

_Ok. Esto es triste._

_Adiiiiiiiios! :(._

_Lo se, el fin es extraño. Algo me hizo escribirlo asi. Personalmente me gusta, mas con la cancion Angel Of Mine de Evanescence que encontre :)._

_Se termino; & me da tristeza. Extrañare escribir esto, con toda mi alma... solo espero que les haya gustado, haber alimentado su adiccion :). _

_La experiencia de Bella es extraña, y lo que tiene este fic es que casi todo es extraño ; solo espero que le hayan tomado e hilo y entiendan a lo que me refiero._

_Agradesco a cada una, todo su incondicional apoyo y sus comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado este epilogo, lo ultimo que escribire de esta historia que siempre estara en mis recuerdos :)._

_Las quiero, gracias por todo._

_Espero sus comentarios & Recordar votar por alguna de mis hisotorias en Spilled Coffee -link en mi perfil-. Es emocionante que mis dos historias esten nominadas :); aunque me esten ganando por obias razones, me siento muy halagada de ser seleccionada con las dos unicas historias que he escrito, me hace sentir muy bien._

_Bueno, espero haber cumplido bien con mi labor. Ahora no tengo tiempo de escribir otro fic, mi cabeza esta centrada en los estudios y el estress estudiantil, asi que dudo que me vean por aqui hasta nuevo aviso. _

_Agradecida y muy feliz me despido de ustedes_

_Nos Leemos en el proximo fic !_

_Cariños, abrazos y bendiciones._

_Peckaa!_

_:D_


End file.
